The Summoning
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Prologue**

It had been days since Esther had lost the child, the boy, Henrik. She tried to seem composed. Even as they buried the boy she had tried to keep her face expressionless, tried to seem strong but Ayanna wasn't fooled. Esther was strong, yes, but this loss would surely break her. Mikael's temper was getting worse and with it so was his desperation. Something was coming. Ayanna could feel it. The spirits had spoken. Soon Esther would ask something of Ayanna that she could not give. Soon Esther would take matters into her own hands to protect the children that she had left. Soon there would be a crime committed against nature. Ayanna knew that if she could not stop it from happening then she would need help to fight against it when the time came. She would need assistance.

She wasted no time after Henrik's burial. Ayanna knew that she would have to call on the spirits before Esther asked her assistance. Before the world became damned and her powers could do nothing to assist her. She offered Esther and Mikael words of comfort and then she disappeared into the forest on her own. She knew no one would follow. The grief was too heavy in the air on that night; it was a night of sorrow, a night to cling to those that you had left and to pray that they would still be with you when the night turned to dawn. And for Niklaus she suspected it was a night for the guilt to take hold and consume.

But Ayanna would not worry about the others, those who called her prophet. There wasn't time for that. If Ayanna's powers failed, Esther she would surely use her own. Ayanna may have been a step ahead now but she would have to work over time to stay that way.

Closing her eyes Ayanna called upon the spirits, her guides in all things. She asked them for any means to stop what was happening. Any means to bring an end to what was to come. Any hope to stop the abominations that would be born from Esther's magic and Mikael's desperate grief.

Or maybe it wasn't something that she needed but someone. Someone strong. Someone powerful. Someone who could make up for what she lacked. Yes. That was exactly what she needed, who she needed. She felt the power rush through her body and knew that soon she would have her answer.

 **:::**

"What is this place?" Bonnie Bennett asked as she wandered warily behind Damon Salvatore.

She had just started to figure out what being a witch meant and yet her own ignorance of what she was and what she was capable of didn't stop anyone from coming to her for answers time and time again. Didn't stop her from risking her life again and again. And now that defeating Klaus had become essential she wasn't surprised that she was once again called upon in everyone's time of need.

If it had been up to her she wouldn't have been alone with him anywhere least of all a damp cave with little lighting where no one could hear her scream, though no one could hear him scream either so she supposed that it was a good thing. She wouldn't have agreed to come at all had Elena not been busy interrogating Rebekah. Bonnie was always the answer to everyone's prayers when something went wrong but they were strangely absent from her life otherwise, a fact that she had never questioned but now that she was being led deeper and deeper into a cave with no idea if there was an end in sight she thought that maybe for once questioning things would be necessary.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Damon said finally coming to a stop, "Come here."

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand beside him. She had to consciously fight the desire to set him on fire. She had no idea how Elena put up with his manhandling without constantly causing him bodily harm.

Damon gestured toward a wall of the cave covered in markings that Bonnie could make absolutely no sense out of. "What are these?" Bonnie asked reaching out her hands and running her fingers over the markings.

"The names of the Originals," Damon answered, "I was hoping if I brought you down here you might feel something…you know witchy."

"I thought you had been around enough witches to know that it doesn't work like that," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. No sooner than the words left her mouth did she feel a tug at the center of her stomach that quickly spread throughout her body.

"You were saying?" Damon asked after noticing her visible change in demeanor, raising a brow, his blue eyes dancing and his expression decidedly smug.

"Shut up," Bonnie muttered as she tried to focus on the feeling and not on the growing smirk on Damon's face.

Damon watched her tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. The cave wasn't exactly his favorite place considering what he had gone through to find it and the vampire wanted to leave as soon as humanly (no pun intended) possible. "Would you hurry it up?" He pressed.

"Shhh," Bonnie hissed effectively making him feel like a child. It was a wonder he hadn't killed her already. He might have an inkling of respect for her (though he would never admit it out loud) and she might be their only hope (and he would never admit that either) but still she really needed to learn how to not push his buttons.

Bonnie was so focused on the growing surge of power inside of her and Damon was so focused on his inner monologue about Bonnie neither of them noticed when Bonnie's attire slowly began to change. Slowly the blue jeans, blouse, and cardigan she was wearing transformed into a dark purple ankle length linen dress. She didn't notice the growing changes until her dark hair that had been hanging loosely down her shoulders was suddenly pulled into a tight French braid. Slowly she reached up and tugged at her hair. "Damon," she said worriedly as she looked down at her clothes.

"What now witc-" Damon stopped mid-sentence as he looked at her, "What the hell?"

Bonnie was suddenly hit with a bought of nausea. She clutched her stomach her eyes darting around. The writing on the cave's walls began to blur. Damon's hands came up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bonnie what's happening?" Damon asked.

Why did he have to ask such stupid questions? If she knew what was happening she wouldn't be clutching her stomach and panicking more than she had the day that she had begged her Grams to help her release Stefan from that stupid tomb on another of the missions given to her by Team Salvatore that ended in tragedy the same way that she was sure that this one would.

"Bonnie," Damon said his voice strangely pleading, "Stay with me. I'm getting you out of here. Don't go into the light."

A sarcastic reply was on the tip of her tongue when suddenly a voice began to ring in her ears and the pull at the center of her gut grew stronger. "Come," the voice as smooth as molasses called, "Come to me." Bonnie shut her eyes and fought against the pull. But she couldn't fight it as her body suddenly grew weak. Damon tried to keep her steady but whatever force that was pulling her toward it violently pushed him away into the opposite wall his skull cracking on the stone and blood trickling from his temple as he slid to the ground. Bonnie heard herself scream and felt her own body hit the ground before everything went black.

 **:::**

Niklaus angrily carved Henrik's name into the stone walls of the cave his hands shaking as he used the blade to tell the story of his stupidity and his brother's death. No matter what he did the guilt ate away at him like a parasite gnawing on his insides. No matter what anyone said he knew that they blamed him. They had to blame him for he blamed himself.

He dug harder into the rock his guilt slowly morphing into anger when suddenly he heard a movement coming from the cave's floor. Squinting through the light of the fire he noticed what looked like a body lying on ground. He hadn't noticed it before but in his grief he hadn't noticed much anything besides the pain.

Cautiously Niklaus walked over to where the body lay. As he grew closer he could better make out the figure. A woman. What was a woman doing here at this time of night? Who was she? Where had she come from? Could it be someone from the village?

Carefully Niklaus kneeled down and studied her features. From what he could tell they were soft. Beautiful. He reached a hand out and gently stroked her cheek causing her to shift slightly. She was dressed modestly, her hair braided, no jewelry, no sign of who she was. He wondered again where she had come from.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and suddenly her eyes opened and even in the dim firelight he could see the brilliant green of them. Before he could ask who she was he saw recognition in her eyes along with confusion and something else that also puzzled him…fear.

Then the last thing that he expected to happen did. She opened her mouth and his name fell from her lips, "Klaus."


	2. Chapter One: The Newcomer

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter One: The Newcomer**

Klaus stood outside of the Lockwood Mansion pacing the length of land just behind the cover of the tree-line that bordered the property. This was it. The moment he had spent years, decades, centuries waiting for. If he believed in God or if he wasn't already damned to hell he may have prayed.

He searched through his memories desperately hoping that the most important; the most precious of them had not faded. All these years they had stayed intact but this moment was the moment of truth. He would continue to hope because although he could not pray he could still hope. As long as she was his, there would always be hope.

It was the right date. It was the right time. There was no reason that things should not have gone as they had before. There was no reason for anything that he remembered to have changed. But he hadn't been told everything. There were things that had been beyond his control. Things that could factor in now at the most volatile of times.

His pacing finally stopped as he heard the door to the Lockwood home slam. His attention was immediately drawn to Stefan's reckless elder brother, Damon, racing down the steps of the Lockwood Mansion looking angry and much to Klaus' pleasure worried. A slew of curses left the elder Salvatore's mouth as he made his way to his car a sped off to the Boarding House. It didn't escape Klaus' attention that though the Little Witch had followed Damon in she hadn't followed him out. Perfect.

He had done it. After years of waiting finally it had paid off. He had done everything right. Now he would just have to wait a little while longer. Just a little longer and she would come back. She would come back and she would come back to him.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister's number. It didn't take long for Rebekah to answer, she had been waiting for his call after all. Before Rebekah could ask the question that he knew was coming he spoke the two words that they had both been waiting to hear into the receiver, "It's starting."

He ended the call and looked over at the Lockwood Mansion one last time before turning. _Now_ , he thought, _time to wake Elijah._

 **:::**

In the dim light of the cave Niklaus watched as the woman's eyes once again drifted shut and she once again settled into unconsciousness. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just leave her there. It was late and anyone else could find her there. She could die from the chill alone. But he couldn't take her home…not when they had just lost Henrik, not when his father was there.

He sat down on the ground and contemplated his options. When she shifted again and shivered from the cold night air that wafted into the cave his decision was made for him. Crossing his legs beneath him he gently lifted her into his arms and settled her into his embrace trying to ward off the cold. She felt so light in his arms. It was strange. He had never held anyone like this before. He wasn't used to affection. But something about her drew him to her in the oddest of ways. And she had known him hadn't she? She had said his name.

He heard footsteps entering the cave. It could be his father looking for him. Subconsciously he clutched the girl closer to him. He was already feeling protective of her, or perhaps possessive was a better word. He had found her so somewhere in his mind she had already become his. She shifted in his arms her head lolling onto his shoulder her breath tickling his neck.

"Who's there?" He called. His heart raced at the thought of his father finding him there.

"Niklaus?" A feminine voice answered, "I thought that you would be here. Come home. It is late."

Niklaus relaxed as his sister came into view. Rebekah came closer only to stop when she noticed him clutching something, or rather someone, to his chest. "Who or what is that?" Rebekah asked.

"A girl," Niklaus answered shrugging, "I found her here when I was carving Henrik's…passing into the wall." He hesitated briefly the grief peeking out again. Funny the pain had numbed when had laid eyes on the girl. He already had so many questions about her. She was already a welcome distraction. "I cannot just leave her here nor can I take her home."

"Father," Rebekah stated nodding in understanding. Hesitantly, she knelt down to study the girl in her brother's arms. She didn't look like anything that had ever graced their small community before. Something about her just seemed a bit off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I wonder where she comes from," Rebekah said.

"She knew me by name," Klaus commented his hold on the girl not loosening.

"Did she?" Rebekah asked clearly intrigued, "Curious is it not?"

Klaus nodded noting the tear tracks that stained Rebekah's cheeks. Perhaps this mystery girl could be a distraction for them all. "What should we do with her then?" Niklaus asked.

Rebekah thought for a moment absently fingering the hem of her dress. "We'll go to Ayanna," she said after a brief silence, "She will know what to do."

Niklaus frowned. "She will take her away," he said not liking the idea.

"This girl is not some stray Niklaus," Rebekah sighed, "She is a _person_. A person that as far as we know has no home and no belongings and that was left in this cave possibly to die. At the very least Ayanna could give her a place to stay. Besides she is friends with mother. We can trust her."

"And if Ayanna chooses to keep her away from us?" Klaus asked not knowing why the thought of not seeing the girl again was bothering him so much.

"Niklaus, really," Rebekah said rolling her eyes, "I am sure she will allow us to see her. She has no reason not to. I want to know where she comes from just as much you do but we can't very well leave her out here until we find out."

Niklaus knew that she was right. She usually was in most cases. "Fine," he agreed, "But we will check on her in the morning."

"Agreed," Rebekah smiled becoming even more intrigued by the girl as she was having this effect on her bother so soon after her discovery," later it gets the more displeased Ayanna will be that we disturb her."

Niklaus nodded standing and lifting the woman with him. He draped her arms around his neck and followed Rebekah out of the cave and to Ayanna's small home. The night was quiet almost eerily so as it had been full of his mother's cries only hours before. He let the thought slip from his mind as the girl began to mumble something close to his ear. "Klaus," she muttered, "No." He glanced down at her to find that her eyes were still shut. His curiosity heightened.

Rebekah stopped in front of Ayanna's door, Niklaus close behind and knocked gently. The door opened and Ayanna looked at Rebekah curiously.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" She asked. Ayanna had been waiting for a response to her Summons and she didn't need to deal with anymore of Esther's children.

"It would seem that Niklaus has made a discovery," Rebekah said gesturing to the girl in her brother's arms.

Ayanna stepped forward and took a good look at the girl's face not missing the discomfort in Niklaus' expression. She reached out and touched the girl's hand and immediately felt a surge of power. Just as she thought. This girl was her answer. "I have been waiting for her," Ayanna said, "Bring her in." She walked inside and Rebekah followed.

Niklaus hesitated in the doorway. "You know who she is then?" He asked.

Ayanna turned to face him. "The spirits spoke to me of her arrival," Ayanna decided to divulge, "They didn't tell me why she would come. Bring her in."

Niklaus stepped into the house and reluctantly followed Ayanna across the small room. Ayanna gestured toward the empty bed in the corner and Klaus gently placed the girl atop the woolen sheets. His arms felt strangely empty without her in them. She shivered and he quickly covered her with the quilt at the foot of the bed. Rebekah watched him with interest but said nothing.

"You said you knew she was coming," Rebekah said turning toward Ayanna, "She must know of us as well then."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Ayanna asked. She hoped that they hadn't somehow found out that she had summoned the girl there, least of all that she had summoned her to take part in their destruction.

"She called me by my name," Niklaus said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face and Ayanna suspected that he was planning to stay. Of course she could not allow it. They could not be here when the girl woke; she didn't know how much the girl knew about why she was there.

"If the spirits spoke to me of her then perhaps they have spoken to her of us," Ayanna suggested.

"You mean she could be a witch but you don't know for sure?" Rebekah asked surprised. There was never anything that Ayanna didn't know. And if this girl was as witch then what did her arrival mean?

Ayanna shook her head. "No I do not know for sure," Ayanna said, "As I said before I was only told of her arrival. Now you two go home and maybe if she wakes by morning then we will have our answers."

Rebekah nodded once and headed for the door but Niklaus stayed on the edge of the bed his eyes not leaving the girl. "And you will take care of her?" He asked finally looking up at Ayanna.

"You have my word," Ayanna nodded.

Niklaus looked down at the girl once more before he stood and followed his sister out the door and into the night. Ayanna let out a breath as the door shut behind them. Niklaus was drawn to the girl she knew and something in the girl's powers was calling to him in return. Ayanna thought for the first time that maybe she shouldn't have played with fate. After all she knew all too well that sometimes the risk was not worth the outcome.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett's eyes slowly opened to unfamiliar surroundings. The smell of earth was heavy in the air and as she looked around at the dirt floor strewn with herbs, the stone structure in the middle of the room with the fire burning in the center and the iron pot hanging over it, the dead animals hanging on the walls, and the loom set up in the far corner she came to the very obvious conclusion that she was no longer in caves beneath the Lockwood Mansion.

Slowly things came back to her. Going into the caves with Damon, her sudden change in attire, the nausea and the surge of power, Damon being thrown across the cave, and then blacking out and waking up to Klaus' face. But had it really been Klaus? _Yes it had_ , she thought, his hair had been longer and his face smoother but she knew those piercing blue eyes anywhere. And where was he now? Better yet where was she?

"Hello young one," a voice said from beside the bed she was lying on. Funny she hadn't noticed the woman in the chair before. But her voice…she recognized that voice. It had called to her before she had passed out.

Bonnie sat up slowly and studied the woman warily. Bonnie tried not to show her fear and confusion as the woman eyed her in return. Her face was soft her brown eyes open. She didn't look threatening but Bonnie knew better that to trust someone's looks. "Who are you?" Bonnie asked, "And why did you bring me here?"

"You are very direct," Ayanna smiled, "I am impressed. My name is Ayanna and I brought you here because I am in need of your assistance."

"Where is here?" Bonnie asked wondering who would protect the others now that she was…wherever she was and then wondering why she always seemed to think of her own welfare last.

"According to the spirits here is exactly where you are from," Ayanna smiled, "With say a thousand years of separation."

So she was still in Mystic Falls but she was in the past, in the past because she had been summoned by this woman, this witch who apparently knew more about Bonnie than she knew about her. "Why did you bring me here?" Bonnie asked again.

"I will share that information with you once you tell me who exactly you are and how you know of Niklaus," Ayanna said, "The spirits speak but as with many things I feel that I need confirmation."

She really wasn't in the mood to do this whole back and forth thing but she needed information so she supposed that meant that she would have to give it. At the very least then maybe she could convince the woman to send her home. "My name is Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said, "And I know Klaus because he has threatened the lives of the people I care about on more than one occasion and as a result we like to play this little game of tag where we try to kill each other."

So Ayanna had been right. If Esther went through with her plan then her children would live, yes, but they would live to become monsters. Ayanna raised an eyebrow at Bonnie her brain beginning to speculate. This girl was tough; she would need to be, especially when the time came to face Esther and perhaps Mikael. "Then," Ayanna said, "You should have no problem with what I am about to ask of you. As I suspected you are the last of my line…"

"Your line?" Bonnie asked. She had thought meeting Emily was surreal but going this far back into her family was completely flabbergasting.

Ayanna nodded. "As you may have guessed I am a witch as is my dear friend, Esther," Ayanna said.

Bonnie tried to put the pieces together in her head. Ayanna obviously knew Klaus so then Esther must be related to him in some sort of way or why would Ayanna bother mentioning her. And maybe Ayanna would know who Mikael was to them as well. "And Esther would be exactly?" Bonnie asked, "And there was a hunter Klaus was on the run from when you called me here… a Mikael."

"Esther is Niklaus' mother and Mikael her husband," Ayanna revealed.

 _Great_ , Bonnie thought, _my family has friendly ties to The Originals._ The Original Witch, now she understood the implication, the witch of the Original family. Clever. But the more she thought about it the more confused she became. Klaus had said the Original Witch hated him. So his mother hated him? And if Mikael was Esther's husband then that meant that Klaus was on the run from his father all those years? What the hell was wrong with this family? Maybe Ayanna should have summoned a family therapist instead. This entire situation was getting better by the minute. "So you're friends with Klaus' mom?" Bonnie asked in need of confirmation.

"I was for a very long time," Ayanna said, "But I have a feeling that our friendship will soon come to an end. What is being planned cannot come to pass and if it does then we have to stop it."

"We?" Bonnie asked. So she had been recruited into another rescue mission. Her hate for Klaus grew, ever since he had come into her life things became more and more complicated. Now she was stuck in a Mystic Falls that was about a thousand years before her time without Elena or Caroline, or running water, or Ben and Jerry's, or anything resembling comfortable clothing. On second thought stopping whatever Klaus was up to in this time didn't sound like such a bad idea. It wasn't like Damon was there so she had to take her aggression out on someone. "So what exactly is Klaus up to?" 

"Niklaus is not the villain here," Ayanna said, "At least not yet." Klaus not a villain? The concept seemed so foreign to her. "Esther's son Henrik has just passed. She has lost one too many children. She refuses to lose anymore. In three nights time she will come to me and she will ask me for help. She will want me to turn her children into beings that are against nature and when I refuse to help her she will commit the act herself."

Bonnie digested the words and then her eyes widened as they finally began to sink in. "You said that she wanted to turn her children into…," Bonnie paused looking up at Ayanna, "So does that mean Klaus and the others are…"

"Human," Ayanna finished.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert sighed as Rebekah stopped in the middle of her tale to answer a call of all things. It had taken her some time to get the other girl to open up so she didn't want to push her but she didn't have time for this. Her would be boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, was off the rails and there as a crazed hybrid on the loose whose objective was now to harvest her for blood. Not exactly the time to be having an idle conversation on the phone.

Bonnie and Damon weren't back from the Lockwood's and she was beginning to worry. She watched as Rebekah ended the call looking…excited? This couldn't be good.

"Good news?" Elena asked.

Before Rebekah could answer Damon bounded into Stefan's room his face contorted in anger. "We have a problem?" Damon said.

"What happened?" Elena asked not missing the fact that Bonnie was no longer with him.

"Well witchy and I went to go check out the cave and then things got all…weird," Damon said his hands gesturing wildly not really sure how to explain what happened. He was still recovering from that blow to the head. Besides how exactly was he supposed to tell Elena that her best friend had mysteriously changed clothes and then disappeared into the ether? And as much as he had wished away Bonnie's existence before, now that it had actually happened he felt the beginnings of guilt forming.

"Damon," Elena said seriously, "Would you please get to the point?"

"Bonnie is gone," Damon said waiting for the explosion and silently thanking God that Caroline wasn't there to hear about this.

"What do you mean gone?" Elena asked her eyes widening.

"Exactly what I said," Damon sighed, "She felt something then suddenly her clothes changed. I tried to get her out of there but before I could whatever juju was working on her threw me against the wall and when I came to she was gone."

Elena froze. Bonnie was gone? That couldn't be possible. They had to find her. They would go back down to the cave and…

"The little witch has disappeared?" Rebekah asked, "What a pity." She beamed at them before nearly skipping toward the door.

She didn't sound sorry but that wasn't what had Damon suspicious it was the fact that she didn't sound surprised. Damon didn't let her get far; she had just made it to the door when he came up behind her. She turned to face him her face surprisingly calm if a little smug.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damon asked.

"Well," Rebekah smirked, "First I'm going to find my brother and then we're going to go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Damon hissed his blue eyes wild, "What are you hiding?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rebekah said before she threw him across the room with surprising force. He flew over Stefan's bed and hit the opposite wall. By the time he was on his feet Rebekah had disappeared. Damon moved to go after her but he knew it was too late and he wasn't likely to get any information from her even if he did catch up to the blonde. So Damon was left to deal with Elena as she broke down.

"First Stefan," Elena said her voice broken, "Now Bonnie."

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her eyes to meet his. "We'll get them back," Damon said fiercely, "Both of them. I promise." Though he would never say so out loud Damon was beginning to feel broken too. The part of him that had vowed to Emily that he would protect the Bennett line was now torn open like a gaping wound just like the part of him that had promised himself that he would protect Stefan. He wondered as he fought down his own turmoil who he was making the promise that he would find a way to bring back Stefan and Bonnie to, Elena or himself.


	3. Chapter Two: Being Human

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Two: Being Human**

Bonnie Bennett woke up to find that to her complete and utter horror that she had not been dreaming. She was indeed in Mystic Falls circa the Viking Era and from the looks of it she would at least be stuck there for the next three days.

"Good morning," Ayanna said.

Bonnie jumped as she looked over to where Ayanna sat at a wooden table. She promised herself that she would convince the woman to make some noise every once in a while. Bonnie didn't think that she could handle any more of the woman sneaking up on her.

"Good morning," Bonnie replied after her heart rate returned to normal.

"Come and eat," Ayanna said gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table where she sat, "There is much to discuss."

Nodding Bonnie got out of the bed and wondered as she did so where Ayanna had slept or if she had slept. She sat down across from Ayanna who pushed a wooden bowl that contained a couple of slices of bread along with a sliced apple and a sliced plum in front of Bonnie and a cup full of buttermilk. "Thank you," Bonnie said politely eyeing it warily and missing her customary Coco Puffs.

"You are welcome," Ayanna smiled, "Now we have to talk about certain things."

"Like what we're going to tell people about me being here?" Bonnie asked popping a slice of apple into her mouth. There were worse things that she could be forced to eat she supposed.

"Precisely," Ayanna nodded, "Niklaus has already heard you call him by name which could cause some complications. I told them the spirits spoke to me of your arrival and as you are a witch, which they are likely to discover there is no reason why the spirits couldn't have guided you here as well. And before here you are to say that you were in a town that was raided by the same kind of beasts that killed Henrik which would explain your lack of possessions and the spirits leading you here which would be the closest place that you could go for safety despite the incident that occurred."

"And these beast that killed Henrik," Bonnie asked, "What were they?" While Ayanna had filled her in on most of the politics of the Original family it had been a lot to take in so Bonnie had begged her to go back to sleep the night before but there was no running this time.

"The wolves," Ayanna said simply.

Bonnie nodded her mind bringing up the image of Tyler Lockwood which led to thoughts of Caroline and then Elena and then Jeremy who she still loved despite everything, and then to Stefan who she still considered a friend, and then lastly Matt her last tie to normality. An ache in her chest formed and she desperately needed something to fill it. She hadn't thought she would miss them all so much but she was even starting to miss bickering with Damon. She felt like something essential had been taken from her. She assumed it was because most of her existence was spent either being their friend or saving their lives and now that she was away from that she suddenly felt empty. But she had a purpose here as well if only she would embrace it.

"There is another thing that needs to be addressed," Ayanna continued, "This may be difficult for you but you must do this."

Bonnie stopped eating and squared her shoulders not really knowing what to expect. It wasn't as if she had had any good news thus far so she decided it was better to prepare herself while she was able.

"I know that you are familiar with Niklaus and perhaps Rebekah and Elijah as well in your time," Ayanna began, "But you must remember that here in this time and this place that they are not the monsters that you may know. Not yet and hopefully not ever. They are human and vulnerable just like you." Ayanna reached out and placed her hand over Bonnie's own. "They are strangers to you and you must treat them as such."

"I'll try," Bonnie said her green eyes meeting Ayanna's brown ones. After everything that Klaus had put her and her friends through she didn't think that she would be able to separate the Klaus of her time from the one in the time she now inhabited.

"You will do more than try," Ayanna said firmly, "Your survival depends on it. And it will only help you if you are able to gain their trust." Ayanna knew what could happen to Bonnie if Mikael felt that she stepped out of line.

"I'm not making any promises. I will do the best that can. Let's hope that it's enough," Bonnie said. She wouldn't promise to forget everything that Klaus had done overnight but she would try not to judge him for sins that he had yet to commit. She had accomplished so much in her short life so she knew she could overcome this as well.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore stood on the bridge where his once girlfriend Elena Gilbert had lost her parents. It was quiet and he waited. He hoped that Klaus hadn't gotten wind of the discovery of the caves. He knew that Elena was likely talking to Rebekah and he didn't want to suffer the backlash if anything Rebekah told Damon and Elena gave them the upper hand.

He wasn't sure exactly what Klaus wanted. So far he had done everything that Klaus had asked. He was protecting Elena as instructed and with Mikael on the loose he had assumed that Klaus would be mostly quiet. He hadn't expected to get a phone call from him.

"Hello Stefan," a voice said from behind him. Stefan turned to see Klaus standing idly next to the newly hybrid Tyler Lockwood.

"Why am I here?" Stefan asked, "I've done what you asked."

"As I am well aware and I thank you for your services," Klaus said, "Which brings us to the topic of discussion."

"And that would be?" Stefan asked.

"Your freedom," Klaus answered.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You're letting me go just like that," Stefan said his tone skeptical.

"Yes and Tyler as well," Klaus nodded, "I am no longer in need of your services." Stefan waited for a smirk or any sign that Klaus was playing some kind of game but he got none.

"You're serious?" Stefan asked. It was so sudden, after everything he had been through it was over just like that?

Klaus reached out and grasped Stefan's shoulders looking him directly in the eye. "No matter what you may think of me," Klaus said, "I want you to know that I did and always will value your friendship."

Stefan said nothing though a part of him wanted to believe Klaus' words. Even though he had tried to remain unaffected by the memories that Klaus had allowed to resurface in him upon waking Rebekah it had done something to him to know that he and Klaus had once been friends. Not even the hatred Klaus had inspired in him could change that. There was a truth that Stefan didn't want to admit to himself and that was that Klaus and Rebekah had been two of the few people who had seen the darkest side of him and had accepted him, embraced him for it. They had meant, and would always mean more to him then he liked to admit.

"I release you," Klaus said.

Stefan's eyes closed and suddenly if felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But instead of the relief he expected he felt strangely empty. A different kind of empty than he had felt these past few months. For the first time in a long time he felt truly and completely alone. When he opened his eyes Klaus was gone.

"Do you really think that he's gone for good?" Tyler asked.

"We'll never know when it comes to Klaus," Stefan said thinking on the years in between the time he had known him.

Before Tyler could ask anything else Stefan's phone rang. Stefan answered it knowing without looking at the screen that it was Elena. He wondered if he was being led into another trap.

"Hello Elena," he said his tone flat.

"Stefan," Elena said on the other end, "I need you to come back to the Boarding House. It's important."

"Fine," Stefan said. He hung up before she could say anything else.

"Aren't you going to tell her that you're free," Tyler asked, "You know have some sappy romantic reunion?"

Stefan shook his head though he was sure that was what everyone expected. He was no longer sure that was what he wanted. What he wanted more than anything was to feel and the way that he was now Elena could no longer inspire any feeling within him. "I think I'll keep it to myself for now," Stefan said.

"You really don't trust that he won't be back, do you?" Tyler asked. He assumed Stefan's hesitation was because of Klaus. That was also for the best. If Tyler was still wary of Klaus he'd stay away from Caroline and hopefully Klaus would too, just in case their freedom really was short lived. Even if he wasn't the same Stefan that didn't mean he wanted anyone he once cared about to continue to suffer.

"No," Stefan said, "I don't."

 **:::**

For the first time since his death Henrik wasn't the first thing on Niklaus' mind upon waking. It was the girl that he had found in the caves, the girl with the shocking green eyes, the smooth caramel skin, the long dark hair, and the air of mystery that drew him in. The witch was at the forefront of his mind and it stayed that way throughout the morning. As he watched Elijah mindlessly sharpen his sword for the hunt he would join their father in. As he watched his mother cooking and cleaning. As Mikael prepared for the hunt, the insults he threw at Klaus had rolled off his back. Even as Rebekah packed a few old dresses, some shoes, and some old pieces of jewelry into a basket to take over to Ayanna's he thought of the girl's eyes and nothing else.

So when Rebekah picked up the basket and suggested that they walk over to Ayanna's and see about "their mystery girl" (that's what she had taken to calling her) Niklaus didn't hesitate to agree. If "their mystery girl" was awake then Rebekah had decided that they would invite her on a walk. He could feel Elijah's eyes on them as they left but his brother's questions would have to wait for another time until after they solved the mystery of the enchantress in the caves.

Niklaus stood close behind Rebekah as she knocked on Ayanna's door. Ayanna answered soon after not seeming at all surprised to find them standing there. "Come in," Ayanna said, "We have been expecting you."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at this but silently followed Rebekah into the house. Once inside his eyes were immediately drawn to the girl. She sat on the edge of the bed that he had laid her on the night before. Her hair was hanging down wildly over her shoulders and she boldly met his gaze her eyes guarded. She seemed to look right through him. It was unnerving.

"It seems you have some visitors," Ayanna said and the girl rolled her eyes in her direction.

"Is that so," the girl said, "Well I guess I should thank you both for bringing me here last night. In Ayanna's company I am sure I'll be safe enough. Though that matter is still up for debate."

"The girl has some cheek as you can see," Ayanna grinned in their direction moving to sit at the table across the room not seeming bothered at all by the girl's attitude. If anything she seemed amused.

"You didn't seem to have any possessions when we found you," Rebekah said, "So I took the liberty of bringing some of my old dresses it's not much but-"

"No anything is fine," the girl said her eyes softening some, "Thank you. I…wasn't able to bring anything with me. I wasn't really expecting to leave." She glanced over at Ayanna and some sort of silent communication passed between them that both he and Rebekah took note of.

"Ah," Rebekah said clearly intrigued, "So the situation was beyond your control then?"

Rebekah set the basket down and took a seat next the girl on the bed as she waited for her to answer. She gestured toward the chair next to the bed and Niklaus took it his gaze never leaving the girl.

"Something like that," the girl said her eyes looking over his shoulder to Ayanna and then drifting back again.

There was silence and Niklaus supposed that Rebekah was working up the courage to ask more questions. His sister normally had no problem being brazen but it seemed they had to be careful with this girl. Something told him that it would not do well to push.

"Sorry," the girl said, "I know you came here to see me. As weird as that is," the last sentence she muttered under her breath but Niklaus had managed to catch it, "But if you expect me to entertain you I'm afraid that you're going to be disappointed."

"Actually," Niklaus said, "You are doing a fine job thus far." He crossed his arms over his chest not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Am I?" The girl asked an eyebrow raised.

"A fine job indeed," he smirked, "Superb even. But if you feel that you might be lacking we could always try and entertain you."

" _If_ you think you can manage," the girl said crossing her own arms over her chest. Her tone suggested that she didn't think that they could.

"She's rather lively, isn't she Niklaus?" Rebekah asked giving him a sideways glance.

"She has a name," the girl said before Niklaus could speak. She obviously didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't in the room. She was clearly getting irritated but he couldn't help but be pleased by it.

"I do not suppose," Niklaus said glancing over at Rebekah, "That she will tell us her name. Do you?"

The girl eyed him speculatively for a moment. She glanced over at Ayanna who gave her a firm nod. Sighing the girl offered him her hand. "Her name," she said, "Is Bonnie."

Niklaus took her hand and brought to his lips. Her eyes flashed and something passed between them. Something that he couldn't quite identify. "A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she muttered snatching her hand away in a manner that contradicted her words.

Rebekah broke the tension that was suddenly in the air when she spoke. "I'm Rebekah," she said offering her own hand to Bonnie. The girl shook it but her eyes never left him. "This is my brother Niklaus," Rebekah continued.

"But you knew that already," Niklaus said, "If I am not mistaken."

"I did," Bonnie said those eyes scrutinizing him again. She didn't offer up any further information which Niklaus found intriguing and infuriating all at once.

"But you did not call me Niklaus before did you?" Niklaus pressed forgetting his previous decision not to push her.

"No," Bonnie said, " _Klaus_ I didn't." For he was reminding her of the Klaus that she knew in that moment but that fact wasn't what was bothering her, it was the strange feeling that he was giving her that was the problem.

She said his name with such disdain that it surprised him. It was almost as if she were trying to provoke him. But he was more curious than irritated at least for the moment so he would let it slide. For now.

"Does it bother you?" Bonnie asked smirking, "Me calling you Klaus?"

She seemed to relish in the idea that it would. He saw Ayanna stand out of the corner of his eye. He paid her no mind and turned his attention back to Bonnie. He was starting to like her name and the name she had given him as well. She would be a challenge and just as he had thought the perfect distraction.

"Well," Niklaus said pretending to consider the idea, "Niklaus _is_ the name my father gave me." He frowned a moment as he thought of his father before Bonnie's unnerving gaze once again drew his attention. "But _you_ ," he said with a smirk, "May call me Klaus."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but there was small smile tugging at the corner of her lips though she did her best to hide it.

"Has a nice ring to it," Bonnie said, "Don't you think?" Her tone was biting but he didn't let it faze him.

"I do," he nodded being sure to look pleased.

Bonnie huffed crossing her legs and looking away. Ayanna once again took her seat. It would seem that her intervention wouldn't be necessary after all.

"Klaus?" Rebekah considered, "Not a bad option. Though I find I prefer Nik myself."

"Good," Niklaus shrugged, "Klaus seems to lose that particular ring when Bonnie is not the one saying it."

Much to Niklaus' delight Bonnie's eyes widened and a blush tinted her cheeks. For the first time since they arrived she looked truly taken aback.

"Well Bonnie," Rebekah said looking between the two of them, "It would seem that as far as entertainment goes you might actually be quite promising."

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes climbed the steps to the Salvatore Boarding House a bad feeling in her gut that had begun a couple of hours before. She felt as if something were missing, as if someone had carved a hole into her chest. When the feeling started her first instinct had been to call Bonnie but before she had the chance Elena had called and asked her to come over to the Salvatore home. Elena had claimed that it was important. The feeling had only grown since then.

She didn't bother knocking. As she walked in she half expected to see Rebekah waltzing around or Stefan having some sort of macabre sex orgy turned blood bath but everything was quiet, too quite given recent events.

"Elena?" She called.

"In here," Elena answered back.

Caroline followed her voice into the living room. She saw Damon and Elena sitting on the couch. Her eyes widening when she saw Stefan lounging in a chair close by. Stefan's face had recently taken on smug expressions; a self-satisfied smirk here or an evil grin there, but now his face was completely empty. Elena was clenching and unclenching her hands into fists and both Salvatore brothers were rubbing the center of their chest absently, the space just over their hearts. She looked down and found herself doing the same.

"What's going on?' Caroline asked.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum won't tell us anything," Stefan said his face still blank.

Caroline looked to Elena and found that the brunette didn't even seem hurt by Stefan's words. Stefan didn't even seem to be amused by his own antics. She looked closely and noticed that Damon's mouth was pinched into a thin line and that Elena's cheeks were stained with tear tracks. Something was definitely wrong.

"We're waiting for the others," Elena said, "We'll fill you in when they get here."

Just then she heard the door open again. Elena called out to whoever had entered. Caroline turned as Alaric Saltzman walked into the room. She needed someone by her side; the news had to be bad if they had called Alaric. She nodded her head in his direction. She felt Tyler's absence more acutely than ever. But even Tyler Lockwood didn't seem to be the source of the ache.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Matt and Jeremy should be here soon," Elena said, "We'll tell you then."

Just as Caroline was going to ask about Bonnie and why they once again had to leave her in the dark, Matt and Jeremy walked in. They both looked agitated. Matt's hands were clenched in a way similar to Elena's and Jeremy seemed to be jumping out of his skin. Now that Caroline looked around, she found they all looked distraught. Once again she wondered where Bonnie was.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked. It was the last place he wanted to be. He had drawn into himself after losing Bonnie and Anna on the same night thanks to his own stupidity. He wasn't looking forward to another meeting of the Scooby Gang.

Sighing Elena looked around the room. She hesitated and Caroline knew that it was something big.

"Well?" Matt asked looking as if he was ready to walk out if someone didn't start talking soon. Not that she blamed him. It wasn't as if Caroline wanted to be there either. They had all had enough of this Klaus business.

Taking a deep breath Elena finally spoke. "It's Bonnie," she said, "She's missing."

Matt just managed to catch her before Caroline fell to her knees. Finally the ache in her chest had a source.

 **:::**

Bonnie wasn't sure how she ended up agreeing to going on a walk with Klaus and Rebekah but here she was teaching Rebekah how to skip rocks into the lake. She felt ridiculous. She had only planned on feeding them the story Ayanna had come up with so their curiosity would be sated and they could leave. But when she had thought of them leaving much to her horror it had reignited the ache in her chest that had formed upon waking and so when they had asked her to go on a walk with them she had agreed.

She had never been more out of her element. She was in clothes that weren't her own, in a place that she didn't belong, with people she had wanted to kill only a few hours ago. But she needed to gain their trust and maybe get some information that she could use to get herself home, though it should have been harder for her to be civil to them. There were moments she even found herself being… _nice_.

Being around a human Klaus and Rebekah was having an effect on her already. They were the same as she remembered but somehow different. Still she couldn't see past what she knew about them. She couldn't see past what they would likely become. Yet it wasn't as if she hated being in their company and that made her even more uncomfortable.

"So how did you know my name?" Klaus asked as Rebekah went to collect more rocks closer to the shore.

"After the attack," Bonnie said in the manner that she had rehearsed, "I was wandering for a while. Sleeping and eating when I could. Then I had a dream and I saw your face and this place. Heard your name. When I woke I called on the spirits and they led me here."

"So they told you that you would find safety with me?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie hadn't thought about it when she and Ayanna had concocted the story that morning but that was exactly what it sounded like. _Oh the irony_ , she thought. "I guess you could say that," she said.

"It makes sense I suppose," he said nodding, "I was the one who found you." Bonnie let out a relieved sigh, at least he was buying it. She thought he would change the subject but he continued to press the issue. "You may not find the safety that you hoped to find here; after all you came to escape the very thing that killed our brother," Klaus said turning his gaze from where Rebekah was collecting rocks close to the water to where Bonnie stood next to him, "This place is not as safe as you had hoped. Will you leave now?" To her surprise he didn't seem too pleased with the idea of her leaving.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Bonnie answered honestly. She had discovered that even Ayanna couldn't send her home. As a part of the summons the magic would only allow her to go home when she had accomplished the task that she had been summoned for. So leaving wasn't really an option. In a few days if she was unable to make sure the Originals remained human she may never get home. And if they did remain human how much would she change? Would the home that she knew even still exist?

"I am sorry," Klaus said causing her head to snap in his direction, "For your loss. For your lack of choice."

"Are you?" She asked her voice sounding skeptical even to her own ears. She couldn't imagine Klaus being sorry for anything. He had always seemed beyond all emotion to her. Even knowing that he was mortal now didn't stop her from viewing him as inhuman.

"I know what it is to feel loss," Klaus said meeting her eyes, "I know what it is to live a life that you are unhappy with, a life you do not want. I would not wish either on anyone. Least of all you." She wondered how he had gone from this to taking away Stefan's choice through compulsion. But a lot could happen in a thousand years.

She had found upon losing her Grams that though many people could experience loss very few could put their own loss aside to comfort someone else. It was why she had gone through her own loss alone. But Klaus had just lost his brother and still he was capable of feeling her loss as well. She looked into his eyes and she was astonished to find that Klaus, this Klaus was capable of empathy.

The moment was broken by a scream. They turned in the direction of the lake where Rebekah had fallen in. Klaus looked alarmed and then let out a breath of relief when Rebekah stood up in the water looking for all the world like a drowned rat. Bonnie laughed and Klaus followed suit. Despite herself she found the sound of his laughter beautiful.

"You looked scared just then," Bonnie commented through her giggles. Rebekah had thrown the rocks down and was stomping toward them muttering under her breath.

"I thought she had fallen into the deep end," Klaus said by way of explanation.

"Don't tell me she can't swim," Bonnie said shocked. For a moment she flashed to the night that she had saved Matt at the swimming pool, the night Klaus had terrorized them. She had to shake her head to clear her thoughts.

She was really going to have to get used to the fact that they were human. They could actually die from drowning. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when Rebekah had gone to pick some Vervain on the walk over, it still surprised her that it had not affected Rebekah's human form.

"Are you _that_ surprised?" Klaus asked amused at the look on Bonnie's face. "Elijah and I tried to teach her but she hates the water, always has."

Bonnie nodded wondering if the Rebekah of her time had ever learned to swim and then wondering why she cared.

When she reached them Rebekah looked at the both of them pouting. "I am perfectly fine," she said, "Thank you both so very much for asking."

"You don't look perfectly fine," Bonnie said, "You look more like a drowned rat." She thought that maybe she had overstepped her bounds, she'd only known them a few hours in this time, but the corners of Klaus' mouth twitched and she once again let out a sigh of relief. Normally it wouldn't have mattered to her but if she wanted their trust offending them wouldn't help her get it.

"Really?" Klaus asked looking Rebekah over, "I was thinking more along the lines of a possum."

"I beg your pardon," Rebekah hissed.

"I think I see it," Bonnie grinned, "Especially around the eyes." She gestured with her hands nodding her head. "Definitely around the eyes…. Maybe the nose too."

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well _now_ she is squawking like a goose so I suppose that would work as well," Klaus said with nod.

Rebekah's face contorted into a mask of fury. This was the Rebekah that Bonnie was familiar with.

"Klaus," Bonnie said taking a step back, "I think that maybe we should run now."

"I tend to agree," Klaus said taking a step back as well.

Klaus grabbed her hand and Bonnie ignored the tingling sensation it brought as they took off running. Because Rebekah was a lady and not a rat she gave them a ten second head start.

 **:::**

As Bonnie, Klaus, and a rather soaked Rebekah walked toward Ayanna's home they were intercepted by Mikael dragging a deer on his way back from a hunt, Elijah close behind him. Klaus and Rebekah immediately stopped and Bonnie followed suit as the laughter died on their lips. She looked at Elijah with some recognition but kept her mouth shut as Klaus stepped in front of her and Rebekah in what could have been considered to be a protective manner. She assumed the other man was Mikael and when Klaus spoke again she found that she was right.

"Father," Klaus greeted his expression blank.

"Having more fun I see," Mikael said ignoring Bonnie and eying Klaus and Rebekah.

Even in human form Bonnie found him intimidating. She found herself glad that she hadn't encountered him in her time. His face seemed almost amused but even Bonnie could sense the rage simmering under the surface. It was no wonder Klaus had been running from the man all those years, Bonnie wanted to run in that moment. So wondered absently how Katherine had managed to escape him after waking him. Rebekah reached for her hand and Bonnie took it without much thought.

"We were taking a walk by the lake," Rebekah said attempting to smile, "I walked too close to the edge and I fell in."

"And I suppose," Mikael said his eyes shifting to Klaus, "You simply forgot that she cannot swim." His voice was a low hiss.

Bonnie squeezed Rebekah's hand her eyes hardening. Her protective instincts were flaring, a feeling she had become all too familiar with. She had thought that her own father's neglect was bad but his absence seemed suddenly preferable to what she was witnessing.

The deer fell from Mikael's hands. Klaus straightened his stature; his arms spreading to shield Bonnie and Rebekah even in knowing that he was the intended target.

Mikael reached out and grabbed the front of Klaus' shirt lifting him from the ground. "You will not rest until everything that I love is dead," Mikael growled, "Will you _boy_?"

The only thing stopping Bonnie from giving him and aneurism was the fact that he was human and it would kill him, though that didn't sound like such a bad idea in the moment, she had vowed to herself to never harm a human and she didn't intend on breaking that promise.

"Father," Elijah said grabbing a hold of Mikael's arms, "Please. I am sure it was merely an accident."

Mikael released him letting him fall to the ground. He gave them one last glare to which Bonnie wanted to respond but restrained herself wondering if he had even noticed her presence. He was gone in the next second a humiliated Klaus watching his retreating form.

Rebekah let go of Bonnie's hand and bent down to help Klaus up. When she touched his shoulder he shrugged her off.

"I'm fine," he hissed standing. He walked away and Rebekah moved to follow.

"Let him go," Elijah said, "There is nothing we can do, not when he is like this." He wrapped an arm around Rebekah's shoulder and Bonnie suddenly felt like an outsider. Reluctantly Rebekah nodded her head falling to Elijah's shoulder and just like that Bonnie saw them as what they were…a family. As she watched Klaus walk away she found that had a new level of understanding. For the first time since her arrival she saw them all as human, and nothing else.


	4. Chapter Three:The Beginnings of Friends

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Three: The Beginnings of Friendship**

Bonnie Bennett wasn't sure why but the next morning she found herself in front of the house that held a very human Original family. She told herself that she was simply going to thank Rebekah for the dresses she had brought over the day before and not to check on Klaus but she wasn't succeeding very well in lying to herself.

Just before she knocked she heard the sound of raised voices. Both male, one of them belonging to Klaus and the other Mikael. She took a step back reconsidering her visit and just as she did the door burst open and Klaus came out slamming the door behind him. He looked at her a moment his anger blinding all sense of recognition and then walked past her heading for the forest.

Not knowing why she was doing so Bonnie followed ignoring the voices still coming from behind the door. She followed him deep into the woods unaware whether or not he knew that she was doing so. He ended up at the lake sitting on the ground and staring silently out onto the water. She had wordlessly sat down beside him and they still hadn't spoken.

As she watched him; his hair wild and his face set in a stony expression, it reminded her of all of the times that she had stopped herself just short of breaking down. All the times that she had claimed to want to be alone and had secretly hoped that someone would come after her. It was a rare thing that someone ever did. She was the strong one. The independent one. Everyone had suddenly seemed so sure that she could deal with everything on her own; so that's what she had learned to do. For some reason the thought of Klaus, this Klaus, doing the same bothered her.

"Why did you follow me?" Klaus asked finally, his eyes never leaving the water.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," she said. The wind blew suddenly sending a chill down her spine. Klaus shifted slightly closer to her but neither seemed to notice. They were silent another moment and then, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," Klaus said mimicking her tone. She frowned and he sighed giving in, "If I were I would not know what that would feel like. I do not know that I have ever been alright."

"I know that you blame yourself for what happened to your brother," she began hesitantly, "The guilt is enough on its own without the way your father is acting-"

"You know nothing," Klaus said harshly his whole body going rigid. He didn't need a stranger telling him about himself. Especially not one he would more than likely listen to. He wanted to wallow. He deserved it.

"You're being unfair aren't you?" Bonnie asked her own demeanor hardening, "Yesterday you compared your loss to mine and now you're angry at me for comparing our guilt."

He didn't say anything, though he knew she was right, he showed no reaction to her words. He would be the hypocrite; he had become good at it. A part of her wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder but she fought against it.

Bonnie sighed. She didn't know why she even bothered. It was time she learned that she couldn't save everyone, no matter how hard she tried. But even as she came to that realization she couldn't bring herself to leave him. "I know about loss and guilt," she tried again, "About blaming yourself for something that you can't change-"

"Leave," Klaus said not even bothering to look at her still glaring at the water.

"Fine," Bonnie huffed standing. She should have just left him alone. It wasn't like she knew him, not really. She only knew what he would become and even what she had known of him from her time was very slowly starting to crumble. He was right after all, she didn't know anything.

 **:::**

Ayanna looked up as Esther entered her home. She had thought that she wouldn't have to face the woman until the next day. But it seemed that Bonnie's arrival had already changed things. She had discovered a way that she might be able to buy her and Bonnie some time but she wondered if Esther had become too desperate.

She had been thinking on the issue of Esther's children's mortality and she had wondered if Esther would continue on her conquest if she could see the fate that she was condemning her children too. Then it had come to her. There would be an eclipse in two weeks. Only during an eclipse was a witch open to all things past, present, and future. It was their night of truth where the spirits could keep no secrets.

"Hello Esther," Ayanna said.

"Hello Ayanna," Esther said as she sat down at the table across the room. "I came to speak to you about a matter of utmost importance."

"Before you do," Ayanna said, "You should know that I have some idea of what you are planning. I am not sure how far you are willing to go to prevent yourself of suffering another loss but I do know that you must think about this thoroughly." Ayanna was holding back what she knew and hopefully it would work to her and perhaps to Bonnie's advantage.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Esther asked.

"I am not asking you to abandon the plan entirely," Ayanna said, and she wasn't at least not yet, "But there is a way you can know the consequences of your actions before they take place."

"The eclipse," Esther said nodding as she did so.

"The only night that a witch can call upon the spirits to learn any truth," Ayanna said.

"Even the ones they are not meant to know," Esther said, "You wish for me to call upon them and find what my children's futures will be like if I ask this favor of you?"

Ayanna nodded. It was the only way that she could think of that would make Esther see reason. The only way that she would understand that what she was planning on doing was against nature. That it would disrupt the balance they had fought so hard to maintain.

"And if I wait you promise me that you will truly consider coming to my aid?" Esther pressed.

"You have my word," Ayanna said for she knew no matter how many times she considered it her answer would always be the same.

"Then I will wait," Esther said her voice slightly broken.

Ayanna had gotten her and Bonnie two more weeks. Hopefully that would be enough.

 **:::**

Bonnie was so distracted by her confrontation with Klaus that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't until she bumped into a hard body that she became aware of her surroundings. She was nearly knocked off her feet when whoever she had bumped into grabbed her around the waist.

"Sorry," Bonnie muttered looking up and finding that she had bumped into none other than Elijah. She thought of Mikael and realized that there were worse people that she could have bumped into.

"I should apologize," he said, "I saw that you seemed distracted. I perhaps should have made you aware of my presence."

"It's fine," Bonnie said still 'distracted' as Elijah had put it, the odd feeling that she was getting where his hands were touching her not helping. She stepped back and his hands fell to his sides.

"You were with my brother and sister yesterday," Elijah said, "The mystery girl that Rebekah keeps going on about."

"That would be me," Bonnie said slightly embarrassed. She wondered if she could make some excuse to get away from him. She had, had enough of interacting with Originals in any form; human or otherwise.

"Given the circumstances," he said before she could come up with anything, "I was unable to introduce myself. I am Elijah." He took hold of her hand.

"Bonnie," she said as he brought her hand to his lips. Again there was a jolt of something not exactly what she felt when touching Klaus but definitely along the lines of what she had felt from Rebekah. Elijah dropped her hand his eyes narrowing slightly. She could tell that like the others he had felt it too. What was going on? "I was just about to go and visit Rebekah," Bonnie said a little too quickly.

"Let me walk you," Elijah said turning in their path and placing his hand on the small of her back leading her toward his home.

"That's not really necessary," Bonnie said her guard going up, "I can manage on my own."

"I insist," Elijah said.

Bonnie nodded hoping that if she walked fast enough she could shorten the interrogation that she was sure was coming. Rebekah and Klaus had been suspicious but they had also been receptive to her and her story but it seemed that Elijah wouldn't hold back on his questioning.

"Rebekah seems to think that you were brought here by fate," Elijah said conversationally.

Bonnie glanced over at him. It was obvious that he was indeed suspicious but they probably all thought that there was another reason for her being there beyond what she was telling them, even if Rebekah and Klaus were keeping such thoughts to themselves.

"You sound skeptical," Bonnie said.

"Ah," Elijah smiled, "So you are very perceptive then?"

"Not really," Bonnie shrugged, "Just smart enough to recognize when someone else is. But if it makes you feel better you weren't being too obvious with your suspicions so you might be able to fool a _truly_ perceptive person sometime soon."

Elijah chuckled lightly and stopped walking. He wasn't used to a female being so brazen outside of his own sister. "I must say that I am impressed," he said.

"You should be," Bonnie said with a smirk that would have made Damon proud. She looked away as she suddenly thought of home and started walking ahead again.

She continued to walk but stopped when she realized that Elijah hadn't followed. She turned slightly to find him studying her; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you coming or are you going to let me get lost trying to find my way back?" She asked.

"I thought you could manage on your own," he reminded her.

Bonnie turned and continued to walk. "And here I was trying to make you feel manly," Bonnie shrugged.

"Was that your aim?" Elijah asked.

"Was it working?' Bonnie asked.

"Certainly," Elijah nodded continuing to walk until he had caught up to her.

"Then of course it was," Bonnie said.

"Well," Elijah smiled, "Rebekah was right about something?"

"Which is?" Bonnie asked.

"You _are_ entertaining," Elijah said.

Bonnie laughed a little her mood lightening. "I had a feeling you would say that."

Neither of them noticed Klaus who had followed silently to make sure Bonnie made it back safely as he stood just behind the cover of the trees.

 **:::**

Elijah opened his eyes to find Rebekah standing over him smiling. He sat up slowly in the coffin taking in his surroundings. The room was small, quant. It appeared to be some sort of study. "Bonnie's gone back then?" Elijah asked.

"She has," Rebekah nodded noting his sigh of relief, "You should change and feed. You'll want to look your best when she returns to us."

Elijah climbed out of the coffin. "Ever the instigator," he commented as he stood.

"It's what I do best," Rebekah smiled.

Elijah smiled down at her before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you Rebekah."

"And I you brother," she said as he pulled away.

Elijah continued his study of the room they were in. "Where are we hiding now?"

Rebekah smiled looking around the room. "We're hiding at Bonnie's grandmother's house, the home of the infamous Sheila Bennett. Klaus has the others hidden in the basement under the cloak of magic." She walked over to sit down in a chair in the corner crossing her legs. "Close enough that we'll be here when Bonnie returns and obscure enough that no one would ever look for us here."

"By no one I'm assuming you mean the Salvatore brothers and Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah nodded. "Among others," Rebekah said her distaste for Bonnie's friends clearly showing.

"Bonnie was staying here before she went back?" Elijah asked. Again she nodded. "I can still feel her. It makes sense. She did say that this was the safest place she knew." He continued to look around. "I'm assuming you accessed the house using our connection to her?"

"Correct," Rebekah said, "I hate the waiting. But being here with her things makes me feel better."

"You'd think that after one thousand years it would get easier," Elijah commented.

"You'd think," Rebekah quipped.

"It was easy when she came to us though," he said walking over to nearby bookshelf running his fingers over the spines, "Do you remember? When she first arrived how she fit so naturally into our lives."

"You were suspicious of her," Rebekah grinned.

"I was wary," Elijah said, "There's a difference. Even when she was guarded everything was still so…"

"Seamless," a voice said from behind them. Elijah turned away from the bookshelf to look over at the doorway. Klaus stood leaning against the doorframe. "Enough of the reminiscing she'll be back soon enough and we must make sure we're ready for her arrival."

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah said.

"Elijah," Klaus smirked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully," Elijah said, "Like a baby." He had gone through the ordeal for Bonnie and they both knew it but Klaus' role had been much worse to play so Elijah decided not to harp on it.

"Where've you been?" Rebekah asked Klaus as he walked further into the room.

"You won't like the answer to that," Klaus said. As much as his friendship with Stefan meant to him he knew that his sister's love for Stefan that had lasted decades overshadowed it. He could understand that kind of love, even he had managed to love one woman for his entire existence and he was nearly incapable of all emotion least of all love.

"Tell me," Rebekah said.

"I released Stefan," Klaus said.

Rebekah looked stricken only a moment before she steeled her expression. "It's for the best," she said.

"Is it?" Klaus asked.

"Whatever happens I want it to be his choice," Rebekah said even though the thought of killing Elena to perhaps make the choice easier, did cross her mind. But she didn't want to hurt Stefan or Bonnie for that matter.

"Even if he doesn't choose you?" Elijah asked.

"If he doesn't choose me," Rebekah said, "Then he never deserved me in the first place." It was a signal to all to drop the subject and so they did, partially.

Elijah turned to Klaus. "Won't releasing Stefan so soon after Bonnie's disappeared be a tad suspicious, brother?" Elijah asked. "They'll suspect you if they don't already."

"Then I'm sure Stefan will be in touch," Klaus shrugged.

"Maybe we should just tell them," Rebekah suggested, "We'll have to eventually."

"Then we wait until they come to us," Klaus said with an air of finality.

Elijah noted the tension in Klaus' frame and couldn't resist commenting. "Clinging to the illusion that she's yours and yours alone even after all this time. Do you really think that keeping them in the dark will stop the inevitable?"

Klaus glared his eyes hardening. "Watch what you say, brother."

"He's right Nik," Rebekah sighed, "They're her friends. Whether we're in her life or not they'll always be there. Her loyalty is what you once admired most or did you forget that?"

"She doesn't need them," Klaus said, "She has us." His unspoken fear reared its ugly head. There was always a chance that she would return and not want to be near them. That she wouldn't understand what they had done, what they had become, even if it had all been for her sake.

"When will you learn that just because her heart is open to one doesn't mean it's completely closed to another?" Elijah asked.

Klaus' eyes flared and they knew that he was remembering. "You seem to have forgotten that I was the one that she chose," he hissed.

"You seem to have forgotten that she was never fully aware of my feelings," Elijah said.

Klaus' face twisted into a scowl and his mouth pinched into a thin line. He held his tongue and took a step back. "I'm going out," he said and then he disappeared.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rebekah said standing, "You don't need to push him he's well aware of your feelings."

"If he doesn't learn to share her with the other people that she cares about then he'll lose her anyway," Elijah said.

"This is bigger than the two you and you know it," Rebekah said as she stood in front of him, "All of us stand to lose out if she comes back and chooses them over us, even Bonnie."

Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders. "That will not happen," he said.

"You don't know that," Rebekah said fear leaking into her voice.

"When stick together as one, remember?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah closed her eyes remembering the family that they were. "Always and forever," she whispered.

 **:::**

Bonnie was holding a basket out as Rebekah picked apples and tossed them into it. Elijah had left them some time ago off on the days hunt. He had made sure to interrogate Bonnie on their walk and it seemed that every response that Bonnie gave him had inspired another question. As much as she had wanted to be annoyed with him she couldn't help but understand his need to protect those closest to him from what could very well be a threat. A few days ago she had been doing the same.

When she wasn't thinking of a way to ward off Elijah's inquisition her mind had turned to Klaus. She hadn't seen him since that morning, no one had. As much as she hated to admit it she was beginning to worry. She knew that if he let the guilt eat away at him he'd likely do something stupid. He had been impulsive as a vampire so his human counterpart likely possessed the same qualities even if it was to a lesser extent. Whether she was more worried about him or about what would happen to anyone that crossed his path she wasn't sure.

"Hey Rebekah," Bonnie said as the blonde tossed another apple into the basket.

"Yes?" Rebekah asked looking down at her as if she had been waiting for her to ask what was on her mind.

"What's the deal with Klaus and your father?" Bonnie asked.

"I do not know what you mean exactly," Rebekah said.

Bonnie almost couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of "Viking speak" and there were times that Ayanna looked at her as if she had three heads when she said something. Then Rebekah grinned and Bonnie knew she was dodging.

"Come on Rebekah," Bonnie sighed, "What did Klaus do… piss in his mutton or something?"

Rebekah's eyes widened considerably before she burst into laughter almost falling off the stool that she was standing on. "Good heavens Bonnie," Rebekah giggled, "The things that leave your mouth sometimes."

"What?" Bonnie rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment becoming slightly defensive, "It's an expression."

"Not one I've ever heard," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Elijah leaning against a nearby tree.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" Rebekah asked as she stepped down from the stool.

"I got the sudden urge to pick apples," Elijah shrugged, "I'm sure father can manage." He eyed Bonnie closely. "Besides I have recently acquired a taste for a very different type of prey."

"Is that so?" Rebekah asked giving Bonnie a sideways glance, "Very recently I would venture to guess."

Bonnie looked between them and decided the safest thing to do would be change the subject. "Is anyone going to answer my question?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine," Rebekah sighed, "If I must." She seated herself on the stool she had been standing on. "Father has always been harder on Niklaus. It has been that way as long as I can remember. Niklaus always seems to find some way to disappoint him. Henrik was the last straw I think."

"Do you blame him?" Bonnie asked, "For what happened to Henrik?"

"No," Rebekah shook her head, "But that does not stop father from doing so." Bonnie could tell that was probably as far as they would go on the subject. She was surprised she had gotten that much information.

"What about _your_ parents?" Elijah asked.

It was a valid question Bonnie supposed but it was also a sore subject. "What about them?" Bonnie asked.

"You have been here two days now," Elijah said, "They must know you are missing. Or did you lose them in the attack."

"My father was away when I left," Bonnie sighed answering honestly, "And he likely will not be home long enough to realize I'm gone when he comes back."

"And your mother?" Rebekah asked suddenly interested.

"She left when I was little," Bonnie said becoming uncomfortable with talking about the abandonment and neglect. "There was my Grams," she cleared her throat, "My grandmother but she is gone now too though it wasn't exactly her choice."

"She passed away," Rebekah guessed.

Bonnie nodded. She wasn't sure how they had ended up discussing her personal life but she didn't like it.

"I am sorry," Rebekah said and she sounded more sincere than Bonnie and ever heard her sound in any time.

Bonnie nodded hoping desperately that they could find another topic of discussion. There was no need to continue to harp on what had happened in the tomb. She had just lectured Klaus on lingering over things that couldn't be changed.

"I thought I sensed an independent spirit when I first saw you," Elijah said.

"Really?" Bonnie asked her eyebrow arched.

"Do not get the wrong idea," Elijah said, "I meant it as a compliment."

"You did?" Bonnie asked.

"In the highest form," Elijah nodded.

Bonnie smiled her discomfort leaving momentarily.

"Have I been replaced in your heart already?" Bonnie turned to see Klaus walking out from the cover of the trees. Did anyone _not_ prefer surprise entrances in this time? Now that she thought about it, maybe it was just their thing. They had made quite a few surprise entrances in her time as well.

"So you have returned to us brother," Elijah said nodding toward him.

"Not a moment too soon I should think," Klaus said stopping to stand in front of Bonnie.

"Done sulking are we?" Rebekah asked her eyes taking in the scene, "When you left this morning we feared that you had disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Meaning father had hoped I had disappeared from the face of the earth more than likely," Klaus said.

There was a weighted silence. Bonnie wondered exactly how Klaus had expected them to respond to that.

"Bonnie," Klaus said after a moment, "Might I have a word."

"Now you want to talk," Bonnie asked remembering his words from that morning, "Well I happen to be busy at the moment." She said gesturing toward the one full basket of apples and the two that were still empty.

"Actually," Rebekah said, "This basket is ready to be taken back so you and Niklaus can take it and since Elijah has the _urge_ to pick apples I am sure he would be happy to help me finish." Klaus nodded his thanks and Bonnie shot a glare in her direction.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed lifting one side of the basket as Klaus lifted the other, "I'll see you guys later."

"Yes," Elijah said as they began to walk, "You will."

Bonnie noted Klaus stiffening for a moment and then they continued walking. Klaus didn't speak again until they were well out of earshot of Elijah and Rebekah.

"You said you wanted to talk," Bonnie said stopping suddenly, "So talk."

Klaus stopped as well placing his end of the basket on the ground and Bonnie did the same.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning," Klaus said, "It was uncalled for and I am…ashamed."

Bonnie cocked her head to one side. Was Klaus really _apologizing_ to her? Maybe she hadn't changed times but rather she had crossed over into the Twilight Zone. She looked around wondering where Rod Serling was. When she saw no sign of anyone in a black suit with thick eyebrows she looked back at Klaus. "It's fine," she said, "You were upset."

"It is not fine," Klaus said, "No matter my reasoning." They were silent a moment and then, "I was hoping that you would be willing to start again."

Bonnie took a deep breath and decided that if she wanted to get home she had very little choice. "Okay," Bonnie said, "I guess since you apologized I am willing to start over…and _maybe_ even be…friends." The thought of being friends with Klaus made her regress back to her Twilight Zone theory and then she thought of her own friends. Bonnie then thought about all the apologies she had failed to receive from those that mattered most to her and she suddenly felt depressed.

"Your friendship is that last thing that I want Bonnie," Klaus said. He had been following her all day and even though he had driven her away that morning her presence was the only thing that seemed to make him calm.

"I thought this was supposed to be an apology," Bonnie said placing a hand on her hip.

"I did not mean that in the way that you obviously think," Klaus said.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"You are a smart witch," Klaus smirked, "I am sure you will figure it out."

Bonnie bent down and picked up an apple from the basket. Without warning she shoved into Klaus' mouth. He raised a brow in question. "Better the apple then your foot," she said.

He took a hold of the apple biting it before taking it out of his mouth, "Another one of your expressions?" He asked.

Bonnie froze her mouth falling open. "You heard that?" She asked. She had been hoping he hadn't been standing there for long.

Klaus nodded taking another bite of the apple. "I did," he said, "And I will have you know that I have never done anything sinister to my father's mutton." Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I have, however, thought about it once…or twice."

Bonnie did laugh then. "I knew it," she said with a snap of her fingers. She found that maybe being _not_ friends with Klaus wouldn't be all that bad.

 **:::**

The next day Bonnie sat in front of Ayanna eating breakfast just like the day before. Ayanna had told her about having to stay two more weeks. She had spent the night deep in thought. She had freaked out some. She had cried some. She had thought of her friends, mostly Caroline and Elena. She couldn't fathom being away from home that long. It was all beginning to be too much. Despite the problems that she had been having in her time she knew that everyone was likely worried about her and that stupid ache was back in her chest and it wouldn't go away. She missed them all like crazy and worse the ache never ebbed unless she was around one of the Original siblings, which was just _weird_.

"The time will pass quicker than you think," Ayanna said, "It is for the greater good." Ayanna placed a hand over Bonnie's own.

She found no comfort in Ayanna's words. She was tired of doing things for the greater good. Just once she wished that she could be selfish. Her fears had grown since her arrival. The longer she stayed the more she was likely to change. She was sure that if she changed things in this time then she would likely change things in her own as well. She was scared about what kind of world she would return to, a world without the Originals, a world that wasn't her own. So in going home, would she really be going home?

"You are scared of what is to come," Ayanna asked squeezing her hand.

"Yes," Bonnie said.

"Know this," Ayanna said, "The magic would have never allowed you to pass no matter how long I called if this was not where you were meant to be. You have a purpose here even if it's not the purpose that I intended. And no matter what happens here you will return where you are meant to when you are meant to."

As much as Bonnie wanted to believe her she wasn't sure that she could.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Letting go of her hand Ayanna stood up to answer it. The Original siblings stood on the other side.

"We come bearing gifts," Rebekah grinned.

"Good morning Rebekah," Bonnie said her tone less than enthusiastic though the ache in her chest started to go away.

"Good morning," Rebekah said coming over to sit at the table with Bonnie. Ayanna took a seat across the room at the loom pretending not to take note of their interaction.

Klaus and Elijah walked through the door carrying a bed. It was dark oak and there were horses carved into the head board.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked.

"A bed," Rebekah said smiling sadly, "It was Henrik's, father wanted us to get rid of it. It was upsetting mother to see it empty so…We know Ayanna has been sleeping on the floor since you arrived so we thought that if you had a bed of your own she could have hers back."

Bonnie was touched and a little surprised. As much as she knew that she would feel weird sleeping on the bed knowing whose it had been she knew what it must have meant to them to give it up. She noted the tears springing into Rebekah's eyes and she stood pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," Bonnie whispered.

"It's fine," Rebekah said as Bonnie pulled back, "Really it's the least that we could do for a friend."

"Are we friends?" Bonnie said looking between the three of them.

"We think so," Elijah said.

Bonnie smiled her worries leaving her momentarily. She looked a Klaus remembering their conversation from the day prior before saying, "I think so too."


	5. Chapter Four: Balance

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Four: Balance**

Bonnie Bennett stopped walking as she felt the first drop of rain hit the sleeve of the dress she was wearing. It was all the warning that came before the sky opened and rain began to fall in rapid succession. She ran in an effort to escape, she hadn't noticed that she was passing the caves until a hand shot out and she was pulled into a hard body.

"Hello Klaus," Bonnie said. She could tell who they all were by touch now. It was odd but each of the Original siblings brought out a different sensation within her magic. It became more apparent the longer she stayed and her first instinct had been to question Ayanna but she was too afraid of what the answers to her questions would be.

"Hello Bonnie," Klaus said. He too had been unable to escape the rain, she guessed he must have caught the tail end of it. His hair was damp and clung to the sides of his face, his damp shirt clinging to his shoulders.

"I was heading off to see Rebekah," Bonnie said. She had been avoiding him the last few days. Whenever she spent too much time in his presence her guard melted and she had to physically make herself leave him. The longer she stayed the worse she knew it would get so she knew that she would have to find a way home soon whether she completed whatever task she was called there for or not.

"Still avoiding me then?"He asked.

"What would make you say something like that?" Bonnie asked walking deeper into the cave.

She had become familiar with the caves in the last few days. It was their place. All of them had spent days, afternoons, and nights there sometimes all four of them and any other combination in between. Blankets littered the cave's floor. The herbs Ayanna was having Bonnie study sat in a pile in the corner next to Klaus' wood work. Elijah's welding instruments sat by the circle of rocks that usually held wood in the center where Bonnie would start a fire. It was dangerously close to feeling more like home than her actual home.

"I saw you walking the other day and I was sure that you saw me," Klaus said following her in and watching as she started a fire, "But then you suddenly turned and walked in the opposite direction."

"I forgot something," Bonnie said.

"In the forest?"Klaus asked raising a brow.

"Look," Bonnie said, "I'm not avoiding you in particular just the idea that I belong here which is kind of how you make me feel." Why was she being so honest with him?

"Why may I ask would you want to avoid that?" Klaus asked.

"Because I don't belong here," Bonnie said.

He walked up to her standing in front of her and brushing away the wet strands of hair that were sticking to her face.

"Funny you say that," Klaus said, "Because the longer you are here the more that I am convinced otherwise."

He needed her to see what she was beginning to mean to him, to all of them. If she ever left…no he wouldn't think about that. He reached down and picked up the blade that they used to carve into the cave's walls. He ignored her questioning look and began to digging into the rock.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Taking away any reason that you have to avoid me," he said, "Or Rebekah and Elijah for that matter."

"Klaus," Bonnie said her tone warning. He ignored her focusing instead on his task. She watched silently her arms crossed to ward off the cold. He stepped back when he was done surveying the job. "What does it say?"

"Your name," Klaus answered, "Proof that you are wanted and needed. Evidence that you belong."

Bonnie looked stricken thinking of Alaric and his explorations of the caves in her time. "You shouldn't have done that," she said.

"And you should learn to read the runes," Klaus said tossing down the blade. He spread out one of the woolen blankets and lay down on his back.

"Are you going to teach me?" Bonnie asked her worries leaving almost as soon as they came as they were beginning to in his company.

"I am afraid I do not have the patience," Klaus said, "Especially for you."

Bonnie kicked him in the side and he grabbed her foot. She tripped landing on top of him. She moved to get up but his arms locked around her waist. Being in his arms felt like she was coming home, as if she hadn't known what home was until that very moment. She looked down at him and as their eyes met her power began to hum through her body, the feeling was strange and intense. She blinked a few times trying to stay focused.

"Rebekah would probably get bored with it even before we started," she said looking away from him, "Maybe I'll ask Elijah." She felt him stiffen beneath her causing her to look back down at him unsure about his sudden change in demeanor.

"If that is what you want," he said his eyes falling shut.

Giving in to the temptation Bonnie ran a hand through his wet hair. His frame immediately relaxed and so Bonnie continued the motions. "Do you all look like rats when you're wet?"

Klaus chuckled softly. "I thought we had established that Rebekah was a possum," Klaus said.

"Then you can be a rat then," Bonnie said.

"A handsome rat I hope," Klaus grinned.

Bonnie studied his features. He was handsome, beautiful even, and the thought that she could think so scared her. "I don't think a rat a can be handsome," she said instead of voicing her thoughts, "Least of all one that looks like you." He didn't answer and she looked down to find that his eyes had once again shut. "Klaus?"

"That is very distracting," he whispered as her hands once again made their way through his hair.

"My fingers?" Bonnie asked, "I can stop."

"Not just your fingers," he said, "Everything. Just you." She froze. His eyes snapped open. "Don't stop. Never stop."

"I should go," Bonnie said pushing down whatever she had been feeling, " _I_ probably look like a rat." She tried to joke. It was last ditch effort to keep the remainder of her sanity.

"You look beautiful," Klaus said his voice sounding so sincere that she was taken aback. Her control on whatever was happening was slipping again.

"I'm cold," she tried.

"Then I will keep you warm," Klaus said. He reached up his hand stroking the side of her face. Her eyes fell shut. What the hell was happening to her?

"I have to go," Bonnie said firmly her resolve setting in.

"Stay," Klaus whispered.

"I can't," Bonnie said pulling herself away from him it taking more of her resolve than she thought it would.

"I will be here when you decide that you can," Klaus said undeterred as she stood.

Bonnie took a deep breath leaving the cave without looking back ignoring the pain in her chest as she did so.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert awoke to find that the ache in her chest hadn't ceased. Everyone had become irritated and off-center since Bonnie's disappearance. It was as if the world had tilted on its axis. The only time she got any relief was when she was with Caroline. It had been almost a week and they had finally decided to give up on finding Klaus and look into the matter of the caves instead. After all it was where Bonnie had disappeared in the first place.

Her bedroom door opened and she wasn't surprised to see Caroline standing there. Both Salvatore brothers had become withdrawn and Jeremy spent most of his time in Matt's company though they both seemed to be more standoffish than before. Outside of Caroline she really hadn't been seeing anyone else.

"I've never been so miserable," Caroline pouted sitting on the edge of Elena's bed. She was rubbing the center of her chest again and Elena felt herself doing the same.

"I just wish there was a way to make sure she was okay," Elena said sitting up.

"Knowing where she was would help," Caroline said picking at the bedspread.

Elena sighed. "It's not like we have Klaus' number on speed dial," Elena said.

"Stefan might," Caroline said with a shrug. She looked at Elena's face and realized she had said the wrong thing. "Sorry," she said giving her an apologetic smile, "It's not like Klaus would tell us anything anyway."

Elena threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. "Well," she said, "Today we'll go to the caves with Alaric and see what we can find."

"And if we don't find anything?" Caroline asked.

"It's where she disappeared so there's a good chance that we will," Elena said walking over to her dresser and tugging open one of the drawers.

"But what if we don't?" Caroline pressed.

Elena sighed as she pulled out a shirt. "Then we'll have to ask Stefan to talk to Klaus," she said her tone defeated.

"I hate to break this to you Elena," Caroline said standing from the bed, "But we might have to ask Stefan to talk to Klaus if we _do_ find something."

"Then that's what we will do," Elena said shutting the drawer. As much as she was grateful for Klaus' sudden disappearance and his seemingly lack of interest in her blood she couldn't enjoy her reprieve with her best friend missing. Besides nothing was the same as it was, and it wouldn't be as long as Bonnie was gone.

"I know this hard for you Elena," Caroline said, "But Bonnie would do the same for us."

"No," Elena said opening another drawer thinking of the many times Bonnie had risked her own life to keep her safe, "She'd do more."

"Which is why we have to do _whatever_ it takes to get her back?" Caroline said her eyes fierce.

"We will," Elena agreed her determination surfacing. She pulled a pair of jeans from the drawer and then shut it. "We have to find her."

 **:::**

Bonnie sifted through the jewelry in her lap her hand passing over the intricate pieces. Rebekah was braiding violets and purple and white woven silk into her hair. It was her sixth day in the time of the Originals and she found herself becoming more comfortable and accustomed with each passing day. She had taken to spending her mornings with Ayanna learning what she could from the woman and working on accessing her powers. Her afternoons were normally spent helping Rebekah with her chores. At night she had taken to learning to write and read in Viking runes from Elijah and anytime in between was spent with Klaus. Actually Klaus took up the majority of her day. It felt odd to her that none of it felt odd. She had been in the last few days more comfortable and at ease than she had been in her whole life. It made no sense.

While she still missed home and the people she had left there she found herself thinking of them less and less. Weirder than that her magic had suddenly buzzed to life at the oddest time which was what prompted her to ask for Ayanna's help in the first place. And the ache in her chest had all but disappeared because she was almost constantly surrounded by one of the Original siblings.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready with some of your other friends?" Bonnie asked. Rebekah's hands stilled and Bonnie decided to reframe her thought. "Not that I mind your company but I've pretty much been monopolizing your time since I got here and I don't want to take you away from your life."

Rebekah continued her previous task taking a flower from the pile on Bonnie's bed and placing it between a few strands of hair. She felt so in sync with Bonnie, they all did. It seemed as if they felt each other's feelings and thought with one mind. Since she had arrived things had slowly become easier. Rebekah had noticed the mild playfulness that Elijah had suddenly taken up and Mikael's words affected Klaus less and less as the days wore on. As for Rebekah she had had her first real friend outside of her brothers. But she wasn't sure how much she should reveal. She was afraid that if Bonnie had found out how much they had come to depend on her in such a short time then she might get turned off and leave them.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Rebekah asked.

"You know I won't judge you," Bonnie said. Rebekah's movements stopped again. "Okay," Bonnie sighed, "Maybe I will but I'll also try to understand."

Rebekah took the several braids she had made that started at Bonnie's crown and gathered them into a side bun. "You need not worry about taking time away from my other friends," Rebekah said using a small comb to pin Bonnie's hair into place, "Outside of my siblings you are the first."

Bonnie's hand stilled as she lifted a pair of earrings. "Was that your choice of everyone one else's?" Bonnie asked. She had met some of the other villagers and while she hadn't found them particularly mean they also weren't particularly welcoming.

"A little of both I think," Rebekah said, "I guess I grew tired of being too outspoken for the men and not lady like enough for the women."

"We obviously have the same problem then," Bonnie commented, "Must be why we get along so well."

"Must be," Rebekah said smiling. She surveyed the work she had done on Bonnie's hair and nodded her approval. Her own hair was in a side braid that fastened into a bun, Bonnie's own handy work, with white silk and baby's breath. "The silver shields I should think," she said holding them up to Bonnie's ears, "And the necklace with the wolf pendant."

"That one is my favorite," Bonnie said picking up the necklace.

"Really?" Rebekah asked. She took the necklace from Bonnie's hands and helped her to fascine it on to her neck. "It is Niklaus' favorite as well."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Rebekah had somehow convinced herself that Klaus had some sort of romantic interest in her. It was something that even given recent events, Bonnie could not seem to fathom. Knowing what she knew about Klaus in her time and in the one she now resided Bonnie knew that it was impossible. It was more likely he was playing some sort of game. But that didn't stop Rebekah from meddling.

It didn't escape Bonnie's mind that she hadn't thought about Jeremy nearly as much as she had thought that she would and when she did the heartbreak that usually accompanied it was strangely absent. "I'm convinced that you live to start trouble," she grinned.

"Me?" Rebekah asked innocently. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You're insane," Bonnie laughed throwing a handful of the remaining flowers at Rebekah's head.

"That very well may be true," Rebekah said, "But that does not stop you from putting up with me."

"That's because I am a generous person," Bonnie said with an air of superiority.

"Just because generous and judgmental start with the same sound-" Rebekah began but was cut off by Bonnie throwing more flowers.

"I might be a little overcritical sometimes but that doesn't mean-"

"Yesterday you hit Joseph in the head with a plum because he made Martha cry when you not only know neither of them but were not aware that she was crying because she had decided to take up with Mark when Joseph, her husband, was away. Classic example of judging a situation before you know all the facts," Rebekah said, "Not to mention your ever-present moral high ground-"

"I'm starting to realize why I'm your only friend," Bonnie said.

"You witch," Rebekah laughed.

"That I am, brat," Bonnie said with some affection, "Let's go before your brothers come and hunt us down." They had been getting ready for a feast in celebration of a wedding that had occurred earlier that day. Bonnie hadn't seen the point seeing as the marriage had been arranged but a wedding was a wedding. She had asked Rebekah if she would likely go through an arranged marriage and Rebekah had responded that they all would have to. The thought made Bonnie slightly sick, having that choice taken away. She felt a sort of strange twinge when thinking of Klaus going through an arranged marriage. She didn't have any frame of reference from her time so she was left even more uneasy without really knowing why.

"Hunt, hmm?" Rebekah said, "Interesting choice of words. "

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Have you forgotten Elijah's sudden change in prey?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie shook her head. She couldn't be thinking Elijah was interested in Bonnie as well. Bonnie was pretty sure that Elijah had been in love with Katherine at some point and at least had a soft spot for Elena so again she couldn't see it. It wasn't as if she had garnered anyone's genuine interest in her time. Ben and Luka had used her and Jeremy had found that he had loved someone else. And now she was thinking about something that she hadn't wanted to dredge up. "I am seriously starting to rethink this friendship," Bonnie said.

"You cannot hide from the truth forever, Bonnie," Rebekah said.

"I can run from the truth if I don't know what truth you're talking about," Bonnie pointed out.

"Fine," Rebekah shrugged, "Stay oblivious."

 **:::**

Mikael had been watching her for days. It had taken him a while but he would finally get his revenge. He wouldn't kill her. That would be too easy. No he had bigger plans for her.

He had been locked away for so long that every wrong done against him began to surface and fester. He had discovered that that insipid little girl had gone back. It was too late to stop that unfortunate development but he would have something for her when she returned. But now, now he had bigger fish to fry.

He walked up the steps of the quant pink house. Modest given the power of the woman behind its walls. But she was weaker now then she had been then, perfect for what he had planned.

He reached out and rang the door bell. He listened to her footsteps as he waited a small smirk on his lips.

"I'll be right there," she called the sound of her voice making him cringe. He could still remember the way it had sounded as the spell had fallen from her lips when she was locking him in that God forsaken tomb.

She smiled as she opened the door but as she saw him the smile died on her lips. She moved to shut the door but his hand shot out to stop her. He relished at the fear that entered her eyes.

"Hello Abby," he said smiling coldly, "How nice to see you again."

 **:::**

Bonnie sat next to Elijah as they watched Klaus and Rebekah dance. The celebration would be coming to an end soon. Bonnie was glad she hadn't been forced to dance though both Rebekah and Klaus had tried. It was not that she didn't like dancing it was more along the lines that she didn't exactly do the type of dancing that Vikings would approve of.

"So what's your excuse?" Bonnie asked glancing over at Elijah.

"Excuse for what?" Elijah asked as Klaus began to spin Rebekah around in circles.

The sound of their laughter made Bonnie smile. She rested her chin on Elijah's shoulder looking up at him quizzically. She was amazed at the ease with which she touched him, at how quickly she had become affectionate with them all. It was as if they were some missing pieces to some puzzle that she hadn't known that she had been trying to solve. "Not dancing," Bonnie said, "I told you I am too shy to dance in front of others-" Bonnie began.

"Something that I whole heartedly _disbelieve_ ," Elijah said grinning down at her.

Bonnie grinned back at him before continuing. "So what's your excuse?" Bonnie asked again.

"I prefer your company," Elijah said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere," Bonnie said, "The truth."

"Do you find it funny that you can always tell when one of us is lying," Elijah asked. He had noticed it shortly after her arrival. She could read them all without even trying; nearly every thought and feeling was laid bare to her. There were times when they could read her just as well and then she would close herself off to them. He could physically feel the moment her walls went up, they all could, Klaus more than anyone.

"That's because you make it painfully obvious," Bonnie said, "Well are you going to tell me?"

"I am simply not fond of the practice," Elijah shrugged.

Bonnie eyed him skeptically. "You can't dance can you?" Bonnie asked. Elijah didn't answer which was an answer within itself. She laughed quietly wondering what Elena would think hearing that. Though perhaps he had learned in their time, he had a thousand years in which to do it in. "Would you ever consider learning?"

"Perhaps," Elijah said turning to her, "I would consider it if I had the proper motivation."

Bonnie turned to him pausing at the look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rebekah's sudden grasp on her arm.

"Bonnie," Rebekah said, "Come. Ayanna and mother are going to dance." Rebekah's eyes sparkled excitedly in the flames as she pulled Bonnie to her feet ignoring the glare Elijah sent in her direction.

"Ayanna's dancing?" Bonnie asked. She looped her arm through Rebekah's as she was led through the crowd of villagers.

"Yes," Rebekah said smiling, "At the end of all of celebrations my mother and Ayanna dance. The music puts them in a sort of trance. Sometimes they collapse and have visions. Never at the same time though."

"What kind of visions?" Bonnie asked becoming intrigued.

"Anything the spirits feel that they need to know," Rebekah said, "Nothing their not supposed to though. They have to wait for the eclipse for that."

Bonnie momentarily thought about the eclipse. There was a chance that she would be going home on the night of the eclipse if Esther backed out of her decision. The thought wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

"Look there," Rebekah said pointing, her voice breaking into Bonnie's thoughts, "It is starting."

Bonnie listened as the wood pipes began to play and the drums joined in. The song was a slow tantalizing melody that ignited Bonnie's senses. This whole place was having an odd affect on Bonnie's powers.

"The dance is the tribute to the spirits," Rebekah whispered, "An offering of respect and gratitude for the gift of their powers."

Bonnie nodded. There didn't seem to be any rhyme of reason to the dancing. There was swaying of the hips, movement of the arms. It was graceful, beautiful, and at the same time slightly erotic. Bonnie looked across the fire at Mikael whose eyes never left his wife, he seemed to be in his own trance as he watched Esther's body sway. Bonnie wondered what it was like to have that type of power over someone. To have someone look at you with such intensity, such love, such fascination. With the way that her love life was going she would more than likely never find out.

"Bonnie," Rebekah said nudging her side, "Ayanna is coming."

Bonnie looked up to see Ayanna moving toward them. She grabbed both of Bonnie's hands pulling her forward. But she dug her feet into the ground arching an eyebrow in question.

"Come," Ayanna smiled, "Dance. See if the spirits have a gift for you on this night."

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she said, "I think I'll pass."

Before Ayanna could continue to plea Rebekah pushed her forward. "Go," Rebekah said, "It will fun."

"Then you go," Bonnie hissed in her direction.

"I am not the witch," Rebekah said with a shrug.

"For someone who has no friends you sure like to push my buttons," Bonnie commented.

"For someone who is questioning our friendship you seem to have a tolerance for my button pushing," Rebekah said mimicking her tone.

"Brat," Bonnie grumbled.

"Witch," Rebekah said giving her another push forward.

As Rebekah pushed, Ayanna pulled and before she knew it Bonnie was standing next to the spot where Esther continued to dance.

"Close your eyes," Ayanna whispered, "No thinking. Listen."

Bonnie closed her eyes as Ayanna had instructed. She listened to the sound of the music and her powers began to hum much in the way they did whenever Klaus touched her. Without her permission her body began to move.

Klaus sat down next to Elijah watching as Bonnie's hips began to sway. "She is perfection," Klaus whispered reverently.

"For once we agree on something brother," Elijah whispered back.

Mikael's eyes left his wife as the girl that was residing with Ayanna began to dance. He winced as his daughter Rebekah squealed with delight, ridiculous girl. But he found that his son's reactions were the most disturbing. They couldn't keep their eyes off her. This wouldn't do.

Just as the music ended the girl collapsed. Mikael watched as Rebekah ran over to her and his sons shot to their feet doing the same. His eyes narrowed as Niklaus knelt over the girl taking her face gently in his hands his gaze worried and worshipful. As Niklaus lifted the girl in his arms and Ayanna, Rebekah, and Elijah followed as he carried her to Ayanna's home Mikael resolved that he would find out exactly who this little witch was.

 **:::**

Alaric Saltzman led the way as he, Elena, and Caroline entered the cave beneath the Lockwood Mansion. Alaric reached a side of the wall that held writing that he hadn't noticed before. He was just about to ask Elena to shine the flashlight that she held over it when Caroline spoke.

"Can we hurry this up?" Caroline asked as they walked deeper into the cave. "This is a little too Blair Witch for me."

Elena and Alaric both turned to look at her. Alaric raised an eyebrow and Elena shook her head. "Aren't you a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Caroline said, "And wasn't it Mason Lockwood's _ghost_ that led Damon down here in the first place?"

"Yes," Elena said rolling her eyes.

"So you see my point," Caroline said feeling as if her fears had been completely justified by the mention of the ghosts that had been haunting the town not too long ago.

"Remember Caroline," Elena sighed, "This is for Bonnie."

"Right," Caroline nodded, "For Bonnie." She did continue to glance over her shoulder, however.

"Elena," Alaric said, "If the two of you are done chatting I need the light over here." Elena shined the light in the direction that Alaric gestured. She waited shifting impatiently hoping that he would soon find something. "This can't be right," Alaric said after a moment had passed.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Please tell me whatever that says it's something that can help us," Caroline said forgetting her previous paranoia.

Alaric ran his hand over the rock. "What's it say?" Elena asked losing patience.

Alaric turned to them his face grim. "It's Bonnie's name," he said.

"What?" Elena said nearly dropping the flashlight, "How is that possible?"

Caroline sighed tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Why do I have a feeling that Klaus has the answer to that?"

 **:::**

 _Bonnie opened her eyes to find that she was standing in the middle of the forest. She looked around uncertainly something telling her to move forward. She walked forward slowly not sure whether or not she should call out or who she should call out to. Her feet continued to guide her until she found herself just outside of a clearing. She stepped into the clearing, the forest floor bare aside for three circles of stone._

 _She looked at each circle. The rocks that made up each circle had different runes carved into their surface. She suddenly wished that she had paid more attention during Elijah's rune lessons. She recognized the markings and could translate some of them into letters but not enough to form them into words. The three circles formed a triangle._

 _Bonnie took a step back as the front most circle was suddenly consumed by flames. She watched her heart racing as the flames took the form of a man. As the flames died down the man took shape._

 _"Klaus," Bonnie said. He appeared in his human form his long hair falling into his face as he smirked at her._

 _"Hello, love," he said._

 _"Where are we?" Bonnie asked looking around, "What's going on?"_

 _"Shhh," Klaus whispered, "The others are coming. Do you feel them Bonnie? You can feel me can't you?"_

 _She could. She could feel him all around her. Her whole body was singing with the nearness of him. The feeling changed slightly, growing warmer making her think of Elijah. No sooner had the thought entered her head did Elijah appear in the circle just behind Klaus to his right._

 _"Hello Bonnie," he smiled._

 _"Elijah," Bonnie said more confused than ever. Suddenly an electric feeling shot down her spine that reminded her of Rebekah's sharp tongue. "Rebekah," she said before she could stop herself. Then Rebekah appeared standing in the circle at Elijah's side._

 _"Don't be afraid," Klaus said he reached out a hand to her as she took she was suddenly calm._

 _Suddenly Klaus started to change and with him Elijah and Rebekah changed as well. They became the Originals of her time but oddly enough Bonnie was not afraid. She looked down at herself. She was no longer wearing one of Rebekah's cast off dresses but her own jeans and a purple blouse. She looked up at Klaus in question. He opened his mouth to say something and suddenly Bonnie felt another jolt of magic._

 _She looked up just Caroline and Elena appeared in the same circle that held Rebekah and Elijah. Tears sprang into Bonnie's eyes when she saw them._

 _"That's right Bonnie," Caroline said, "We're here for you."_

 _A tear fell then just as another jolt of power assaulted her. She looked over at the only circle that remained empty and it was now full. Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Damon looked back at her._

 _"How?" Bonnie asked._

 _"You'll know soon enough, witchy," Damon said._

 _Bonnie turned back to Klaus still holding his hand. "It looks like you have a big fan club love," he said._

 _"We just wanted you to know," Elena said smiling, "That no matter what we'll be here."_

 _Bonnie looked at all of them and realized that not only was the ache in her chest gone but for the first she felt truly complete. Klaus pulled her into the circle with him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his forehead to rest against her own._

 _"We're not perfect Bonnie," Klaus whispered, "But we'll come together when you need us. No matter the time or the place or form we are all yours, I am yours."_

 **:::**

"She should have woken by now," Klaus said. He sat on Henrik's old bed hovering worriedly over Bonnie's prone form. Rebekah lay on Bonnie's other side gripping her hand and stroking her hair. Elijah sat at the foot of the bed his knee bouncing up and down to stop him from pacing. Ayanna watched them her expression guarded and her body tense.

"It is late," Ayanna said, "You should go."

"We will not leave her," Klaus growled glaring at Ayanna with a look that would have killed her if he had any say in the matter.

"You cannot make us go," Rebekah said as laid her head down next to where Bonnie's rested, "We are staying until she wakes."

"We are sorry for imposing Ayanna," Elijah began calmly.

"Speak for yourself, brother," Klaus hissed.

Elijah ignored him. "But we must stay. She needs us."

"And you know this because?" Ayanna asked. She had been suspecting Bonnie having a deeper connection to them since her arrival. She was a perceptive woman and she had taken note to the immediate closeness that Esther's children had felt with Bonnie. It occurred to her maybe the spirits had allowed Bonnie to come not to help her but rather for their and Bonnie's sake.

"We can feel it," Rebekah said quietly, "We are staying."

Ayanna knew that if Bonnie didn't wake soon that Mikael would come looking for his children and that couldn't end well.

"Klaus?" They're attention snapped to Bonnie as her eyes opened.

"Bonnie?" Klaus said his voice hopeful.

"You're here," Bonnie said her eyes meeting his.

"Where else would we be," Klaus said bending down and placing a chaste kiss of her forehead.

Rebekah wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck, "I am so sorry. I should never have convinced you to dance."

"I'm fine," Bonnie said returning her embrace. Bonnie sat up pulling Rebekah with her. "It's late you shouldn't be here." Bonnie said looking between them.

"You mean you do not want us here," Klaus said looking away from her.

Bonnie gripped the sides of his face forcing him to look at her. "No I mean I need to talk to Ayanna and you need to get home before your father breaks down her door."

"Then we'll go," Elijah said firmly.

Bonnie released Klaus as he stood and turned to Elijah reaching out and touching his hand. "Thank you," Bonnie said.

"Anything," Elijah said leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "Always."

Bonnie nodded biting her bottom lip as he walked toward the door. Rebekah hugged her one more time before she climbed out of the bed and followed Elijah giving her a small wave. Klaus hesitated in the doorway as his siblings left. Bonnie stood walking up to him.

"You are alright?" Klaus asked, "Truly."

"I am," Bonnie nodded. She stood on her toes giving him a hesitant kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry."

"We will come and see you tomorrow morning," Klaus said.

"I know," Bonnie said giving him a small smile.

Bonnie waited until there was no sign of them the familiar ache in her chest returning. She turned to Ayanna.

"Bonnie?" Ayanna questioned.

"I didn't want to worry them," Bonnie said sitting down at the table.

"You had a vision," Ayanna said not at all seeming surprised.

"I did," Bonnie nodded, "And I need you to tell me what it means."

 **:::**

Stefan looked up as Alaric walked into the Boarding House. His face was passive. He hadn't been feeling, well anything, except maybe an ever-present since of emptiness and irritation. He couldn't even manage to be pissed at Klaus. The longer it lasted the more he thought that it had to do with Bonnie's disappearance.

"We need you to contact Klaus," Alaric said before Stefan could ask. At the word "we" Stefan realized that Elena and Caroline were with him. It was funny that there was a time when Elena was the first person that he noticed when he walked into a room.

"And why would I do that?" Stefan asked. He had been planning on doing it anyway but they didn't have to know that. Besides the more information he had when he contacted Klaus the better.

Alaric let out a long suffering sigh. "To invite him to a tea party," Alaric quipped, "Why do you think?" Stefan merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Sighing Elena stepped forward. "We went to the caves under the Lockwood Mansion today," she said.

"Go on," Stefan nodded.

"We found a part of the wall Alaric hadn't noticed before," Elena continued, "It had Bonnie's name written on it."

"Really?" Stefan asked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Are you going to call your puppet master or what?" Caroline asked.

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Klaus' number. He waited as it rang. Finally Klaus picked up. "Klaus?"

"Stefan," Klaus said, "I've been waiting for your call. What can I do for you?"

"Well," Stefan said calmly, "You can start by telling me where the hell Bonnie is."

 **:::**

Bonnie made three circles on the dirt floor of Ayanna's home. Ayanna watched as she drew the runes that had appeared on the rocks the bordered them and listened she as recounted who had appeared in the circles being sure to explain her relationship to the individuals that Ayanna was unfamiliar with.

"Are you sure that these are the runes that appeared?" Ayanna asked as Bonnie finished.

"Positive," Bonnie nodded not at all liking the expression on Ayanna's face. "What do they mean?"

Ayanna knelt down in front of where Bonnie still sat cross-legged on the ground and took Bonnie's hands. "Before I explain," Ayanna said, "You must be certain that you are prepared to know the answer."

 _That's foreboding_ , Bonnie thought taking a deep breath. But she hadn't expected it to be anything good. The whole thing was confusing and scary. Even if the pieces could be put together she wasn't sure she wanted to see the finished puzzle.

"Bonnie?" Ayanna asked squeezing her hands.

"Tell me," Bonnie said. Ayanna cocked her head to the side her eyes intense and questioning. "I'm ready."  
Taking a deep breath Ayanna began to reveal the truth of the vision. "Do you know anything of karmic relationships?"

Bonnie thought a moment not seeing what that had to do with anything and starting to regret her earlier request for the truth. Bonnie hesitated before she spoke, "You mean like soul mates?"

Ayanna nodded. "There are different types. Different degrees, that form in different manifestations. These types of connections can be particularly volatile in witches," Ayanna said.

"What does that have to do with my vision?" Bonnie asked.

"The runes," Ayanna said gesturing toward the circles Bonnie had drawn, "The ones that appeared on the rocks. They reveal your connection to those that appeared in the center of it." Ayanna pointed to the circle where Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, and Alaric had appeared. "Companion Souls," Ayanna said, "Friends that teach us and aid us in times of crisis." Bonnie remained silent as Ayanna's finger moved to the circle that had held Rebekah, Elijah, Elena, and Caroline. "Twin Souls," Ayanna said, "Our closest friends with which we have lived many lives. The emotional bonds run deep. We feel their feelings and they feel our own." Bonnie did her best to remain silent and let Ayanna finished her explanation. She held her breath as Ayanna moved to the third and final circle that had held Klaus, "The most volatile and most frightening of all. Because this person reflects yourself back to you it can lead to love as easily as it can lead to hate. They are our mirror. They complete us, the other half of our soul resides with them. And if we are unprepared for that bond then it can destroy us just as sure as if can make us whole," Ayanna whispered, "The Twin Flame."

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"You are connected to those around you in the purest form of the word," Ayanna said, "Even if you deny that it's there the connection will remain." She saw Bonnie shutting down and tried a different tactic. "Those friends of yours from home," Ayanna said, "You have protected them have you not. Sacrificed for them? Been willing to face death to keep them safe?"

Bonnie thought about the times she had risked her life for Elena. About sacrificing her Grams to help the Salvatore brothers. About bringing Jeremy back from the dead. About making Caroline's day walking ring. About jumping into the school's swimming pool to save Matt. The list went on and on and all of those things she had done without regard for her own wellbeing, and she would do them again without question.  
"Any friend would do that," Bonnie said defending her own actions.

"Would they?" Ayanna pressed, "And what about Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus? Would you do the same for them? Knowing what you know of them in your time? After such a short time of knowing them in this one?" Ayanna watched as she looked away.

She would, without question. A part of her knew that even if they were the monsters that she had left in her time, knowing them as she did now it would be hard to harm them. And she wanted to protect them even if there was no rhyme or reason to how she felt. But they couldn't share that deep of a connection. It was impossible. "It wasn't like this with Caroline or Elena at home," Bonnie said still not convinced, "I couldn't feel them the way I feel….everyone here. It happened too fast. If they're supposed to mean the same to me as Rebekah and Elijah then why am I not getting the same feelings?"

"There could be many reasons," Ayanna said, "The situations are different. It could be that Rebekah, Elijah, and Niklaus have a greater need for the bond that they share with you. They have no one outside of each other except you I am sure that is not the case with the others. Did you feel the same feelings when you were separated from them as you do when you are away from Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus?"

 _The stupid ache in my chest_ , Bonnie thought. "Yes," Bonnie admitted reluctantly, "But sometimes with Klaus it hurts more." She thought about leaving him in the cave on that rainy day not too long ago. This was wrong, it couldn't be happening. They had tried to kill each other in her time, none of this made sense. But Ayanna said their bond could complete them just as well as if could destroy them. No, she wouldn't go there.

"And there is the matter of your nature," Ayanna said, "You are very powerful but also very guarded. From what you have told me there was more danger in your time, more cause for you to protect yourself from being hurt. If there was a time that you felt betrayed by those around you it is possible that you blocked the bond so that it would not destroy you because it very well could have. Here there is less strain, you are more open, and Niklaus and the others are more open to you as well so it is possible that the bond has taken hold more quickly than it would have otherwise."

"If I blocked it before," Bonnie said her face determined, "I'll block it again."

"It is not that simple," Ayanna said, "Blocking the bond will not make it go away. They need you. It is not the same as with mortals that share these connections, you are a witch, a servant of nature. It is your job to keep the balance. Because of their connection to the very core of you, _you_ are their balance. Without you there will be pain where there could be pleasure, hate where there could be love, and chaos where there could be order."

Bonnie shook her head standing. "This wasn't meant to happen," she said, "Not with any of them but especially not with Klaus."

"The soul will not be the only thing that calls out," Ayanna said, "Your power, your body, and your blood will all thrive off that connection. You can ignore it but it will _never_ be severed. If you fight this battle then you will lose."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "Then I'll deal with the consequences."

 **:::**

Klaus walked around the house he was renovating. When his family was whole again, when Bonnie returned to them, this would be their home. He could be foolish at times and reckless at others, but he was aware that Elijah's words rang true. No matter how much he disliked the idea he would have to deal with Bonnie's idiotic friends if he wanted to keep her in his life. And he couldn't lose her again once she was back; it had almost destroyed him the first time around. And the waiting was almost as bad as being left.

"Why did you call me here?" Rebekah asked walking up behind him. "I thought we were laying low."

Klaus turned to her and then looked around the unfinished room. "Stefan called," he said simply.

"And you invited him here," Rebekah asked clearly surprised by this. He had been dead set on keeping this place a secret.

"I figured you'd want him to know the address just in case you wanted to schedule a play date," Klaus said.

"Funny," Rebekah said not looking amused, "But seriously was that at all smart? He'll likely bring his pet Doppelganger and then they'll be no use in hiding."

"He'll come alone," Klaus said.

"Why because you asked him to?" Rebekah asked, "You released him remember? And as charming and persuasive as you are I doubt that he'll still comply with everything you say at the snap of your fingers."

Klaus smirked. "He volunteered to come alone when I told him that you would be the one meeting him here," he revealed.

Rebekah stood before him dumbfounded. This was an unexpected development.

"Have fun little sister," Klaus said before his disappeared.

 **:::**

Bonnie had started her avoidance tactic all over again, this time including Rebekah and Elijah on her list of people to avoid along with Klaus. She had decided that when the eclipse came she would ask the spirits what she needed to do in order to get home and whatever it was she would do. Then when she made it back to her time hopefully she could forget that all of this had ever happened.

She was carrying a basket of herbs that Ayanna had forced her to collect in an effort to get her out of the house. She knew Ayanna had hoped that one of the Original siblings would track her down. She was relieved to find that they hadn't even if the ache in her chest was worse than it had been since she arrived. Even if she could block out certain other feelings the ache never once went away.

Once she got back to Ayanna's she found that Ayanna wasn't in the house alone, Mikael was there with her. Bonnie stopped in the doorway a moment before walking inside. She glanced over at Ayanna whose face revealed nothing as she stood and took the basket of herbs from Bonnie's hands.

"Just who I have been waiting for," Mikael said, "Bonnie is it?" Bonnie nodded. "I have heard much about you. My children have talked of little else since your arrival. I am sure you must know who I am as well."

"I do," Bonnie said her voice shaking.

"Good," Mikael said, "I have some business to attend to so I am afraid that I have not time for pleasantries." In the days since the wedding he had heard little else but this girl's name. His children were becoming rather rapidly obsessed with her. Elijah and Niklaus were clearly infatuated with her. It just wouldn't do. Esther had lost two of her children to death, she would not lose those that remained to this girl, this witch. His only relief was that Kol and Finn had not yet come home from their travels and would not fall victim to this girl's spell. If Niklaus wanted a woman Mikael would find him one, one that he could manipulate and control, but first he needed to take care of this nuisance.

"How can I help you?" Bonnie asked wondering why he was showing up so late in her arrival.

"I have come to ask that you to end your association with my family," Mikael said, "It should not be too much trouble as I have noticed your absence in their company the last few days." Bonnie opened her mouth but he continued. "Before you object I must have you understand the situation at hand. You see my son, Niklaus, is to be married soon and his future wife should be everyone's main focus. I need to insure that she is properly welcomed into our family and having them constantly absent from our home and in your company will hinder that. I am sure that you understand."

Bonnie bit hard into her bottom lip and clutched her stomach to stop the pain from making her double over. She would not cry, not in front of him. If Klaus was to marry it was for the best. It wasn't as if she could stay, it wasn't as if she wanted to be near any of them now anyway. It would make things easier in the long run, no matter how much pain that she was in now. She could do what she was meant to and leave.

"I understand," Bonnie whispered blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Perfect," Mikael smiled clearly pleased, "Thank you."

"You may leave now Mikael," Ayanna said firmly, "You have gotten what you came for."

"Very well," Mikael said nodding at them, "Good day to you both." Mikael left quickly heading straight for Niklaus to slam the final nail into the coffin.

 **:::**

"We should go to Ayanna's again," Klaus said pacing the length of their home. He tugged at his hair looking for all the world like a mad man. The others weren't doing all that much better.

"We already tried that," Rebekah sighed, "She will not let us in."

"We cannot just give up," Klaus said, "There has to be something wrong. I mean the pain Rebekah, we all feel it. She needs us. We have to find a way to get through to her."

"I agree," Elijah said standing, "Even if we have to break down the door we must go back. I doubt any of us can take this for much longer."

"Would you two stop being so dramatic?" Rebekah sighed, "We must be smart about this."

Before Rebekah could say anything else the door opened and Mikael walked in. "Good you are all here," he said, "There is someone I would like you all to meet."

"I am terribly sorry father," Klaus said not sounding at all apologetic, "But we are all rather busy at the moment."

"Sit down Niklaus," Mikael ordered, "Your rudeness will not be tolerated not today, or any other."

Rebekah walked over to Klaus and whispered in his ear. "The sooner he tells us what he needs to tell the sooner we can leave," she said, "Now _sit_." Reluctantly Klaus did what he was told and Rebekah and Elijah followed suit. "What is it that you have to say father?" Rebekah asked.

"Thank you Rebekah," Mikael nodded, "As I was saying there is someone that I would like you all to meet." Mikael opened the door and held out his hand. "Come in my dear," Mikael called and a small hand gripped his own as he pulled the small brunette inside.

The three siblings eyed her with disinterest wondering who the woman was and what she was doing there. Not that she wasn't pretty, beautiful even, but they had more important things to worry about. Though, Elijah noted that they weren't nearly as interested in this newcomer as they had been in Bonnie.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" Klaus asked his tone displeased and slightly condescending. He was on the verge of snapping. He didn't have time for his father's antics. Whatever Bonnie had seen had upset her and he would not rest until he found out exactly what it was.

"It is a good thing that you think her pretty Niklaus," Mikael grinned, "This is Tatia and she is to be your future wife."


	6. Chapter Five: Eclipse

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Five: Eclipse**

Something inside of Klaus snapped. It was as if all of the times that he had tried to gain his parents' approval and love crashed down on him and he realized that it had all been for nothing. It would have been different if there had been even the tiniest inkling of a feeling that his father was well and truly looking out for his best interest but he knew from the look of triumph on his father's face that, that wasn't the case. No, this was about control. And Klaus realized with a start that it had _always_ been about control.

Mikael was rather pleased that he had finally managed to shut Niklaus up. The boy had stood frozen since he had revealed the news. Though Mikael doubted that it would have been as effective a method had the witch not been involved.

"Father," Rebekah the first to speak said, "Please, I beg of you, tell me that you are joking."

Mikael glared at her. "Watch what you say," Mikael growled, "We have a guest."

"An unwanted guest," Rebekah muttered to herself as she looked away.

"Pardon," Mikael said, "I am unsure that we all were able to hear you Rebekah."

Rebekah sighed. She had been spending entirely too much time in Bonnie's company. It wasn't her fault she had gotten used to getting away with the things that often came out of her mouth when she was away from polite company. "I said a beautiful guest whom I apologize for offending," Rebekah said with a sickly sweet smile.

Klaus could tell Rebekah was on the verge of a tantrum. Now that he had gotten over shock he found that it was time to end this ridiculousness once and for all. Mikael's words meant absolutely nothing anymore. He knew it would be a fight but he found that he was no longer afraid. He had begun to learn rather slowly since Bonnie's arrival that the less that he cared about what other people thought and wanted the more clear things became. There were exceptions to this rule of course but he found that his father was not one of them.

"No need to get upset Rebekah," Niklaus said his voice too calm for Mikael's liking, "There will not be a wedding."

"Niklaus there is no time for your idiocy," Mikael said, "Now you will get up from that chair and come and meet your bride."

"Funny that," Niklaus smiled, "The only woman I would consider spending the rest of my life with is not here at the moment and as she is absent I think I will remaining sitting thank you. But I am sure now that the air has been cleared Rebekah would love to offer Tatia something to drink. She is after all a guest."

"Certainly," Rebekah smiled more genuinely her face smug, "Tatia I am sorry, forgive me. Your arrival was unexpected…"

"Shut up Rebekah," Mikael hissed, "Now you listen to me boy-"

"Father," Elijah said standing his tone appeasing, "I am sure Niklaus is merely shocked by the sudden news." He gestured toward Tatia who looked as if she wanted to flee. "Besides you would not want to frighten our guest. I am sure that he will come around and if he does not then this is certainly not the time to discuss the matter is it?"

Mikael took a deep breath. "You are right Elijah," Mikael said, "Niklaus perhaps you should take a walk and think on things. You may come back when you realize that your actions have consequences."

"A walk sounds lovely," Niklaus said as he stood, " _Magical_ even."

Mikael had to physical restrain himself from wringing the boy's neck. It was no matter. Even if he did see the witch she would turn him away. Then he would learn.

Rebekah stifled a giggle beneath her hand as Klaus left without a backwards glance. Even if Bonnie continued to avoid them at least she had given Klaus this, his freedom from Mikael.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore looked around the seemingly abandoned house. The house was clearly being worked on but Stefan had absolutely no idea why Klaus was bothering to build a house in a town that he had spent so much time terrorizing.

He could hear Rebekah pacing the length of the room closest to his right. He had no idea why he was there. When he had learned that Rebekah had moved out he felt the first spark of feeling when he hadn't felt anything in so long, maybe that was why he had agreed to come alone.

"Hello Rebekah," he said as he entered the room she was in.

"Stefan," she said her pacing having stopped, "What brings you here?"

Stefan smirked, the first genuine one in a while. "You know I was in the neighborhood," Stefan shrugged, "Thought I'd be the first to bring the welcome wagon. Nice house you have here by the way."

"Would you like to see my room?" Rebekah asked flirtatiously.

"You were always such the tease," Stefan quipped, "As much as I would love to take you up on that offer I think I'll have to ask for a rain check."

"Now who's being a tease?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah," Stefan said walking closer to her, "As fun as this is we both know we don't have time for this."

"Oh Stefan," Rebekah smiled, "I didn't know you could still use the word fun."

"Rebekah," Stefan said becoming annoyed and relishing even that feeling, "No more games. Tell me where Bonnie is."

"She in a safe place," Rebekah said simply, "And even if I tell you where you're never get to her."

"Why is that?" Stefan asked invading her personal space.

"Because," Rebekah said wrapping her arms around his neck, "She's about a thousand years out of your jurisdiction."

 **:::**

Esther watched as Niklaus stormed from the house, leaving a stricken Tatia in his wake, she was unsurprised as she had known that the arrangement would not go over well. She herself was against the arrangement in some respects, but once Mikael had told her of the young witch that was residing with Ayanna and the increasing pull that the girl was beginning to have over her remaining children she had reluctantly agreed. For the moment she couldn't see any other solution, she was hoping that their curiosity and obsession would shift from Bonnie to Tatia now that the young witch was avoiding them and their curiosity about her was mostly sated.

She couldn't stop her children from pursuing the opposite sex but she could choose the most suitable and stable companion, and Tatia would be that. With a mortal Mikael could have his control and she could manipulate the girl into keeping Niklaus close, with the witch the feat would not be so easy. Especially one as headstrong ans Mikael claimed the girl in Ayanna's company to be. If Esther asked it of her Tatia would stay in the place that she and her children called home once she and Niklaus wed the girl would do so, and while Niklaus would never be her favorite child as he was a reminded of her regrets he was still her son and she would not lose any more of her children in any sense of the word.

She followed Niklaus to the lake. She was hoping that his constant need for her approval would make him want to appease her in this. She watched as he kicked the rocks near the shore and scream curses into the night. Slowly as if approaching an untamed animal she walked up him and touched his shoulder.

"Is it all that bad, Niklaus?" She whispered her voice lulling. She attempted to use her powers to calm him, to make him see what she thought was reason, but something was blocking her. This was odd. She tried again and again she was blocked. "Niklaus," Esther said pushing away her annoyance and discomfort, "Tatia is a lovely girl."

"You agree with this arrangement then?" Niklaus asked not looking at all surprised but supremely defeated.

"It was inevitable," Esther said, "You may have even welcomed it at one time." And that was the truth. Whether there was the witch there or not he would have eventually been matched and would have agreed if only because he was always looking for her approval.

"The match being inevitable makes it right?" Niklaus asked looking as if the answer would determine his entire world.

"The match may not be your choice," Esther said, "But that does not mean that Tatia cannot bring you happiness."

"And what of father," Niklaus asked, "Does he bring you happiness? Can you truly say that you want for nothing?"

"I am happy with your father," Esther said, "I want for nothing." I was not a lie entirely. Mikael was all she had; it was the fact that he was not all she knew that was the problem. The fact that she had once knew more and part of her would always desire more.

"I want more than happiness," Niklaus said, "I want everything. I want anger and pain and frustration. I want joy and pleasure and indulgence. I want obscurity and clarity. I want someone who drives me crazy and makes me sane all at once." His hands fell to his side his face a mixture of misery and hopefulness that nearly broke her. "Only then will I want for nothing."

Esther froze. He sounded so much like his father, his real father. She remembered the night that Niklaus' father had pled with her to leave Mikael and run with him, _"If you stay he will control you in everything," he had said, "And one day you will feel nothing. If you come with me now, Esther, I will control you in nothing and you will feel everything. In life there is pain and there is pleasure, you need both, and only I will ever be able to give them to you."_ Esther shook herself, it was the past, in the present she had her children and she had Mikael and she would never let anyone leave her again.

"You cannot ask me to exchange everything for the promise of something that I know will amount to nothing," Niklaus said grabbing her shoulders pleading with her to understand.

"And have you found everything Niklaus?" She asked her voice condescending the former pain and loss seeping into her voice.

"I have," he said her tone doing nothing to deflate him as it normally would, "Even if her pride will not let her admit it."

"You think one girl will change what must happen?" Esther asked, "You have found someone who makes your heart race and now you have all the answers?"

"She does more than make my heart race mother," Niklaus said sadly, "But I doubt you will ever understand."

"I understand more than you know Niklaus," Esther said, "Young love is fleeting and one day you will learn that."

Niklaus smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "I am not in need of all the answers mother," he said, "Just one and if Bonnie will not have me when I ask then I will ask again. And if she still will not have me then I will ask a third and fourth and a fifth time." His smile became more genuine as he continued, "And when she is so exasperated with me that she can no longer fight and she gives into what _I_ know to be inevitable; then we will find the answers to all the worlds' mysteries together. Side by side, wanting for nothing and feeling everything."

"Do you have the patience for that fight son?" Esther asked in one last ditch effort to break his resolve.

"For her I have all the patience in the world," Klaus said, "But you may keep this Tatia around if you like. I know how hard it is for to resist attempting to prove me wrong."

Esther went cold saying nothing. It seemed he had finally given up on trying to receive her approval or perhaps he no longer cared.

"Goodnight mother," Niklaus said.

As he walked away Esther realized that yet another child had been lost to her. She would not rest until she found a way to get him back.

 **:::**

"So you're telling me Bonnie is in the past?" Stefan asked clearly skeptical, "Not just any past but _your_ past?"

"That's right," Rebekah nodded crossing her arms over her chest, "And seeing as you don't have a time machine or a witch for that matter I guess you have to wait to use her until she gets back."

"We don't want to use her," Stefan said, "We just want to find her."

"Well," Rebekah shrugged unimpressed, "That's a first." She noted that while Stefan didn't look pleased he didn't deny the accusation either.

" _You're_ judging me," Stefan said finding the fact completely laughable.

"I find that in this respect at least I have every right to," Rebekah said seriously. Though she and her brothers were not saints they had always treated the witches in their care with respect, Bonnie in particular.

"So Bonnie somehow went back in time, I get that, I guess. What I don't understand," Stefan said confused and more than ready to change the subject, "Is why you seem to be so happy about the fact."

Rebekah sighed. "To think I once considered you to be smart," Rebekah said as she walked in a circle around him studying him head to toe, "Think Stefan. If I know where she is and then I would have to remember her coming back. Meaning I would have interacted with her at some point and if I happy she is back now then I was obviously pleased with that interaction."

"I still don't see why you would be," Stefan said, "Knowing Bonnie she probably tried to kill you."

"We were human when we met her," Rebekah said, "She doesn't harm them remember." She could tell that Stefan was surprised about how much she knew of Bonnie. She wondered what he would think once Bonnie returned.

Stefan sighed in exasperation, but at the same time his eyes looked intrigued. "You said you interacted with her," Stefan said, "Was it you then who wrote her name in the cave?"

Rebekah shook her head. "That was Nik's handiwork," Rebekah shrugged. She had wondered how long it would take them to find it.

"And why would he do that?" Stefan asked.

"The same reason that school girls write the name of their school boy crushes in their notebooks with little hearts around them," Rebekah said casually examining her nails.

Stefan laughed shaking his head. "You expect me to believe that Klaus had feelings for Bonnie?" He asked. "You're obviously more disturbed than I ever thought possible."

"Not had Stefan _has_ ," Rebekah corrected not at all bothered by Stefan's insult, "You know that the feelings you have as a human are heightened once you're turned. His love for Bonnie was no exception and it wasn't a small thing to begin with."

It was one thing to say Klaus had feelings for Bonnie but to use the word _love_. "I'm not buying it," Stefan said.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" Rebekah asked becoming annoyed. She would let Stefan question a lot of things about her and her brothers but _never_ their love for Bonnie. "You think all of us incapable of feeling but you Stefan, or shall I say _Ripper_ , can love and feel as you please?"

 _Not anymore_ , Stefan thought. "Excuse me for being skeptical Rebekah," Stefan hissed, "I've never known you to show any inkling of feeling for anyone outside of each other."

Rebekah shook her head. "You're so quick to pass judgment but you forget, Stefan that we knew you as sinner and saint and we loved you as _both_."

Stefan's hands shot out and wrapped around Rebekah's throat. "You can still say that you love me even after everything that you've done to me, everything that you've taken away."

"If you want an apology you won't get one," Rebekah said calmly, "We may have taken from you but we gave you freedom as well. Freedom to be who you are without restraint, and I will never be sorry for that." Stefan's hands loosened as she continued, "And more important than even that; everything that we have done, every choice that we have made has been for Bonnie's sake. Every life we took and every person we destroyed was all done in the hope that we would one day have her back. I may always love you Stefan, but Bonnie is my _sister_. I made a choice and I think you know what that is like."

Stefan was taken aback by both declarations. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Taking a step back Stefan released Rebekah's throat. "Goodbye Rebekah," he said stiffly though his thoughts were running wild and sudden emotions that he had thought himself incapable of having suddenly flared.

"It would have ended anyway," Rebekah said, "You and Elena. You would never turn her and she could never accept you for _everything_ that you are. You were lying to her and you were lying to yourself. You may have loved her Stefan but not enough to be yourself around her. You would have showed her what you were capable of from the beginning if you had trusted that she would love you anyway."

Stefan turned away from her and began to walk away. She had always been good at making him face truths that he didn't want to see.

"You're not so different from us," Rebekah said, "We all have our roles to play for the sake of the ones we love. But no matter what you think of us you never had to pretend with us. If you hold on to nothing else about our time together, remember that."

With that Stefan left and after all of the years she had spent holding it in Rebekah finally broke.

 **:::**

Much to Rebekah's surprise and irritation Niklaus' declaration not to have Tatia was taken as some sort of challenge. They hadn't seen Bonnie in two days and they were all beginning to become annoyed by the tiniest things. Having Tatia around constantly did little to help matters, though Elijah had taken a liking to her for whatever reason. Though she suspected it was a combination of Elijah's levelheadedness and the fact that Tatia was keeping Niklaus busy which left the way to Bonnie free and clear that sparked his sudden kindness toward the girl. It wasn't that Rebekah hated her per se; it was that she was sure that Tatia was one of the reasons that Bonnie was staying away and with Bonnie absent it was harder to keep herself for wringing the skinny twit's neck.

As they watched Niklaus once more place another log on the tree stump he was standing in front of and use the axe in his hand to chop it in half Rebekah's worry for him increased. It wasn't the fact that he had chopped more fire wood than they would likely need for the next two months that bothered her but the reason he was doing it. It was the only way he could manage to take out his aggression and frustration over the fact that Bonnie still would not see them. She was close to going to Ayanna's house and dragging Bonnie out by her hair to make her talk to them.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Tatia sighed when Niklaus used the end of his shirt to wipe the sweat accumulating on his forehead. "You must know that he is not doing this for your benefit," Rebekah commented. He was in fact doing everything in his power to ignore Tatia and the entire marriage situation.

"That has little to do with whether I can enjoy watching or not," Tatia shrugged, "He will one day be my husband after all."

"And the fact that he loves another does not bother you?" Rebekah asked ignoring Elijah who glared at her from the other side of Tatia.

"Love is not always an issue in marriage," Tatia shrugged, "Besides loving someone has nothing to do with whether or not they love you back."

Rebekah looked at her then. "Are you saying that you love my brother?" She asked.

"Of course not," Tatia laughed, "Though I am sure I could easily learn to do so. I am only saying that is not something that can be dictated or controlled. It does not care whether it is returned or whether you want to remain in its company or forget that it exists. It is by far the most unstable of human emotions."

"You talk as if you speak from experience," Rebekah said her voice softening.

"I loved before I came here and I am sure I will love again," Tatia said simply.

Elijah eyed her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you not think it a terrible thing then to love and not have it returned?"

Tatia turned to Elijah and smiled. "No," she said, "Love is a gift in whatever form it comes. Even if you cannot receive it in return giving it can be just as precious. Whenever or however love comes to you, you should embrace it. That way when the time comes you can truly say that you have no regrets."

Niklaus finally stopped his chopping and Elijah looked off into the distance both seeming in deep thought. After a moment Niklaus nodded to himself before continuing to chop. Rebekah smiled knowing that they would soon be talking to Bonnie. Maybe the skinny little thing _was_ good for something.

"I think I agree," Elijah said after a moment. He then once again turned to Tatia. "Do you happen to know any dances?" He asked. "I promised someone I would learn given the proper motivation. I think your words were motivation enough."

"Certainly," Tatia smiled, "I would be happy to teach you." Tatia turned to face him. "May I ask who the lucky lady you are so determined to learn for is?"

Before Elijah could answer the question Niklaus let out a growl followed by a hiss of pain. The three of them looked up to find that Niklaus had cut the palm of his right hand with the axe he had been chopping with, the talk of Bonnie having obviously upset him.

Rebekah stood at once worry clearly etched on her face, "Niklaus are you alright?"

"I am fine," Niklaus said pulling his hand away as she tried to inspect it. He clutched his hand to his chest glaring as Tatia got up and stood before him.

"Let me have a look," Tatia offered reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. He took a step back causing her hand to fall to her side.

"I believe I said I was fine," Niklaus hissed. He knew that the situation was not her fault but by going along with it despite his disinterest she was perpetuating it and giving Bonnie a reason not to talk to him.

"Well someone should have a look," Tatia smiled, "It is a nasty cut." Tatia reached out again and he took another step back.

Rebekah cleared her throat. "If you will not let us look at the cut," Rebekah said smirking, "Surely you will have someone with healing experience have a look. Someone with a _magic_ touch perhaps?"

Tatia noted that something sparked in Niklaus eyes and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. The closest thing she has seen to one since her arrival.

"Fine," Niklaus agreed.

"Who is this mystery person with this vast healing experience?" Tatia asked suddenly looking suspicious.

Elijah smiled at her and if Rebekah wasn't sure that his next words would be said to protect Bonnie she might have hit him. "A friend of our mothers," Elijah said, "Ayanna. She is actually a witch."

"Really?" Tatia asked seemingly pleased by this, "I would like to go as well. I have not met many witches in my life time. And of course I would like to know that my betrothed will be alright."

Rebekah sighed. This was not the right time for this new addition. She was worried, in pain, annoyed, and every time Tatia spoke she was closer and closer to cutting a part of her off with the axe that was now at Niklaus' feet in such a way that it could not be healed.

"We will all go," Elijah said sensing Rebekah's annoyance, "It is about time that we paid Ayanna a visit. It has been a few days."

"Very well," Niklaus said not caring as long as he had an excuse to see Bonnie. He walked in the direction of Ayanna's house silently praying that Bonnie would not once again turn him away.

 **:::**

Bonnie stopped crushing the Agrimonia eupatoria with the wooden mortar that she held to once again clutch her right hand. Sighing she used her left hand to rub the aching spot over her chest absently before she continued on with her task.

"There are some pains that cannot be cured with healing paste Bonnie," Ayanna commented from where she sat at the loom watching her.

"I know that Ayanna," Bonnie said as she pulverized the yellow flower adding aloe vera extract before taking the mortar to the mixture again, "That's not why I'm making it. I may be I pain but I'm not delusional."

A few strands of hair fell into Bonnie's face as she worked and she brushed them away with a huff wishing that she had Rebekah there to help her manage her hair.

"Then what is your purpose?" Ayanna asked, "We have been over all of the herbs and helpful mixtures at least twice. It is not as if you need the practice." She shook her head as Bonnie added a few sprigs of Achillea millefolium to the mixture seemingly ignoring her question. She turned back the loom as Bonnie spoke.

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed, "I just feel like I need it."

Just as Bonnie finished and began to wonder what the hell she was going to do with the stuff there was a soft rapping on the door. Bonnie already knew who it was, she could feel them all even through the closed door. There was nowhere for her to run.

"Come in," Ayanna called much to Bonnie's dismay.

The door opened and as Rebekah walked in Bonnie had to restrain herself from leaping up from her chair and running over to her and giving her a hug. She looked away from Rebekah as the girl eyed her sadly.

Rebekah was followed by someone that Bonnie at first thought was Elena. But before Bonnie was able to say anything she realized the girl was looking at her without any recognition and she had no effect on Bonnie's magic. This was merely a woman with Elena's face. _The original Petrova_ , Bonnie thought. It only took her a few seconds to connect the dots that she must have been Klaus' betrothed. Bonnie looked down biting her lip, surely they hadn't come to simply make introductions, not that she was surprised that she had been replaced. Bonnie knew she had all but abandoned them but they couldn't be that cruel, then again given what they would become maybe they could.

"Ayanna," Rebekah said with a forced smile, "We are in need of your assistance."

Ayanna glanced at Rebekah briefly before going back to her loom. "I am busy at the moment. You will have to ask Bonnie for her services."

"Bonnie?" Rebekah said looking so hopeful that Bonnie nearly broke down and apologized.

"Of course," Bonnie said smiling as she stood.

Rebekah didn't hesitate to walk over to Bonnie and wrap her in a hug. "I have missed you so much," Rebekah whispered so that only Bonnie could hear.

"I missed you too," Bonnie replied.

There was a clearing of the throat and the girls separated. Bonnie looked over to see that the sound had come from the original Petrova herself.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "This is Tatia," the blonde said with distaste.

"Hello Bonnie," Tatia said holding out her hand, "I am Tatia as Rebekah said though she neglected to tell you that I am Niklaus' betrothed. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Having guessed what the relationship Tatia had to the originals Bonnie was unsurprised by hearing it voiced. She was however pleased to find that Rebekah at least was not very fond of her.

Bonnie shook Tatia's hand and then turned back to Rebekah. "What did you need help with?" Bonnie asked.

"We are sorry to impose-" Tatia began but was cut off when Klaus walked in.

Upon seeing him Bonnie's senses flared. She clasped her hands together digging her fingernails into her palms to keep herself grounded to the spot. She went to speak but then she noticed his right hand. At least now she knew that the paste had been for.

"I do not believe she was speaking to you," Klaus said in Tatia's direction before turning back to Bonnie his eyes swarming with emotions. "Bonnie," he said simply but somehow her name from his lips spoke volumes.

Not bothering on commenting on his rudeness toward Tatia, though secretly this pleased her as well, she reached out and gently grabbed Klaus' injured hand feeling the familiar spark as they touched. She didn't fail to notice how quickly he seemed to relax.

"What happened?" She asked her voice soft.

Elijah appeared behind Klaus and Bonnie smiled at him over Klaus' shoulder. "He had an incident with an axe."

"Hello Elijah," Bonnie said with a nod even as she pulled Klaus over to her bed forcing him to sit down.

"Hello Bonnie," Elijah said, "It is nice to see you as always. We have not seen you around as of late."

"I've been busy," Bonnie said as stood she filled a wooden bowl with water from the bucket that sat in the corner. She grabbed two cloths that had been drying by the fire of the stone stove. Klaus shifted uneasily in his seat, wanting her near but at the same time knowing that she wasn't going far this time.

"Busy doing what exactly?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie froze as she moved to pick up the bowl of healing paste that she had made and took a deep breath. She had known after all that this would be coming. She hadn't expected them to keep quiet about her avoidance as they had been by every day since it had started. She picked up the bowl and walked over to where Klaus was sitting and placed it at his feet with the rest of the items.

"I've been busy thinking," Bonnie said.

"About?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie glanced over at Tatia not feeling at all comfortable enough to speak. "Not anything that you all would be interested in," she said her voice sounding misleadingly playful.

"Actually I am extremely interested," Rebekah said moving to sit down across from them on Ayanna's bed.

"Not now Rebekah," Bonnie said.

"Then when?" Rebekah asked her irritation leaking into her voice and causing her to forget Tatia's presence.

"I'll know my answers after the eclipse," Bonnie said calmly, "That's when you'll have yours."

Elijah walked over taking a seat next to Rebekah and placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Whenever you are ready will be soon enough."

Bonnie placed her hand over Elijah's for a moment and sighed in relief as the ache in her chest finally ceased as she was surrounded by their presence. "Thank you," she said and not just to Elijah but to all of them for their unspoken forgiveness.

"The eclipse," Tatia said moving to take a seat beside Klaus, "That is the night of truth for witches is it not?"

"Yes it is," Rebekah said as she grabbed her arm just as she was about to sit and pulled Tatia to sit next to her on the other side of her, "Mother lives by them."

Tatia reluctantly sat down next to Rebekah. She had felt like an outsider upon entering and she had not liked it one bit. Before Niklaus' incident she had thought that she had been making progress with her betrothed and his siblings, and maybe she had, but whatever progress she had made had been diminished by this Bonnie's very presence. It didn't take Tatia long to discover just by watching Niklaus watch the girl that this Bonnie was the one her was pining after. She also seemed to have Elijah's heart as well and at the very least Rebekah's loyalty. Tatia couldn't put her finger on the girl's feelings however, she was far too guarded even in the company of the others and Tatia suspected that her presence was the reason for that.

There was one thing that Tatia knew that she would have to get if she was going to be successful in her endeavor and that was information on Bonnie and what her relationship to Niklaus and his siblings was. She figured that Elijah was her best bet.

"Klaus," Bonnie said as she wet one of the cloths, "Your hand."

He placed his hand on her open palm and she gently began to clean the wound. There was pain from the wound but the tingling sensation from their skin to skin contact seemed to overshadow it. Klaus closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of being so close to her.

"Klaus?" Tatia said disrupting the moment, "Such an odd shortening of the name."

"Only Bonnie calls him that," Rebekah said saving him the trouble of doing so himself. Really he had had enough of that girl. He had been clear since her arrival that she meant nothing to him and he had no plans to marry her and still she would not stop her attempts to gain his attention and win his affection.

Maybe it was because she had been rejected in favor of another once before and now she had something to prove to herself or maybe it was the fact that Mikael had promised to support her and her mother if she were to win Niklaus over that was her motivation. If she could win Niklaus over from this girl that he looked at with such adoration then maybe she could still feel as if she were worth something, maybe being rejected would not sting as much as it still did. It wasn't as if she could have the one she wanted. He had voluntarily left her for another woman and that had led to their deaths at sea. Tatia had been shamed and she knew that her engagement to Niklaus could make some of that shame disappear. So she would try to win Niklaus over and if she could not then she would feign heartbreak and find "comfort" with his brother.

"Well," Tatia said seeing that she had struck a chord, "Surely he can make an exception for his future wife."

Bonnie stiffened as she applied the paste to Klaus' hand and Rebekah sent a death glare remembering why she had come to hate the girl.

Klaus looked unimpressed and merely stroking Bonnie's wrist lightly with his fingers before he looked back at Tatia. "I believe," Klaus said taking in Bonnie's expression, "That Rebekah already informed you that she was indeed the only exception."

"Your future wife?" Tatia asked raising a brow, "Am I to understand that you are referring to Bonnie?"

"Was that not whom you were speaking of?" Klaus grinned, "Was there another woman that could fit both roles that Bonnie inhabits as herself and as my future wife that I am unaware of?"

Bonnie began to tie the dry cloth around Klaus' hand being sure to tie it tight enough to make him flinch as she simultaneously had a rather loud coughing fit. Once she had calmed down she glared up at Klaus. "Shut up," she mouthed. Klaus merely smiled down at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Bonnie turned giving Tatia a forced smile. "Don't mind Klaus," Bonnie said, "He has a very unique sense of humor."

"Yes," Klaus said looking down at her, "My sense of humor. Clearly _that_ is my problem."

"One of many," Bonnie quipped.

Tatia cleared her throat. "Are we all done then?" She asked.

Bonnie lifted Klaus' hand and brought it to her lips placing a kiss over the cloth bandage. "There you go," she said, "All better." She lifted the bowls meaning to get them out of the way when she noticed everyone in the room was staring at her. "What?" She asked. No one answered.

Bonnie looked to Rebekah for guidance and found her to be of little help as she was trying to stifle laughter behind her hand. She looked to Klaus who simply looked smug. She looked to Elijah who gestured toward his lips which caused Bonnie to raise a brow at him. She thought for a moment and then it came to her. "Oh," she said running a hand over her face, "The kiss. I apologize really Tatia it's a force of habit."

Klaus said, "You do not need to apologize."

Klaus' remark was followed by Tatia raising a questioning brow at Bonnie and asking, "You make it a habit of kissing people?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?" Bonnie said shaking her head, "No. I only meant that before she passed whenever I got hurt my grandmother would kiss the place where I got hurt and it always made me feel better than any medicine ever could."

Tatia crossed her arms. _That had backfired_ , Tatia thought.

"How sweet," Rebekah smiled, "The way you talk about her makes me wish I could have known her."

Bonnie smiled. "She always knew how to make me feel safe," Bonnie said remembering, "With her was always the safest place that I knew."

"Sounds like you," Elijah said smiling, "You are so protective it is hard not to feel safe with you around."

Bonnie laughed. "Sheila Bennett was a better woman than me," Bonnie said.

"And I am sure that one day someone will say the same thing when remembering you," Elijah said smiling.

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

Tatia wanted desperately to change the subject to anything but Bonnie. "Do you all remember your grandmother?" Tatia asked Elijah feeling safe in doing so.

"Little things," Elijah said, "She loved to sing. There was a song that she used to sing while braiding Rebekah's hair."

"I remember," Rebekah smiled, "She had the most gentle hands."

"What of the song?" Tatia asked, "Would you sing it?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Niklaus remembers the words best I think," Rebekah said, "He always loved it the most when she sang it."

"Will you sing it then?" Tatia asked. Even if she knew she could not persuade him she was sure curiosity would prompt Bonnie to ask if nothing else. Then he would agree and the moment he started singing, no matter the song Tatia would dance. No man could ever resist her dancing. It would be the first step in swaying his affections, and if Niklaus was too strong willed then her dance would surely catch Elijah's eye.

"I think not," Klaus said shaking his head, "The words escape me at any rate."

"Please," Bonnie asked a part of her wanting to hear him sing and another part wanting leverage to hold over Klaus if she ever made it back to the future.

"Would you like to hear it?" Klaus asked, "Truly?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Very well then," Klaus sighed then he turned to Elijah, "Have you your pipe with you brother?"

"No," Elijah said grinning, "But it will take but a moment to fetch." Elijah stood and disappeared through the door.

"Come Bonnie," Rebekah said, "Sit in front of me and bring that comb. I will fix that nest of yours as we listen."

Bonnie obeyed grabbing the wooden comb as she went. She sat down in front of Rebekah and closed her eyes as Rebekah combed through her hair. She was no fool. She knew that this would probably be the last time she saw any of them before she went back home. In two nights time she would have her answer and once home it would likely never be like this again. And if she were not in such close proximity to them at the moment the thought may have been far more upsetting.

Elijah came back a moment late wood pipe in hand. "Are you ready brother?" Elijah asked retaking his seat.

"I do not suppose I have much choice in the matter?" Klaus asked. Both Rebekah and Bonnie shook their heads. "These vultures will have me for dinner if I do not sing so I fear I must oblige them."

Ayanna grinned at him from her place near the loom. "Your grandmother obliged you enough," Ayanna said, "It is only right that you suffer the same fate."

"Thank you Ayanna," Klaus smirked. He gestured toward Elijah. "Go on then brother," he said, "Get on with it."

Elijah began to play a slow lilting melody that a part of Bonnie recognized. She closed her eyes as she listened not noticing when Tatia stood and began to sway her hips. She stopped as she heard the first strands of the melody. It was the same song that Fillip had sung to Rosalind the night that she discovered them together. Suddenly Tatia didn't feel much like dancing.

Rebekah's eyes shifted from Bonnie's hair to where Elijah played. Elijah's eyes remained on Klaus and when he gave the signal Klaus began to sing. Bonnie's eyes opened at the first sound of his voice and their eyes stayed locked throughout the song.

" _Black is the color of my true love's hair  
Her lips are like some roses fair  
She has the sweetest smile the gentlest hands  
And I love the ground whereon she stands_

I love my love, and well she knows  
I love the ground whereon she goes  
I wish the day soon would come  
When she and I will be as one

And black is the color of my true love's hair  
Her lips are like some roses fair  
She has the sweetest smile the gentlest hands  
And I love the ground whereon she stands

I go to the Clyde and mourn and weep  
But satisfied I never shall be  
I'll write her a letter with a few short lines  
and suffer death a thousand times

And black is the color of my true love's hair  
Her lips are like some roses fair  
She has the sweetest smile the gentlest hands  
And I love the ground whereon she stands  
I love the ground whereon she stands."

"Have I appeased you all then?" Klaus asked noting that there was no shortage of tears being shed. Elijah was the only one aside from him with dry eyes.

"I think it's safe to that you have appeased us," Bonnie said wiping at her eyes, "For now."

As Klaus smiled Tatia realized how useless her efforts were. But she had nowhere else to go. So she would stay and when she encountered Mikael she would pretend that she was fighting a battle they all knew she could not win.

 **:::**

Damon Salvatore looked up as the door to the boarding house opened and closed. He watched as his brother Stefan walked in the anger on his face the most emotion Damon had seen in a while.

"I take the meeting with Barbie Klaus didn't go well," Damon commented.

Stefan looked at him as if seeing him for the first time and then shook his head as if attempting to clear it. "It went fine," he said.

"Then why do you look like someone died?" Damon asked, "Or like you want someone to die?"

"I found out where Bonnie is," Stefan said still thinking on his conversation with Rebekah.

"Is it that bad?" Damon asked, "I mean no one _is_ dead so I'm assuming she's alive." Stefan didn't answer and Damon cocked his head to the side his eyes narrowing. "She is alive isn't she?"

"Yes she's alive," Stefan said walking past him and over to the wet bar.

"So we'll go bring her back from wherever she is and she can go back to her old Judgy self," Damon shrugged, "Though if she is traumatized it might multiply the chances of being set on fire."

"Damon," Stefan interrupted pinching the bridge of his nose, "We can't just go and get her."

"Why not?" Damon asked, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that she's a thousand years in the past," Stefan said while pouring himself a drink.

Damon laughed out loud not stopping until he realized that Stefan was serious. "That's a pretty big problem," Damon said.

"Oh but it gets better," Stefan said, "Not only is she one thousand years in the past but she is cozying up to the Originals."

"No," Damon shook his head, "I mean if she would set me on fire for existing there's no way."

"They're human," Stefan revealed.

Damon's eyes widened. "Shit," Damon said running a hand over his face. "You don't think she's…"

"Well," Stefan said, "It seems Klaus took an interest in her so we're going to have to go to him in order to find out."

"Then we're going with you," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Elena and Caroline. _This is just getting better and better_ , Damon thought.

"I need a drink," Damon said walking over to the wet bar where Stefan had a glass waiting.

"Way ahead of you brother," Stefan said.

"Well at least you know where their hideout is now," Damon shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard to find them."

Stefan shook his head. "There's no way they're staying in an unfinished house," Stefan said, "And if they were then Rebekah wouldn't have agreed to meet me there."

"You met with Rebekah?" Elena asked trying and failing to hide the fact that she was upset by it.

"Yes," Stefan said, "And I got the information we needed."

"We have more important things to think about," Caroline said giving Elena a little nudge.

"Exactly," Damon said, "Listen to Blondie. Now think, if they have some supposed 'connection' to Bonnie wouldn't that mean that they could be hiding somewhere that's connected to her?"

"There's only one place like that I can think of," Elena said.

Before Damon could ask Caroline connected the dots. "Miss Sheila's," she whispered.

"Well," Damon said looking over at Stefan, "Let's go."

"I'm calling Jeremy," Elena said, "He wanted to know if we got any news on Bonnie."

"Or," Damon said, "Stefan and I could go and we could leave the women and children out of this."

"He deserves to know," Elena said, "And it's not like you can get into the house anyway."

"Elena," Caroline hissed, "We're wasting time."

"Fine," Elena said, "Let's go I can call him and Alaric on the way over."

Damon sighed. He had always known that one day the Little Witch would cause them trouble.

 **:::**

Ayanna and Bonnie made their way through the forest to the clearing she had seen in her first vision as the sun began to set. It was the day of the solar eclipse. While they did not necessarily need to be there to call on the spirits Ayanna said that being among nature helped and the fact that another vision had already led Bonnie there could mean that the spot held some particular relevance.

Ayanna pointed to the center of the clearing. "Clear your mind," she said, "When the Moon passes between the Sun and the Earth close your eyes and what you seek will be answered."

Bonnie nodded. She moved to the center of the clearing and waited. She hadn't seen Klaus, Elijah, or Rebekah since Klaus had hurt his hand. Ayanna had discovered from talking with Rebekah that Tatia had told Mikael of the visit and the despite the circumstances under which it had occurred Mikael had taken it upon himself to make sure that all of his children remained occupied or in Tatia's company.

Bonnie played with the wolf pendant around her neck as she continued to keep her eyes toward the sky. As many times as Bonnie told herself that their absence from her was for the best nothing in her entire state of being agreed with what Bonnie was constantly telling herself. The visit had only made it worse. It was as if each day she spent away made the fact that she needed them that much clearer.

It was worse for her when she thought of Klaus. Even though she was sure that the things that he had said were to get a rise out of Tatia or some sort of last ditch effort to defy Mikael that didn't stop his words from repeating over and over again in her head. She hadn't thought about marriage of course but the thought of them being together had crossed her mind more times than she wanted to admit even to herself. But then reality would set in. There was the fact that she would have to leave sooner rather than later and there was the fact that Klaus was a sociopath in her time and depending on what she had to do in order to get home he might not even inhabit her time when she got back. Even if he did he would have a thousand years of experience (and most likely women) in between this time and her own so even with the bond it wasn't as if he would want to pick up where they had left of a thousand years after the fact. The situation just didn't have a happy ending no matter what way Bonnie looked at it.

"Bonnie," Ayanna said from behind her breaking into her thoughts, "It is time."

Bonnie refocused on the sky as it sudden grew dark, a bright ring of white being the only light. Closing her eyes Bonnie asked the spirits for guidance. She was assaulted by a stream of voices and pictures flashed behind her eyelids. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and herself in the clearing standing around a fire. A blade being passed. Blood being shed. The voices rose again in a chorus of, _"_ _Nos ex vena sanguinem fundunt conciliare animos."_ Suddenly the images switched to those of the caves. She was taken back the same way she had come. Then an image of Klaus in her time still a hybrid but no longer a monster.

Bonnie opened her eyes when it was over to see Ayanna's expectant face. "What have you seen child?" Ayanna asked.

"We can't stop Esther from turning them and even if I warn them it will happen," Bonnie said.

"Then there is no hope," Ayanna said sadly looking away.

"Remember when you said that our bond would call me to them?" Bonnie asked, "My soul, my body, my magic, my _blood_ would reach out to them?"

"I remember," Ayanna said.

"Well my power calls out, my soul calls out, my body calls out," Bonne said, "My blood is the only thing left. And in order to leave I have to bind myself to them through blood. It's the last step."

"If they become those things," Ayanna said, "Those monsters you cannot. I will not let you."

"You said yourself that I can't run from this," Bonnie said taking both of her hands, "I don't have a choice."

"Blood bonds are strong when they change coupled with the soul bond," Ayanna sighed, "Bonnie your body could change to accommodate theirs in ways that you are unprepared for."

"That vision showed me Klaus," Bonnie said, "He was a monster but only physically. I may not be able to save their human forms but my blood could save their _humanity_ Ayanna. Even if I can insure that there is a fraction of what they are now left when they change then I could reach them in my time. I could change things and even if I can't I still have to try."

"There will be no going back from this," Ayanna said pulling Bonnie into her arms.

"If I don't do this then there will be no going forward," Bonnie said.

Somewhere not so far away Esther had bypassed her chance to talk to the spirits in favor of planning a way that would insure that she would never lose another child again.

 **:::**

Rebekah sat on the couch in Sheila Bennett's living room listening as Elijah sat in the armchair next to the couch strumming "Black is the Color," on the acoustic guitar that Klaus had bought him sometime in the seventies that still had peace stickers stuck all over the body. Klaus sat next to her singing quietly over the melody. Rebekah let her head fall onto Klaus' shoulder and closed her eyes. If Bonnie had been there then the moment would have been perfect.

Rebekah's head shot up as she heard a pounding on the door. Standing she sighed. "I told you that once they found out about our ties to Bonnie that they wouldn't have any trouble finding us," she commented.

"At least the Salvatore's can't get in unless we invite them in," Elijah said still strumming.

"And the others can't if we keep the door locked," Rebekah smiled.

Klaus stopped singing. "Let them in," Klaus said still sitting, "It won't be long before she's back. It's best if we extend the olive branch now."

"I doubt they'll accept your little peace offering Nik," Rebekah said.

"Then they will be the ones that Bonnie lectures," Elijah said fondly realizing his brother's train of thought.

"In a manner of speaking she will at the very least see that we tried to play nice with them," Klaus said, "Then our lovely Bonnie will see the extent of what we are willing to do to please her."

"Considering you forced yourself to try and kill her then completely broke down afterward just to make sure that she came back to us I think she will know," Rebekah said remembering when Klaus had woken her briefly when he had possessed her teacher's body. It had taken all of his strength to continue on their course of action after that.

"She got her payback the night of the sacrifice," Klaus said.

"You would think that they would have wondered why you never really went after her," Rebekah said thoughtfully, "They must have realized how vengeful that you can be. And Bonnie did try to kill you multiple times-"

"And she continueously foiled your 'diabolical' plans," Elijah added.

Klaus rolled his eyes. The only thing stopping him from getting angry was the fact that while he had known of his connection to Bonnie when these events had occurred Bonnie herself had not. "Can we please put an end to this conversation?" Klaus asked.

"We're simply saying that smarter people would have questioned why you had even left Bonnie alive let alone long enough to play Wonder Woman another day," Rebekah said.

"I think that we've already established that Bonnie's friends are not the brightest bulbs on the chandelier," Klaus said.

The pounding on the door came again. "I can hear you in there," Damon's voice called. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of the young geniuses," Elijah said resuming his strumming, "You may want to answer the door before they do some real damage to Bonnie's grandmother's home."

"It would be so much easier if we could just kill him," Rebekah whined.

"If it helps I believe she could live without Damon," Klaus smirked.

"I think we all can live without Damon," Rebekah replied, "I'll say he's collateral damage if she asks." Rebekah walked to the front door and pulled it open. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy stood on the other side. "Seriously Stefan," Rebekah commented, "I didn't know that a Ripper needed this much back up."

"Well it's not as if Damon and I can get inside," Stefan said, "How did you manage it again? Sheila protects this place even in death, there's no way any of you could freely pass."

"If you ask me nicely," Rebekah grinned, "I'll invite you in and tell you."

"What good would _you_ inviting us in do?" Damon asked.

"All of you may come in," Rebekah said sweetly.

"Again," Damon began only to be cut off as Rebekah pulled him forward. He expected to hit a barrier but was instead pulled inside and thrown across the floor.

"That's what good it will do," Rebekah said rubbing her hands together, "I trust that the rest of you can make it inside on your own?" Instead of answering Stefan stepped inside bringing himself to close to Rebekah for Elena's comfort. "Perfect." Rebekah grinned before turning to walk back into the living room.

Damon picked himself up off the ground as the others walked in following Rebekah. He noted Stefan's smirk with a raised eyebrow. As Rebekah sat down next to Klaus the group stood before them waiting expectantly.

"Hello Elena," Elijah greeted setting his guitar aside.

"Elijah," Elena greeted looking wary and a tad surprised to see him there.

"Stefan," Klaus nodded, "Nice to see you as always." Stefan nodded. "What brings the rest of you here?" Klaus asked.

"We want to know about Bonnie," Elena said stepping forward.

"What exactly would you like to know?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Cut the crap," Alaric said, "You know why we're here."

"Mr. Saltzman," Klaus said feigning offence, "I thought we were closer than that. I mean I've been in your body and you've obviously been in your body." Rebekah nudged him and he sighed. "No fun this lot," he said, "You sure you don't want to come back to the dark side Stefan?"

Stefan had not fully recovered from the conversation that he had with Rebekah earlier that day but the idea didn't sound as bad as he once found it. "Tell us what we want to know," Stefan said taking a seat on the other side of Klaus, "And I may consider it." He ignored the questioning look Damon gave and still could not manage to feel any of the same feelings as he looked at Elena's hurt face.

"Well Rebekah," Klaus said glancing over at her, "There is hope for him yet." Klaus turned back to the small crowd. "But again I have to ask exactly what you want to know."

"Everything," Elena said, "And don't leave anything out."

"Have a seat Miss Gilbert," Klaus said, "This may take a while."

 **:::**

Bonnie was on her way back from the forest, Ayanna having stayed to tackle her own demons, when she ran into Elijah. She smiled happy to see him before the smile disappeared when she realized she had promised them the truth.

"You are not ready," Elijah said immediately upon seeing the expression on her face.

"I'm ready to tell you," Bonnie said, "I'm just not sure that you're ready to hear what I have to say."

"Then either way you are not ready," Elijah repeated, "But we will be here when we are."

"I know," Bonnie said, "Even if I don't fully understand why." She bit her lip wondering exactly how she was going to tell them that she was from a thousand years in the future and that they were connected through their souls and they would have to be connected in blood before she could go back to her own time. She was absolutely sure _that_ would go over well.

"We may know more than you think," Elijah said, "But you must know that we are just as confused in this as you. You are not alone in this."

"Do you have to make so much sense _all the time_?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah leaned forward and whispered, "Considering the company I keep I fear that it has become a bit of a necessity."

Bonnie laughed. "Again," Bonnie nodded, "That makes perfect sense."

"I am afraid I cannot wait any longer to tell you what I have been sent here for as I am supposed to be on a hunt at the moment," Elijah said looking around for any signs of his father.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Niklaus is waiting for you in the caves," Elijah said. Bonnie looked away. "If you think that I make sense please listen to me now. Running away is never the answer." Even though Elijah knew what he was telling her to run to, it was her happiness that mattered most.

"Thank you, Elijah," Bonnie said smiling. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking around him to head toward the caves.

"Oh and Bonnie," Elijah called over her shoulder, "I thought you might want to know that I am learning to dance."

"So you found your motivation?" Bonnie asked.

"I did," Elijah said.

"Well when you are good enough I would like a dance," Bonnie smiled.

"You will have the first," Elijah promised. Elijah watched her walk away wondering given who she was walking toward if he would ever be able to make good on that promise.

When Bonnie got to the caves as Elijah said she would she found Klaus waiting for her. He stood leaning against one of the stone walls.

"How's the hand?" Bonnie asked walking up to him.

"Much better," he said waving it, Bonnie noticed that the bandage was no longer there. "You are looking well," he commented.

"Klaus," Bonnie sighed, "I know I said I would tell you the truth about everything today but I can't, not now."

"But I only have one question," Klaus said taking both of her hands, "Will you run away with me?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she attempted to take a step back but he held fast. "I can't do that Klaus," Bonnie said speaking in spite of her shock.

"Then be with me here," Klaus said.

"You said one question," Bonnie pointed out.

"That was not a question," Klaus grinned, "It was more along the lines of a request."

"Klaus," Bonnie sighed exasperated thinking that maybe she should have listened to Rebekah, "Have you forgotten that you are getting married." She really had not been expecting this.

"I was thinking we should wait," Klaus said, "I mean you cannot even admit that you clearly worship the ground at my feet I do not expect you to commit to being my wife until you declare the fact at least ten times a day."

"Oh my God," Bonnie said closing her eyes, "You are _insane_. I was talking about Tatia."

"Who?" Klaus asked looking for all the world like a confused child that didn't understand why he couldn't have ice-cream before dinner.

"You have to stop," Bonnie begged, "And that was another question so I'm leaving." Again she moved to leave and again he stopped her. She couldn't believe that Elijah had sent her into this trap.

"Will you at least consider the possibility of us being together?" Klaus asked. "There is something…I cannot put it into words but it is there."

"You hardly know me," Bonnie said looking away from his eyes that suddenly seemed too blue for her liking, "There are things that you don't know. Things that would change your mind about this, about me."

"Nothing that you can say could ever do that," Klaus said firmly.

"Even if I told you I have been lying to you the whole time?" Bonnie asked trying to scare him off as much as free herself from the entire situation.

"I am sure that you had your reasons," Klaus shrugged.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and decided to throw another curve ball at him. "And if I told you I was from the future?" She asked expecting him to call her crazy and maybe have her stoned or whatever they did to people during the Viking era.

Klaus tilted his head to the side actually seeming to consider the idea. "It would actually clear up a lot of things about your behavior," Klaus said, "I mean I can admit that sometimes I find you rather odd. And the things that leave your mouth sometimes…"

"Okay," Bonnie hissed squeezing his hands that were still in hers, "This one will be the one that will change your tune and then you can go marry Tatia and live happily ever after."

"Go on," Klaus said seeming more entertained than anything else. Her tactics obviously weren't working.

Bonnie looked him dead in the eyes and when she spoke her tone was serious without even a hint of playfulness to be found. "What if one day, be it tomorrow or a thousand years from now I try to kill you?"

When Klaus spoke his tone was equally as serious. "I can and will forgive you of anything," he said, "And if I must die at someone one else's hands I would rather it be you than anyone else."

Bonnie swallowed audibly. "You're serious," she whispered more to herself than to him. It was like she had fallen out of a Bram Stoker novel and into a Jane Austen one. The whole thing was completely surreal. And her power was doing a happy dance through her body that she was sure Klaus could feel and that only made matters worse.

"I am," Klaus whispered back. He tugged her hands until she fell against him. "I answered your questions. Answer mine."

"When I'm ready to tell you everything," Bonnie said, "If after that. After you hear _everything_ that I have to say then….I'll consider it but we stay here."

Klaus bent down a very gently brushed his lips over hers but even that seemingly small gesture made a puddle out of Bonnie's insides. "Seeing as there is nothing you could ever say to get rid of me," Klaus whispered against her lips, "I am considering that to mean that you are now mine." And for once Bonnie didn't object.


	7. Chapter Six: Blood Bound

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Six: Blood Bound**

Esther had asked Ayanna for help but Ayanna had outright refused. Esther's determination was only furthered by this. She had sent Mikael to fetch Finn and Kol on the motive that they were to come home for Niklaus' wedding. A wedding that she had come to accept wouldn't take place. However, she knew that once her work was done the young witch would reject her children outright and they would in feeling that rejection come running back into her arms.

She was plagued by dreams. Though she had not asked the spirits what the consequences of her actions would be they still plagued her with them by night. The death. The blood. The anguish. The pain. The loneliness. But she told herself that the end would justify the means. She would never suffer loss again. They would all be hers and hers forever. Death would be beyond them and loss would be beyond her.

The journey took Mikael four days and three nights in which Esther prepared herself to take a course of action that had no room for regret or backpedaling. When Mikael finally returned she told him what was needed and he nodded silently and sharpened his sword.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat on her bed and looked between Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah wondering exactly how much she should tell them and how soon. The bond had to be done and with it she would have to go home. There was no choice in the matter. She knew upon arrival that she was not meant to stay. She hadn't been lying when she had told Klaus that she had felt as if she didn't belong there.

"I cannot believe Tatia is still here," Rebekah pouted as she draped herself across Ayanna's bed, "I mean really it is getting to be a bit ridiculous. Yesterday when Finn and Kol returned she did not hesitate she went right for them."

"She is a determined woman is she not," Elijah said smiling clearly amused by Tatia's antics, "She did say that she would love again."

"Determined," Klaus raised a brow as he sat down next to Bonnie, "That is a word for it I suppose."

"She would not amuse you nearly as much if she was going after you Elijah," Rebekah pointed out.

"She has," Elijah said laughing, "Our dancing lessons were interesting to say the least but I think I will search for another tutor." He pulled up a chair in between the beds. "She is not all bad; I might even call her a friend if she stays a while longer."

"If you call her a friend I would hate to even go near someone you consider to be an enemy," Rebekah said.

Bonnie shook her head. She wondered not for the first time what would happen when she left and had to go home. There was a good chance that she would not get to see them this way, bickering and having ridiculous conversations, when she returned.

"Is something wrong, Bonnie?" Klaus asked from beside her. He took her hand and Bonnie sighed. That was another thing Bonnie was sure would change upon her return. This Klaus would be lost to her.

"Something is going to happen," Bonnie said, "Something that will change you, all of you. And even if I warn you there isn't anything that any of us can do to change it."

Her words got all of their attention. Rebekah sat up and looked at her concerned. "If it will upset you to tell us then you do not have to," Rebekah said.

"But-" Bonnie began.

"You once told me," Klaus began cutting her off, "Not to worry about the things that I could not change. Not to blame myself for the things I have no control over. If what you say is true, that whatever this is, is something that we cannot change then we do not want to know. If we know then we may make the futile effort to try and who knows what would happen then."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. She was also scared about what Esther would do if they tried to stop her and what she would be going home to if she did. Her vision on the night of eclipse had been clear. They would have to go through with it and the blood bond as well, which was something else that she was still keeping from them.

"Will whatever this change is cause you to look at us any differently?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie swallowed. Her answer to that question may have been different just a little over two weeks ago. But everything was so different. Even if when she returned home they didn't look at her in the way she would always look at them now she could not go back to how things had been when she had seen them as monsters and nothing else. Perhaps it was the bond that they already shared and perhaps it was the bond that they would share but whatever the case it made no difference in how Bonnie felt.

"No," Bonnie answered, "It won't."

"Then we are sure," Elijah said firmly, "We trust you enough to stay in the dark."

 **:::**

Mikael had been watching Klaus' pet hybrids guarding and supervising the renovation of what was to be Klaus' home. It was for the sake of the little witch Mikael was sure. The things that the boy continued to do for her sake Mikael would never understand.

Although witches could be very valuable when they were amiable to his plans and nonresistant to his control which he had come to discover over the years. He looked over at the witch sitting next to him in the passenger seat of the vehicle. This was one such example of the times that things went just as he had planned thanks to the many witches still left at his disposal.

"Are you ready my dear?" Mikael asked, "We have some abominations to rid the world of."

"Of course darling," the woman that inhabited Abby Bennett's body replied, "Although I wish you could have found me a more suitable body."

"The better to trick the little witch with, my dear," Mikael said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "And as I have forgiven you for you past…. _indiscretions_ I trust that you will have no problem with indulging me in this."

"Very well," she said, "But I would eventually like to be reunited with my true self." She gave him a sugary sweet smile and he smiled back full of false indulgent.

"In due time my love," Mikael said moving closer to her as she spoke, "In due time." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "And Esther," he said sweetly stroking the side of her face, "No mistakes this time."

"You forget that I have been among the spirits all of these years," Esther said shifting some as she was still adjusting to Abby's body, "We have vast knowledge. There is no room there for mistakes."

"For everyone's sake let us hope that you are right," Mikael said pulling away and stepping out of the car.

When they were done there would be broken body parts of hybrids on every unfinished surface of Niklaus' home. Mikael was sure that that would certainly send the boy the right message.

 **:::**

Bonnie smiled as she watched Klaus walking home through the rain. Even as the storm continued on Klaus stopped and turned around to face her; his wet hair clinging to his face. Bonnie laughed as he ran back to where she stood in Ayanna's doorway.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as Klaus wrapped his arms around her. He merely leaned down and captured her lips with his. Bonnie drew herself closer to him not at all minding the dampness of his clothes as her power began to pulse through her. She felt dizzy as Klaus pulled back.

"Are you sure that I cannot stay?" Klaus whispered.

Bonnie would have given anything to him in that moment. However, Ayanna walked up and stood in the doorway just behind him her arms crossed and her face stern.

"Niklaus," Ayanna said simply, "I will not have this type of behavior in my home. Now go."

"I bet she would condone it if I were kissing her," Klaus whispered in Bonnie's ear causing her to laugh. Ayanna looked unimpressed.

Bonnie let herself be kissed on more time before reluctantly she pushed him away. "Go before she kills one of us and we never get to see each other again," she said.

"If I must," Klaus said. He took his time pulling away before walking out into the rain. Bonnie watched him go; wanting to do little more than to follow him.

"It is happening tonight," Ayanna said softly, "They sent Tatia to visit her mother."

"What can we do?" Bonnie asked fingering the pendant hanging from her neck and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Wait," Ayanna said. And so they did.

Klaus for his part entered his home smiling. He fell into bed still wearing his wet clothes and somehow not feeling the cold. He felt warm all over where Bonnie had been touching him. Closing his eyes he quickly fell asleep.

Klaus was woken up by the sound of his sister's screaming. It was dark and the night air was chilling. At first he was sure that he had been dreaming but Elijah's scream soon followed. Klaus sat up looking around. Before he could get out of bed however his father came bearing down on him. Klaus made a futile attempt to fight back. It did not take Mikael long to get the better of him. The last thing he thought as Mikael plunged the sword into his heart was that he would never see Bonnie again.

 **:::**

Rebekah sighed as Klaus was once again interrupted in his telling of the story. It had been this way since he had started. Almost everything that he said caused someone to object. It was getting to be ridiculous. She squirmed in her seat next to Klaus trying in vain to hold her tongue. Stefan leaned behind Klaus to look over at her and smirked. Rebekah rolled her eyes. She just knew he was waiting for her outburst. He had probably made some sort of bet with Nik on how long it would take her to snap someone's neck.

"Bonnie would not just up and go on a walk through the woods with two psychos," Caroline was saying, "I don't care if you two found her in some cave or not. She's smarter than that."

"Yes," Klaus said eyeing Caroline as if she were a lab rat, " _Bonnie_ is smart and as we were clearly human there was very little threat we could frame that she couldn't protect herself from. And as refusing the walk would have caused more suspicion than agreeing she was smart enough to say yes."

"Honestly," Rebekah said clearly having had enough, "We will never get through this story if you imbeciles do not shut the hell up. So how about this, you all take whatever Nik says at face value and I don't kill the next person who speaks."

"Ah," Klaus smiled, "An outburst and a death threat. Looks like you win this round Stefan." He pulled a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and placed it in Stefan's hand that was already outstretched.

"Well," Rebekah said glaring at them, "Obviously at least two people in this room have a death wish."

"Rebekah," Elijah chided, "Don't be so temperamental."

"No," Damon said from his seat on the floor next to Caroline, "Barbie Klaus has a point. I for one don't want to be sitting here all night and the more interruptions the more time we waste and the least information we find out which is what we came here for."

"Thank you," Rebekah huffed, "At least _someone_ has finally used their brain and considering who it is you should _all_ be ashamed of yourselves."

"Would it help if I split the twenty with you?" Stefan asked waving it in the air.

Rebekah snatched it from him without even blinking. "The only thing I want to split in your skull," she said stuffing it into her pocket, "The more I see you the _less_ appealing you become."

"Funny," Stefan grinned, "You're having the opposite effect on me."

Rebekah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes feigning annoyance. She could not however stop the tiny smile that graced her face.

"Now that he's shut her up," Klaus said looking back and forth between them, "May I continue."

"Please," Elena said clearly annoyed.

Klaus nodded. "Very well, Miss Gilbert," Klaus said.

"Actually," Jeremy said from his seat next to Elena, "If this is heading where I think its heading then I'll pass."

"And where do you think its heading, Mr. Gilbert?" Klaus asked his expression smug. "In the same direction you headed in with Annabelle perhaps?" Jeremy looked at him in surprise. "Yes I know of your little indiscretion," Klaus said, "Your sister isn't very good at keeping her mouth shut and neither is mine so you can be sure to thank them both for that."

Jeremy ignored his insinuation and went another route instead. "Bonnie would never go near you," he gestured toward Elijah, "Or him for that matter."

"You'll never know until you hear the rest of the story now will you?" Klaus asked calmly. Even if Bonnie wasn't open to him when she returned, _this_ at least was fun.

"Fine," Jeremy said still looking unhappy, "Go ahead."

"Now," Klaus began again, "As I was saying…"

 **:::**

Bonnie couldn't sleep. She just stared at the door waiting. She hoped that whatever happened Klaus at least would come to her. She could never be sure though. She kept thinking that maybe she should have just warned them or done more to try and stop it. Even if it was inevitable she wanted to feel like she had done _something_.

She began pacing across the dirt floor when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jumping Bonnie stopped pacing. As long as she had waited she still feared what she would find on the other side. She hesitantly walked over and opened the door. She wasn't surprised to see Klaus on the other side. His face held an expression of abject terror and his shirt was stained with blood. Bonnie took a deep breath in an attempt to keep calm and pulled Klaus inside.

She led him over to her bed and helped him out of the blood stained shirt. She handed the shirt to Ayanna and turned back to Klaus. His whole body was trembling his eyes unfocused. Bonnie ran a soothing hand down his back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"This was the change that you spoke of was it not," Klaus said his body calming with her touch. It wasn't a question Bonnie knew. She nodded against his shoulder.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Father….he…," Klaus looked away before he continued, "He stabbed me. I was sure I was dead but….then he brought a girl…made us drink her blood. He says we will have to kill. I cannot Bonnie." He grabbed Bonnie's hand. "I will not."

"Shhh," Bonnie said her hands running over his back, "It'll be okay." Bonnie wasn't sure that it would. She also wasn't sure that she wanted to hear anymore.

"But the blood, Bonnie," Klaus whispered, "The taste of it…." Klaus once again began shaking as the thirst took hold. He shut his eyes tightly focusing on Bonnie his breathing ragged.

Bonnie's hands stopped and tears sprung into her eyes. If only she could have stopped this. If only there had been another way. There was a chance she had just lost him. That the bond that they shared had somehow fractured with his change, but she could still feel it. It was as strong as it ever was. She thought that maybe she was the only one that could feel it when Klaus suddenly stood. She felt dejected and broken as the tears continued to fall.

"K-Klaus," Bonnie said her voice breaking. She reached out and touched his arm and he took a step back. Bonnie saw as Ayanna stood across the room already on her guard.

"How can you touch me?" Klaus asked his eyes finally falling on Bonnie. Bonnie froze. "How can you look at me?"

"Klaus…," Bonnie said carefully reaching out and touching his shoulder. She knew she had to be careful his emotions were volatile at best.

Klaus looked down at her but his eyes were detached. It was as if he was preparing for something, most likely her rejection. "You said you would not look at us differently," Klaus said, "But surely now when you look into my eyes you must see a monster."

Bonnie released his shoulder taking his face into her hands. She forced him to look at her, to really see her. She knew that if he kept himself guarded that he would never really listen to what she had to say next.

"No monster," Bonnie whispered, "Just you looking at me, looking at you. That's all."

Klaus fell to his knees as if he could no longer hold himself up and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's middle burying his face into her stomach. Bonnie returned his embrace and looked up to see Ayanna standing over them wearing one of the saddest expressions she had ever seen. An expression that she was sure was mirrored on her own face.

 **:::**

The next day Bonnie left Klaus sleeping in her bed to go see Elijah and Rebekah. She had heard from Ayanna that Mikael and Esther had gone after Finn and Kol who had fled in the night. She knew she had a small window to check on the others before they returned. They probably wouldn't make it too far without day walking rings, though Esther could probably take care of that. She doubted that Esther had created rings for Elijah and Rebekah, most likely wanting to keep them inside until their return.

As Bonnie slowly opened the door to the home she found Rebekah curled in a ball on the floor her head in Elijah's lap. Her head snapped up when Bonnie entered however. Bonnie could still feel them but it was somehow more intense than before which she didn't think to be possible. It was one of the reasons that she had been almost as relieved as she was reluctant to leave Klaus' side. Rebekah sat up reaching her hands out to her. Bonnie took them immediately kneeling down on the floor and allowing herself to be pulled closer.

"Bonnie," Rebekah said tears springing into her eyes, "What is happening to us? We have done things…horrible things. We cannot go outside. The others have vanished even Niklaus."

"Klaus is fine," Bonnie said, "He came to me. Are the two of you okay?" Bonnie looked between Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah looked calm outwardly but Bonnie could tell he was in shock.

"Why would you ask that?" Rebekah asked, "If you have seen Niklaus then you must know…" Rebekah paused. Her lack of remorse for her actions making her feel that much worse. "How can you even look at us?" Rebekah asked, "I am certain that no one else will be able to. They must have heard the screams…they will notice when people start to disappear." Rebekah looked away letting Bonnie go. "You cannot convince me that you still see me as a friend?"

Bonnie thought of Caroline in that moment and she realized that she would have never been able to face what she was facing right in that moment without that experience. She had loss too much to the supernatural to let it happen again. She needed them and in that moment she realized that she always would no matter what form any of them were in.

"No," Bonnie said watching as Rebekah turned back to her, "I don't see you as a friend. I see you as a sister."

"Even now?" Rebekah asked astonished.

Bonnie pulled Rebekah into a hug. " _Especially_ now," Bonnie said holding Rebekah to her as she cried. She looked over Rebekah's shoulder at Elijah. She reached out and placed her hand over his. "We can't stay here," Bonnie told them both, "Your parents will come back. We'll get Klaus and we'll go to the clearing in the forest. I have things to tell you and not much time to do it."

"It is not that we would not gladly follow you to the ends of the earth," Elijah said squeezing her hand, "It is that we cannot leave. The sun…it burns us."

"Do you trust me?" Bonnie asked meeting his eyes.

"In everything," Elijah said without hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say that you will walk in the sun again," Bonnie said already planning on created the rings that their mother had not, "I am going to help you through this."

 **:::**

Klaus stopped in his retelling of the story of Bonnie's trip back in time when a knock sounded on the door. It was yet another interruption in a night full of them. It wasn't as if he liked retelling the story especially to the people who were in a way in competition with him and his siblings for Bonnie's loyalty and affection.

He had never liked reveling personal things about himself to anyone let alone to those he considered enemies. Their bond with Bonnie and his feelings for her were beyond what could be considered personal. But it was a necessary evil if he wanted them to understand that he would not harm them as long as Bonnie didn't wish it and if he wanted to show Bonnie that she would not have to choose between the people that she cared about.

"I'll get it," Rebekah said standing annoyed at having to once again get up, "Since no one else even bothered to offer."

"It's not like any of us can invite whoever it is in," Damon said still a little pissed at their confrontation upon the Scooby Gang's arrival.

"That's where you're wrong," Klaus said regaining Damon's attention, "Elijah and I have that power as well."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "And what was your explanation for that again?" Damon asked, "I don't remember that particular part of the story?"

"That's because I never told you Mr. Salvatore," Klaus said, "Nice try though."

"And why is that again?" Damon asked.

"I believe Miss Gilbert stated that she wanted to hear the story from beginning to end," Klaus said, "I am simply obliging and the events that explain _that_ particular power of ours happened closer to the end."

Rebekah ignored their conversation as she pulled the door to Sheila Bennett's house open to reveal Tyler Lockwood. She was about to comment on his recent absence when she saw how shaken up he looked.

"Come in," Rebekah said quickly. She stepped aside as Tyler walked into the house. His eyes were on his feet. "Follow me," she said walking back toward the living room.

Tyler followed quietly. Once he entered the room his eyes landed on Caroline who looked back at him before quickly turning away. Sighing Tyler looked up at Klaus.

"We have another visitor," Rebekah said as she once again took her seat beside Klaus.

Klaus looked up at Tyler wondering what exactly he was there for. He hadn't seen Tyler since he had given him his freedom and he had thought that that would be the end of the association. After all if Bonnie kept herself open to their bond once she returned all other supernatural bonds associated with any of them (including her friends should they chose to be bound to her as well) would be overpowered including the connection that came with being sired.

"What brings you here?" Klaus asked eyeing Tyler with general curiosity.

"I stopped by the house today," Tyler said, "I wasn't going to but I wanted to make sure that you were really done with me." Caroline looked up again at his words and he looked back at her briefly before Klaus prompted him to continue. "Almost as soon as I got out of the car I smelled blood."

Klaus didn't have to ask what house Tyler had been referring to as he had been one of the few aside from his siblings and now Stefan; that he had trusted with the information that he was renovating a house in the first place.

"I'm assuming you went inside," Klaus said annoyed with the fact that Tyler was taking his time with his tale.

"I did," Tyler hesitated obviously knowing that Klaus wouldn't like what he said yet, "And when I did I found the bodies of some of the other hybrids."

Klaus looked stricken a moment and then his face went blank. It was obvious that Mikael had finally made his move. It was of course a scare tactic. Something to make Klaus aware of his presence, let him know that he was free and ready to play. He knew like he was sure Rebekah and Elijah did that he would not strike until Bonnie returned and even then he might bide his time in order to give them some false sense of security.

"How many?" Klaus asked.

"Ten," Tyler sighed, "I called Tony and he cleared out the mess. The others are laying low until they hear from you."

The room fell silent and then Klaus gestured for Tyler to sit. "I'm telling a story," Klaus said calmly, "One I am sure you too would love to hear."

"Your hybrids just got mascaraed and you want to keep telling the story?" Damon asked his tone incredulous.

"There are plenty more where they came from," Klaus shrugged, "Besides we can't strike until Bonnie returns. It's safer for all of us here at the moment. And seeing as we cannot all remain under this roof I suggest that those that choose not to stay here stay at the Boarding House instead. Do not go home if you want to remain living by the time Bonnie gets back?"

Elijah eyed Damon from where he sat. "We don't need any of your half-baked plans as one of those plans it the reason that Mikael is free in the first place," Elijah said, "When I told you that Bonnie was the only weapon that we needed I meant it, so for the good of everyone please refrain from speaking."

"You're not even going to try and figure out who it is?" Damon asked.

"You'd think that you'd know seeing as Elijah said you're the one who was so intent on removing Daddy Dearest from that tomb in the first place," Rebekah said.

"Daddy?" Damon asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Obviously," Klaus said unimpressed, "You clearly weren't listening to the story and I am now convinced that you were dropped on your head as a child."

"He was," Stefan commented from where he sat next to Klaus, "Repeatedly."

"No surprise there," Klaus said, "At least we now know the vampirism does not cure brain damage that one incurs as a human. Nice little fact to remember, one that I am sure your brother's stupidity will continuously remind us of."

"Watch it," Damon said though his threat was empty at best.

"You might not know a lot of Mikael but I can assure you he knows about you," Klaus said, "He has hunted our kind long enough. Even the human among you aren't safe once he discovers your ties to Bonnie."

Caroline was immediately shaken by this. Though she was a surprised that Klaus had even bothered to warn them and show any concern for their safety in the first place. Even with his supposed feelings for Bonnie it just made her feel weird. But she then thought of the only other human left among their small group and pulled out her cell phone.

"I need to call Matt," she said to Elena before standing and leaving the room.

Elena watched Caroline leave the room before turning back to Klaus. "I still don't think that we should just be sitting here."

"What else do you suggest?" Klaus asked, "I believe we know Mikael better than you do. He was trying to get my attention and he got it. He more than likely has a plan and he will not deviate from it. He will not strike until _he_ is ready. There is nothing we can do but wait and protect those of us that are left."

Caroline walked back into the room. "Matt is on his way," she said to no one in particular. She sat back down on the carpet next to Elena. Tyler sat down next to her and she momentarily stiffened before she settled back down in her seat.

"So," Klaus said looking from face to face, "Shall I continue?" Everyone nodded some more reluctantly than others. "Very well then," Klaus said.

 **:::**

Bonnie looked from Klaus, to Rebekah, to Elijah wondering how they could be so silent given recent events. However, they all sat watching her expectantly. They had gone to the clearing taking only the blade that Klaus kept on hand and the fire wood he had chopped that was still in excess per Bonnie's orders. Upon arriving Bonnie instructed Elijah to make a circle of stones and Klaus to arrange the logs in the center. There had been very little speaking since then.

"I assume you all figured out that what happened to you last night is the change that I was talking about," Bonnie said quietly they nodded and she continued, "What you don't know is that I knew what you would become even before I arrived."

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked, "Was it the spirits that brought you here like you said? Did you see what we would become and came here to stop it?"

"Not exactly," Bonnie said looking down, "It was Ayanna that brought me here. She found out what your mother was planning to do to you and she summoned me from…." Bonnie stopped talking not knowing if they would believe anything else that she said from that point on.

"Keep going," Elijah said, "Whatever you say we will believe. We will take every word as fact."

Klaus looked pointedly at Rebekah before he said, "And we will not interrupt."

Bonnie knew that this was likely the wrong time given what they had just went through but she was becoming less and less sure that there would ever be a right time. Klaus reached for her hand and she let it be taken before she took a deep breath and continued. "She called me from a thousand years in the future where I was trying to find a way to kill Klaus," Bonnie said, "That's what he went by in my time. Klaus."

They all stiffened but aside from that they showed no reaction. "Ayanna suggested that I befriend all of you until we could figure a solution and I could return home," Bonnie went on, "But I noticed… things. My former association with all of you had been less than pleasant so I began to wonder why I was so easily able to associate with you."

Bonnie continued her tale, telling them of the feeling of her magic reaching out to them. Of her wariness because of what she knew of them though she did not go into detail, in fact she was purposefully vague. Of the vision she had after dancing at the wedding. Of each of their connection with her. Of attempting to block the bond by avoiding them. And finally about what she had seen the night of the eclipse.

"The blood bond is the only way that I can get home," Bonnie said, "I know you may not be happy with me at the moment but I have to ask you to do this. No matter what you say I don't belong here." Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she spoke. She would not look any of them in the eyes.

"You are right," Klaus said, "You do not belong here." Bonnie attempted to pull the hand that he still held away but Klaus' hold was strong since the change. "It is us that belong in your time. It is the only explanation for why the spirits would allow this to happen. Because you would need us in the future, your future and if that is our fate then I will be happy to assist you in your journey home. Knowing that I will see again will be enough."

"What?" Bonnie said turning and eyeing him in disbelief, "You can't mean that?" His words somehow made her feel even guiltier than she did before about lying to them. "It's okay to be angry with me… You don't have to just go along with everything I say."

"We are not exactly pleased with you or the situation at the moment," Elijah said speaking finally, "But being angry with you does not change what you mean to us. We are bound by the soul Bonnie that is no small thing. Whatever you do we will forgive and whatever you need we will give it."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"After everything, even given what we are now," Rebekah asked, "Would you do the same for us?"

"Of course," Bonnie said reaching up with her free hand to wipe her eyes.

"Then you see why we have to," Rebekah said tears brimming her own. It was not the first time that Bonnie had had her words used against her before but this was the first time that they affected her so deeply. Bonnie nodded firmly. "Okay."

Bonnie set a fire the logs that were in front of her. She took the blade that sat next to her and made a small cut in the palm of her hand. She wasn't worried. One of the perks of the bond was that they didn't thirst for her blood. She held her hand over the flames and let a few drops fall into the flames.

"Now you," Bonnie instructed handing the blade to Klaus, "Just a few drops of blood over the flames."

Klaus nodded and did the same before passing the knife to Rebekah. When Elijah's blood was shed Bonnie paused.

"There is no going back from this," Bonnie said her voice grave. It was the same warning Ayanna had given her. One she had ignored and planned to ignore in that moment.

"We will not want to," Rebekah said. Klaus and Elijah nodded.

"Join hands," Bonnie said quietly. They join hands in a circle and Bonnie began to chant. " _Nos ex vena sanguinem fundunt conciliare animos."_

The fire flared up higher before it died down completely until there was nothing but ashes and smoke. On the surface of the ashes lay four silver rings, each band having the same runes carved around their surface. Klaus was the first to pick one up and place it on his finger, then Elijah, and then Rebekah. As Bonnie slipped the ring on her finger a bright light flashed and she fell backward sprawled onto the ground.

Before they could see about Bonnie, Tatia walked out from the trees. She had been on her way back from the visit to her mother and she had stopped when she had heard voices. Thinking that maybe she could infiltrate another moment between Bonnie and Niklaus she followed the sound of Bonnie's voice only to find them performing some sort of ritual. It wasn't until Bonnie fell back unconscious that she decided to make herself known.

"What's going on here?" Tatia asked. Suddenly Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah began to breathe heavily, black veins appearing beneath their eyes.

"Tatia," Elijah hissed, "Run."

Tatia turned but the minute she did so it was Klaus who attacked, Klaus who brought her down, and Klaus who took her life. He only knew a moment of satisfaction before his bones began to break and his body began to shift.

"Take Bonnie," Klaus managed before falling to his knees, "Go!"

Elijah immediately lifted Bonnie from the ground. He hadn't been able to protect Tatia but he would protect Bonnie and maybe one day he could make up for the life that Tatia had lost.

Rebekah stood frozen as Klaus transformed. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Rebekah," Elijah said urgently, "We must leave now."

Rebekah nodded walking backward until Elijah tugged at her hand. As they left Rebekah looked back in time to see Klaus transform into a wolf.

 **:::**

Bonnie awoke with a start. She was at first confused that she was still in Ayanna's home until she remembered that she would not be able to return home until she went back to the caves. She looked around the room stopping when her eyes landed on Elijah. It seemed as if his entire being was glowing. It was as if she was seeing his entire soul spill outside of his body. She blinked trying to make it stop, it was so distracting. Finally when Elijah took her hand the glowing stopped.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, "Where are Klaus and Rebekah?"  
Elijah hesitated a moment before telling her the truth. "When you fell unconscious Tatia came out of the forest."

"I thought she was sent away," Bonnie said already fearing the worse. She may not have liked Tatia but she would never wish death on her.

"We all lost control," Elijah said quietly, "But it was Klaus that had got to her first. After…he killed her he changed. He became a wolf Bonnie. How is that possible? When…Rebekah and I killed we did not…"

Bonnie shook her head trying to comprehend the information. She knew that from what Elena told her Klaus' first human kill had activated his werewolf gene but she had no idea where the gene had come from in the first place.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie said not knowing why she hadn't warned them about Klaus' hybrid status when she had been revealing the truth earlier. "Where are they now?" Bonnie asked.

"I am not sure what happened to Klaus," Elijah said, "Rebekah went to find mother. I did not want to leave in case you woke."

Bonnie nodded. She looked over at Ayanna whom she hadn't noticed. She really hadn't noticed anything in the room outside of Elijah; if she had she might have noticed the smell of bay leaves Ayanna continuously threw onto the stone enclosed fire. _To ward off evil_ , Bonnie thought.

"Do you know why I passed out in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you that your body might change if you entered the blood bond," Ayanna said simply, "It is now strong enough to handle the magic that you hold within it."

Bonnie looked at Ayanna a moment before she dared to ask, "No more nose bleeds?"

"No," Ayanna said, "Whatever spell you attempt your body will be able to handle it. You are bound in every way to powerful beings it only makes sense for some of that power to transfer to you."

Bonnie was completely blown away. The knowledge that she would have virtually no limitations was flabbergasting. Before she could even process this Rebekah burst in with Klaus in tow, both having the odd glow that had been around Elijah only moments early. It was clear that Klaus was unconscious and Elijah stood taking him from Rebekah and placing him on Ayanna's bed.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked for the second time in so few moments. She stood going over to Klaus and taking his hand. The glowing stopped and Klaus relaxed. It was then Bonnie realized that the glow disappearing must have been a sign that the bond hand settled. She quickly grabbed Rebekah's hand causing the same effect and then she waited for her answer.

"Did Elijah tell you what happened in the woods?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie nodded. "Well after we brought you here I went to find mother. She was able to help Finn and Kol with the sun but she could not convince them to stay." Rebekah sat down and Bonnie followed suit though she stayed at Klaus' side. "She and father were at home. I told them what happened," Rebekah continued, "At first they would not believe me but then father got this look…."

"Go on Rebekah," Elijah said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Father he said a man's name," Rebekah said wringing her hands, "I cannot remember it but he said he was a beast. A filthy monster, the very thing that killed Henrik. Then mother fell apart. She started saying these things." Rebekah looked up at Elijah. "Father is not Niklaus' father."

There was a shocked silence. _So that's how Klaus got his werewolf gene_ , Bonnie thought. She was smart enough to keep her thoughts to herself.

"There's more isn't there," Bonnie said.

Rebekah nodded. "Father he tore the house apart. Mother she tried to stop him but couldn't. His pride. His need to control. All of that is worse now. It is likely he will not return." Rebekah said closing her eyes. When she opened them she continued. "Mother was so quiet so still when he left and I thought she was in shock but I was wrong. Mother started to collect all these things. She said that she was going to find Niklaus and make things right." Bonnie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "She found Tatia's body first and she took some of what blood that she had left and then she went to find Niklaus. I am not even sure that she realized I had followed. When we came upon Niklaus he was lying on the ground naked and unconscious. She did something with Tatia's blood. She said that he would never know that side of himself and that since killing her had ruined our life Tatia's face would haunt him forever. He would have never killed her had mother not done this to us. None of this would have happened. I tried to stop her but I could not move. It was as if something was blocking me. I…"

"It's okay Rebekah," Bonnie said knowing the curse she had referred to be the Hybrid Curse. "Where is your mother now?"

"Looking for father I think," Rebekah said, "More than likely she wants to beg for his forgiveness. Tell him that she fixed his problem. They laughed at the love we had for you when nothing they have ever felt has ever been as pure. Least of all their relationship."

"Don't think about it Rebekah," Bonnie said giving her a hug, "Stay here tonight. We'll be together. We'll be safe."

Rebekah looked pleadingly over at Ayanna. "You may stay," Ayanna said smiling sadly, "All of you. Now that both of your parents have gone I suppose Bonnie and I are the only family that you have left. Not to worry. We protect our own."

 **:::**

"So Bonnie is bound to you by blood?" Stefan asked as Klaus paused in his story.

Klaus nodded. "And all of us through soul including all of you," Klaus said, "Some of the bonds are stronger than others but they are all there. Why else do you think that she would sacrifice herself for you time and time again?"

"This is insane," Jeremy said again wanting to leave but knowing he had no real choice in the matter with a crazy vampire hunter with a grudge against Bonnie on the loose. Matt had long since joined them and though he looked wary at first he was now intrigued by the story.

"Is it?" Rebekah asked, "Surely her absence affected all of you more than you thought it would." They were silent but Rebekah knew that she had struck a chord. They remembered the pain and irritation her absence had been causing and all had to admit to themselves that Rebekah had a point.

"So is the bond the reason you can invite people in?" Caroline asked, "And if it is and we're all bound to her then why couldn't Stefan and Damon just come inside?"

"It was not soul bonds that the magic recognized. Sheila wanted to make sure that those with Bennett blood were protected," Elijah explained, "Bennett witches protect their own."

"And since you're blood bound to Bonnie then you're as good as Bennetts," Stefan said sitting back with something akin to awe on his face.

"Precisely," Klaus nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I am not buying any of this," Jeremy said, "I mean do you really believe that Bonnie would start dating Klaus and then go into some creepy bond with the Originals voluntarily? I call bullshit."

"Green is a rather ugly color on you Mr. Gilbert," Elijah commented.

"You look a little green yourself," Jeremy shot back. Rebekah wanted to snap his neck. Just once, it wasn't like he wouldn't come back to life.

"Calm down Jeremy," Alaric said sternly, "Let them finish and then we can pass judgment."

"Thank you Mr. Saltzman," Klaus smirked, "I knew that possessing that body of yours would on day pay off. Now you're even starting to defend me. I am touched."

"Don't push it," Alaric said looking unimpressed.

"Fine," Klaus said, "You all really need to loosen up. I mean honestly." Sighing heavily and shaking his head Klaus continued his tale, "Now where was I…"

 **:::**

Klaus didn't awake until the next day. When he awoke Bonnie decided that they should inspect their home for any traces of their parents. She wanted to be sure that they were really gone before she went home and left them for good. They also wanted to give Tatia a proper burial.

They buried Tatia first. Elijah's guilt might have consumed him if Bonnie had not revealed that he would indeed have his chance to make up for the loss of his friend.

Afterward they made their way to where the Originals had once been a full family. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah entered first not sure what to expect. Bonnie waited on the outside. There was no sign of either parent inside. Klaus called to her and just as she moved to go she was forcefully turned around and Esther plunged a knife into her stomach.

"This started with you," Esther whispered, "It will end with you as well."

"Klaus," Bonnie said as she fell to ground and blood began to pour from the side of her mouth. Just as she heard the door open her eyes fell shut.

As Klaus came out of the house the first thing he saw was his mother her eyes empty a bloody knife in her hand. "You took everything from me," Esther said, "Now I have taken from you. Now we are even."

Klaus fell to his knees a scream leaving his mouth as he knelt over Bonnie's body. Rebekah and Elijah raced from the house just as he placed his hand over the wound trying in vain to stop the bleeding. They both fell to their knees beside him.

"Bonnie," Elijah said his hands framing her face, "You must wake up. _Please._ You cannot leave us." Her pulse was fading quickly.

"How could you do this?" Rebekah spat at her mother who still stood frozen.

Klaus looked up standing suddenly. "How do we fix her?" Klaus screamed at Esther, "If any of us can save her you will tell me." His mother said nothing. " _Tell me_ ," Klaus demanded. Still nothing.

Elijah knew the moment that Klaus was about to strike but this time he did not warn Klaus' victim. This woman was no longer their mother. She was ghost of something that they once loved. She had taken Bonnie from them and would likely come after them next. So Elijah and Rebekah did nothing as Klaus sped forward and ripped Esther's heart from her chest.

" _Now_ ," Klaus said as his mother fell to the ground, "We are even."

 **:::**

"You killed your own mother to avenge Bonnie," Elena said surprised. She hadn't expected when she read about his mother's death on the wall of the cave that that would be his motive.

"For the most part," Klaus said, "And in some part for all of us. For all that we have lost. But mostly I did it for Bonnie and I would do it again."

"Because you love her?" Elena asked not wanting to believe it but not seeing any other motive that made sense.

"Yes," Klaus said with the utmost sincerity, "In no uncertain terms."

There was silence as they all seemed to be digesting that piece of information when suddenly Caroline spoke. "Wait," Caroline said standing, "You killed your mother because she killed Bonnie. If Bonnie is dead how is she going to come back. She can't be dead. You said she would come back. You said…" Caroline burst into tears.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Do any of you imbeciles actually listen?" Klaus asked no one in particular. This storytelling business had ceased being fun and started being painful some time ago.

"I believe," Stefan began sounding bored, "What you said is that Bonnie _appeared_ to be dead." He too was tired of being interrupted.

"Yes, Stefan," Klaus sighed, "Thank you. I said that Bonnie _appeared t_ o be dead. If she were well and truly dead you would feel it and since we are already fully bound to her we would not be sitting here in front you, idiot girl."

"If you would take your seat Miss Forbes," Elijah said pinching the bridge his nose. He wondered lightly if he could convince someone, anyone to re-dagger him. The more Bonnie's friends spoke the better the idea sounded.

Caroline looked around to find that she had been the only one who misheard and she was the only one upset and crying. Giving everyone as sheepish smile she sat back down.

"This is why blondes have a bad name," Rebekah said sadly. She smirked when Caroline glared at her.

"May I please continue before the urge to kill you all overwhelms me," Klaus said. He took their silence as an affirmative answer. "Now," he said, "As I said Bonnie _appeared_ to be dead…"

 **:::**

Rebekah looked away from the scene of her mother's death. No matter what the woman had at one time been their mother. She had loved them and birthed them. If loss hadn't destroyed her she might have still been that woman. Rebekah felt the tears run down her face for what her mother had been.

"There is nothing left for us," Klaus said as he dropped his mother's heart, "Nothing but each other."

Rebekah was about to answer when suddenly Bonnie's pulse grew stronger. Elijah placed his hand over Bonnie's wound his eyes widening at what he felt.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked.

"The wound," Elijah said his voice said sounding astounded, "It is healing."

Klaus turned in time to see Bonnie open her eyes. Klaus walked over slowly leaning over her body along with his siblings. "Bonnie?" He whispered, "You are alive."

Bonnie smiled weakly up at him. "I couldn't leave you," Bonnie said, "Any of you."

 **:::**

"How was she able to heal herself?" Stefan asked once Klaus had finally stopped talking.

"Ayanna warned her about her body going through changes once the bond took hold," Klaus said slowly, "That it would change to accommodate us. To keep her with us for as long possible."

"So the blood bond changed her so that she could cheat death in the same way we do?" Damon asked.

"Not just that," Elijah said, "We decided that she should stay another day after all she would not be taken until she went into the caves. In that day after she helped us bury our mother we tested her abilities. She could heal. She had speed. She could even compel. It is also very likely that she will not age."

"So let me get this straight," Caroline said, "Bonnie got all the perks of being a vampire without actually becoming a vampire?"

Rebekah nodded proudly. "It is commonly known that you cannot be a witch and a vampire at the same time. A witch is nature's servant and a vampire an abomination of nature you can either be one of the other. Never both. But as she was not a predator she was allowed to keep her powers," Rebekah said, "Powers she is now strong enough to handle."

"Holy shit," Caroline said, "If this is true then Bonnie is….pretty amazing."

"It is true," Klaus grinned, "And that is a bit of an understatement. Don't you think?"


	8. Chapter Seven: The Return

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Seven: The Return**

Bonnie Bennett stood in front of the cave more apprehensive to enter than when she had first arrived in the past. It was time. There was nothing left there for her to do. No excuse she could make to extend her stay. The fact that she wanted to make an excuse was almost laughable considering the fact that she had been begging the spirits to take her home since the moment she woke up in Ayanna's bed.

She was even more unsure about returning home than ever before. She would be coming home to a world that she likely didn't know with abilities that she had not fully processed and had yet to master.

Klaus stepped up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Bonnie leaned back into him closing her eyes. She was so sure that this would be the last time that she could feel him this close. When she would return it would feel like just yesterday but for him an eon had passed. He'd plenty of time to move on from her, and the more she let herself think about it the more his actions before she had left suggested that he had.

"Whatever happens we will be waiting for you on the other side," Klaus whispered into her ear, "I can promise you that."

Bonnie turned in his arms and smiled sadly. "No you can't," she said, "But thanks for saying so." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. It was the first kiss that she had initiated and likely their last. She pulled away quickly knowing that he longer she lingered that harder it would be to leave.

After Klaus reluctantly let her go Bonnie walked over to Elijah. He smiled down at her before enfolding her into his arms. "Take care of each other," Bonnie whispered. Elijah nodded against her shoulder. "And remember you owe me a dance," she said.

"The first," Elijah said as she pulled away, "As promised." She didn't believe that he would spend decades not dancing merely to keep a promise that he had jokingly made in the first place but his words made her smile nonetheless.

Rebekah was last and finally Bonnie let herself cry. "Try not whine so much while you're away from me," Bonnie said, "I'd like you to be alive the next time I see you."

"Witch," Rebekah muttered through her tears.

"Brat," Bonnie whispered back.

As Bonnie pulled away she wiped her tears and turned to Ayanna. She straightened her shoulders and gave Ayanna a smile. "Thank you," Bonnie said, "For everything."

Ayanna returned her smile and touched Bonnie's shoulder. "You are stronger than you think," Ayanna said, "No matter what awaits you on the other side you will be able to face it."

Bonnie nodded not missing the similarities between Ayanna's words and the last words she had heard her Grams speak. Maybe, just maybe, they were actually right.

Bonnie turned to all of them on last time. "Goodbye," Bonnie whispered.

"Not goodbye," Klaus said reaching and cupping her cheek swiping at her tears with his thumb, "Never goodbye."

"We stick together as one," Rebekah nodded, "Always and forever."

Bonnie nodded. "Then I'll see you on the other side," Bonnie said wanting to reassure them that she believed in them even though she knew just how unrealistic the notion was.

"Yes you will," Elijah nodded.

Ayanna pulled her into a hug. "And I," Ayanna said, "Will forever be with you in spirit." She pulled away and then turned Bonnie to face the mouth of the cave. She gave Bonnie a gentle push forward "Now go," Ayanna said, "It is time." Bonnie started to turn around again but Ayanna stopped her giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Looking back will only make it harder," Ayanna whispered.

"I won't be able to go back from this," Bonnie said staring into the darkness before her.

"And if you do not do this you will be unable to move forward," Ayanna said, "Now go. Trust that they will keep their promise."

Bonnie stepped forward into the cave. At first she thought she had been mistaken when she didn't immediately feel the tug. It wasn't until she stopped in the space that she had been found that she felt the familiar bout of nausea. Her clothes transformed to the ones she had been wearing the day that she and Damon had come to the caves before she had vanished. It was happening and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She tried to turn around one last time but before she could the magic flared and the pain became greater. She stumbled on her feet and then everything went black.

 **:::**

"We all have to be there," Rebekah said fiercely, "We promised her."

Klaus looked over at her from where he stood at the front door. He knew more than anyone what they had promised but he couldn't risk Bonnie becoming overwhelmed. He couldn't risk her running.

"We've been over this Rebekah," Klaus said, "I need you and everyone else to clear out. She didn't believe we would wait and if she sees us all there then she will likely be overwhelmed. And if we all insist on going her idiotic friends will as well and she will have no time to adjust. My being there will be enough."

Rebekah moved to object again but was stopped by Elijah's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him hoping to plead her case but she could see from the look on his face that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Niklaus is right I am afraid," Elijah said, "There is a chance that she believes that her presence changed things. That by omitting the truth that she could change our actions."

"But she will know that when her memories are the same," Rebekah pointed out, "And she knew what we would become when she went back and she still…"

"She came back thinking she could stop what we would become," Elijah said, "When she discovers what we have done she may be able to forgive but the knowledge that we did it for her sake… She will blame herself and it would be the perfect reason to pull away from us."

"But we won't kill again," Rebekah said, "Not unless it's to protect her."

"It is the blood we have already spilled that will matter to her Rebekah," Elijah said, "We will leave and we will wait for Niklaus to call. We should be happy that our brother is willing to withstand whatever reaction that she will give alone."

"Fine," Rebekah said, "I'll go get the others. We'll be at the Boarding House."

"Thank you, Elijah," Klaus said, "For understanding."

"It is not me that you need to understand," Elijah said, "Let us hope that the bond will assist us in regaining what we have lost."

Klaus nodded and disappeared out of the door.

 **:::**

A part of them had wanted to believe that Bonnie had been lying. Not about the bond but about having to leave. But the truth was no longer in question as they watched Bonnie disappear. The hollow feeling in their chest appeared soon after she was gone.

Klaus clutched his chest and turned to Ayanna his face distorted with pain. He almost could not get out the question that he knew that he must ask.

"She is really gone," Rebekah said her tone void of emotion before he could speak.

"Now is the time for strength not tears," Klaus said though he barely got the sentence out through the pain. He prayed silently that it would numb over time. He turned to Ayanna. "There is something that we wish to ask of you Ayanna," Klaus said.

Ayanna's eyes lingered on the cave a while longer before she turned to him. "Then ask it," she said though she wasn't sure she would be able to grant his wish. But given all that they had loss she doubted that she could say no to any of them anymore. Besides they had already become what she feared the most so there was no reason to deny them.

"Bonnie," he paused wincing slightly at the name, "She would not tell us much of our future selves. She danced around it as if by omitting the truth she could avoid it happening but... whatever path she took we influenced it and it led her here."

"And you want me to call on the spirits and ask them what role you must play to insure that she is in the right place at the right time when I call her," Ayanna stated. She knew that if she hadn't seen them as a threat, if she hadn't been told of the damage they would do then there would have been no need to call Bonnie in the first place. But could she willingly unleash that kind of destruction.

"If they will not tell you then there is always the eclipse," Rebekah said seeing the appeal in the idea, "They will have to tell you then."

"And we will leave this place after," Elijah promised, "We will not harm anyone else in the place you are meant to protect."

Ayanna thought it through and she knew that in order to be of service to Bonnie she would have to agree. But there was something else that bothered her. The girl would be in need of help with her powers upon her return. She knew enough of Bonnie to know that the witch was on her own. She needed one of her own to help her adjust.

"I agree," Ayanna said, "But there is something you must do for me. You will stay not just until the next eclipse but also until the one after. There is something that I wish to ask and if it is possible then you will make sure the information gets passed along to my line and my line alone."

"And what if another witch asks the same question," Rebekah asked.

"There are few of us outside of your mother and myself that actually know of the power of the eclipse," Ayanna said, "A simple extraction of memory will insure that the knowledge ends with me."

"Will that work?" Elijah asked clearly skeptical.

"Bonnie was from one thousand years in the future and she had never heard of what the night of the eclipse meant to a witch so I think it is safe to say that it will," Ayanna said. She turned to Klaus. "Are we in agreement?" She asked.

"I believe we are," Klaus said and reaching out he took her hand.

 **:::**

Klaus stepped into the darkness of the cave. He was hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia. It felt as if he were returning home though he knew that the feeling had more to do with who lay waiting inside than the actual cave itself. Already he could feel her. Every nerve in his body was attuned to her presence.

He walked the familiar path letting his memory guide him just as much as the filling of the hole inside his chest did. He could feel her already, surrounding him, consuming him. She was in the same spot that he had found her in so long ago. Her eyes closed, her face soft and beautiful. His hand shook as he reached out and cupped her cheek. It had been so long since he had been this close to her, since he had touched her.

Placing the flashlight in his hand on the ground next to where she lay he knelt down and lifted her into his arms. She was there in front of him. His Bonnie was finally home. She was there and in his arms. No matter what the reception when she awoke this moment made everything that he had done, every choice that he had made, worth it.

Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead the familiar sensation he felt upon contact welcome and calming. As he pulled away her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him with an odd mixture of hope, confusion, and love. He smiled down at her. It was the single most precious moment of his entire existence.

"Klaus," she said her tone holding no fear as it had the first time that he had found her that way.

"Hello, love," he whispered and even in the darkness he could see her eyes sparkle just a bit.

"You're here," Bonnie said a small smile playing on her lips. She reached up and touched the side of his face and the movement to him was nothing short of a miracle. His eyes shut a moment taking it in.

"Where else would I be?" He asked placing his hand over hers, his eyes opening once more.

Bonnie's smile grew and then her eyes once again drifted shut. Klaus clutched her to him for a long moment, not ready to share her with the world just yet. Things could have been so much worse. But he would not celebrate too soon. When she woke she would have questions, questions that she would most likely not like the answers to.

He lifted her from the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's get you home," he whispered hoping that once she awoke she would still want him there.

 **:::**

It had been a year since Ayanna had given them the information that they needed to ensure Bonnie's trip back in time would take place and one night since Ayanna became the last witch to call on the spirits for assistance on the night of the eclipse.

Klaus and Elijah were busy creating chaos to gain notoriety that would be needed in order to make the world fear Klaus' name so the task had fallen to Rebekah to visit Ayanna in order to keep their promise and receive the task that she would ask of them.

A whole year away from the life that they had once knew and a whole year without Bonnie already seemed like an eternity and it was already taking its toll on all of them, Klaus more than anyone. But they were doing what needed to be done in order to see her again and until that time came they could do little else.

Rebekah stopped in front of Ayanna's door a small ray of hope that Bonnie might be on the other side came to her only to leave again the moment she knocked and Ayanna alone answered. Ayanna smiled at her looking the same as she ever did.

"Hello Rebekah," Ayanna said, "Come in." She stepped aside and Rebekah entered.

Rebekah automatically moved to sit on Henrik's old bed that still sat next to Ayanna's in the corner. "How have you been, Ayanna?" Rebekah asked.

Ayanna went inside and sat down across from her. "Adjusting to the solitude," Ayanna said thinking on how empty her home seemed now that no one who was not in need of her services came to visit, "And you?"  
"Adjusting to Bonnie's absence," Rebekah said quietly noting that the bed she sat on reminded her just as much of Bonnie as it did of her little brother. "The change in what I am as well," Rebekah added absently.

"All things get better with time," Ayanna said taking Rebekah's hand.

Rebekah hoped that Ayanna was right. "What is it that you wish to ask of us?" Rebekah asked.

Ayanna took a deep breath before she spoke. "During the eclipse this time around I asked the spirits if there was a way that one could achieve immortality aside from becoming what you are."

Rebekah shook her head. "If that were possible mother would have done it," Rebekah said, "If it were possible what we were would not exist."

Ayanna nodded. "That is true," Ayanna said, "However it is because of the existence of your kind that another way now exists."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked now intrigued.

"It occurred to me that Bonnie's body did not change until she was blood bound to all of you," Ayanna said, "I came to believe after it happened that it was because of the soul bond that she already had or perhaps it was the fact that she was tied by blood to more than one of you either way I assumed those factors were the reason for such a drastic change. But it was the blood that was the key."

"Is that it?" Rebekah asked, "Our blood."

Ayanna nodded. "There is a spell that uses the blood of your kind as an element. But it was the bond Bonnie had with you that allowed her body to adjust to the changes so quickly. For a witch to use this spell the body must go through an adjustment period that mimics death and can last from days to years depending on the witches power and how close she is to the vampire involved," Ayanna said.

"Would they have any other powers like Bonnie?" Rebekah asked.

"No," Ayanna answered, "They can be killed in the way that a vampire may be killed but other than that they will remain living and will not age."

"Why are you telling us this?" Rebekah asked, "What are we to do with this information?"

"Watch my line," Ayanna said, "Protect it. When you see a witch within my line that can be trusted. One that can be of assistance to you or to Bonnie approach her with this information and if she is willing risk the spell enlist in an alliance. Bonnie will need guidance and I have given all I can give."

"Do you know who we should approach?" Rebekah asked.

"I have two such witches that I have seen that would do best," Ayanna said, "One of which I think you know."

 **:::**

Lucy Bennett pushed the 'play' button on her answering machine as she sifted through her mail. Bill. Bill. Bill. Credit card offer. Bill. Her hands stilled and the envelopes she still held slipped from them and landed on her kitchen counter as a message caught her attention. She listened closely as a familiar voice came onto the line.

"Luce its Jamie. I still haven't heard from her. It looks bad Luce. I mean it's been two days and she hasn't called. She left her phone here, her purse, and her wallet," there was a pause, "She always said that there was a chance that someone would come after her. If they did whoever it was didn't know about me so we have some time to figure it out. I know she wouldn't like it but I think we should get Bonnie involved."

"No you just want to see Bonnie again," Lucy said rolling her eyes. He hadn't seen her since they were both six. Bonnie probably didn't even remember him.

"Okay," Jamie's voice said over the machine, "Maybe I just want to see her but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to know. Maybe she can help us. We're a family Luce and family takes care of their own. Look I know you know where Bonnie is so even if you don't want to get involved at least tell me so I can find her myself. But I would rather have your help. I'll call you back if anything else happens."

The message ended and Lucy glared down at the machine reminding herself why she liked being on her own better than getting attached to people. It was one of the reasons that she had left Bonnie so quickly. Jamie already had her in his back pocket and she didn't need Bonnie having any power over her to. Caring made things messy and it was obvious that her Aunt Abby had gotten herself in a big mess.

She could just hear Sheila Bennett's voice in her head as she walked into her room and began to throw clothes into the duffle bag that she always kept at the ready. They took care of their own, that's how it worked. And as she owed Abby a few favors she didn't really have a choice.

"The things I do for that boy," Lucy muttered as she walked into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet.

After tossing a few toiletries into the bag she moved to the living room to grab her mother's old grimoires they usually made themselves useful at times like these. Just as she zipped the bag there was a knock on her door. She froze when she heard Abby's voice on the other side.

"Lucy," Abby's voice called though Esther still inhabited her body, "Its Abby. Open up. It's important. I know I didn't call first but I need your help."

Lucy raised an eyebrow before she kept moving grabbing her leather jacket from her closet. She grabbed her car keys not even fazed as the knocking continued. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she did know one thing never in her life had Abby ever called Lucy anything but "Luce" which was how Jamie had picked the habit up in the first place. So whoever was on the other side of that door whether they had somehow managed to coerce Abby and the "Lucy" had been a warning or some freak had taken over Abby's body Lucy sure as hell wasn't about to wait around to find out.

"Maybe Jamie was on to something," Lucy said as she opened her bedroom window and climbed out, being sure to shut it behind her so whoever was on the other side of the door didn't figure out her means of escape. Just as she heard a crash, what she assumed was her door being kicked in, she made her way down the fire escape. She heard a male voice almost playfully calling her name from above along with the sounds of her apartment being ripped apart.

She had been on the run before. Was still on the run from Katherine so she felt nothing at the sound of her life being destroyed, it wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. It was one of the many reasons that she didn't get attached. Why bother when shit like this kept happening? Pulling out her cell phone she called Jamie as she climbed into her car and sped off into the night hoping that she could get enough of a head start on whoever was after her this time.

 **:::**

Bonnie had been hiding in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. She was trying not to freak out and failing miserably. Even as everything in her was screaming at her to stop being an idiot and open the door and go to him she couldn't bring herself to do it. There were too many unanswered questions and the weight of them making her even more out of sorts than his presence did. The things that she had come home to were not helping her in the, "not freaking out" department.

She had woken up as the car, her car, had stopped in front of her Grams' house. She had been expecting to wake up in the cave, and as she had looked over at Klaus she realized that she hadn't been dreaming when she had seen him there the first time that she had opened her eyes since returning to her time. He took surprise at seeing him for surprise at where they had finally stopped. He had revealed to her that he, Rebekah, Elijah, and more recently Stefan had been staying at her grandmother's house while she was away.

"Is that a problem?" Klaus had asked, "You always said it was a safe place so it was the only one we could think to call home at the moment."

Even more surprising was the fact that them staying there hadn't really bothered her though she didn't see the extent to which they had gone in making themselves at home until she was inside. She had taken Klaus' hand upon entering needing contact despite the wariness with which she was entering the situation. It had immediately calmed her and she found that she was too distracted to notice the changes until they reached her room. It was then that she realized what Klaus had meant by "staying", there though "living" was a better word for it.

She still hadn't processed what she had seen upon entering her room, or what had been her room, which now screamed "their room", Klaus being the other party. It was odd. The first thing that she had noticed was that her queen sized bed had been switched out for a king sized bed, which made the room look that much smaller. There was a framed picture on her dresser top of Klaus and Stefan circa 1920 next to a picture she had taken with Caroline and Elena at their first high school homecoming dance and another of Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah next to the one of Bonnie and her Grams on her nightstand. There were more books on her bookshelf than she had ever thought the thing could hold.

Klaus clothes now hung next to hers in her closet and sat alongside hers in the drawers of her dresser. She had found them there when she went to grab a fresh pair of clothes and then ran into the bathroom giving him the excuse that she needed to take a shower. It wasn't until she had closed the door behind her that she realized that she had grabbed one of Klaus' shirts by mistake.

Bonnie decided to hide in the bathroom despite the mistake she had made but the bathroom proved not to be the best hiding place because Klaus had invaded every aspect of it as well. There was a tooth brush next to hers in the holder and an electric razor sitting on the sink. Her eyes widened when she saw the "his" and "hers" towels hanging up and her first thought was that she was going to kill Rebekah because she was more than sure that the brat was responsible for them.

She had gawked at it all for what must have been five minutes before her need to shower overcame her need to run. Now that she was out of the shower (which she had never been more grateful for) wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of Klaus' t-shirts looking in the mirror and wondering what universe she had crossed over into. She had expected to come back to a lot of things but never this, never to a world where Klaus seemed to fit so seamlessly into her own. Though that was how it had been when she had gone back in time she had attributed the easiness of it all partially to the Originals being human and then to the bond they all shared but it seemed as if that natural fit had somehow carried on even in her absence. She knew that the whole thing should terrify her but she was almost unbelievably calm as if there was never a time before Klaus and his siblings were staying in her grandmother's old house with her which was scary within itself.

She was living with a man, not just a man but a hybrid who was more than likely at least partially a sociopath and she really didn't think Grams would approve. She was also pretty sure that Elena and Caroline would freak out on her as soon as she saw them. And then there was the fact that she was now some weird hybrid or something really close and she was pretty sure that Klaus being there meant that he had in fact waited a thousand years for her which caused more questions than it answered. At this rate Bonnie was sure that she was never going to leave the bathroom.

Opening the door just a crack Bonnie peeked out and found that Klaus was where she had left him laying on his back on the bed with his hands behind his head looking rather calm considering she had been in the bathroom a good while and he would have had to have heard the shower turn off a good while ago. She had been afraid he would come in and drag her out but he looked unaffected by her behavior. Sighing Bonnie decided to bite the bullet, mostly because she could no longer fight the urge to be close to him, and she left the bathroom.

Carefully Bonnie sat down on the edge of the bed. Klaus still didn't move and his eyes didn't open and for a moment she thought that he might have fallen asleep.

"Done hiding are we?" Klaus asked sounding more amused that accusatory.

Bonnie glared at him even though his eyes still weren't open to see her. "I wasn't hiding," she muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus didn't say anything and Bonnie began to pick at the comforter on the bed. In the quiet her power flared reaching out to him in a manner that didn't at all surprise her. And though she wanted to set him on fire to get him to stop acting so calm instead she climbed up the bed and curled into his side wrapping her arms around him.

Aside from moving one arm to wrap around her he still didn't move though his body seemed to relax even more. "I apologize for the towels," he said running his hand up and down her back, "I find them to be a bit much."

"Rebekah," Bonnie stated laughing lightly as she moved closer to him, so close that she was sure that they were no longer two separate people.

"Who else do you know with such atrocious taste?" Klaus asked as she lifted her head to look at him. He was now looking at her his eyes holding as many questions as her own probably did.

They were silent a moment as Bonnie studied him. Her eyes looked for any sign of the Klaus she had known as a human as well as traces of the monster she had once feared.

"You waited," Bonnie said after a moment her voice full of amazement.

"We promised that we would," Klaus said leaving no room to question that he was not in fact the only one who had. His words came out as if the promise were as easy to keep as it had been to make, but his eyes told a different story, one of longing, regret, and barely suppressed hope.

"You waited a really long time," Bonnie said disbelief clear in her voice. He could hear the guilt there as well just underneath the surface as if she had forced them into the choice they had all made so long ago now.

"Why are you so surprised?" Klaus asked looking down at her.

Bonnie sighed not sure that she wanted to have the conversation but at the same time realizing that it was inevitable. "I didn't expect you to," she said slowly, "I mean I figured you'd maybe wait a little while but never…this long."

"Did you think that we would eventually move on?" Klaus asked.

It was exactly what she had thought but he made it sound so ridiculous that she felt like an idiot for doing so. But the part of her that was used to being abandoned wouldn't go away no matter how much she had wanted to believe that they would keep their promise. She was used to giving blind loyalty, not so much receiving it.

"I thought that it might be a possibility," Bonnie said looking away and beginning to play with the silver band on his finger, the black runes that showed the secret of their connection still had not faded. His ring still shown as brightly as her own as if it were merely hours that separated that time from the one she was now in instead of years which was how she felt.

"Given what you are to us," Klaus said seriously, "What exactly were we expected to move on to?" When Bonnie didn't answer Klaus continued. "Was I to find another woman perhaps?" Klaus asked, "Or maybe another witch?"

Bonnie stiffened. Logically that was what would have and could have happened but she didn't want to think about it.

"I tried," Klaus said softly. "But only because I wanted to release you from me. I knew I would never be good enough. There has always been a darkness to me that could destroy us both and I…thought that I could protect you from it." Bonnie looked up and started to speak, mostly to protest but he stopped her, "Even without Rebekah calling me an idiot I found out rather quickly that my time would be more productively spent in ways that would ensure your return to me," he paused seeming in thought before continuing, "What I am trying to say is while women may be replaceable and witches maybe be interchangeable; _you_ could never be either."

"But-" Bonnie began not willing to believe that someone could ever feel that way about her but instinctively knowing that he was telling the truth. The more she thought about it even before she had went back in time there had been an air of loneliness, anger, and loss; as if there was some kind of void within him that for whatever reason was unable to be filled. The fact that she was now certain that the void had been there because of her was more than a little overwhelming.

"When I first saw you I knew you would be important to me," Klaus continued, "And when you told me what I was to you…a mirror of your soul it only gave me an explanation to what I had already come to know. That you are essential to my existence; not having you ripped me apart at the seams. There isn't and never will be a replacement for that."

"Living like that for so long," Bonnie said guilt servicing, "That isn't a life. None of you should have had to suffer for my sake. I never wanted this for you."

"It wasn't about what you wanted," Klaus said, "It was about what we chose for ourselves. And we did have a choice Bonnie. As for my life, I had family and I had friendship. I lived on the memory of you in order to survive the rest. It was enough. This moment with you here makes anything I had to endure, any choice I have had to make worth it."

"And what choices did you have to make, Klaus?" Bonnie asked sitting up. He followed suit having expected the question.

'There was a reason Ayanna summoned you," Klaus sighed, "She saw us as monsters and that is what we had to become. You remember what we were before you went back, your memories have not changed. You know what we are capable of."

"But I didn't tell you anything specific," Bonnie said shaking her head, "How did you…? Ayanna. Of course."

"I wish I could apologize because it might shed me in a better light but I am afraid that can't," Klaus said, "In my way of thinking the end justified the means."

Bonnie shook her head. All that death and destruction. Everything had been done her name and why? She suddenly felt sick. "You should have made a different choice. My life is not any more important than anyone else. I am not worth this. Innocent people shouldn't have to die because of me."

"I know that you don't want to hear this Bonnie," Klaus said seriously, "But those people meant nothing to me. You mean everything. For me the choice was clear. I will not say it was not hard. I will not say that I didn't lose a part of myself or that there were not times I almost stopped but once we started there was no going back."

As the tears began to sting her eyes Bonnie moved to get up but he stopped her. The worse part, the very worse part was that nothing that he said changed anything. She didn't see him any differently. She could never see him any differently no matter what he did. Everything that she had ever believed in or fought for could be forgotten if he looked at her the right way. And what kind of person did that make her. That she could forgive someone like him anything.

"I know why you did it," Bonnie said through her tears, "I just…I can't…"

"You can be angry," Klaus said, "You can hate the choices that we made but don't use this as a reason to run. If you run I will chase. I have chased so long that I no longer know anything else. Since you left no one has died by our hands, Stefan and Tyler have been released. We have been the closest thing to saints that we are able."

Bonnie smiled a little at that. "No more killing," Bonnie said firmly her tone broaching no argument.

"If someone threatens you or my family then I may have to break that promise," Klaus said wiping her tears and pulling her back into his arms.

"Understandable," Bonnie nodded. She couldn't fault him for wanting to protect those he loved when it was what she pretty much lived for.

"There are other things that you should know," Klaus whispered.

Bonnie shook her head. There was only so much she could comprehend at the moment. "Not now," she said.

"Okay," Klaus nodded. They had gotten through the hard part at least. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. When she smiled he smiled back though it had been so long since he had had a real reason to smile that it felt foreign on his lips.

"You're still in there," Bonnie said looking deeply in his eyes. And he was, her Klaus, insecure, persistent, headstrong, and heartbreakingly human.

"Of course," Klaus said, "No matter what else I become, there is no part of me that will ever be closed to you. I am not perfect. But no matter the time or the place or the form I am and will forever be yours."

Bonnie wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss him or cry some more but ended up doing both. Klaus pulled her close the years of waiting finally catching up to him as he used his tongue to part her lips. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily and without restraint. He kissed her in a way that Bonnie had never been kissed. With passion that set her insides on fire and so much longing that it made her dizzy. When she felt the need for air she reluctantly pulled back her eyes taking a moment to refocus on him.

"I would have waited for you too," Bonnie said with a nod. _Definitely would have waited_ , Bonnie thought.

Klaus chuckled lightly causing her to blush. "That is good to know," he said. Though her words had meant so much more than he let on. But he was sure that she knew that. His expression suddenly grew serious and he was sure she was expecting him to drop another bombshell. And he would though this one he was sure though never before spoken was something that she knew as well. "I love you," Klaus leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

Bonnie wondered if she was ever going to stop crying. Even with the tears it was the best moment of her life. The first time anyone had ever returned her love with such openness and such devotion. The first time she had wanted someone and there was no doubt that they wanted her back. "I love you too," Bonnie whispered back knowing that even if she ended up losing everything because of it nothing or no one would ever be able to change that fact.

 **:::**

Stefan watched as Rebekah paced the length of the Boarding House living room. Klaus still hadn't called and Rebekah immediately began to think the worse. Stefan was pretty sure that he was probably trying to get laid, or as close as he could get from Bonnie considering by her way of thinking despite Klaus one thousand year wait they had only been together a little more than a week.

"She's going to hate us," Rebekah said to no one in particular, "She's probably killing Nik right now and then she's going to come for us and I won't even have the strength to fight back."

Stefan just looked at her from his spot on the couch as Caroline entered the room and sat down next to him.

"With any luck that's what will happen?" Caroline said, "And I'll be on the side lines cheering her on."

Rebekah turned and was about to launch herself and Caroline when Stefan jumped up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Not so fast," Stefan said, "She will hate you if you kill her best friend."

Rebekah glared at Caroline over Stefan's shoulder. "I _am_ her best friend," Rebekah said matter-of-factly and Caroline chose to ignore her.

Caroline wished that she had chosen to go with Elena, Jeremy, Matt, and Elijah to pick up Bonnie's favorite foods while they waited for Klaus to call. She had been tempted to go but she didn't want to be at the store when they got the call, she had wanted to see Bonnie as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Elena and Jeremy were opting to avoid the situation which was why when Matt who had taken Elijah on as some sort of mentor for whatever reason had decided to help him on his trip to the store the Gilberts had jumped at the chance to join them. Elijah had left saying something about Bonnie most likely being tired of mutton which for some reason made Rebekah laugh hysterically; but almost as soon as her brother had gone Rebekah had turned into some pseudo depressed psycho nutcase which probably shouldn't have surprised Caroline in the least.

"Well," Caroline said, "If you are supposedly her best friend then apparently you have nothing to worry about." Her tone dripped of sarcasm and Stefan glared at her. Whatever, just because he had for some reason decided to jump on the Original train most likely to get in Rebekah's pants which he could have done whether he jumped trains or not, didn't mean Caroline had to.

"Look," Stefan said regaining Rebekah's attention, "If you're this upset waiting maybe we should just go over there. I mean I wouldn't put it past Klaus to purposely not call so that he could keep her to himself." Stefan smiled charmingly at her, "A man can only resist the temptation of a beautiful woman for so long."

"Is that some sort of hint?" Rebekah asked suddenly smiling.

"It very well could be," Stefan winked.

Caroline shook her head. She hopped that Elena got her head out of her ass soon. From the looks of it while Elena was choosing to wallow in the land of denial Rebekah was moving in on Stefan and their best friend. "If we're going then let's go," Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Rebekah said rolling her eyes in return.

"Great," Caroline said standing.

Stefan sighed. He really hoped that Bonnie was in a forgiving mood because he didn't think that he would be able to stop Rebekah from killing Caroline for the definite gloating that would take place if she wasn't.

 **:::**

Damon had thought that he had seen the last of the creepy cave beneath the Lockwood property but apparently he had not.

"Why are we down here again?" Damon asked Alaric who was shining a flashlight on the spot where Bonnie had disappeared a little over two weeks ago.

"Waiting for Bonnie to appear," Alaric said, "Or at least looking for clues that might make or break Klaus' story."

Tyler was above ground looking out for Klaus. Damon thought the whole thing was a waste of time. If they wanted answers they should be interrogating Klaus not playing explorers.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Judgy already popped up and Klaus could have her whisked off to Brazil by now?" Damon asked.

"I doubt they'd go to Brazil." Alaric commented, "I assigned a project a while back. The history of your favorite country; Bonnie chose Italy. If anything she would go there."

"Is that supposed to be funny," Damon asked raising an eyebrow, "Speaking of Judgy I am starting to question her sanity or at the very least her taste in men. I mean I thought Baby Gilbert was bad but this…I hate to say it but I expected more from her."

"And you care about her love life because?" Alaric hedged still looking at the spot as if he expected Bonnie to appear out of thin air.

"I don't know," Damon shrugged, "She reminds me of someone I used to know. Someone with tendencies toward Gilbert men and an attitude that could easily match Bonnie's."

"And who would that be?" Alaric asked finally turning around to face him, though thankfully he kept the flashlight out of eye range.

"Emily Bennett," Damon said his mind wandering to the past.

"Of all the places to talk about you unresolved issues you pick a damp dark cave," a female voice said from behind them, "Really Damon I think you've taken this whole brooding vampire thing to a new level."

Alaric shinned the light in the direction of the voice and raised an eyebrow. "Elena?" Alaric asked.

Damon shook his head, "Katherine."

 **:::**

Rebekah stood in the doorway of Bonnie's room a silly little grin on her face. "Aren't they just so adorable?" Rebekah asked as she looked at Bonnie and Klaus curled up together asleep on Bonnie's bed.

"That's a word for it," Caroline huffed though silently apart of her kind of agreed even if it was weird seeing Bonnie that close to him. As she looked around Bonnie's room she couldn't help but feel threatened as she noticed the changes. These psychos had infiltrated her best friend's life and there was nothing she could do about it.

"The fact that they're actually sleeping kind of ruins the whole illusion of Klaus the bad ass for me," Stefan commented.

"That's because Bonnie turns him into a pile of goo the moment she looks at him," Rebekah smirked, "A few hours and you'll have century's worth of blackmail material."

Caroline ignored them. "Should we wake her up?" She asked.

"Let Nik do it," Rebekah said as she watched her brother's eyes open. She was still unsure of what would happen when Bonnie woke up and she didn't want to risk being the one to wake her.

He rolled them at her sitting up slowly. "What are you doing here?" Klaus whispered as not to wake Bonnie.

"You never called," Rebekah said accusingly prompting another eye roll. Klaus didn't say anything and Rebekah became even more irritated. "Wake her up," she hissed lowly.

"Considering how long you waited I think a few more hours won't be too hard to endure," Klaus commented moving to lay back down.

"Nik," Rebekah whispered forcefully, "Now."

Klaus sighed knowing her idiocy would cause Bonnie to wake up sooner or later. Though if he wasn't sure Bonnie would want to see her he would likely opt to drag her from the room by her pretty blonde hair.

Given the angry expression on Klaus' face Caroline expected him to roughly shake Bonnie awake and moved to stop him only to freeze in place. Instead of shaking her Klaus leaned don and whispered in Bonnie's rubbing her back gently until her eyes fluttered open.

"You have visitors," Klaus said.

Bonnie grumbled something and buried her face into his chest causing Caroline a certain amount of discomfort.

"Oh get up," Rebekah said finally walking into the room.

Caroline watched as Bonnie's shot up and she turned to glare at Rebekah. Caroline gave a satisfied smirk.

"You," Bonnie said angrily her eyes never leaving Rebekah. Klaus tried not to laugh as Bonnie got up and stood in front of her with the most impressive scowl he had ever seen.

"I know you're mad-" Rebekah began clearly upset but Bonnie held up a hand and cut her off.

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it," Bonnie said seriously, "I mean really Rebekah how did you expect to react?"

"Bonnie please," Rebekah said taking her hands, "You have to forgive me. Us all of us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I am pretty sure that Klaus and Elijah had absolutely nothing to do with those horrible towels."

Rebekah's face went blank and she blinked several times. "Wait," she said, "What?" Bonnie couldn't help it as she burst into giggles the look on Rebekah's face completely priceless.

"I told you those his and hers towels were a bad move," Stefan said from where he stood at the doorway next to Caroline whose mouth was now hanging open. After everything Rebekah had done that was what Bonnie was yelling at her for, though now that Caroline thought about it, if Bonnie could forgive Klaus she was pretty sure forgiving Rebekah was a piece of cake.

"Does this mean I can burn them?" Klaus asked.

"No," Rebekah said before turning back to Bonnie, "And you witch are going to pay for that."

Bonnie shrugged. "Well I'll have to call you when I remember to be scared," Bonnie said, "Remember I have the powers to go along with my super hero complex now."

Rebekah sighed and looked heavenward. "Oh yes I remember," she said, "May God help us all."

"Brat," Bonnie muttered though she smiled at the clear relief on Rebekah's face.

"I really am sorry you know," Rebekah said seriously, "I won't say that I wouldn't do it all over again but I'm sorry."

"I've already forgiven you," Bonnie said, "You're my sister remember?"

"Even now?" Rebekah asked the answer meaning more than the first time she had asked it.

"Especially now," Bonnie nodded. She pulled Rebekah into a hug feeling for all the world as if nothing had changed and maybe it hadn't.

"I missed you so much," Rebekah whispered squeezing Bonnie so hard that had she not now been able to withstand the strength she might have broken a few bones.

Caroline watched feeling like an outsider. Rebekah had wanted to take her life and maybe she had succeeded. No, she wouldn't take this lying down. She and Bonnie had been sisters long before Rebekah had ever come along.

Bonnie pulled away from Rebekah and looked over at Caroline her smile blooming a new. Rebekah for her part refrained from rolling her eyes as Bonnie walked around her. She would of course have to get used to sharing. Though the fact that Caroline was still alive was a mark in her favor.

"Speaking of sisters," Bonnie said, "There's one I haven't seen in a while."

Caroline threw her arms around Bonnie and suddenly everything was right with the world. "Hi, Bonnie," she whispered.

Bonnie pulled back keeping her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Are you okay with all of this?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline smiled. Even after everything Bonnie had been through and everything she had yet to deal with Bonnie was still worried about _her_ feelings. It was such a Bonnie thing to do that Caroline almost cried. She had thought that she had lost her friend but she was still there, no matter who she now loved she was still there. It was then that Caroline knew that at the very least she would have to try. "I will be," Caroline said firmly.

Bonnie nodded and knew that was all that she could ask for. She looked at Stefan who stood in the doorway. He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. It was weird he seemed like some odd mix between Ripper Stefan and the Stefan that she had known before which might not have been such a bad thing.

"Hi, Stefan," Bonnie said.

"Hi," Stefan said rolling his eyes, "What am I chopped liver? Everyone else gets a hug and I get a hi?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked over to give Stefan a hug. "Happy now?" Bonnie asked.

"Very," Stefan said amused when Klaus walked over and pulled Bonnie back to his side, "Nice necklace by the way."

"Huh?" Bonnie said looking down realizing for the first time that her wolf pentagram had crossed over with her. "Oh," Bonnie said blushing remembering her motivation for wearing it in the first place, "Thanks. It was Klaus' favorite."

"Really?" Stefan asked, "I can't imagine why."

"Oh leave her alone," Rebekah laughed as Bonnie squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Where's Elijah?" Bonnie asked after a moment. She noted the mild look of surprise Caroline gave her as she took Klaus' hand. She wondered if anyone realized she was wearing Klaus' shirt. If they did she hopped they wouldn't comment.

"Grocery shopping with Matt and the Gilberts if you can believe it," Rebekah answered, "Making sure you have your precious Coco Puffs. But in the meantime we can always finish off the cheesecake in the fridge."

"There's cheesecake and you're just now telling me," Bonnie pouted.

"Of course there's cheesecake," Rebekah said, "We couldn't very well have you living off mutton."

At Klaus' laughter Caroline could no longer stop her curiosity. "What's so funny about mutton?" She asked.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Um," she said quickly, "Nothing. I think I'll go get that cheesecake."

"Now I really want to know," Caroline smirked. Bonnie began to walk toward the door Klaus on her tail.

"Maybe if you're nicer to me Blondie," Rebekah said as she followed, "I might decide to tell you one day."

Caroline shook her head as Rebekah waltzed out of the room and toward the stairs. "You're calling me Blondie," Caroline said, "Really Rebekah?"

"Don't worry Care," Stefan grinned, "I'll get it out of her." Rebekah giggled and Stefan followed her.

"Ew," Caroline said with a shudder. She didn't too much like the mental picture that that statement had brought to mind.

Klaus listened as he let himself be pulled downstairs. "Are you absolutely certain that you want us all to get along?" Klaus asked, "Because I can assure you _that_ will only get worse."

Bonnie only smiled. She had expected to come home to some sort of apocalypse. She could deal with a little bickering. She hadn't forgotten that Klaus had said there was more going on than she now realized but she couldn't help think that since the people in her life were beginning to come together for her sake that there was nothing that all of them couldn't deal with. "Actually I think I couldn't be happier," Bonnie said.

 **:::**

"Its' funny that you mention Emily now of all times," Katherine said smiling, "I mean I just talked to her and suddenly she pops into your head. Coincidence? I think not?"

Damon sighed wishing that Mikael had actually managed to kill her as he didn't have time for her games. "Emily talking to you from the dead?" Damon asked, "I thought she finally managed to rest in peace?"

"Dead?"Katherine asked, "Whatever made you believe our dear Emily was dead?" Alaric's ears perked up at this.

"I don't know," Damon said, "Maybe the whole burned at the stake thing sort of gave it away."

"Now Damon," Katherine said, "Did you actually see her get burned? From what I heard you made a valiant attempt to save her but arrived after the fact. But you didn't see it happen."

"She possessed Bonnie," Damon said not knowing why he was even entertaining anything that she was saying to him at this point.

"Klaus possessed Alaric's body but he wasn't dead now was he?" Katherine said as if she were speaking to a child.

Damon glanced back at Alaric and then returned his gaze to Katherine clearly she had gotten his attention. He knew that Emily was a powerful witch and capable of a lot of things. But something else was bothering him. "If she was alive this whole time she would have contacted me," Damon said.

"Like I did?" Katherine asked smirking as Damon winced. Really she thought he would be smarter by now. "You are right to a certain extent," Katherine sighed, "And she has had some contact through your little witch. However, it was essential that everyone she once knew thought she was dead. At least that's what she told me."

"And why is that?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest. He made a mental note to kill Tyler for letting her down into the caves in the first place.

"She may have seen us releasing Mikael at some point," Katherine said, "Which now I can freely admit was pretty stupid."  
"How's your neck by the way?" Damon asked grinning.

Katherine ignored him. "As I was saying she has known of Mikael's existence for a while now and not just because of seeing your misguided attempt at heroism. Did you ever wonder why Emily asked you to protect her line? Well, she had to make sure Bonnie lived long enough to go back in time and bewitch Klaus."

"How the hell did she know about that?" Damon asked.

"Klaus," Katherine said, "Apparently he told her a great number of things. Including how to cheat death. He was friends with some Bennett ancestor who discovered the secret to witch immortality or something I don't know."

"Maybe that explains how she's still alive," Alaric said jumping into the conversation, "But that doesn't explain why she needed to appear dead."

"Klaus offered her a better life than she had," Katherine said, "So she would have agreed to anything he asked especially since he was so dead set on protecting the Bennett line. He needed someone to guard a secret for him, well more along the lines of a weapon. Someone who was powerful enough to keep it safe and he chose her. And by faking her death it enabled her to means in which to hide. Because after all who is going to look for a dead person."

"A weapon?" Damon asked, "What kind of weapon?"

"The weapon," Katherine said, "The only weapon that can kill an Original. And now that Bonnie will be coming back from the past Emily can finally come back from the dead and Klaus can finally put an end to the famed vampire hunting vampire."

Damon blinked at her. "Let's say I buy this," Damon said, "Why the hell would she trust you with this information?"

"She's using me as a messenger," Katherine said, "She doesn't trust me but she knows that Klaus is the only person I've ever been afraid of and as long as she is on Bonnie's side she has him in her back pocket. She wanted me to tell you because she'll be back and soon. But before she gets here you and I have a few bridges to burn."

"And if I don't want to have that particular conversation?" Damon asked.

"Listen," Katherine said, "There are things you should know about the past before she gets here. Things that only she or I can tell you. And since I am the only one that knows how to get in contact with her besides Klaus I suggest we have that conversation."

"I think I'll try my luck with Klaus," Damon said. He still hadn't wrapped his mind around her words. Emily was alive. Alive. Was that even possible?

"Suit yourself," Katherine shrugged. She moved to leave before she stopped and turned back around, "Oh and Damon, you may have thought you were too late to save her when you thought she got burned but you should probably know that it was your blood that kept her alive in the first place."

Before Damon could ask her what the hell she was talking about she was gone.

 **:::**

"Will you marry me?" Bonnie asked staring at the cheesecake that sat on her kitchen counter reverently.

"Aren't you being a bit forward?" Klaus asked from where he stood leaning against the sink.

Caroline watched them with open interest not sure that she would ever get used to them being a couple. They even acted like a couple which was just weird and Klaus being nice was even weirder. And he wasn't just being nice he was being doting and teasing and flirty (though he was always kind of flirty with a sort of inappropriate air to nearly everything that came out of his mouth) and the whole thing was a little disturbing.

"I was talking to the cheesecake," Bonnie said sticking a fork in it not even bothering with a plate.

"Are you planning on eating that whole thing?" Rebekah asked amused as Bonnie guarded the cheesecake with her life.

"Yup," Bonnie nodded.

"When you throw up make sure it's in Rebekah's direction," Stefan commented before he began to search the cabinets for anything containing alcohol.

"Thank you Stefan," Rebekah said smiling, "For reminding me why I decided to move on. Speaking of which I wonder what Matt is doing later."

Stefan gave her a look but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about.

"First of all I am not going to throw up," Bonnie said noting the tension between Stefan and Rebekah and making a mental not to ask her about it later, "My new and improved body can handle anything-"

"Can it," Klaus said raising a suggestive brow, "Isn't that nice to know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him but grinned anyway. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by that very perverted sociopath," Bonnie began.

"That's Mr. Perverted Sociopath to you my dear," Klaus interrupted again. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him and Caroline wondered once again how any of this had even happened.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, "My second of all was that Matt is nice and adorable and if Caroline doesn't kill you then I think it would be cute."

"Well," Rebekah smiled, "If it pisses Caroline off."

"If I didn't know that you were joking Rebekah," Stefan said giving up his search, "I might have to snap Matt's adorable little neck."

"Jealous are we?" Rebekah asked.

"I might be getting a little jealous myself," Klaus said looking at Bonnie, "First you want to marry a cheesecake and now Matt is adorable?"

"Well," Bonnie shrugged, "Maybe if you were adorable or if you tasted like cheesecake then I wouldn't have so much trouble being faithful."

"If you're making a habit of being unfaithful," a voice said from the doorway, "Then I have come at the perfect time."

Bonnie put down her fork and turned to where Elijah was standing in the doorway empty handed. She raised a brow at this until she saw Matt behind him his hands full of grocery bags. Bonnie glanced at Klaus and could see that though he was keeping his mouth shut he wasn't exactly happy.

"Don't provoke him Elijah," Bonnie said walking over to him, "I want you to live long enough for me to give you a hug."

"If I told you I tasted like cheesecake would you give me a kiss?" Elijah asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bonnie laughed as she pulled away. "When did you become such a trouble maker?" Bonnie asked.

"Two hundred years ago give or take," Elijah smirked, "I became very corruptible. It was downright obscene."

"I'm going to choose not to comment on that," Bonnie said taking a step away.

"A wise decision," Klaus said eyeing Elijah with clear irritation.

Bonnie shook her head before walking over to Matt and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Matty," she said grabbing a couple of bags to relieve him of his load.

"Hey Bon," Matt smiled all the irritation he had been feeling as of late suddenly disappearing, "Good to see you. Especially if you're talking about me being adorable."

"See," Bonnie said setting the bags down on the counter, "Even that was adorable."

"I'll be sure to start taking notes," Klaus said his tone sarcastic. Bonnie walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"If you're going to take notes then start by observing the cheesecake it still wins over all of you," Bonnie said smiling when the corners of his mouth turned up. Matt looked from them to Caroline who shrugged. "Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"She and Jeremy weren't ready," Matt said his tone apologetic.

"Oh," Bonnie said her mood deflating. Klaus had the urge to murder all things Gilbert or Gilbert related.

"Bonnie," Elijah said his tone suddenly serious, "Can I talk to you…alone?"

Bonnie looked confused for a moment before she let go of Klaus and nodded. "Sure," she said.

Everyone watched as Elijah and Bonnie left the kitchen. Klaus knew what his brother would say and that was the only thing that kept him from going to follow.

Caroline picked up a fork and walked over to Bonnie's abandon cheesecake only to have Klaus snatch it away before she could get close. She pouted and then huffed, "I hope she picks Elijah."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Rebekah said, "But she won't. In fact she wouldn't even if he tasted like cheesecake." Rebekah took the fork from Caroline's hand and stuck it into Bonnie's cheesecake with no objections from Klaus. She stuck the fork in her mouth and pulled it out slowly to illustrate the point.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat down next to Elijah on the porch steps. They found that they had to go farther than the living room to find any form of solitude. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder as she gazed out into the night and waited for him to speak.

"You're not angry with us then?" Elijah asked after a moment.

"Yes I am," Bonnie said, "But I'll get over it. I don't like what you did but I understand why you did it."

"I have missed you," Elijah said taking her hand.

"I would say the same but it hasn't been that long for me," Bonnie said smiling.

Elijah laughed. "I had thought once I saw you that things would be as they were but they're different."

"Different good or different bad?" Bonnie asked unsure of his meaning.

"Neither good nor bad just different," Elijah said, "I have been told a great many things about love in my existence. So many in fact that I wasn't sure what to believe, I know what I did not believe for a long time. I did not believe that there was a love greater than the one that I felt for you."

"Elijah," Bonnie began lifting her head and wishing she had listened to Rebekah's warnings, "I-"

"I was wrong," Elijah said before she could finish, "There is someone who loves you more than I and that is the only reason I was able to let you go. You know in all of the doubt that we faced through these years about what you would think of us or if you would still care for us only Niklaus never doubted what he felt for you. He was never inconstant. It was that more than anything that showed me what I felt was a fraction of his own feelings."

"Just because your feelings aren't as great or consuming as Klaus' doesn't mean that they don't matter," Bonnie said.

Elijah smiled. "Always so worried about everyone else," Elijah said shaking his head, "So worried that you can't even process someone caring more about your feelings than their own. You are the best person I will ever know."

"How can you say that when I'm the reason you're getting hurt?" Bonnie asked feeling more guilty than she had when she had discovered what they had done for her.

"Nothing that makes you as happy as Niklaus does could ever cause me pain," Elijah said, "Your happiness is our happiness no matter where it comes from."

"You are the best person I will ever know Elijah," Bonnie whispered, "If anyone deserves to be happy it's you."

"One day I will be and even if it is not at my side as long as you are there to share that happiness will be complete," Elijah said making Bonnie start to cry for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

 **:::**

Bonnie left Elijah to his thoughts on the porch and walked back into the kitchen not even blinking at Caroline and Rebekah fighting over _her_ cheesecake. She wasn't very hungry all of a sudden.

"Not in the mood for a surprise?" Klaus asked walking up to her and ignoring the others as Stefan tried to break up the fight and Matt began to eat the cheesecake as neither girl was paying all that much attention to it.

Bonnie smiled at their antics as Klaus wiped her eyes. "I don't think I can take anything else right now," Bonnie sighed looking back at him.

"It will be a good surprise I promise," he said holding out his hand, "Trust me."  
Bonnie took his hand and let herself be led through the house and down into the basement. Bonnie looked at the coffins that rested there and saw the empty one in the corner where Elijah had been.

"Why are we down here?" Bonnie said suddenly rather disturbed.

"I don't mean to frighten you," Klaus said, "I don't think it a good idea to wake Finn or Kol just yet but there is another that has been waiting for you."

"For me?" Bonnie asked, "Why?"

"Because of Ayanna your line has been the only line to know the secret of immortality," Klaus said, "There was a spell Ayanna discovered one night on an eclipse. A spell that called for vampire blood and granted witches immortality." Klaus stopped letting his words sink in before he continued, "The spell had its draw backs. There is an adjustment period that can last a while. The longest so far has been close to three years."

"So someone attempted the spell before?" Bonnie asked.

"Two in your line," Klaus nodded, "Both of them succeeded. The issue with the adjustment period is that the spirit leaves the body while it adjusts so a sort of death does occur. The body must be maintained and cared for during this process. It was Rebekah in her solitude that cared for both women both of different eras and different times; while Elijah and I were out in the world."

"Who were they?" Bonnie asked, "Did Ayanna use the spell herself?" Apart of Bonnie hoped that she had. She was already missing the woman perhaps because she knew she would likely never see her again.

"Surprisingly Ayanna never attempted the spell," Klaus said, "She wanted to die a natural death. The first woman who did the spell, her motive was the love of a vampire and her name was Emily Bennett."

"Emily?" Bonnie asked, "She's alive then?" She shuddered remembering being possessed by her.

"She is and she will be with us soon," Klaus said, "She apologizes for the possession by the way. Another thing that had to be done I am afraid."  
Bonnie nodded although she hadn't really processed the information. "Who was the second person?" Bonnie asked.

"She was a woman of great strength and determination," Klaus said, "Her motivation was you. She saw a future for you, a future in which there was no death, a future in which you would need her guidance. Though she knew that you would lose her for a little while, while her body adjusted she also knew that she would be with you in the long run. So she made a choice."

A thought occurred to Bonnie but she brushed it aside quickly. She didn't want to get her hopes up, not with something like this.

"We were not here when the spell was attempted," Klaus said, "I received a letter shortly after her supposed death and we have been keeping her body safe every since. She asked that during her adjustment she be kept in the coffin. She was clever, sealed it with magic. Rebekah, Elijah, and myself are the only ones that can open it except you."

"Who was she Klaus?" Bonnie asked once again on the verge of tears.

"Now it's time to open it," Klaus said, "I think it best if you do the honors."

Bonnie stepped toward the coffin that now looked all too familiar. Slowly she reached her hands out and laid them on top of it. She began to shake the tears falling more quickly. It wasn't until she felt Klaus' hand on her shoulder that she was able to concentrate her magic and lift the lid. When it opened she was met with sparkling brown eyes and a knowing smile. "Grams," she whispered.


	9. Chapter Eight: Reunions

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Eight: Reunions**

No matter how long she stared Bonnie Bennett couldn't seem to process the fact that her grandmother was standing in front of her. Sheila Bennett was dead, she had been the one to find her body and yet…yet there she stood in front of her.

It wasn't until Bonnie was enveloped in Sheila's embrace that it finally hit her and she broke. The sobs came pouring from her throat as she clung to Sheila as if she were her life line, because that was what she was, was what she had always been and what she always would be. Even though in the back of her mind she was terrified that her Grams would be disappointed with her, with her choices, with her new abilities, with who she now was, and with who she now loved it was in Sheila Bennett's arms that she still felt the safest. But Grams had sacrificed everything to live forever at Bonnie's side and had trusted in Klaus with the secret so maybe there was hope.

"Shhh," Sheila said rubbing her hand up and down Bonnie's back, "It's alright. There's no need for tears I'm here now. I promise you I will never leave you again."

Bonnie hugged her tighter afraid that she would disappear if she were to let go for even a second. Everything was too perfect; things would have to fall apart and soon. Nothing could ever be this right without suddenly going horribly wrong.

"I will leave you two alone," Klaus said from behind them causing Bonnie to jump slightly because though she could still feel him she had forgotten he was there. It was obvious to him that the two would need a moment. There were things that needed to be discussed though hopefully Sheila would not bombard her with too much else as he was not sure she could take it. "Sheila it's nice to have you back," Klaus said sincerely turning to leave.

"Thank you, Niklaus," Sheila said looking over Bonnie's shoulder, "For everything you have done for my granddaughter. You have the potential to be a good man." Bonnie was slightly surprised by the comment but she knew that her Grams could since someone's true nature and having her say that about Klaus was something that made her heart a little more at ease.

"I thought you wanted to thank me not insult me, Sheila," Klaus said with a smirk causing Bonnie to shake her head and suppress a smile. Of course he couldn't properly take a complement. She turned slightly in Sheila's embrace so she could roll her eyes at him only making him grin wider.

Bonnie unwrapped an arm from around her Grams only long enough to reach her hand out to him. He took it bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of it. "Thank you," Bonnie said though the words seemed inadequate.

"You never have to thank me," Klaus said for a moment forgetting Sheila was in the room. It was a good thing though that he had forgotten because it gave her the opportunity to see what Bonnie saw in case she had any lingering doubts about Klaus.

"I love you," Bonnie said smiling through her tears and squeezing his hand that was still wrapped around her own.

"And I love you," Klaus said his tone reverent and his gaze worshipful as hesitantly let go of her hand. He turned and Bonnie watched as he walked up the stairs.

"You really love him don't you?" Sheila asked as soon as Klaus had shut the door behind him and they were able to hear the click.

Bonnie turned back to her stepping slightly out of embrace. "So much it scares me sometimes," Bonnie answered honestly, "And I couldn't take it if you hated me because of it."

Sheila shook her head cupping Bonnie's face in her hands. "Hate you?" Sheila asked, "Don't be stupid. I taught you better than that."

Bonnie laughed a little but she was unable to look Sheila in the eyes. "He's…an abomination," Bonnie said though it hurt her to do so, "Aside from that I know even the way that he is I know…I know he isn't what you would want for me." Bonnie bit her lip not able to continue.

"Look at me," Sheila said forcing Bonnie to meet her eyes, "Now I want you to listen." Bonnie nodded. "That man loves you more than I have ever seen anyone love another person and _that_ is all I ever wanted for you," Sheila said firmly. Bonnie nodded a weight lifting from her shoulders. "Whatever else he is," Sheila said hoping that Bonnie would calm down enough to really hear her, "He is a part of you and there is no part of you that I can't accept." And that was all Bonnie needed to hear, what anyone else thought from that point on wouldn't matter.

"I missed you so much," Bonnie said hugging her Grams again.

"I was always here," Sheila said, "Always watching over you. You were strong just like I knew you would be. It gave me the strength to make the choice that I made." She could remember it clearly, the vision that had told her Bonnie's fate. The night that she had decided to use what was left of her powers to perform the spell that would insure that she would never have to leave her granddaughter's side again.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Bonnie asked not willing to let her Grams go just yet.

"Of course we can, baby," Sheila said smiling, "We can stay like this for as long as you want." They were quiet and then Sheila spoke again. "I'm sorry I had to leave you even for a little while, even if I was here in spirit. But I knew you could handle it, Bennett women can handle anything."

"You don't have to apologize," Bonnie said shaking her head, "I could always feel you. I understand why you did what you did. You did it for me and I love you for it."

"I love you, too," Sheila said, "And whatever happens from now on we'll get through it together."

 **:::**

Mikael had ripped Lucy Bennett's apartment to shreds and he had not found what he had come for and worse than that the witch had slipped out before he could stop her. No clues. No sign of anything of value to him. Nothing.

Mikael turned to Esther the sight of her in Abby Bennett Wilson's body suddenly off-putting. He frowned before stepping up closely to her his eyes lethal. "You're sure that she's the one that knows where it is?" Mikael asked is tone scathing.

"That's what Abby's memories suggest," Esther nodded unimpressed by his anger, "From what I can tell she had this Lucy hide it after she imprisoned you in that tomb."

"So she could use it as leverage in case I happened to escape more than likely," Mikael said taking a step back and surveying the damaged apartment. He was clearly annoyed. He was more than sure that Bonnie had returned and he wanted nothing more than to kill the girl while Niklaus watched.

"Stay calm," Esther said wrapping her arms around him from behind, "This Lucy she has no one but Abby. She couldn't have gotten far."

"I do not have time for this chase but for your sake it must be found," Mikael said, "We are wasting time the girl is likely back by now."

"And she will not be going anywhere," Esther said, "Niklaus will likely keep her locked up some place we can easily find and enter thinking that he is keeping her safe. In the time we look for what is mine, Niklaus will develop a false sense of security and when we strike he will be unprepared."

"Very well," Mikael agreed turning in her arms and placing a kiss on her lips, "Search sweet Abby's memories and see if you can find anyone Lucy might run to."

Mikael left her embrace and began to once again search the apartment this time looking for clues on where Lucy Bennett might be headed.

 **:::**

By the time that Bonnie had finally let her Grams go she was once again exhausted and she reluctantly let Sheila go get reacquainted with her home. Bonnie had decided it would be safest to sit out on the porch until her Grams went to bed, though she wasn't sure how much she would want to sleep after being stuck in that coffin because she was pretty sure that her Grams wouldn't take kindly to Stefan and the Originals living in her house. She figured she could let Klaus deal with that one. Besides she needed some time by herself to process everything.

She had only been sitting on the steps of the porch a few minutes when a car pulled up. She couldn't make out the car in the dark. She was only able to hope that maybe Elena had come around for a moment before her hopes were dashed when Damon Salvatore stepped out of the car and began to make his way up the walk as if he had taken the journey many times. Maybe he had as apparently a lot had changed since she had been away.

She moved to stand but before she could Damon was sitting down next to her on the step she had occupied.

"Hey, Judgy," Damon greeted her almost fondly which was just weird. It was more relief for his part, not just because he had been worried when she hadn't popped in the cave (it had taken Stefan long enough to call him), but also because the hollow feeling in his chest had disappeared. He was glad that he could feel normal, or what passed for normal for him, but at the same time he was now sure that Klaus had been telling the truth and he wasn't really sure what to think about that.

"Damon," Bonnie said giving him a sideways glance.

"So how was your trip back in time," Damon asked, "Meet any interesting people?"

"Subtle Damon as usual," Bonnie said rolling her eyes though she still smiled just a little, "Is it weird that I might have maybe…missed you?"

"Of course not," Damon shrugged stretching his legs out and leaning back onto the step behind them, "I mean it's me. It'd be weird if you didn't miss me."

"I think I'll take that back," Bonnie said nudging him in the shoulder. It was just weird him being there, especially when Elena and Jeremy still hadn't shown up. "What are you doing here anyway?" Bonnie asked.

Damon cocked his head to the side and looked at her as if it were obvious. "I'm here to see you," Damon said, "I mean the last time I saw you well I think we both know what happened. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Bonnie said feeling slightly awkward, "Thanks." Damon nodded. A thought occurred to Bonnie. She doubted Klaus would tell anyone about her Grams before her. She hadn't seen their reactions when Sheila had walked upstairs but Bonnie was pretty sure neither Matt nor Caroline knew as she was sure Caroline would have beat Klaus to the punch and told her if she had known.

"What are you thinking so hard about, witchy?" Damon asked breaking into her thoughts.

"There's something that you should probably know," Bonnie said, "About my Grams." Damon winced but he didn't say anything. "She's alive," Bonnie said after a moment.

Damon looked at her and then blinked a few times his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Huh?" He said after the shock wore off.

"She used the last of her magic to perform a spell that would keep her alive," Bonnie said.

"A spell involving vampire blood?" Damon asked thinking about what Katherine had said to him when she had appeared earlier that night.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked looking over at him her brows knitting together.

"Alaric and I went to cave earlier hoping that you would pop up," Damon said, "Katherine showed up." He let that information sink in before he continued. "She started going on and on about how Emily was alive and she was coming back. She said something about my blood saving her." He wasn't sure how he felt about the possibility of Emily being alive or what he would say to her if she were.

"She's right," Bonnie nodded, "Emily is alive and my Grams used the same spell. I don't know where she got the blood from though. I mean Klaus didn't know about the spell until after she did it. He came and switched her coffin after the funeral."

"Isn't it obvious," Damon said, "I mean there is only one vampire who knew you then who would have felt guilty enough to help Sheila pull off that kind of stunt."

Bonnie thought for a moment before it came to her and it was obvious. "Stefan," she whispered.

"Bingo," Damon nodded.

Bonnie suddenly felt guilty for the way she had acted toward him. But it was a valid reaction given what she had thought.

"Well since she's alive you can at least stop blaming me for her death," Damon said smiling smugly. Bonnie concentrated on the sleeve of his shirt until it was aflame. Damon patted it out quickly glaring at her. "I liked this shirt," Damon pouted. Bonnie shrugged. "I would say that Klaus is rubbing off on you but this is just like old times. Now that I think about it the two of you kind of make sense. I mean you're both sadist."

"And we both hate you," Bonnie added with a smirk.

"Touché," Damon said surveying the damage to his shirt. _Yup_ , he thought, _another perfectly good shirt ruined._

"You don't seem to be too mad about me and Klaus being together," Bonnie said looking over at him quizzically, "I figured you'd at the very least want to rub in my judgy little face."

Damon chuckled shaking his head. "Nah," Damon said looking out into the night, "I know what it's like to love someone that isn't good for you."

"You and I aren't that different then," Bonnie said smiling at him. It was probably the first genuine smile she had ever smiled in his direction.

"Nope," Damon said, "We're not. But I think that I kind of already knew that."

Bonnie gave him a playful nudge and he smiled. It was a little sad that things were easier with Damon than with Elena at the moment but since she was now openly in love with a sociopath he was probably going easy on her because he figured she would let him get away with anything now that Klaus was in the picture. But that just meant she had two volatile immortals to babysit instead of one. She would leave Stefan to Rebekah. "I think I knew that too," Bonnie said and she found that as she said it she meant it.

 **:::**

Lucy Bennett knocked on the door to Abby Bennett Wilson's little pink house and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before Jamie Wilson came to the door looking a lot like she felt. She had been on the road all night and she knew that whoever was after had Abby would probably trace her back here. Whatever the hell was going on Abby had managed to keep Jamie's existence a secret and that at least she was grateful for.

"Hey Luce," Jamie said with a nod, "Come on in."

"No time," Lucy said shaking her head, "You need to get your things. We have to leave and we have to leave now."

Jamie's eyes widened and he wondered why she seemed in such a rush. She had sounded calm on the phone but maybe something had happened since then. "Why do we have to leave?" Jamie asked, "If she comes back and I'm not here."

"Someone has Abby," Lucy said quickly, "Whoever they are they were after me too. They came right after I played the message that you left. Abby called me Lucy; she never does that so I think it was some kind of warning."

"Who would want to come after the both of you?" Jamie asked confused. After all even though Lucy was notorious for getting into trouble, Abby avoided it and as far as he knew he powers though there were weak. He didn't understand how they could possibly have a common enemy.

Lucy for the first time began to think about this. She wracked her brain and when she finally came to only one conclusion she felt true fear for the first time in years. "Mikael," she whispered for a moment forgetting that Jamie was still standing there in front of her.

"Who?" Jamie asked clearly not recognizing the name.

Lucy sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look," she said, "Just get your things together. I'll explain in the car. It's dangerous and we don't have time."

Lucy watched as Jamie disappeared hoping that he would hurry. If Mikael decided to backtrack and head back to Abby's house there was no way in hell that she or Jamie would make it out alive.

 **:::**

Klaus was annoyed. He had spent the night sleeping on the couch, though it was through no fault of his own. Caroline Forbes had decided to stay the night and she had Rebekah had invaded the bed that he and Bonnie were meant to share and Bonnie because she was uncomfortable sleeping in the same room with him with her grandmother now alive and in the house as well so she had let them.

He hadn't slept well the need to be near Bonnie making it impossible and he would have to leave in an hour to pick up Emily Bennett from the airport and he was determined not to leave before seeing Bonnie. That was why he was making his way upstairs and into what was formerly Bonnie's but was a room that he now considered to be theirs.

A part of him had thought maybe she had needed some space from him. He was still sure that she would one day reconsider. Even though he knew that they were irrevocably connected but he also knew that he wasn't good for her and he was afraid that one day she would realize that as well.

When he walked into the room he found Bonnie laying asleep on the bed off to one side. Caroline and his sister were on the other side clawing at each other even in their sleep. He had heard them arguing over who would sleep next to Bonnie the night before, Rebekah had won apparently however she had ended up lying more or less on top of Caroline as she had moved in the night so it didn't matter anyway. Well as far as Klaus was concern it was the last night he would spend without Bonnie in his arms.

Klaus walked over to the bed knowing that he didn't have much time before Emily arrived. Bonnie was lying on her side the covers thrown haphazardly somewhere around her middle. Klaus knelt next to the bed and brushed her hair from her face his hand wondering down her throat. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her exposed neck. She shifted a little and he repeated the gesture this time letting his lips linger. He lifted his head this time to find her looking sleepily up at him.

"Good morning, love," Klaus whispered and she smiled making all of his insecurities vanish in matter of moments.

"Good morning," Bonnie said reaching out and touching the side of Klaus' face. She reached out with her other hand and tugged at his shirt. He complied and abandoning the spot where he knelt next to the bed he climbed onto the bed laying down next to her instead making sure to leave ample space between himself and the other two occupants. "I missed you last night," Bonnie whispered.

"Of course you did," Klaus said a little too loudly hoping to wake the other two and then get rid of them. Bonnie placed her hand over his mouth shaking her head. Klaus removed her hand and smirked. "There is a way to that you can shut me up if you wish," Klaus said.

"If I must," Bonnie said mimicking his accent.

Klaus chuckled before he covered her mouth with his and positioned himself on top of her. Bonnie forgot that her friends were on the other side of the bed as she wrapped her arms about his neck. Klaus took advantage of their position running his hands down her side then back up again this time letting them wander just underneath his shirt that she was still wearing to wander over the skin of her stomach. Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss became more aggressive thinking passingly that though she missed the length the softness was still there. She pressed herself into him more fully as his hand moved higher.

"Oh my God," Caroline said as she saw them upon waking, "Ew, my eyes."

Bonnie froze remembering for the first time that they weren't alone. When she was finally capable of movement she moved he hands down and pushed at Klaus' chest. Growling Klaus pulled away from her slightly and glared in Caroline's direction.

"If you don't want to watch then feel free to get out," Klaus spat.

Rebekah sighed as she woke up stretching. She looked at Klaus whose hands were still just beneath Bonnie's shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"Or," Caroline said standing, "The two of you could get a room."

"If you hadn't noticed my dear _this is our room_ ," Klaus said. Caroline looked around frowning and Klaus rolled his eyes looking back down at Bonnie. "Were all of your friends dropped on their heads as children because I am beginning to believe that that is the case?"

Bonnie thought for a second and he sighed resignedly as she pushed his hands away and sat up. "Well I know Damon was but he's not exactly a friend," Bonnie said, "Sheriff Forbes did mention it once too after Caroline tried to pet this skunk that she thought was a cat when we were six and she got sprayed."

"Bonnie," Caroline hissed as Rebekah fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Bonnie shrugged a little annoyed at being interrupted as well, "It is the truth."

Rebekah sat up again once her laughter subsided. "Really Nik even if her friends do have questionable intelligence levels you really should have known better," Rebekah said, "You know that Stefan is the only voyeur in the house."

"She's right I do love to watch," Stefan said from where he stood in the door way. They turned to him and Bonnie suddenly felt uncomfortable wondering just how long he had been standing there. Stefan tapped his wrist looking at Klaus. "Emily's flight," Stefan said and Klaus sighed standing.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked standing along with him.

"I have to pick up Emily from the airport," Klaus said, "I wouldn't bother but she has something of value to me."

"Which is?" Bonnie asked eyeing him in confusion.

"A weapon," Klaus said looking at her his voice serious, "One that we can use against Mikael."

"Oh," Bonnie said, "Mikael." She had forgotten that he had been let out of the tomb before she got sent back. There was no doubt in her mind as to whether or not he would come after them.

"So you understand why I need to go," Klaus said.

"Of course," Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie followed Klaus downstairs and the others followed behind them. She could hear her Grams in the kitchen and smelled the smell of breakfast. She had been so sure that she had been dreaming when she had seen her the night before but as she walked inside the kitchen Sheila Bennett was there flipping pancakes as if she had never left.

"Good morning," Sheila said to the small group that had gathered.

"Morning Grams," Bonnie smiled walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Sheila," Klaus said with a smirk, "You look lovely this morning as usual." He pulled out Bonnie's chair as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You can save the flattery for my granddaughter," Sheila said her tone unimpressed.

"I give complements as I see fit Ms. Bennett," Klaus said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she gave the woman a hug and sat down across from Bonnie at the kitchen table. Caroline frowned at the interaction. It was one thing for Ms. Sheila to accept her in her vampiric state as she has known the woman her whole life. But Klaus and Rebekah were a different story.

"Is he flirting with your grandmother?" Caroline asked her tone clearly annoyed.

Bonnie shrugged as Sheila placed a plate of food in front of her. "He flirts with everybody," Bonnie said her tone uncaring. Klaus sat down next to Bonnie pouring her a glass of orange juice not seeming at all bothered that he was the topic of conversation.

"He even flirts with Stefan," Rebekah said, "They were talking the other day and I thought that any minute they would start breaking sodomy laws."

Stefan just shook his head from where he stood at the kitchen counter neither he nor Klaus really surprised about the things that came out of Rebekah's mouth anymore. Bonnie choked on her orange juice and Klaus patted her back as she struggled between coughing and laughter.

"Watch your mouth," Sheila chastised as she sat down at the table as well though even as she shook her head she couldn't hide the small smile on her lips.

"Yes, Sheila," Rebekah said sounding for all the world like a scolded child causing Bonnie to laugh harder.

Caroline didn't know whether to laugh or cry the whole situation was just weird. She felt like they were acting like something in between the Addams Family and The Brady Bunch, it was just surreal.

"If you're going to go you better go now," Stefan said to Klaus who nodded.

"Are you coming with?" Klaus asked as he stood. Caroline took his vacated seat next to Bonnie just as Rebekah moved to do so. Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline smiled at Rebekah smugly. Those two were getting really old really quickly.

Stefan nodded and Klaus kissed Bonnie goodbye before the two left. Bonnie watched them go and then began to eat.

"Where's Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"He's upstairs," Sheila said looking across the table at her, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Bonnie put down her fork at the serious tone of voice. "What is it?" Bonnie asked preparing for the worse.

"I think it's time we had a conversation about your mother," Sheila said firmly. Bonnie shook her head and stood. "Sit down," Sheila ordered.

"It's okay Bonnie," Rebekah said, "She wouldn't bring it up if it weren't important."

"Fine," Bonnie sighed. Bonnie sat down wishing that Sheila hadn't waited for Klaus to leave to talk about her mother. It wasn't that she knew anything about the woman aside from the fact that she had left her but she didn't want to talk about her either. At least not without Klaus there, she needed his support. Rebekah reached across the table and took Bonnie's hand and she felt slightly better as her Grams began to speak.

"Your mother, Abby Bennett, was the witch that sealed Mikael into that tomb," Sheila said. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Sheila held up her hand. "It was years ago. After she did it there were those who were loyal to him. Those that came after her, that your mother and I were forced to get rid of. By the time they stopped coming your father had had enough of the supernatural and he filed for divorce."

"That doesn't explain why she left," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Why she never contacted me."

"Let me finish," Sheila said, "He filed for divorce and during the proceedings he discovered that your mother had been having an affair; an affair that resulted in a child that was born a year before you, a boy that she named Jamie."

"What?" Bonnie said confused, "So you're saying I have a brother? That doesn't make any sense. I mean how could dad not have known that she was pregnant?"

"All of this happened while he was away on business," Sheila said and Bonnie immediately understood as she barely saw her father five times in one year. "After Jamie was born she gave sole custody to his father. She wanted to work things out with yours and Jamie's father promised that he wouldn't interfere. When he found out he was furious and he took sole custody of you. He gave her some visitation but he took that away when she got remarried to Jamie's father."

"Why are you just now telling me all of this?" Bonnie asked.

"I never told you before because he threatened to move away if I did or if I ever contacted your mother or Jamie and I wanted you to at least have me," Sheila said, "Your mother wrote both of us letters, letters that always went unanswered. Your father is a very vindictive man and he doesn't take kindly to betrayal. There was a time before she went back to Jamie's father that Abby brought Jamie to see you on one of the days she had visitation I think he was six and the time and you were five close to turning six yourself. It was the only time you ever saw each other when your father found out he threatened her visitation rights then so she promised not to bring Jamie around here anymore only to lose them anyway a year later when she married."

Bonnie barely remembered her mother so she had no recollection of ever meeting a brother. She shook her head trying to clear it. All this time she had thought that her mom had abandoned her. That she had not wanted her when all along it was her dad who had forced her mother away. And she had a brother, a living breathing brother. This was just too much. "How did dad even pull all of this off?" Bonnie asked, "I mean he's out of town all the time wouldn't mom have been the more fit parent?"

"Your father has money and that gives him power," Sheila shrugged, "Your mother didn't work. She had no marketable skills aside from witchcraft. She tried to get you back once she remarried but then Jamie's father died and he was all that she had."

Bonnie nodded not really knowing what to say. "I get why you didn't tell me before but why are you telling me now?" Bonnie asked.

"Your cousin Lucy called earlier this morning looking for you," Sheila said, "You can imagine her shock when I was the one that answered the phone." Bonnie smiled slightly at this. "I explained to her how I was still alive and she explained to me how you two met when she blew into town. I swear that girl only knows how to get in trouble." Sheila shook her head fondly.

"Grams," Bonnie said, "Focus." Sheila nodded and Bonnie went back to trying to process exactly what she was being told.

"Well I asked her why she would call in the first place," Sheila said, "She wouldn't give me any details but she did tell me that Abby is missing and that she and Jamie are on their way here."

"Missing?" Bonnie asked suddenly worried, "Do you think that Mikael took her? I mean I'm not exactly his favorite person and she if she locked him in that tomb like you said."

"That's exactly what I think," Sheila nodded.

"Why would she lock father in the tomb in the first place?" Rebekah asked squeezing Bonnie's hand reassuringly as she spoke, "I mean he's been after us for years but why would she want to stop him from hunting vampires? Witches want to keep the balance and we disrupt it. If he was doing something that would restore it why go after him in particular?"

"She did it to protect Bonnie," Sheila answered, "He wanted to kill her…"

"Before I had a chance to go back," Bonnie finished everything making perfect sense. She stood suddenly. Everything that she had ever thought about her mother had been wrong. She had loved Bonnie and she had lost everything protecting her.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked looking up at her in concern.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said before turning and walking out of the kitchen leaving her breakfast unfinished on the table.

Rebekah moved to go after her but Sheila stopped her. "Let her go," Sheila said, "She'll come back when she's ready."

 **:::**

Emily Bennett looked around the airport hoping the see a familiar face sometime soon. She had been so isolated for so long, though even when she was around the people she may have called friends her life had not had much happiness to speak off. It wasn't until Klaus had offered her a better life that she had found some happiness with him and his siblings though there had always been something missing. In her "death" she had lived; she had traveled and been free but she had also been alone and that loneliness had slowly ate away at her.

But now she would have family at the very least. Though, she wasn't sure that they would welcome her after all that she had done. She had done it for their sake so maybe she would be forgiven. But then there was another matter that she would have to face, the matter of _him_.

"Hello Emily," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and smiled at the abomination that she had for years teasingly referred to as her benefactor. He seemed the same as he ever was on the surface but there was something different about him that she couldn't place her finger one.

"Niklaus," Emily said fondly, "You're late. Got preoccupied by the pile of bodies that were likely in your driveway?"

"Preoccupied is the right word," Klaus said, "And there was a body but it was very much alive and rather distracting."

"Bonnie has forgiven you then," Emily said smiling. She was not at all surprised by this. As much as Niklaus fretted over the matter Emily had always known well enough that love like the one that they shared always bred easy forgiveness and ready acceptance. She was beginning to believe that she would never know any of that herself.

"She has," Klaus grinned, "Unable to resist my charm." Even though he looked rather smug she could sense the relief that he felt.

"Really I'll have to have a chat with her because I know plenty of women that can," Emily said, "I wasn't aware that she had such questionable taste. Though, considering she kept herself in the company of the Salvatore men I shouldn't be surprised."

"If I remember correctly you weren't opposed to the company of the Salvatore men yourself," Klaus said even knowing that he would hit a nerve, "Especially one in particular."

"If you weren't too happy for it to make a difference and we weren't in a very public place I would not hesitate to set you on fire," Emily said. Klaus only grinned. "As for the company I kept," Emily continued, "We all make mistakes some more costly than others."

Klaus nodded knowing when to put an end to his teasing when it came to her. Those brown eyes could fill with fire just as quickly as they could fill with laughter. "I know that better than most," Klaus said. Emily nodded accepting that that would be the closest things that she would get to an apology. "Do you have it?" Klaus asked.

Emily nodded holding up her carry-on bag. "I keep it with me always," she said, "I didn't want to risk it getting lost or stolen."

"I knew there was a reason that I trusted you," Klaus said taking the bag from her hands, "Shall we? Stefan's in the car I am sure he'll be delighted to see you."

Emily nodded. "Alright," she said, "Though delighted is a strong word." She didn't even want to think about what it would be like to see…Damon. She was prepared for any outcome, any welcome or rejection that she would receive. She was a Bennett witch. She was strong. She would not be turned away. They took care of their own. But if she was she could continue to go it alone. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

 **:::**

Elijah was sitting on Sheila Bennett's couch his head in a book as he waited for Klaus and Stefan to return with Emily when Bonnie came downstairs freshly showered and clothed but still confused. Her emotions were all over the place and she had never been more exhausted in her life. As she walked into the living Elijah lifted his head sensing her presence. As he saw the empty expression on her face he sat the book down on the coffee table and patted the couch beside him.

"Rebekah and Caroline went out to replace your cheesecake," Elijah said as she sat down next to him, "They thought that you might need it."

"What I need is a bottle of Jack Daniel's," Bonnie muttered laying her head on Elijah's shoulder, "Maybe I should call Damon."

"You're considering calling Damon," Elijah said shaking his head, "What on earth could be that bad?"

Bonnie sighed feeling slightly better in his presence but still wishing that Klaus would just hurry up and come home. "Everything that I ever thought about my mother has been a lie," Bonnie said, "I thought she hated me and never wanted me but she gave up everything for me and now there is a chance that Mikael has her and she could be dead right now."

Elijah winced at the mention of his father's name. "If Mikael were going to kill her he would likely make you watch," Elijah said what he thought was reasonably.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Bonnie asked her stomach churning at the thought.

"Well," Elijah shrugged, "At least you know that she is more than likely alive and when father does come for us she will probably be with him."

"What if he's done something to her?" Bonnie asked feeling scared and useless, "What if we can't save her?"

"We will," Elijah said kissing the top of her head. Bonnie nodded but remained quiet. "There's something else?" Elijah asked.

"I have a brother," Bonnie said the words feeling odd coming out of her mouth, "Jamie. He and my cousin are coming. They'll probably be here soon."

"Is that a bad thing?" Elijah asked not seeing the problem with that other than the shock of course.

"It's just that," Bonnie hesitated before she continued, "I'm used to taking care of myself. To being on my own you know. Now all of these people are coming out of nowhere and they care about me and they're willing to make these sacrifices for me. They want to keep me safe and alive and happy and it's weird."

Elijah smiled. "You realize you do the same things for those you care about," Elijah said, "It's not a secret the lengths you're willing to go to protect the people that you love."

"That's different," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Why?" Elijah asked, "Do you think we like you putting yourself at risk for us? Or making sacrifices for us? Do you think that Elena liked watching you fight for her life knowing that you were ready to die for her?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Of course not," Bonnie said.

"But we let you because we know you need to protect because that is how you love," Elijah said, "its funny how no one seems to see that as much as you can give you have this innate inability to take." Elijah wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "Well I for one don't care if you think it's weird…which was extremely eloquent by the way." Bonnie suppressed a smile as he continued, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy and alive and safe and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine," Bonnie said laughing a little and feeling a lot better than she had been a moment ago. She was being a little hypocritical but she still couldn't help how she felt.

"But if you feel too guilty I suppose there is a way that you can pay me back," Elijah said slyly.

Bonnie turned to him not sure that she like the way he was looking at her. Well it wasn't like she had to agree to whatever he had planned. "Which is?" Bonnie asked warily.

"I believe you still owe me a dance," Elijah said standing. Bonnie's eyes widened. He had waited to dance with her? Guilt consumed her all over again. "Well?" Elijah asked holding out a hand, "Shall we?"

"There's no music," Bonnie said trying not to let her guilt show.

Elijah shrugged. "That's a good thing as even after nine hundred plus years I am sorely lacking in rhythm," Elijah said. Bonnie laughed and Elijah winked at her. "It will take your mind of things if nothing else."

Smiling Bonnie took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled off of the couch. Elijah pulled her against wrapping his arms around her as he began to spin them in circles around the room.

"You're terrible," Bonnie laughed placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I haven't had much practice," Elijah whispered leaning forward. Sighing Bonnie stopped digging her feet into the carpet causing Elijah to stop as well. "What's wrong now?" Elijah asked, "did I step on your toes?'

"You shouldn't have waited for me," Bonnie said seriously.

"I promised you I would," Elijah said his tone just as serious.

"But you said," Bonnie hesitated and then began again, "But you said that you doubted your feelings for me. There must have been someone else."

"I've been fond of many women Bonnie," Elijah said openly, "They have all taught me a great many things. Tatia what to do when you love someone. Katerina that love isn't love unless it's returned. Elena that sacrifice and love go hand and in hand. But there was only one that ever made me doubt what a felt for you, another woman that loved another more than she could ever love me. She never knew of course, I tend to love quietly when I know that it will not be returned and even then there was always you. I think that is why I found it so easy to love her, in many ways she reminded me of you."

"Who was she?" Bonnie asked curious now.

"One Emily Bennett," Elijah said causing Bonnie eyes to widen, "Who was and will likely always be in love with one Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie blinked. She didn't know which bit of information surprised her more. "Emily was in love with Damon," Bonnie said clearly surprised, "No wonder she hates him so much. Wait… _you_ were in love with Emily…no wonder you hate Damon so much."

"Well torturing him is rather fun," Elijah said, "Though I only knew him by name until I came here. Rebekah and I cared for Emily while her body adjusted to the spell that she performed to achieve immortality. When she awoke the time I wasn't with Niklaus I was with her until it was time to come here and set things into motion."

"You loved her," Bonnie said clearly confused, "You never once wanted to dance with her?"

"My first dance," Elijah said spinning Bonnie around before pulling her back to him, "Has always belonged to you."

They stood in place swaying quietly when Bonnie found that she had to ask, "What is it with you and Bennett women?" It was a valid question, especially when he had been exposed to every Petrova woman and it seemed as if they had no shortage of men falling at their feet though now that she thought about that statement was slightly less true then she once thought.

"I find myself rather partial to Bennett women," Elijah answered smiling down at her, "Their beautiful, powerful, strong, loyal, and…"

"And?" Bonnie asked knowing from the look on his face that it wasn't going to be anything that wouldn't make her laugh.

"I love a woman with attitude and they have such obviously suppressed sexuality that you know they'd be animals in bed."

"Elijah," Bonnie objected not knowing whether laugh, blush, or run.

"What it's the truth," Elijah shrugged, "I'm surprised Niklaus can keep his hands off you."

"I think that's mostly because of Care and my Grams," Bonnie answered honestly laughter in her voice. They began to sway again as Bonnie continued to tease him. "Do you think you would ever try your hand with another Bennett woman if the opportunity ever presented itself?"

"Well I don't have the best track record," Elijah said playfully, "But if she danced like you then I might just consider it."

Before Bonnie could answer there was a knock at the door. They separated and Bonnie left his warmth to answer it. At least Elijah had been temporarily able to get her mind off things. She was pretty sure she knew who was behind the door as neither Rebekah nor Klaus would have knocked and Elena still hadn't called. As much as she wanted to avoid it she knew that she couldn't any longer.

Bonnie opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Lucy Bennett on the other side. There was a boy that she assumed was Jamie standing behind Lucy off to one side and looking as nervous as she felt.

"Hello Bonnie," Lucy said smiling.

"Hi," Bonnie said wrapping her arms around Lucy, "It's good to see you."

"I wish it were under better circumstances," Lucy said hugging Bonnie back. As she stepped back Lucy gestured for Jamie to step forward. "Bonnie," Lucy began warily, "This is Jamie he's…"

"I know," Bonnie said with a small cautious smile, "Grams told me everything."

Jamie hesitated in the doorway as he looked at her. "Look I know this is weird and you probably don't remember me," he said, "But mom is in trouble and Lucy said you could help and well I really wanted to see my sister."

Bonnie nodded opening her arms and Jamie stepped into them. Bonnie hugged him briefly before stepping back. "Whether I remember or not we're still family," Bonnie said firmly, "We take care of our own."

Jamie smiled. "That's what mom always says," he said sadly.

"Grams too," Bonnie nodded realizing they had both been deprived of knowing women that were important to them. "Come in," Bonnie said, "Both of you. You can tell me what happened."

They entered the house carrying their bags with them and Bonnie showed them to the living room where Elijah still stood waiting. He smiled at her briefly before he turned to Lucy and Bonnie watched as something odd that she couldn't place entered his eyes and he frowned in confusion.

"Um," Bonnie said looking back and forth between Elijah and Lucy as they stared at each other, "This is Elijah. He's well…a lot of things that I will probably have to explain later but for now just know he's a friend."

"Hi," Jamie said stepping forward and holding out a hand for Elijah to shake, "I'm Jamie. Bonnie's brother."

Elijah's eyes hadn't left Lucy and Bonnie suddenly felt a surge of power in the air. She blinked wondering what was going on. Carefully she touched Elijah's arm not feeling any better when he jumped as if he had forgotten she was there which was odd as when it came to one another she, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were all hyperaware when the other was near. "Elijah," Bonnie said hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Elijah said clearing his throat, "I apologize I was a bit distracted just then."

Bonnie nodded though she made a note to ask him about it later. "Elijah," Bonnie said, "This is my brother Jamie." It still felt weird saying that.

Elijah realized that Jamie had been holding out his hand and apologized for his inattention as he took it. "Nice to meet you," Elijah said.

"And this," Bonnie said being sure to measure his reaction, "Is my cousin Lucy Bennett."

Lucy seemed to hesitate as she held out her hand. Elijah took it and brought it to his mouth placing kiss on the back of it. Bonnie felt the surge of power come from Lucy again as her eyes widened and she snatched her hand away.

"A pleasure to meet you," Elijah said seemingly unbothered.

Bonnie hadn't known Lucy long but she was sure that her behavior was just as odd as Elijah's and from the way Jamie was looking at her she could tell that she was right.

"Why don't we sit down?" Bonnie suggested as Jamie took Lucy's bag from her hand and sat it next to his on the floor. She would have to ask Caroline if there was any more room at the Boarding House because she was pretty sure that with Emily coming they were well and truly out of space.

Bonnie sat down on the couch and Jamie sat down next to her as Elijah and Lucy sat down in chairs on either side of it. "Is Sheila," Jamie began but then stopped wondering what he should refer to his grandmother as, "I mean Grams here?"

"She left with my friend Caroline and Elijah's sister," Bonnie said, "They should be back soon."

"Should she be out?" Lucy asked, "I mean with Abby missing is it safe?"

"Grams is strong," Bonnie said, "And Caroline is a vampire and Rebekah is an Original so I think she'll be safe."

"An Original?" Lucy said, "So if she's…Elijah's sister then that means…"

"I am an original vampire as well," Elijah finished with a nod. Lucy frowned and glanced at him briefly before turning back to Bonnie.

"So what Sheila said about you being bound to the original vampires is true?" Lucy asked her the awe in her voice rather clear.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, "Blood and soul to Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus."

"The Klaus?" Lucy asked her eyes widening. Jamie was obviously confused. Lucy had tried to catch him up on the drive over and while he knew about vampires he had no clue about the Original family and the only thing he knew about Mikael was that for some reason he had taken his mom.

"Yes," Bonnie laughed, "And I'm sure he'd be flattered that you know of him." She got distracted for a moment as she thought of him. She missed him and she wondered what was taking him so long to get back.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as Bonnie's power surged as she inadvertently called out to him.

"Sorry," Bonnie said knowing that Lucy and Elijah both likely felt it, "Sometimes my magic sort of calls out him…I guess that's how you'd put it. I'm learning to control it but sometimes, well…"

Lucy nodded suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Um maybe you need a distraction?" She said.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened with Abby," Bonnie shook her head correcting herself, "I mean mom. Do you think you know who took her? Grams said that she was the one who locked Mikael in the tomb and he pretty much hates me so we're thinking that it's probably him."

"Why would he hate you?" Lucy asked wondering what she could have done to make a vampire hunter angry. From what Sheila had told her it was Bonnie's friends that freed Mikael in the first place.

"Well I sort of got sent back in time a couple of weeks ago which was how I met Mikael in the first place and well I might have fell in love with his son, turned his kids against him, broken up his family and then bound myself to said children," Bonnie said quickly, "But if it helps he's kind of an ass so they probably would have turned against him anyway."

"She's right," Elijah nodded, "We would have."

Lucy looked in between them her thoughts in shambles and her powers going even crazier than they had been the moment she walked into the door. And she really wasn't sure what that was about, only that it had something to do with that Elijah character but she didn't want to dwell on that. "Okay I won't ask about the rest but you're explaining that to me later," Lucy said firmly, "But what you're telling me is that Mikael is the father of the Original family."

Bonnie nodded.

"No wonder it took so much out of Abby to seal him into that tomb," Lucy said more to herself.

"You were there?" Bonnie asked sufficiently distracted now that she was getting more information about her mother.

"I was," Lucy said nodding, "And if Mikael is the one that has her then I'm pretty sure he'll be after me next."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, "Did you help her seal him in or something? I mean he's kind of a crazy but I doubt you being there would enough for him to take the time to go after you."

"Well Abby thought that it would be a good idea to have something over Mikael in case he ever got out," Lucy explained, "Some sort of leverage. Well while we were going after him we found out that he kept his wife's body preserved by magic, he had it locked away and placed flowers by it every day like some sort of shrine. Anyway while Abby sealed Mikael into the tomb she asked me to hide his wife's body so I did. I am the only one who knows where it is and I'm thinking we can use that to get Abby back."

Bonnie shook her head wondering just how many more women in her family would be involved in this. First she had discovered that Emily was guarding the only weapon that could kill Mikael, then that her mother had been the one to imprison Mikael in the tomb in the first place, and now Lucy had Esther's body hidden somewhere.

"Yet another reason why I am partial to Bennett women," Elijah said smirking, "They seem to know exactly how to piss off my father."


	10. Chapter Nine: Home

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Nine: Home**

Emily Bennett eyed the house in front of her with some trepidation. While Stefan's reception of her was surprisingly civil if not a little warm this was her family, the only family that she had left.

"Don't look like that Emily," Klaus said stepping up just behind her, "You are far scarier than at least half the inhabitants of that house." He could feel Bonnie's power call to him from the other side of Sheila Bennett's door and didn't want to rush Emily as he knew what it was like to want the acceptance of the only family that one has but at the same time he knew that he could stay away from Bonnie much longer.

"Go ahead and go to her Niklaus," Emily said smiling up at him, "I can feel her as well. She needs you more than I do. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Very well," Klaus said, "But I promise you have nothing to worry about." Klaus nodded though he still took her luggage along with him as he walked toward the house and up the steps.

Stefan walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "They have forgiven me for far worse than what you've done," Stefan said softly, "And I'm not family."

"You've changed since I last saw you," Emily said, "You're not as pure but you seem freer for it."

"Purity," Stefan said, "Doesn't always earn you absolute forgiveness. Being impure doesn't necessarily earn you damnation either."

"You are smarter as well," Emily said solemnly, "That comes with experience. I am not looking for their forgiveness only their acceptance. I did what needed to be done and I cannot apologize for that."

"Even though Bonnie was hurt because of it," Stefan asked raising a brow at her.

"Damon is the one who attacked her even though it was me that he was angry with," Emily said, "But I will give her one if she wishes it."

"Why?" Stefan asked wondering why she would bother if she didn't feel like she owed her one.

"Because I know what it feels like to not get one when it's deserved," Emily said, "Besides Bonnie and I…we are alike in many ways. I believe if anyone can understand my action it would be her."

"If you're right about that she won't ask you to apologize so there's nothing for you to worry about," Stefan said. He was already sure that Bonnie wouldn't hold it against Emily. She may have done some judging of other's in her time but being with Klaus had changed her. And even without Klaus she understood what it was to make a choice that may have been seemed wrong to others but was for the greater good. Emily's hesitance in dealing with Bonnie surprised him; it wasn't really her that Emily had to worry about. "What about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What about Damon?" Emily said. They had been friends once. She had loved him. They had betrayed each other. And now they were nothing. It was something that she had come to force herself to see on the ride over. Even though she had loved him she had save Katherine and even then he had not completely kept his promise to her so in her anger breaking hers had been easy at the time though thanks to Niklaus she had known that she would break it when it was made.

"I know you loved him once," Stefan said his tone leading. Not that he could judge her on matters of the heart. Though he still cared for Elena and would likely still do anything to protect her, his feelings for her had changed. He couldn't say that he didn't love her but he could say that he wasn't in love with her. Then there was the matter of Rebekah. The more time he spent with her the more right it felt. There was no judgment, no expectations, no pressure to be anything other than what he was and yet he couldn't bring himself to take it beyond the casual flirty comment or suggestive glance.

"It was a fatal choice when I made it," Emily said, "And there are things that you don't know. There are things that you would never understand, things that _he_ would never try to understand."

"Try me," Stefan said trying to keep his tone neutral and his face passive. He had always expected there was something that he wasn't aware of. Emily had kept things from them before so he wasn't surprised.

Emily sighed leaning against Stefan's car. "I told you that Katherine compelled you," Emily said, "That was the truth. And though I wasn't fond of her methods it was love that made her do so." Emily paused before looking at Stefan her expression betraying the war going on inside of her. "Damon's interest in her was what I lied to you about, though it was more a lie of omission. His interest in Katherine was never as genuine as I led you to believe."

"What was it?" Stefan asked, "A spell? Why would she bother if she could have just compel him?"

Emily shook her head. "It wasn't a spell at least not in the way that you think," Emily said. She reached up and tucked as stray strand of hair behind her ear before she continued. "Witches are creatures of balance we cannot manipulate emotions. We cannot create love nor destroy it." She glanced at Stefan to make sure he was paying attention and found that he was seemed to be all ears. "Do remember when I told you that I was indebted to Katherine because she saved my life?" Emily asked.

"I remember," Stefan said, "The night I transitioned." Stefan leaned against the car with an encouraging nod their shoulders touching.

"Well the night that she saved me it was the night I first encountered George Lockwood," Emily said remembering, "It was in his wolf form of course. When he first trigged the curse his murders started in the town that I resided before Katherine had me move with her to Mystic Falls. She didn't know who or rather what she was saving me from but she saved me just the same. When she found out what I was, what I was capable of it didn't take her long to collect on the debt."

"So that's how you ended up with her," Stefan said, "But what does this has to do with Damon's feelings for her."

"I'm not sure how even to this day or why for that matter but George found me after the attack," Emily said, "He wanted to apologize. I in position had no choice but to accept. He took an…interest in me. Came by when Katherine wasn't around which was more often than I was comfortable with but as he knew what I was and could easily threatened to use it against I did my best not to provoke him."

Stefan still wasn't sure what this had to do with Damon but he decided not to interrupt. He was sure that eventually she would get to the point.

"There was a night I went to town in search of Katherine," Emily continued, "I had hoped that I might convince to move somewhere outside of George's reach. I never found her but I did happen to run into Damon."

This got Stefan's attention. As far as he had known Emily had met them both through Katherine. Damon had never said anything different.

"He was so drunk that he probably doesn't remember," Emily laughed, "But I knew right away what he was to me. My magic called to him and for days after the encounter as small as it was I could think of nothing else. I knew that eventually if I ever saw him again he would feel the pull too. That is how karmic relationships work. Something that is meant to be and something that is out of your control."

"Like Klaus and Bonnie?" Stefan asked remembering what Klaus had told him. It was so evident in the way they were with each other. Even as enemies there was something volatile there. Though Klaus had done well covering up his other feeling toward Bonnie it hadn't been hard for Stefan to pick up on Klaus being impressed by her, almost proud at times, and there had been an undercurrent of desire there which Stefan had attributed to his desire for her power but now knew that Klaus had desired much more.

"Exactly like that," Emily sighed, "I wrote about him; about our connection. It was stupid but I had to get it out of some way and I didn't trust Katherine with the information. George found my grimoire on one of his visits and that was when the problems started. He knew of your family and in his jealousy threatened Damon's life. Though even in death the connection still exists. He wanted me to sever the connection but there was no way to do so. I felt trapped and I didn't know what to do. I just knew that I couldn't Damon die. I asked my ancestors for answers and they showed me the face of a man. Niklaus. In my desperation I called him to me, Summoned him."

"And he came," Stefan stated knowing that there was no way he hadn't, "Because you were Bonnie's family." He wondered what Katherine would say if she knew that he had known where she was long before she had thought. That she had been running all of those years from something that had always been there just around the corner.

"Ye," Emily nodded, "And because my ancestor Ayanna had advised him that I would make a good ally. She had seen as much and so he came. He didn't offer me his protection in the beginning, not until I was to be burned actually. In the beginning he sought to gain my trust, my friendship. So when I asked him to help me he told me that I would find answers on the night of the solar eclipse and I did. That is how my association with Niklaus began."

"What answers did you find on the night of the eclipse?" Stefan asked wanting to know how Emily's relationship to Damon was at all tied to Damon's feelings for Katherine.

"There was no way to sever the connection," Emily said slowly, "But there was a way to transfer it. My own could not be changed but there was a spell that would cause to project any feelings that he might have had to me onto someone else. Niklaus understood the relationship because it was the same as the one that he and Bonnie shared." Emily stopped talking biting her lip and taking a deep breath before continuing her take. "He understood the toll that it would take on me to watch him giving those feelings that were mine to someone else. He even offered to kill George but I didn't want his blood on my hands and I knew his death would be no small thing. He was still human and it was the only way that I knew to protect him so I made up my mind to do it. To complete the spell I needed a woman to fill my space in Damon's soul….at the time Katherine was the only one that I had direct access to." Emily waited for the information to sink in but even as it did Stefan said nothing. "I need her cooperation and Niklaus advised against it I approached her. I didn't tell her about George, only that given the times I thought it would be too dangerous for Damon were he to feel anything for me. She agreed rather quickly for a friend she had said but I knew she would want something eventually. I performed the spell and told George that I had discovered a way to sever the connection. This appeased him and he continued to come in secret though his visits stopped when…."

"Go on," Stefan said reaching out and taking her hand, "I'm listening."

"Katherine decided that we should move," Emily said, "To Mystic Falls, which is how we ended up rather deliberately on Katherine's part at the home of Giuseppe Salvatore. She wanted to meet this Damon and couldn't resist the thought of him fawning of her and so there we were. Then there was you and her games began. George didn't want to risk his standing in the community by showing up the doorstep of one of the founding family's homes to me so I was finally rid of him though the costs seemed greater than the burden at times even with Damon's life at stake."

"Couldn't you have reversed the spell?" Stefan asked choosing not to go into her part in Katherine's actions.

"Just because George couldn't have me didn't mean he would want me with anyone else. Besides that I doubt that Giuseppe would have liked a son who he was already disappointed in following me in the manner in which he did Katherine. As I would have returned his feelings it would have actually been worse. Even without those factors the spell was meant to be done Stefan," Emily said, "Damon's…love for Katherine was his primary motivation for many years. It set many things into motion from you two being turned to Bonnie going back which I realized later was the reason that Niklaus told me of the eclipse in the first place."

"So he manipulated you," Stefan said not at all surprised, "Then why offer him your friendship even now?"

"He did it for Bonnie," Emily said simply, "My feelings for your brother allow me to understand that. And besides that he gave me a way to cheat death so that even if I cannot have Damon I can live as long as he lives and that is a gift that I could never repay him for."

"Why don't you lift the spell now?" Stefan asked.

"I already have," Emily said with a small smirk, "Which is probably why his affections were able to transfer so quickly to Elena after the Katherine's rejection and for that I can apologize to you."

"No need," Stefan said shaking his head, "You know with Elena he's just looking to replace something that he lost. Something that he thought was with Katherine, it makes sense that he would look for in again in someone with her face and without her attitude."

Emily laughed. "I suppose so," she said.

"But if you lifted the spell," Stefan said something dawning on him, "Then there's nothing blocking your connection. When Damon sees you…"

"He'll feel my connection him," Emily finished on a nod and that scared her more than anything else.

Stefan was about to answer her when Rebekah's car pulled up in front of Sheila's house. Caroline and Sheila got out first neither of them noticing he and Emily as Stefan upon arrival had parked across the street. He was about to tell Emily that they may as well go over as Sheila was home when he saw Rebekah get out of the car and Matt Donovan follow behind her. They were walking rather close together, so close in fact their sides were touching. When Rebekah laughed at something that Matt whispered in her ear Stefan growled.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with a complicated love life," Emily commented. She laughed as Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her across the street any concern for Emily forgotten in the face of what he wouldn't admit (even to himself) jealousy.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat on the couch next to Jamie. He had been quiet since Lucy and Elijah had left. Elijah had said that he had wanted to see the place where his mother's body was hidden but Bonnie sensed that there was another reason that motivated him altogether. She hadn't said anything. In truth she was relieved that they had gone. Whatever it was that was between them Bonnie could feel it and it was becoming kind of irritating. Then again so was Jamie's silence.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked finally not able to take it any longer.

"Nothing really it's just," Jamie hesitated, "I feel kind of useless. I mean you and Lucy have these powers and these roles to play in all of this but…me...I'm just human. I don't know anything about a lot of what's going on around me. Mom is missing and you're in danger and there's nothing I can do about it."

"First you don't have to worry about me because believe me I have more than enough people willing to protect me at the moment. Probably more than I am comfortable with," Bonnie said. She really didn't understand how Elena could do it. Though she was grateful her instinct to protect everyone was also kicking and she was so close to taking everyone else out of the equation and going after Mikael herself. "Second just because I am powerful doesn't mean I've never felt powerless. We're all pretty much sitting ducks until Mikael makes his move. Until then all we can really knew is pray that Abby…mom is safe and hope that we can talk Grams into making her famous apple pie when she gets back."

Jamie nodded feeling a little better about the whole thing. "Didn't they leave to get cheesecake though?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, "But that is mine and if everyone else has pie they won't try and steal it."

Jamie laughed shaking his head. Even though she had never spent time with their mother she reminded him a lot of her; from reassuring him to her apparent obsession with cheesecake. He was just about to tell her as much when the front door opened.

Bonnie could feel Klaus even before the door opened. It was taking more than a little restraint for her not to jump off the couch and run to him as he entered coming into the living room calling, "Honey I'm home." Klaus stopped just inside the living room and eyed Bonnie and Jamie curiously which surprised her because she thought there would be more anger there as he didn't exactly know who Jamie was and they were sitting a little close. "So you've met your brother then," Klaus said as he walked over to where she sat and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You knew?" Bonnie asked accusingly turning to glare at him even as he sat down on her other side.

"It's something that concerns you," Klaus shrugged, "Of course I knew." Bonnie continued to glare at him. "Don't give me that look, love," Klaus said his tone placating, "Sheila wanted to be the one to tell you. Besides you've had enough to deal with."

"Yes I've had so much to deal with," Bonnie said smiling sweetly, "You being the worst of it all." Jamie raised a brow. This was obviously Klaus, or at least he hoped it was considering his arm was around his sister and if he wasn't he was sure the real Klaus whom Lucy said was rather lethal wouldn't be happy. But if it was Klaus he wasn't sure why Bonnie was insulting him.

"You know just what to say to make me smile," Klaus said doing just that.

"I'm you enjoy being a burden to me," Bonnie said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She was more annoyed that everyone seemed to know more herself about than she did than she was at him.

"Oh but I do," Klaus said nuzzling her neck causing Bonnie to let out a rather embarrassing giggle.

Jamie stood feeling uncomfortable. "I'll just leave you two alone," Jamie said.

"No need," Klaus said standing and pulling Bonnie with him, "We'll just disappear upstairs. Nice to meet you though, mate."

"Right," Jamie said choosing not to mention the fact that they hadn't really been properly introduced. Not that the guy would have heard him as he was even looking at Bonnie the entire time that he had been addressing Jamie.

Bonnie had begun to let herself be pulled out of the room before she thought better of it and stopped. She turned to Jamie her eyes apologetic. "You'll be alright won't you?" Bonnie asked still concerned as to whether her words from before had helped him.

"I'll be fine," Jamie said as he sat back down on the couch. He was feeling better though even if he hadn't been he would've faked it just to get out the uncomfortable situation he was in. He didn't want to see some guy grope his sister even if they did just meet. "You two go ahead," Jamie said.

"I like your brother already," Klaus said continuing to tug Bonnie out of the room. He was already offering them more privacy than anyone else even bothered. Bonnie was about to object again when the front door opened again this time Sheila and Caroline entered. "See now Sheila is here so he'll be just fine."

Bonnie only had time to give her Grams a quick wave before Klaus picked her up and sped upstairs. Caroline watched shaking her head; she was smart enough not to interrupt them however. "Where do you want these Ms. Sheila?" Caroline asked gesturing toward the bags in her hands. Sheila didn't answer as she was staring at Jamie. Caroline followed her line of vision her eyes stopping on Jamie and then moving back to Sheila. She assumed from the look on Sheila's face that he was Bonnie's brother. "I'll just be in the kitchen," Caroline said tough she doubted the woman heard her. She backed out of the room smiling leaving the two alone.

"Hi," Jamie said hesitantly not sure what he should say to her; how he should refer to her. He was sure from her eyes that she knew who he was but he wasn't sure how he would be greeted.

"Don't 'hi' me child," Sheila said opening her arms, "Come here." Jamie walked into his grandmother's arms and despite his mother's absence he felt as if he was being welcomed home.

 **:::**

Lucy Bennett was trying to focus on giving directions to Elijah as he drove but she couldn't focus on anything outside of him and what her powers were doing. Now that they were in closed quarters with no one else around there was nothing or no one else she could blame the feeling on.

"Take the next exit," Lucy said trying to keep her voice even. She was choosing to ignore it. They had more important things to worry about namely Mikael and getting Abby back.

"Lucy," Elijah said evenly as he drove, "May I call you Lucy?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Sure," Lucy said with a shrug, "Why not?" It wasn't as if it would make any particular difference she was feeling weird enough already.

"Lucy," Elijah said beginning again as he took the exit that he indicated, "I was wondering if you knew anything about karmic relationships."

"Not in particular," Lucy said sounding bored as she shifted in her seat, "Just what Sheila told me about Bonnie but that was the abbreviated version I'm guessing."

"Something like that," Elijah said smiling, "Maybe you should talk to Bonnie about them. I think that conversation will be _enlightening_ for you."

"Sure," Lucy said not particularly interested but needing some sort of distraction, "I guess. So…being connected to Bonnie. What's that like?" She clenched her hand into fists trying hard to keep her hands at her sides.

"It is," Elijah paused, "Hard to explain. She is extremely important to all of us and I love her very much."

"You do," Lucy nodded suddenly feeling disappointed; "I can see that."

"We all do," Elijah continued, "I was even at one time arrogant enough to think that there was no one that loved her more than I did but I was wrong. My brother Niklaus…he loves her more than I think is describable and he has from the moment he saw her though he couldn't place what it was in the beginning. It was just an instinct to protect and a feeling of being drawn in."

Lucy chose to ignore how much he had said that he loved Bonnie in favor of focusing on Klaus' feelings. "From the first time that he saw her," Lucy said, "Is that even possible?"  
"I was skeptical for time myself but it is," Elijah said with a nod, "Rebekah and I felt as similar draw when we met."

"I wonder what that would feel like," Lucy said considering, "I mean that kind of draw, that kind of love." She wasn't sure why she was expressing her thoughts out loud. It was just hard to keep anything to herself with him even this early in their acquaintance.

"I find that if you open yourself up to the idea it may happen sooner than you think," Elijah said.

"I never said that I was closed to it," Lucy said becoming slightly defensive because as much as she wanted it she was closed to it. She was closed to any connection, to caring about to anyone other than herself and in recent years her family.

"You never had to say that you were closed to it as you put it," Elijah said, "Everything else about you says it more than even your words could." His tone wasn't judgmental the way that she might have expected given the statement but rather understanding. "I hope I have not overstepped. My intention wasn't to offend but rather to show some understanding."

"I know," Lucy said reaching out and covering the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel with her own feeling a spark as they touched. She kept the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of tongue because she knew that when it came to people like her finding understanding was a rare thing.

 **:::**

Bonnie only spared a moment to worry about Jamie's reunion with her Grams, the thought lasting up until Klaus closed the door to their room. He placed her down on her the floor and she smiled up at him as he leaned against the door looking down at her.

"You needed me earlier," Klaus stated wrapping his arms around her, "I was here."

"You're here now," Bonnie said softly, "I was just overwhelmed and you ground me that's all. How did things go with Emily?"

Klaus began to walk forward his arms still around and she laughed as she walked backward not being given much choice but to do so. "Things went fine," Klaus said, "She is still dealing with past issues but I am sure Stefan will keep her company until she's ready to come inside. The White Oak Stake is in a safe place, somewhere Mikael can't reach. Hiding it is what took so long."

"That's the weapon you'll us against Mikael?" Bonnie asked. Klaus nodded. "Well why you were gone you missed my cousin Lucy's return. She came with Jamie."

"And I'm sure she's just lovely," Klaus said switching their positions and falling onto the bed pulling Bonnie on top of him, "And I'd love to meet her but some other time."

"Stop trying to distract me," Bonnie laughed placing her hands on his chest, "I wouldn't mention it if it wasn't important."

"Very well," Klaus whispered his fingers playing in her hair, "Go on. I'm listening."

"She confirmed what we already thought," Bonnie said carefully, "Mikael has my mother."

Klaus' fingers paused one of his hands moving from her hair to rub up and down her back the other continuing to twist her dark hair around her fingers. "Then we will get her back," Klaus said.

Bonnie kissed his lips softly. "I know," she said, "I trust that you won't stop until we do." She traced his lips with her finger her touch slow and deliberate before she continued. "Lucy came because she knew that he would be after her next because while my mother was sealing Mikael into that tomb she was hiding Esther's body."

Klaus' eyes had closed as she touched him but they snapped open at her words. "Mother's body," he said confused, "But we buried her."

"I know," Bonnie said her fingers running through his hair to keep him calm, "He came back for it. Kept it like some shrine Lucy said, she also said it was preserved through magic. My guess is he eventually wanted to find a way to bring her back."

"After everything why would he want that?" Klaus asked not really expecting her to know the answer.

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe he because her," Bonnie said, "Or maybe even in death he wants to have some sort of control over her."

"The second choice is the more likely one," Klaus said his tone slightly bitter.

"Lucy and Elijah left," Bonnie said, "She hasn't been near the body since hiding it and they wanted to make sure it's still there."

"Elijah just wants to see mother for himself," Klaus said his lips turning up slightly. He almost couldn't believe it but it would only make sense if his mother came back somehow given his luck as far as everything outside of Bonnie was concerned.

"Should I have told him to wait?" Bonnie asked, "She was your mother too. Did you want to see her?"

Klaus shook his head. "She stopped being my mother before she died," Klaus said, "I'd much rather be with you."

"I'm glad," Bonnie said, "I missed you. Not just today but…" Bonnie shook her head not wanting to sound selfish given all that everyone was doing for her.

"But?" Klaus asked cupping the side of her face, "You can speak freely. You never have to hide from me. I'm sure no matter what you have to say your tongue has done worse damage before."

"That sound dirty," Bonnie laughed. Klaus raised a brow at her trying to suppress his own amusement. "Okay," Bonnie sighed giving in, "As grateful as I am for everyone's support it's just that someone is always here. And I love them all I really do but sometimes I wish that I could go back to when it was just you and me and Elijah and Rebekah and our cave but then I remember there was no running water and no electricity and no Coco Puffs so I just wish that we could be alone more instead."

Klaus chuckled. "I know what you mean," Klaus said, "If Mikael hadn't ruined my progress we would be in home so big that we probably could go days without seeing anyone even if everyone decided to come and live with us."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused, "What kind of progress are you talking about?" She wasn't sure what kind of progress Mikael could have ruined that would have anything to do with their living arrangements. She did know that if one more person moved into her Grams house that she would probably scream.

"I may or may not be having renovations done on a mansion that may or may not be able to fit us all Rebekah, Elijah, Emily, Stefan, Finn and Kol when I wake them. Even Sheila if she wishes," Klaus said his tone nonchalant.

Bonnie kissed him again this time her lips lingering. "Why are you so perfect?" She whispered against his lips.

"I do have to draw the line if you want any of your friends to move in however," Klaus continued, "Also they will be limited to three visits a week a piece unless you want them all dead within the year."

"Come on," Bonnie pouted, "They aren't that bad." Klaus only blinked at her. "Okay fine but how about Damon gets a free pass only because of Stefan will probably be staying with Rebekah even if he won't even admit out loud that he like her-"

"And Emily will probably want his company as she will be staying with us," Klaus added knowing that he wouldn't let Emily stay alone.

"You talk about my friends but at least they don't possess people," Bonnie said feeling vindicated.

"You're friends with Elena," Klaus said as if the fact trumped all, "Which means if you continue to be considering her predisposition to getting into life or death situations we will likely be dead within the year anyway."

Bonnie could only give a small smile at this as Elena still hadn't called and she didn't want to think about anyone dying at the moment. "Speaking of which Elena can have four visits and Matt gets a free pass and so does Caroline as long as she stays away from Rebekah."

"That goes without saying," Klaus said rolling his eyes just thinking about all of the bickering the two could get up to on a daily basis if given unlimited access to each other.

"When am I going to get to see this place?" Bonnie asked glad to have something to feel excited about.

"Soon," Klaus smiled, "Today if you want." Though he had had it cleaned since the massacre of his Hybrids there hadn't been much work done on it since Bonnie's return.

"Later," Bonnie said not wanting to move. She was surprised no one had bothered them yet and she was just waiting for someone to knock or call out ruining the moment.

"Do you remember that day in the rain?" Klaus said, "When you were so set on avoiding me and I pulled you into the cave?" Bonnie nodded. "And I carved your name into the wall. And we lying just like this and you said I looked like a rat."

"I lied," Bonnie smiled, "You did look like a rat but you were a handsome one." Klaus chuckled and his laughter made her smile wider.

"Be that as it may I think that I will finish and I suggest that you do not interrupt or you will miss a rare and very romantic moment," Klaus said.

Bonnie bit back a laugh before she nodded. "We wouldn't want that," Bonnie said, "I won't say a word."

"That is also a rare thing not to be missed," Klaus said with a smirk. Bonnie slapped him playfully in the chest. "As I was saying," Klaus said sighing happily as her hands returned to his hair, "Then you ran from me but I didn't mind. I knew then that we never really be apart, that I would have you whether you liked it or not. And it doesn't matter whether we have five minutes alone or ten hours because in the end it will always be you and me no matter what happens in between."

"I love you," Bonnie whispered.

"And I will never tire of hearing you say it," Klaus said smugly. He closed his eyes but they snapped open again when Bonnie tugged at his hair.

"You're not going to say it back?" Bonnie hissed.

"I thought you knew already," Klaus said his tone teasing. He tried not to laugh as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point," Bonnie said, "Even if I do know it already you always have to say it back."

"Always?" Klaus asked his tone doubtful, "Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"Waiting a thousand years for me isn't excessive," Bonnie said shaking her head, "But saying I love you is?"

"Well," Klaus said seeming to consider this, "When you put it that way I suppose I could say it back."

"Well?" Bonnie said glaring at him her tone expectant.

"I Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus said his voice completely serious, "Love you Bonnie Bennett and will continue to do for the entirety of my existence."

Bonnie blushed looking away. "You didn't have to say all that," Bonnie said suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Yes," Klaus said looking at her his eyes revealing everything that he felt about her, "I did."

Bonnie kissed him again knowing that whether they were in their cave, on at her Grams getting interrupted every other minute, or in an unfinished mansion that Klaus had waited one thousand years to live in with her they would always be home as long as they were together.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore watched as Matt and Rebekah laughed a flirted as they peeled apples for Sheila's famous apple pie. Emily's worries about acceptance seemed to be for naught. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Sheila like old friends which it almost seemed they were as they knew so much of each other as Sheila worked on making the pie crust at the kitchen counter. Jamie sat next to her seemingly fascinated from the moment he had learned that she was his fourth great grandmother and yet looked so young.

But Stefan wasn't worried about their touching little reunion in that moment as he stood there in the door way seemingly unnoticed by the couple sitting giggling like school girls sitting at the table.

"You know," Caroline said low enough that only he could hear as she walked across the kitchen to stand beside him, "No matter how hard you stare Matt isn't going to burst into flames. I guess if you really want to see him go that way you can always ask Emily or Ms. Sheila but I doubt they'll agree. And I'm pretty sure that if you interrupt Bonnie with that request you'll be the one that gets set on fire."

"Do you really think that everything that comes out of your mouth is amusing or do you just talk to hear yourself speak?" Stefan asked irritated.

"Both," Caroline shrugged unbothered by his tone and amused by his jealousy.

"That," Stefan said gesturing toward Matt and Rebekah, "Doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?" Caroline shrugged, "Matt and I are friends. Tyler and I may not be in the best place right now but I still love him. Besides while she isn't my favorite person and never will me Matt could do a lot worse than Rebekah."

Stefan scowled. "He won't be doing anything with Rebekah if I have anything to say about it," Stefan said.

"Well you don't," Caroline said candidly, "You may like her and she may love you but you're not together. You still have crap to sort out with Elena and if Rebekah asked you probably couldn't even admit that you have feelings for her. I may not like her but she deserves better than that and unless you can give it to her then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut about who she sees and what she does."

There was a knock at the front door and Caroline wondered who even bothered to knock anymore. Jamie had said that Lucy was with Elijah so Caroline knew at the very least whether or not Lucy felt comfortable Elijah would just walk in.

Caroline left Stefan to his brooding and walked over to the front door. Caroline looked out of the peep hole not wanting to risk anything considering who was after them. When she saw who was on the other side she almost didn't want to open the door but she knew that if she didn't Bonnie would be angry at her. She opened the door and stared the Gilberts down not bothering to hide her distaste.

"We're here to see Bonnie," Elena said firmly. Jeremy stood silently next to Elena and as she glared at him Caroline began to understand the urge Damon had to snap his neck.

"I didn't think you knew still existed," Caroline commented as she stepped away from the door letting them inside.

"I deserve that," Elena said passively, "We both do." Caroline said nothing as she walked back into the kitchen and they both followed her assuming she was leading them to Bonnie.

Everyone in the kitchen stilled as Caroline walked in with the Gilberts behind her. Rebekah glared clenching the knife she had been using to peel and cut apples in her hands. Caroline looked at her with some respect it seemed that there was finally something that they agreed on.

"Grams," Elena said the shock clear in her voice. As she hadn't bothered to call or come by no one had bothered to contact her so neither she nor Jeremy knew how or why Sheila Bennett was standing in her kitchen calmly making apple pie.

Sheila smiled at her as she floured her rolling pin. "Hello Elena," Sheila said neutrally as he rolled out the pie crust. She was glad to see her again but she wasn't too pleased with how her avoidance had hurt her granddaughter.

"You remember Emily don't you Elena?" Caroline said her voice hard. Elena's eyes turned to Emily her shock continuing to grow.

"How…?" Elena asked her expression flabbergasted.

"And this," Caroline said ignoring her shock, "Is Bonnie's brother Jamie." Jamie smiled uncertainly. He didn't know who this girl or the boy was but no one seemed to be happy to see either of him even Matt who Jeremy was starting to think was either really polite and gentlemanly or just really oblivious because he still hadn't noticed that Stefan was glaring at him. But they couldn't have been enemies or they would have let them in in the first place so assumed they were friends.

"Brother?" Elena asked. She had missed so much all because she had decided that she couldn't handle it. Bonnie had put up with Stefan and Damon for her sake for so long but because she couldn't deal with Klaus she was not only in the dark about so much but she had missed so much in Bonnie's life.

"Well you miss a lot when you decide to abandon your friend," Rebekah said playing with the knife in her hand in a lethally suggestive manor, "And to think you always talked about we could never love or care for anything outside of ourselves. I wonder who seems uncaring now."

"None of that Rebekah," Sheila said sternly. To Elena's surprise Rebekah nodded respectfully and gave Sheila a smile before going back to cutting apples as Matt his approval before starting to peel. "Come on in and sit down," Sheila said waving them into the kitchen.

Elena took the seat next to Jamie as his was the only genuinely friendly face in the room. "Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Upstairs," Stefan said. Elena moved to stand up but stopped when Stefan shook his head. "She's with Klaus," he said.

"So what," Jeremy said from where he stood in the doorway speaking for the first time, "Is that supposed to scare us? We came to see her and he's not going to keep us from doing that."

"Niklaus would not keep my granddaughter from seeing anyone that she wanted to see," Sheila said her voice losing its friendliness, " _He_ unlike some people knows how to treat my granddaughter with respect. What Stefan was trying to say is that they need some time alone. You see when you love someone that's what you do, time with them and not look company elsewhere but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you."

Jeremy frowned.

"I didn't think so," Sheila said, "Now you can either come in here and help us with the pies or you can go brood in the living room or you can leave. You take your pick but you are not going to see Bonnie until she comes walking down those stairs."

"If she knew I was here she wouldn't be up there with Klaus right now she would be down here," Jeremy said confidently. Though he still had lingering feelings for Bonnie he would give her up but only if she asked him and if he had to he had some hope that she could still help him find his own happiness. But as far as he was concerned no matter the type of relationship had with Klaus there was no way Bonnie would pick a monster over him.

There was silence in the kitchen until Caroline and Rebekah both broke out in simultaneous laughter. Sheila and Matt shook their heads at the two as Sheila went back to rolling her dough. Jeremy huffed and walked out of the room.

"I guess he chose to sulk in the living room," Caroline shrugged as her laughter subsided.

"What's so funny?" Elena said not understanding what was so amusing about what Jeremy had said. Bonnie had loved him once. But obviously what Klaus said was true…

"Klaus is Bonnie other half," Caroline said, "That isn't something that can't be broken. They're going to be together forever and if you want to be a friend to Bonnie that's something you have to accept."

Elena nodded resignedly. She glanced at Stefan and found that the pain that she had once felt when looking at him had eased some though it hadn't completely gone away. In her time apart from everyone she had found that she had come to accept that he was lost to her and it was obvious to her now that what she had noticed before was true, he had feelings for Rebekah.

"Rebekah," Stefan said almost as if he had read Elena's mind, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Rebekah looked surprised but nodded. She slid the knife across the table to Jamie and stood. She winked at Matt who had been helping her with her plan to get Stefan's attention the entire day and he smiled at her only just hiding his amusement. Stefan glared as he lead Rebekah out of the kitchen.

Matt moved the bowl of apples in between he and Jamie who picked up one and started to peel. Elena looked to where Stefan and Rebekah had disappeared a moment before shaking her head and looking back at the table.

"So," Jamie said clearing his throat, "Elena. That's a pretty name." Elena turned to him and smiled as Jamie sliced off a piece of apple and popped it into his mouth.

 **:::**

Jeremy Gilbert stood just in the doorway of Bonnie's room. Instead of taking Sheila's suggestion he had decided to go find Bonnie on his own. He had only ever been inside a few times but he still immediately noticed the changes. But his attention was soon drawn to the bed where Klaus and Bonnie were kissing and touching in ways that he and Bonnie never had.

Jeremy's anger and shock increased as words of love spilled from Bonnie's lips as Klaus kissed down her neck. Jeremy cleared his throat. Bonnie jumped looking toward the door her eyes widening when she saw him. She pushed at Klaus' chest but he continued seemingly unconcerned as his mouth opened over Bonnie's pulse point and he sucked unabashedly. Bonnie's eyes closed and for a horrible few moments Jeremy thought that she was going to let Klaus continue when finally she spoke.

"Klaus," Bonnie said her tone breathy in a way that Jeremy had never heard before. It made his gut clench.

"Mmmm," was all Klaus managed as he made his way back up to Bonnie's lips. She must have realized she would have to use more force to get him away from her because she pushed his chest again harder this time. "What's wrong?" Klaus asked sitting up. Bonnie pointed to where Jeremy stood in the doorway. Klaus looked at him as if he had just now noticed her was there which he had. Despite his super hearing Klaus had been more focused on Bonnie's words of adoration and sounds of approval than Jeremy. "Son of a bitch," he muttered falling back onto the bed.

"Don't let me interrupt," Jeremy said angrily.

"It's little late for that isn't it?" Klaus said his tone even more angry than Jeremy. He wanted nothing more than to kill the little shit and the interruption had nothing to do with it.

"Jeremy," Bonnie said getting his attention, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but you're obviously busy," Jeremy said turning to leave.

"Wait," Bonnie said standing smoothing her shirt and running her hands through her hair, "Look I'm sorry you had to see this but I'm sure Klaus told you before I got that we were together."

"Yeah I knew," Jeremy said shortly, "I just didn't think I would get a front row seat."

"Maybe if you had knocked then-" Bonnie began.

"You never made me knock before," Jeremy said suggestively. Klaus growled sitting up Bonnie's presence the only thing keeping him from snapping Jeremy's neck.

"And you never cheated on me before Anna either," Bonnie said, "But obviously things change."

"Is that what this is?" Jeremy asked, "Some sort of pay back for Anna? I thought that you were smarter than that Bonnie."

"If you wanted to come out and see if I was okay Jeremy then you've done that," Bonnie sighed, "I'm fine. You can go now."

Jeremy decided to bring in his back up plan to getting Bonnie back. "I didn't come here for just that," Jeremy said, "I wanted to ask you something."  
"Go ahead," Bonnie shrugged.

Jeremy glanced over at Klaus before he spoke. "I want you to be happy and obviously you are," Jeremy said attempting to play on her guilt, "There was a time you wanted the same for me."

"I still want that," Bonnie said her voice softening.

"They're away that you can help me get it," Jeremy said hesitantly, "I wanted to know if you could maybe bring Anna back to life."

There was a heavy silence and it took everything in Klaus not to attack.

"What?" Bonnie asked. He couldn't be serious. Who even knew the condition or the whereabouts of Anna's body and it had been through her appeal to ancestors she was no longer in contact with that she was able to bring Jeremy back in the first place.

"Apparently," Klaus said cynically, "Bringing him back from the dead wasn't enough, love." If Bonnie's anger wasn't coming almost as quickly as Klaus' she may have noticed his intent. "But I don't think you should extend yourself my dear. No I have a solution to the problem that is much less straining for you Bonnie and Jeremy he can still be joined with his lady love." Within seconds Klaus shot across the room and tackled Jeremy to the ground his hands wrapping around his throat. "Being reunited in death is just as romantic as being reunited in life. I am sure that Annabelle will be delighted to see you. Now less get rid of this pesky little ring shall we?"

"Klaus," Bonnie said the warning in her voice clear. Klaus squeezed Jeremy's throat until he gagged and then suddenly released him his knee digging into Jeremy's chest painfully as he stood.

Jeremy stood coughing. "You're choosing that over me," Jeremy said his voice dry and scratchy.

"Leave," Bonnie said glaring at him.

"Have fun with your psychopath," Jeremy said as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie sat down on the bed suddenly feeling very tired. Klaus sat down next to her his anger replaced by concern. "Are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"I will be," Bonnie said her head falling onto his shoulder. She still couldn't believe Jeremy would ask her that after everything. He hadn't even come by or called to make sure she had made it back now he wanted her to bring back Anna.

"I'm not apologizing," Klaus said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Bonnie said seriously wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I would have if you asked," Klaus said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," Bonnie laughed, "Because I have wrapped around my little finger." Slowly Jeremy left her mind and her anger disappeared soon after.

"That you do Miss Bennett," Klaus said his anger subsiding, "That you do."

 **:::**

Jeremy came storming downstairs but the laughter coming from the kitchen took the wind out of his sails. He didn't need Elena seeing that he was upset. If she realized that he was angry he would have to tell her why and if she found out what he had asked of Bonnie she would give him shit he was sure.

"Hey Elena," he said calmly interrupting the giggling fit that she was having over the guy who had been introduced as Bonnie's brother attempting to juggle apples, "I'm going to head out."

"You're not going to wait for Bonnie?" Elena asked surprised.

"Nah if she wants to spend time with a crazy Hybrid she can," Jeremy said, "I'll come back later."

"I can call you when she comes down if you want," Elena offered.

"Don't bother," Jeremy said shaking his head, "I'll see her eventually. I'll see you guys later." Matt and Elena waved and Caroline shook her head as he went having heard the exchange from upstairs. If Klaus hadn't already attacked him then she would have.

Jeremy anger and frustration returned as he shut the front door behind him. Damon Salvatore walked up the steps of Sheila Bennett's house just as Jeremy Gilbert stormed out. Damon ignored him figuring that a.) his emo phase had returned or b.) Bonnie had rejected him and Klaus had kicked his ass. Either way Damon found that he could care less. He had been dodging calls from Katherine all day and he was glad with Stefan had called saying something about needing to talk to him and giving him a reason to leave the house.

Damon didn't bother knocking and simply opened the front door. He ran into Matt who was on his way out. "Hey Donovan your friend Tickle Me Emo just stormed out of here," Damon commented, "Did I miss something?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess he's upset he didn't get to see Bonnie," Matt said, "I got a shift at The Grille make sure they don't eat all the pie I don't think three will be enough."

"They're pie," Damon grinned.

Matt nodded. "See you later man," Matt said, "And try not to piss Bonnie's family off."

Damon shrugged figuring Matt was talking about the wayward relatives that Stefan had mentioned to him over the phone. "It's what I do best," Damon said.

Matt shook his head as he walked out. He had tried to warn him but he doubted that Damon could ever behave to save his life. Well as far as Matt knew Emily Bennett was no one to mess with but he guessed that Damon would learn that soon enough.

Damon smelled the pie as soon as he was close to the kitchen. "Sheila you magnificent woman…," he trailed as he felt something odd. A sort of pull he was overwhelmed by feelings that he hadn't in years and they were stronger than they had ever been. _What the hell_ , he thought as he froze in the door way.

"Hello Damon," a familiar voice said and Damon's attention snapped into focus.

"Emily," Damon whispered. His confusion grew as she touched him and there was a tingling sensation. He wanted to run but he couldn't because even if he felt angry, bewildered, and confused he couldn't walk away from her; not when she was there and alive and in front of him. Not when just looking into her eyes seemed to erase every doubt, insecurity, or bit of emptiness that he had ever felt. He didn't understand but Emily was back and somehow something had changed and he was sure as hell going to find out what it was.

 **:::**

Rebekah sat on the edge of the bed in Sheila's guest room her arms and her legs crossed. Stefan stood in front of her silent and grave. She waited not willing to give him the satisfaction of being the first to speak.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Stefan asked his voice hard.

"First I thought that you said _you_ wanted to talk," Rebekah said, "And second I have no idea what you mean."

"I am talking," Stefan said, "I'm asking you a question. And if you need some clarification I am referring to you and Matt."

Rebekah blinked at him. "What about me and Matt?" Rebekah asked deciding to play dumb. Really she was having too much fun with this.

Stefan just stared at her. She had to have known what he was talking about. They had been all over each other and he was pretty sure that it had been deliberate and if it hadn't well Matt would have to answer to him for that later.

"Look I really want some pie because Bonnie won't let us have any cheesecake and I just heard Damon come in down stairs so unless you're going to make me a pie then I suggest you get on with whatever it is you're trying to say."

"Do you have feelings for Matt?" Stefan asked outright.

"If I did would you care?" Rebekah countered. Stefan moved to speak and Rebekah knew it was to demand that she answer his question. "It's a valid question Stefan. I'm not Nik and we don't have some cosmic connection. I can't be expected to wait for you forever. Matt is nice, sweet, gentlemanly, and chivalrous. I mean ever Caroline approves of the match and you know how much the wench hates me."

Sighing Stefan pulled Rebekah to her feet and she let out a sound of surprise. Before she could he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her to him forcefully kissing her lips. After a moment he pulled back panting. "I would care," Stefan said as if it hurt to do so.

"And why would you care if I had feelings for Matt?" Rebekah asked smugly.

Stefan gritted his teeth. He had only just begun to let himself feel again and already he was regretting it. "Because I want to be with you," Stefan said finally.

Rebekah smiled winningly at him. She felt vindicated and a part of her want to jump for joy but she retrained herself as she walked around him to the door.

"Wait," Stefan said grabbing her arm, "Where are you going?"

"To get some pie," Rebekah said as if speaking to a child, "With all these people here I'm not taking any chances."

"I tell you I wanted to be with you and you're going to get pie," Stefan said dumbfounded, "I don't get it. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course it is Stefan," Rebekah said sincerely as she turned back to him, "At least partially."

"What else is there?" Stefan asked frustrated and hoping that after all of this she wasn't playing some kind of game with him.

Rebekah took a deep breath before she spoke. "When you can say what you just said to me to Elena," Rebekah said, " _Then_ we can talk."

Stefan sighed as he watched her leave. No games just as valid request that Stefan could no longer avoid.

 **:::**

Katherine Pierce had been calling Damon all day and all day she had gotten no answer. She had promised Emily that she would talk to him before her arrival. Not that she owed Emily anything in her mind but the woman had promised that if she settled things between her and Damon that the debt that she owed Emily for convincing her George Lockwood to help her escape during the vampire hunt so long ago would be paid. It was Katherine's own fault for promising Emily that she would do anything if she insured her survival and with a whispered spell the witch had made it incapable for her to break her word.

Someone else may have thought it to be karma. She had taken full advantage to Emily's help and assistance in her schemes after saving her life all those years ago and now she was the one with the debt to pay. She had thought that Emily's death had freed her but Emily wasn't dead, something that with Katherine's luck she should have known from the beginning. She had never seen the witch burn and now she wished she had stayed to make sure that she had.

When she had finally given up on calling Damon, Katherine had tried Emily instead. Emily had told her to keep trying as if tracking Damon down was easy, and then when she did she would actually have to make him listen to her which was even harder.

So Katherine had decided to track Emily down inside which was why she had pulled up in front of Sheila Bennett's house. She took moment to wonder why there were so many cars in front of it before getting out of the one she had gained through compulsion.

Just as she made her way toward the steps the door open. Matt Donovan stepped out his narrowing as he saw her.

"Hey Matt," Katherine said smiling doing her best Elena impersonation. Matt rolled his eyes at her.

"Katherine," he said nodding neutrally. While he didn't want to make any assumptions as to why she was there he didn't trust her either.

"I'm guessing Elena is already inside," Katherine said as she stopped in front of him. Matt nodded. "Well if you'd excuse me," Katherine said going to move around him but Matt held up his hand.

"Not so fast," Matt said, "First tell me what you're doing here and then I'll consider letting you inside."

"I have other ways of making you move," Katherine said almost laughing as he tried to threaten her.

"You could try to hurt me be but," Matt said, "I don't think you want to piss of the three witches, three vampires, and two Originals in there who seem to think I'm a nice guy so I doubt you'll do it."

"I'm impressed," Katherine said with a smirk, "But I don't have time for this."

"Tell me why you'll here and I'll let you pass," Matt said not backing down. He wasn't about to leave for work with Katherine around. Even though he knew the people inside could more than handle her he didn't want them bothered if it wasn't necessary. They had enough to deal with.

"It's a long story," Katherine said impatiently.

Matt pulled out his phone and called his job. Katherine raised a brow as Matt called off work, ended the call, and then leaned against the front door. "I've got plenty of time," Matt said smiling.

Katherine smirked. The kid was better than she thought.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat up on the bed as a knock came. Klaus sighed from where his head was pillowed on her stomach. He had just gotten her to stop thinking about the Jeremy fiasco. He had heard the Gilbert boy make his excuses before leaving so he had hoped that they would be left alone.

"Should we answer it?" Bonnie asked while lying back down.

"Not if you don't want to," Klaus said not bothering to move from his position. The knock came again. "Well?" Klaus asked.

"I don't feel like getting up but I smell pie," Bonnie sad pouting. She didn't really want to deal with anyone but Klaus after seeing Jeremy. They day had been long and she just wanted to eat some pie and go to sleep.

"Come in," Klaus called resolving not to move either.

Rebekah walked into the room two plates with pie in hand. "I saved you both a slice of pie even though you two didn't were up here sucking face and laying about instead of helping us make it."

"Bring it here," Klaus said moving only far enough to sit up.

"So lazy," Rebekah laughed though she brought to him anyway.

"Thank you, brat," Bonnie said sitting up. Rebekah nodded handing them both a plate before turning and living.

"See she can tell when she's served her purpose," Klaus said, "Unlike some people."

"Let's not talk about _some people_ ," Bonnie said before putting a bite of pie onto the fork in her hand and holding it out to him. Klaus took the bite into his mouth before returning the gesture. If Bonnie found it odd that she was feeding pie to homicidal Hybrid she didn't sow so Klaus chose not to dwell on how very normal and couple like the moment was.

"I was thinking," Klaus said carefully, "With Emily and Sheila both here and my father quiet now would be a good time to work on your powers."

Bonnie nodded as she chewed and then swallowed. "I think you're right," Bonnie said, "We have to be prepared if Mikael comes at us with something unexpected and its time that I learned how to use the power I have. Lucy could probably help to."

"We need to work on your other abilities as well," Klaus said seriously.

"Well I'm sure that Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan can help with that," Bonnie shrugged.

"I will help you and if we need their assistance I might ask them for it," Klaus said leaving no room for argument.

"But if you help me then you'll go easy on me," Bonnie said shaking her head. Then she thought about them trying to kill each other and suddenly Klaus helping her face a threat seemed perfectly reasonable.

"Go easy on you?" Klaus laughed, "Come on now, love, you know me better than that." Bonnie rolled her eyes but nodded conceding that it was the truth. "But if I do happen to hurt you I promise to kiss it all better."

Bonnie grinned forgetting about the pie she had been craving just moment ago. "I'll definitely hold you to that."


	11. Chapter Ten: Propositions

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Ten: Propositions**

Bonnie Bennett looked on as her best friend and her brother sat at the kitchen talking and laughing. It pained her to think that somehow Elena was more comfortable talking to Jamie who was a virtual stranger than she was speaking dealing with Bonnie whom she had known for her entire life. She knew that she would have to talk to Elena sooner or later but the closer she got to it the more she wanted to avoid it. The confrontation with Jeremy was still too fresh in her mind and while she was sure that Elena wouldn't be as bad she didn't want to lose anyone else.

Klaus walked up and warped his arms around her from behind. Bonnie leaned back into him her head resting against his chest. "You can always come back upstairs with me," Klaus whispered into her ear.

"No I can't," Bonnie said seriously, "I have to talk to her." Bonnie turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "We can't avoid each other forever. She's not just my friend she's family."

"I don't want you hurt," Klaus said. He still wanted to kill the Gilbert boy and he had no problem with adding another Gilbert to his list.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said meeting his eyes, "And if I'm not then you'll be here. And if I am then you'll be here so what is there to worry about."

"You're so sure of yourself," Klaus frowned, "I should leave one day just to prove a point." Klaus tried not to smile as Bonne glared playfully up at him.

"Like you would be able to stay away for long," Bonnie said not sounding at all worried. He had barely made it on the trip to pick Emily up from the airport.

"I could manage it," Klaus said with a shrug, "At least long enough for you to come after me."

Bonnie looked thoughtful. "So you'd make it a couple of hours then," she said thinking that she had barely made it through Klaus' trip to pick up Emily.

Klaus nodded. "That sounds about right," Klaus conceded.

Bonnie laughed and neither noticed Elena's eyes on them. Elena watched quietly knowing that the minute they knew they were being watched that they would likely become self-conscious or at least Bonnie would as she was sure that Klaus was incapable of it. But she knew that it was then in their natural state that she would get to see how much love was actually between them. It was the only way that she would be able to understand and eventually accept what was happening between her best friend and the monster that had made their lives so miserable.

"He loves her," Jamie whispered, "I haven't known either of them long but even I can see that. Bonnie didn't even want to leave me alone to be with him earlier because I was upset about not being able to help our mom. Do you really think that she would risk a lifelong friendship over something that she wasn't sure about?"

Elena shook her head. "No she wouldn't even though I did more than once," Elena said.

Rebekah walked past Klaus and Bonnie in order to get to the kitchen. "For heaven's sake," Rebekah said playfully, "I brought the pie up to you in hopes that you would have the decency to keep that ridiculous display to yourselves."

Bonnie moved away from Klaus shooting Rebekah a glare. "Bekah," Bonnie said, "Do I have to hurt you?"

"Bring it on witchy," Rebekah said, "Once Blondie finds out what you forced me to witness then she'll back me up."

"Well I have Klaus as backup," Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I have absolutely no problem ridding the world of you both," Klaus said. Rebekah looked at Klaus with an offended expression and he rolled his eyes. "Really Bekah you bring these things on yourself," Klaus said.

Elena cleared her throat unsure of what she was witnessing and how long it would go on if she didn't stop it. All at once they looked at her and she blushed a little. Jamie gave her a reassuring nod. "Bonnie," Elena said, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure," Bonnie nodded. Jamie stood and Klaus turned and walked toward the living room giving Bonnie's shoulder a squeeze as he went. Rebekah grabbed one of the remaining pies before she left as well.

Elena took her seat once again and Bonnie sat down across from her. Elena nervously played with her hands and avoided Bonnie's gaze. She wondered when things had become so hard. "Um," Elena said, "Look I'm sorry for avoiding you. I mean I should have at least came to see for myself that you got home okay."

"It's okay," Bonnie said, "Really. Elena, I understand."

"No," Elena said firmly, "It's not okay. I mean we've been friends for so long and I know that you'd do anything for me. I mean you have done anything for me. When I was with Stefan I expected you to be accepting even after what happened with your Grams. It's just that I realize now how selfish I was being."

"Elena," Bonnie sighed, "I don't mind being there for you or making sacrifices for you. That's what family does and that's what you are. You're family. And I can understand you needing some time to adjust. You're here now and that's what matters." Elena smiled and Bonnie continued. "But you have to know that Klaus isn't going anywhere. If you're concerned about him hurting you or anyone else that's no longer an issue. A lot of his actions were done in my name and though I'm not entirely okay with that I've come to accept it. I know that it will take some time for you to get used to but I need him Elena…more than I've ever needed anyone and that won't go away."

"I know," Elena nodded, "I talked to Caroline. I won't say that I'm happy about it but you're happy and that's all I ever wanted. You have someone who loves you and that's not something I would ever think about taking away from you even if it's someone that I hate as much as Klaus."

"Thank you for being honest," Bonnie said, "And thank you for understanding."

"So we're good?" Elena asked.

"Always," Bonnie nodded.

 **:::**

Emily and Damon sat together on Sheila's back porch. Neither of them spoke and Damon was getting tired of the silence. Damon looked over at her and though there was anger there, there wasn't nearly as much as he expected to feel toward her. As he felt that he had a right to feel toward her. "Are you going to say anything?" Damon asked.

Emily looked away from him. "I don't know what you want me to say, Damon," Emily said quietly.

"I don't know," Damon said laughing bitterly, "Maybe you can start by telling me how and why you're still alive. Or maybe why you lied so long about dying. "

"Katherine already told you my motives," Emily said wondering what had kept the woman from telling Damon everything else.

"I don't give a damn what Katherine said I want to hear it from you," Damon said glaring at her. They had too much history for a go between especially Katherine. "I want to know everything," Damon said firmly, "Especially whatever the hell this is." Damon gestured between them almost frantically and Emily tensed.

"I can't tell you," Emily said the tears beginning to fall, "I couldn't take it if you hated me. And I'm not talking about being angry at me and me being angry at you so we say stupid things that we don't mean. I mean you really hating me Damon. I wouldn't survive it. If I tell you everything that you want to know then you'll hate me and I can't risk that."

Damon grabbed both sides of her face forcing her to look at him. "You make think that I'll hate you if you don't keep quiet but I can promise you Emily that I will hate you if you do," Damon said looking her right in the eyes, "You can make the choice as to what you want to risk."

Emily was silent and Damon let his hands drop. Sighing he moved to stand but Emily stopped him grabbing his hands and pulling him back down to the seated position. "Okay," Emily said her head down, "I'll tell you just don't leave me. At least not until you know the truth and then you can do whatever you choose."

Emily moved to take her hands from him but Damon held fast. As Emily began to speak, it was the first time in all the time that they had known each other that Damon actually listened.

Emily watched as his face became harder and harder to read. The more she revealed the less open he became. The more she talked the more she wanted to go back to the silence. By the time she was finished Damon had pulled away from her. She had expected nothing less.

"So everything I ever felt for Katherine," Damon said his voice full of disbelief, "All of those years that I spent pining. That was because of you."

"I didn't have a choice," Emily said.

"Why because you didn't trust me enough to choose you over having my father's approval?" Damon asked, "Or because you didn't think I could handle George Lockwood?"

"Because you had to turned," Emily said, "You had to come back here looking for Katherine. You had to fall for Elena. All of these things had to happen so that things would fall into place and Bonnie would be sent back."

"We're 'twin flames' right?" Damon asked his tone patronizing. Emily nodded. "At least that's what you said," Damon said shaking his head, "Though I don't know what to believe anymore."

"It's the truth," Emily said.

"Then why didn't you let me feel what I was supposed to feel?" Damon asked. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. "You saw what Klaus was willing to do for Bonnie. What I was willing to do for Katherine. Did you really think I wouldn't have done anything you asked of me? If you told me to stay away from you because of George or my father I would have. If you had told me to pretend to be in love with Katherine so that I could come back to this God forsaken place years later and wreak havoc and fall all over the doppelganger I would have. If you had said that you needed to fake your death then I would have waited. If you had let me feel even a fraction of what I am feeling right now I wouldn't have ever been able to say no to you. You didn't have to lie Emily."

Emily looked away from him feeling even guiltier. She began to wring her hands together, she had expected to hear a lot of things but never what he had just said. "I was afraid," Emily said, "I didn't know what I would do if I had someone who felt that way about me. My whole life I was taught to know my place. I was beaten down and broken. Everything I had ever loved was taken from me. My mother was beaten to death. My children were sold away. I had nothing and was accustomed to having nothing. How could I have ever been expected to accept that I deserved you? Even with all your flaws I never felt good enough. By the time I realized that I wanted you, that I needed you, I had already set things in motion to keep you away from me. I had made my choice and there was no going back from it."

"I can't do this," Damon said shaking his head. He stood and began to back away from her. "Not now."

"Fine," Emily said standing, "Run. Don't feel anything. Don't confront any emotion. Just run away. It's what you do best."

"Says the woman who would rather pretend to be dead for decades than face me," Damon shot back.

"Be honest with yourself Damon," Emily said looking him in the eyes, "If you had known that I was alive would you have come for me?"

Damon laughed bitterly. "You never gave me the chance to find out," Damon said even knowing that his words would hurt her.

Emily nodded stiffly before turning and walking back into the house. Without a word Damon let her go.

 **:::**

From the front porch where Matt was still blocking her way Katherine heard Damon and Emily's conversation. It was clear to her then that she was no longer needed.

"Is it that bad?" Matt asked eyeing her as she still avoided telling him exactly why she had come in the first place. He felt then that he had made the right decision in blocking her way. If what she was there for was too bad for him to know it was obviously not something that the others would want to deal with.

"No," Katherine said, "It's just not any of your business. So I'll just be going."

"Giving up already?" Matt asked his tone teasing. She raised a brow at him. "Not that I want you to stay or anything," Matt said with a shrug, "I just I expected more out of you."

 _And I expected less out of you_ , Katherine thought to herself. "Oh I just have other things to do today," Katherine said with a smile, "But you don't have to worry _you'll_ definitely be seeing me again."

"Is that a threat?" Matt asked with a frown.

Katherine winked at him. "More along the lines of a proposition," she said making her way down the porch steps, "See you around Matt and hopefully it'll be under more _favorable_ circumstances."

Matt shook his head not wanting to read too much in whatever Katherine was doing even if it was dangerously close to flirting. He watched long enough to make sure that she actually left for good and then called to see if he could pick up the rest of his shift.

 **:::**

As Jeremy Gilbert drove home he continued to fume. It wasn't just the fact that Bonnie had chosen Klaus, it was that she had let him be humiliated by him, and it wasn't just that she had watched him get attacked by him.

The more he thought about it the angrier and more hurt he became. A part of him had thought that Bonnie would always be there. That no matter what happened between the two of them she would always be there to not just love him but to fall back on. After what happened with Anna it was why he had went to her. She had let everyone put her through so much and even though he had never wanted to be one of those people he had still expected her forgiveness. But not only did he not have it but he also didn't have her. He didn't have Anna and he was sure that Elena would take Bonnie's side.

What did Jeremy really have left? Suddenly Klaus' suggestion didn't seem so bad. It wouldn't the first time that he had tried taking his own life. He could try again. He was currently behind the wheel of the nation's biggest murderer. All he would have to do was make it to the bridge that had taken his parents. If fate took pity on him it could take him as well.

Jeremy sped up but came to a sudden stop as he saw a woman standing just in the middle of the road. The breaks squealed as he slammed on them and his heart hammered in his chest. The woman didn't move only stared at him her brown eyes neither friendly nor threatening. Her clothes were ancient and there was something familiar in the way that she moved.

Hesitantly, Jeremy put the car in park and climbed out of the driver's side. He moved to stand in front of the woman and she still didn't move or take her eyes off him. "Excuse me," Jeremy said carefully, "Are you lost?"

"You are the lost one," the woman said smiling sadly.

"Do you live around here?" Jeremy asked, "Can I give you a ride home?"

The woman shook her head. "I have not lived here for some time," she said, "Though my family is here."

"I'll take you to them then," Jeremy offered eyeing her odd wardrobe once more, "Where do they live? Who exactly are you?"

The woman smiled holding out her hand. "My name is Ayanna," she said, "And I am a friend."

Jeremy moved to take her hand but as he grabbed it his own hand went right through. His eyes widened and he took a step back. Just when he thought that he was done with ghosts it was beginning all over again.

 **:::**

The next morning Klaus got up early to make good on his promise to make good on his promise to take Sheila Bennett out for breakfast. It wasn't as if she had asked for his company. In fact it had been the other way around. Though he knew that now was definitely not the time there was something that wouldn't leave his mind. Something that he wanted to discuss with the woman before it was too late and he jumped the gun before he had the chance to do so.

He was just at the door when Bonnie sat up and looked at him accusingly. "Where are you going and why are you being so sneaky about it?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus turned to her and smiled winningly but her tired scowl remained in place and the suspicion in her eyes didn't once waver. It was amazing to him that even with sleep in her, hair resembling a bird's nest, and a look on her face that might have frightened anyone else Bonnie was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and in his existence he had managed to lay eyes on plenty. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_ , Klaus thought as he began to walk back toward the bed.

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky," Klaus said standing over her, "I just wanted to let you sleep."

"Don't be stupid," Bonnie said, "I woke up as soon as you left the bed. You know I can feel it when you're not close to me."

"I was only in the bathroom," Klaus said as if she were being ridiculous even though there were times that he was in the same room with her and still felt as if he couldn't get close enough.

Bonnie shrugged. "Like it matters," she said, "And stop trying to dodge me. You never answered my question."

"What question would that be?" Klaus asked evasively.

Bonnie yawned. "I'm too tired to play cat and mouse with you," Bonnie said, "It's too early and since it will be that much harder to get sleep with you gone then you had better have a good reason for leaving me."

"I'm taking Sheila to breakfast," Klaus said not going into detail.

"And leaving me alone and hungry?" Bonnie asked pouting in a very Rebekah like manner.

"If Rebekah comes near you again then I will kill her," Klaus said seeing obvious corruption done on his sister's part.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm kidding," she said, "Have fun. Try not to upset her and bring me back some waffles."

"You're not going to ask me why I'm going out with your grandmother," Klaus said slightly astonished.

"If you don't tell me now then you'll just tell later," Bonnie said the trust that she had in her tone making him smile. Besides if her Grams was involved there wasn't much that Klaus could get away with. "Then again," Bonnie said, "You were flirting with her the other day so maybe I should be worried."

Klaus laughed shaking his head. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Go back to sleep," he said as he pulled back.

"Fine," Bonnie said, "But you better come back to me and better not forget my waffles."

"If I can still remember how much I love you after all this time then I'm pretty sure that I can remember to bring back waffles," Klaus said.

"With strawberries," Bonnie added biting back a smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "With strawberries," Klaus nodded.

"And whipped cream," Bonnie said.

Klaus shook his head. "Goodbye witch," Klaus said walking toward the door.

"Actually," Bonnie said undeterred, "Buy some whipped cream on the way back because if they put it on the waffles there then by the time you get it back here it will be melted."

"Of course," Klaus said as he opened the door.

"And Klaus," Bonnie said causing him to stop just inside the doorway.

"Yes," Klaus said turning to face her, "Oh love of my life?"

"I love you, too," Bonnie said this time letting her smile escape. Klaus smiled vowing silently to himself to bring her back more waffles than she could eat in a week.

 **:::**

Elijah sat at the kitchen table not reading a book he had actually read at least twenty times over and the waiting for any of the Bennett women to wake. Things were surprisingly quiet in the house. Elena had showed up early and when finding that Bonnie was still asleep she had decided to show Jamie the town. Caroline had gone home the night before to make room for Bonnie's family in Sheila's house and surprisingly Rebekah had gone with her so as she would not have to stay by herself as they were all still in danger and Matt had accompanied them having had his fill of staying at the Boarding House. Stefan had returned to the Boarding House with Rebekah being absent so outside of the Bennett family Elijah and Klaus were the only ones still residing at Sheila's.

Elijah heard footsteps on the stairs and immediately recognized them as Emily's. He hadn't seen her the night before. By the time that he and Lucy had returned after viewing what had indeed been his mother's body everyone had either gone on home or been asleep. He and Lucy had made some progress but she was still closed off to him. But he would take as much time as she needed and for now being near her was enough.

Elijah looked up and smiled as Emily walked into the kitchen. His smile faded when he realized that she looked rather worn however and she had obviously been crying. "Rough homecoming?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Emily said sitting down across from him.

Elijah set his book down. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"No," Emily said shaking her head. She smiled at him, the first since Damon had left the day before. "I missed you," she said, "You're only one who doesn't force me to talk about things."

Elijah smiled back. "Well you have always shown me the same courtesy," Elijah said, "I may have missed you as well."

"May have?" Emily said frowning playfully, "I see now that you have your Bonnie back I'm chopped liver."

"Nope," Bonnie said from behind them as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm useless to him too." She took a seat next to Emily.

Bonnie woke up the next morning in bed alone. She vaguely remembered something about Klaus telling her that he was taking her Grams to breakfast. She did however, remember that he had promised her waffles and he wasn't back yet and her stomach wanted food even before he left so it was attempting to eat itself at that moment. She was a little put out because not only had he left her but she was hungry and she really didn't feel like cooking but she figured she could wait a little while longer.

"Really?" Emily said clearly interested, "Someone who trumps us both. Do tell?"

Bonnie laughed feeling a little less uncomfortable around Emily than she had upon her arrival. She had heard Emily crying the night before. Klaus had told her everything and Bonnie couldn't bring herself to take sides. She knew that both Emily and Damon had to be in pain. They were both stubborn so even without their connection she knew it could take a while for them to find each other again. But for now Emily was smiling and that was more than Bonnie could say she would do if she ever lost Klaus.

"Oh she's upstairs," Bonnie said glancing over at Elijah, "He's couldn't keep his eyes off her from the moment she got here." Elijah raised a brow at her. "Yes I noticed," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"You will do well to keep your mouth shut," Elijah said, "She doesn't know anything and I don't want to scare her off."

"What exactly is there to know?" Bonnie asked leadingly.

Elijah considered them silently. "You may as well tell us," Emily said, "You know that we have ways of making you talk."

Elijah grinned. "All of them naughty I hope," he said with a wink. Bonnie blushed and Emily laughed.

"Are you responsible for his corruption?" Bonnie asked Emily accusingly.

"Maybe," Emily said shrugging innocently though her smirk was rather telling. Bonnie shook her head having her answer.

Elijah looked up as Lucy entered the kitchen. He smiled at her and she smiled back before quickly looking away. "Good morning Bonnie," Lucy said, "Elijah." Lucy looked at Emily with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh," Bonnie said, "Lucy this is Emily our great, great, great, great-grandmother. Emily this is Cousin Lucy."

"A pleasure to meet you," Emily said glancing over at Elijah and discreetly nodding her approval.

"Right," Lucy said blinking at Emily who looked younger than her. She moved to sit down and hesitated realizing that the only vacant seat was next to Elijah.

Seeing her hesitance Elijah stood. "Well I suppose if you all or hungry I could make you breakfast," Elijah said.

"That sounds lovely," Emily said with a nod.

"Ever the gentlemen," Bonnie said happy that she wouldn't be cooking after all.

"Thank you Elijah," Lucy said as she took his vacated seat.

Elijah eyed the three of them suggestively. "I can assure you ladies that it is my absolute pleasure," Elijah said.

"Is that so," Emily said giving Bonnie a nudge, "I have to say that I'm intrigued."

"Me too," Bonnie said, "What else do you think we could get him to do? I mean there are just so many possibilities."

Lucy raised a brow considering Elijah. "I would actually like to the answer to that myself," she said turning around to face him.

"Well," Elijah said opening up the cabinets, "I am sure you all will be happy to know that you have me completely at your mercy."

 **:::**

Caroline threw the plate down on the table in front of Rebekah sticking out her tongue. "Here," she said frowning, "There is your omelet you spoiled brat."

Rebekah picked up her fork and then stopped. "Did you add onions?" Rebekah asked. Caroline nodded. "Tomato?" Rebekah asked. Again Caroline nodded. "And you used the shredded sharp cheddar and not the mild cheddar?"

"Oh my God," Caroline said, "Yes! Now eat it before I shove it down your throat."

Rebekah rolled her eyes before picking up her fork. She took a bite and chewed slowly before she swallowed. She took a sip of orange juice as Caroline started on her own breakfast. "It's passable," Rebekah shrugged.

"Stupid evil wench," Caroline muttered as she scrambled her own eggs. She had offered to make Rebekah breakfast as a peace offering and she regretted it now more than she had when she first offered.

"Oh please," Rebekah said, "You know you love me." Rebekah smiled as Matt walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Matt," Rebekah smiled. While she was annoyed at being separated from Bonnie she found that making Caroline miserable was much more fun when there was no one around to get in the middle. Matt found it entertaining and Sheriff Forbes was simply happy to be at home instead of at the Salvatore Boarding house where she had been staying for her own protection.

"Good morning." Matt said smiling back. Carolyn nodded at him before focusing on her task once more. "That smells good Care," Matt commented.

"Thank you Matt," Carolyn said forcing a smile, "Did you want anything?"

Matt shook his head. "Nah," he said standing again, "I'm eating at work. I just wanted to make sure that the two you didn't kill each other before I left."

"The verdict is still out on that one," Caroline grumbled.

"Care Bear," Rebekah pouted in Caroline's direction, "Would you make me some toast while you're still up? You know how I like it don't you?"

Caroline slammed the pan down on the stove. "Wheat with no crust and just a dab of strawberry jam, not jelly," Caroline said remembering all too well how Rebekah had whined when Sheila didn't have jam which was why she had picked some up on the way over the night before because she had hoped in vain that doing so would relieve her of having to hear Rebekah's mouth.

"Good girl," Rebekah beamed.

Matt laughed as he left the kitchen. Caroline raged and internal debate on who exactly she wanted to kill more, Matt was lucky that he was making his escape early.

"Can't we just stop this and be nice to each other," Caroline whined even as she made Rebekah's toast.

"Now really Care Bear," Rebekah said seriously, "Where is the fun in that?" Caroline liked it better when Rebekah had been calling her Blondie. "Besides I like having to wait on me hand in foot in the vain hope that I might come to tolerate your presence. I must agree with Matt, it's very entertaining."

Caroline sighed listlessly as she turned off the stove. "Whatever," Caroline said sounding as if she had given up on the matter entirely.

Rebekah studied Caroline carefully. It was one thing to annoy her but it was quite another to really upset the girl.

"Oh come on Blondie," Rebekah sighed standing, "Honestly I thought you of all people would understand a little teasing and sarcasm." Caroline said nothing as she made her own plate and then walked over to grab Rebekah's adding the toast to it before placing it back onto the table. "You can't stay mad," Rebekah whined, "If I make you made then Bonnie will hate me." Caroline shrugged. Rebekah had at least expected her to get some sort of satisfaction from that, but there was none. Sighing Rebekah threw up her hands. "Fine," Rebekah said, "I guess you're not the most horrible person in the world and if you know hell were to freeze over or Bonnie were to suddenly disappear off the face of the earth then I might actually consider you as a friend of sorts maybe."

"Ha," Caroline said victoriously, "You said that I was your friend. Oh you are never going to hear the end of this one. Wait until I tell Bonnie. Better yet wait until I tell Klaus."

Rebekah's eyes widened. As if her brother didn't question her judgment already, this would be the last straw for him. "You can't," Rebekah said frantically.

Caroline picked up a piece of toast and shoved it into Rebekah's mouth. "Eat you breakfast bestie," Caroline smiled, "I'll join you in a many." Caroline laughed as Rebekah let out what might have been a growl. Caroline would have teased more if there wasn't a knock at the front door. "Eat up," Caroline said, "I'll be right back."

"Unless whoever's at the door does me a favor and stakes you through the heart," Rebekah said as she sat back down picking at the food on her plate.

"Then who would you get to make your ridiculous meals in between your blood bag binges?" Caroline asked.

"I don't binge," Rebekah said calmly, "I feed an appropriate amount to ensure the continuing of my existence."

"And the continuing of my torture," Caroline muttered as she walked out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

Ignoring Rebekah as she continued to ramble away in the kitchen Caroline opened the door. She was surprised to see Stefan on the other side. He smiled at her but for the first time in a long time Caroline didn't smile back. "Did you talk to Elena?" Caroline asked.

"No," Stefan answered honestly.

"Then I have no idea what you're doing here," Caroline said moving to close the door. Stefan's hand shot out to stop her. "Rebekah gave you an ultimatum," Caroline hissed, "A fair one at that. I am not going to let you talk her out of it."

"That's not why I'm here," Stefan said.

Caroline was about to contradict him when Rebekah walked up behind her. "I'll take care of it," Rebekah said but Caroline stood her ground. Sighing Rebekah turned back to Stefan. "What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked.

"Are we at that place already?" Stefan asked.

"Did you take care of what I asked you to take care of?" Rebekah asked. Stefan was silent. "Thought not," Rebekah said not surprised but still disappointed, "We'll talk when it's done."

Caroline gave Stefan a smug look as Rebekah disappeared. "Anything else you wanted Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"No," Stefan said stepping to the side to reveal Tyler Lockwood standing behind him, "I don't need anything else. I think I'll leave you two alone. I've got to go find Elena."

"You do that," Caroline said waving vaguely. She watched as Stefan walked away trying to avoid making eye contact with Tyler.

"Caroline," Tyler said gaining her attention. Caroline finally looked at him in the eye and she saw no uncertainty there as she had while he was under Klaus' influence just determination and love. "If you're done avoiding me," Tyler said, "I think that it's time that we had a talk."

"I think so too," Caroline said nodding, "Come in."

 **:::**

Sheila Bennett was staring at Klaus as if she could see right through him and perhaps she could. Their outing was nearly over and he had yet to discuss with her what he had brought her out for in the first place. He knew that he would eventually have to broach the topic and as she seemed to be waiting for him to say something, anything, he knew that it would have to be soon.

"Niklaus," Sheila said in that no nonsense way of hers, "Is there a reason that you brought me out here. It's obvious to me that you would rather be with my granddaughter right now and so I have to wonder why bothered inviting me to breakfast in the first place especially since this is your preferred form of nourishment."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Straight to the point as usual," Klaus said. When Sheila simply looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question Klaus sighed. It was now or never. "I wanted to discuss something with you. I know it might seem early to talk about this matter and I have taken that into consideration." Klaus paused trying to figure out how to continue.

"And what exactly is this matter?" Sheila pressed.

"Well after this business with Mikael has been taken care of," Klaus answered speaking carefully, "I had planned on asking Bonnie to marry me." Sheila moved to speak but Klaus thinking that she would object cut her off before she could. "We would wait until after her graduation to have the wedding of course," Klaus said quickly, "And really the wedding is a formality. A small step compared to the ones that we have already taken, putting a name to something that does and will always exist."

"Well it seems as if you have already made up your mind," Sheila said noting the determination in his voice, "So again I have to ask you why I am here."

"I have wanted to marry your granddaughter since before my mother cursed me and my siblings to this existence," Klaus said sincerely, "Even before I knew what I was to here and what she was to me I could not imagine having a future of any sort with any other woman, even when the man that I thought was my father attempted to force one onto me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sheila asked. Klaus looked away and she reached out and touched his hand. The fact that she could touch him and interact with him so easily was testament to how much she loved her granddaughter. "Not that I don't enjoy hearing you say these things about my Bonnie," Sheila said reassuringly, "I am also well aware of how difficult this must be for you to share with me. It puts you in a…vulnerable position that you're not accustomed to being in."

Klaus tensed at the word 'vulnerable' but aside from that showed no visible form of discomfort. "Bonnie hold your opinion above all others," Klaus said, "Even when she was with us while we were human and she thought you dead she still talked of you as if you were the most important person in her life. And you are."

"Outside you and your family of course," Sheila said with a smile.

"What I mean to say is," Klaus continued, "I could never make a decision regarding Bonnie and her wellbeing that you didn't approve of and as it is likely that she will come to you when the time comes anyway I thought it best that I ask you myself if you had any objections to the course of action that I plan to take. I've waited so long just to look upon her face again, to see her do something as simple as smile in my direction. If you think that I should wait a little longer to give her my name then I am more than capable of it."

Sheila gave his hand a squeeze. "If you're asking for my blessing than you have it," Sheila said, "I couldn't think of anyone more right for her than you."

"That wouldn't mean nearly as much to me if it were coming from anyone else," Klaus said, "You may have Bonnie's love but you have my respect as well."

"And you mine," Sheila said honestly, "As far as waiting goes I am actually of the mine that you should ask her sooner rather than later."

"Sooner?" Klaus asked clearly surprised.

"If that is what you want of course," Sheila said, "I find that in times of uncertainty and in times when we seemed to be under attack it is always easier to see an end when there is something to look forward to. Just as it's easier to fight when we have something to fight for. You must know that better than anyone. My granddaughter kept you going all of those years and I can guarantee that you are what is keeping her going now."

"Thank you, Sheila," Klaus said with a nod, "I'll definitely take that under consideration."

"Whenever you decide," Sheila said gesturing toward her ring finger, "Come to me first and I'll give you this ring. Her grandfather gave me this ring one rainy day in April when he asked me to be his wife."

"Then why give it to me?" Klaus asked shaking his head. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford to by Bonnie an engagement ring. "I wouldn't want to take this from you. It's obviously very precious."

"I've loved in my time and that was more than enough," Sheila said firmly, "She knows this ring as surely as she knows the back of her own hand. Once she sees this ring she'll know that you have my blessing and she won't have to hesitate to give you the answer that you want."

"Unless she had doubts," Klaus said thinking on all the times that she had fought against him. Even now they couldn't get a moment alone and what time they would spend alone would be in training her on how to protect herself from Mikael when it was his own fault that the man was after her in the first place.

"Do you have any doubts Niklaus?" Sheila asked.

"None," Klaus said without even a moment's hesitation.

"Then neither will she," Sheila said.

For the sake of his own sanity Klaus chose to believe her. "I had better take the ring just in case then haven't I," Klaus said with a grin.

Sheila carefully took the ring off and slid it over to him. "I'm assuming that you have some sort of plan," Sheila said her tone leading.

"I'll keep her preoccupied for the rest of the day if you could possibly make the mansion as ready for occupation as it can be," Klaus said thinking on the unfinished repairs, "I'm assuming of course that through the mere snap of your fingers that you can get all of the lovely people in Bonnie's life to do all of the dirty work for you."

"Of course," Sheila said before taking a sip of her coffee. Klaus chuckled as she winked at him over the rim of her cup. "What better place to propose than the place where you plan on starting your new life together? It a smart move I must say."

"I'd like to think so," Klaus said smugly.

"If she doesn't say yes then I'll figure out a way to talk her into it," Sheila said jokingly though Klaus sensed the undercurrent of truth just beneath the surface.

"There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you could do just that," Klaus said. And it was in that way that his respect for Sheila Bennett grew into something akin to admiration.

 **:::**

"Are you sure that this spell will work?" Mikael asked Esther. While having his wife in Abby Bennett's body was fun for a while he was getting tired of waiting.

Esther nodded. "This spell should locate my body," she said, "My spirit is still connected to it and so that should help in the search."

"Very well then," Mikael said impatiently, "Get on with it." He had thought that he would be delicious to watch Bonnie have to fight Esther in own mother's body but it occurred to him that as she had not seen the woman since she was a small child that Bonnie had no real attachment to her mother. At least nothing that would prevent her from using her powers against Esther even from the vessel of her own mother's body. Not that she could do much damage, she was merely a witch and one without the experience, power, and skill of one such as his wife. Still he wanted this to be as fun as possible, at least for him.

Mikael had however found a way that he could torture both Bonnie and the boy at the same time. How would Niklaus feel he wondered to have to face the mother he had killed? How would the girl feel to have to watch a mother she had never known be killed right before her eyes? He would know the answer to both soon enough.

As Esther chanted the spell Mikael watched entranced. Esther closed her eyes and she located her body. She could see it entrenched in the same tomb that Niklaus had built for Ayanna, to have in her honor even as he laid his own mother to rest in a shallow hole in the ground. The same tomb that Niklaus had visited every year, the tomb where all of the Bennett's that had died had been buried since. How could she not have thought of it before? Of course the simple witch would hide it there.

Esther was about to reveal to Mikael what she had found when suddenly something felt wrong. She doubled over as her spirit was forced out of Abby Bennett's body and she knew that she had made a mistake. Now that she had found her body her spirit wanted to rejoin with it and so through no control of her own it did.

Abby felt a huge since of relief as Esther left her body. It had been torture knowing what was happening and being powerless to stop it. She had done what she could however. She had warned Lucy by blocking the nickname she normally called her by from Esther's prying in her memories, she had even managed to block out Jamie's existence all together. And now she was free but she was still in Mikael's clutches. He couldn't know that she was her again, not until she could figure out a way to escape.

"Esther darling," Mikael said touching Abby's arm as she was still doubled over, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I could not find it," Abby said in her best imitation of Esther's regal tone, "Something as blocking my power."

"Of course they would guard it," Mikael hissed.

"You know then what we must do my dear," Abby said sweetly.

"Yes," Mikael said, "The time to go after Niklaus and his little witch has come upon us." Abby nodded encouragingly reaching out and taking his hand.

While she knew that she would be leading him right to her family she also knew that she had no choice. They were greater in numbers than them and now that Mikael no longer had Esther greater in power. If she led him there then she would most likely be leading him to his death and if not she would at the very least have allies, family, and home.

 **:::**

Damon pulled up to Sheila Bennett's house just as Klaus and Sheila were about to enter. He watched as they both immediately took protective stances in front of the door as soon as they saw him. Parking he got out of the car and made his way toward the front porch ready for a confrontation. He had been up all night, he hadn't slept, he hadn't drank, he hadn't fed, he hadn't done anything but think of Emily and he had felt nothing outside of her absence. He wouldn't stop until he saw her and if that meant getting Klaus and Sheila out of the way the so be it.

"If you're here to upset Emily again than you can leave then same way that you came," Sheila said as Damon stopped in front of them.

"I'm here to see Emily," Damon said seriously, "But not to upset her."

"Then why exactly are you here," Klaus said. Although he knew what kind of pain Damon had to be in being away from Emily Klaus reveled in the fact. After listening to Emily cry through the walls the night before Klaus wanted him to soak in that pain, to wallow in it until it consumed him. He wanted him to swim in it until he drowned.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Damon said glaring at Klaus.

"She's my family so she's my business," Sheila interjected knowing she would have to before a fight broke out, "So let me ask you Mr. Salvatore….why exactly are you here?"

Damon sighed wondering how Klaus had gotten to her too. To think there was a time when he thought that she was sensible. "I made a mistake yesterday," Damon said, "I needed some time to deal with things. I just want to talk to her."

Sheila studied him a long moment before she nodded. "Fine," Sheila said, "Emily is a grown woman you can come inside and she can decide whether she want to speak with you. But if she turns you away then that means you are out. No questions and no tantrums. And if I think you even have the tiniest thought about stepping out of line then you're out anyway. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon nodded.

Sheila looked him up and down warningly one more time before she nodded to Klaus who obediently opened the door for her. "You can come in," she said to Damon sounding none too pleased as she walked into the house Klaus following her inside.

Damon hesitated briefly wondering how someone as powerful and dangerous as Klaus could let himself be dwarfed by a woman that younger than them both and a grandmother at that. But the more he thought about the more he realized that Klaus had Bonnie, his siblings, and even Stefan's friendship despite all that he had done so maybe the abomination was doing something right.

As the three entered the house they were met by the sound of laughter. They all entered following the sound. They walked into the kitchen in time to see Bonnie and Emily kisses either of Elijah's cheeks and Lucy playfully mussing his hair as he sat at the kitchen table with one of the biggest shit eating grins that Klaus had ever seen gracing his face.

"How did you get to me such a sweetheart?" Lucy asked her guard having dropped considerably since they had last seen her.

"He was born that way," Emily nodded.

"The best person I know," Bonnie agreed.

Sheila walked father into the kitchen seemingly the only one in the group that had entered that was not bothered by the scene that came upon. "Elijah I thought I told you to save all that charming for me," Sheila said walking over to touch his shoulder.

Elijah sighed happily. In fact Klaus had never seen him so happy. Of course the idiot was happy with a harem of Bennett women falling at his feet. Klaus had thought that the new addition in Lucy would narrow down his brother's Bennett fetish a bit but he had obviously been mistaken. "Oh for the love of all that is unholy please make it stop," Klaus said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"This is what happens when you leave your woman alone to be pampered by your brother," Emily said grinning at him. Her grin faded when she saw Damon.

"It's not our fault he's so good at it," Lucy said not picking up on Emily's change in mood.

"I am good aren't I?" Elijah asked.

All of the Bennett women nodded, even Emily despite being hyperaware of Damon's presence. "Bonnie," Klaus said his tone warning.

"What?" Bonnie asked, "He cooked for me. I'm pretty much that easy when you aren't here."

"Well," Klaus said with a shrug, "Since you've eaten then I suppose you don't want these waffles that I brought back."

"With the strawberries on top?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

Klaus nodded. "I even stopped for whipped cream," Klaus said waving the container invitingly.

"Sorry Elijah," Bonnie shrugged as she abandoned his side to go to Klaus', "You are good but not _Klaus_ good."

Elijah sighed dejectedly his face taking on a mock pitiful expression. Damon cocked his head at Emily motioning toward the porch and after a moment's hesitation she followed him outside. Sheila left the kitchen soon after as well ignoring Elijah as he frowned at her departure. "And so it ends so soon after it began," Elijah said sadly.

Lucy laughed to hide the relief that she felt that the others had left. She had been on the verge of jealousy all morning. "Hey," she said only half joking, "You do realize that you still have me don't you?"

"Of course," Elijah nodded, "And I'm finding rather quickly that you are more than enough."

Suddenly Lucy smiled completely appeased and Elijah found himself on cloud nine once more.

 **:::**

Bonnie followed as Klaus led her to a small clearing in the forest. He had been acting odd since he had returned from breakfast with her Grams. When she asked what they had discussed he had simply said he would tell her some other times. Her Grams had been of no help either. When she asked Sheila had simply smiled knowingly and said something about asking Elijah and Lucy for some sort of favor. It hadn't taken Bonnie long to give up.

"Mikael doesn't know of your new powers so we already have the advantage," Klaus said, "But there has been reason to believe that he is turning some of my Hybrids against me. I guess he's found that they are more useful to him alive rather than dead."

"Who told you that?" Bonnie asked feeling suddenly unsettled. While she realized that the threat should probably be taken seriously she couldn't help be revel in the fact they were well and truly alone even if it was in the middle of the forest.

"Tyler," Klaus said, "He's been keeping an eye on things while I have been preoccupied with other things."

"You mean with me," Bonnie corrected.

"You're getting rather full of yourself," Klaus said smiling, "Though it's not as unbecoming as it probably should be."

"It's your own fault," Bonnie said, "Your blind devotion to me is giving me a big head."

"Yours had no effect on me," Klaus commented.

"That's because your head was big to begin with," Bonnie said mockingly, "The infamous Klaus."

"All done in your honor," Klaus reminded her though she didn't need to be reminded of it.

Klaus had suggested they start her training just before dark. He had said that she would be able to learn from fighting in the day as well as night and she hadn't questioned him. She did find it odd that the house had suddenly emptied right before they had left but she knew that if she asked Klaus where everyone had gone to then she would get no answer so she didn't bother ask as they had made their own way out.

"Should we be out here?" Bonnie asked. She looked at the sky which had grown a dark gray. "It looks like it might rain," she said reaching out and taking Klaus' hand.

"What's the matter," Klaus asked glancing down at her, "Afraid of getting wet?"

Bonnie flushed at the double meaning. "We're here for my training," Bonnie said unconvincingly, "Not for anything else."

Bonnie yelped as she found herself slammed against a nearby tree both arms pinned above her head at the wrists.

"Who says that fighting me off can't be a part of your training?" Klaus asked.

"Who says that I want to fight you off?" Bonnie asked leaning forward.

Klaus met her half way and soon their lips met and their tongues tangled in a familiar dance. He released her hands and then she was pushing his jacket off his shoulders and as it fell to forest floor she rid herself of her own. Bonnie's heart hammered in her chest as she was once pinned between Klaus and the tree.

As Klaus lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist diminishing any illusion of the playful innocence that they had started with Bonnie found herself pulling back. "This isn't preparing me to face any possible threats," Bonnie said her voice sounding unfamiliar even to her own ears.

"It suddenly seems so much more appealing to prepare you for something else entirely," Klaus whispered into her ear.

Bonnie smirked before she thought of a way that she might test her newfound strength and speed. Klaus was pressed against her one moment and being flung into a tree the next. He hit so hard that the trunk cracked but he was on his feet in an instant staring her down.

"If that is what you want then you have to catch me first," Bonnie said her tone completely unapologetic.

Klaus grinned and then the chase was on. Bonnie felt free as she ran, almost unstoppable. She could feel the air around and Klaus close behind her. It was the one of the biggest adrenaline rush she had ever felt. As Klaus crashed into turning her around pinning her beneath Bonnie laughed in euphoric sort of way as if she had found so since of release that she hadn't known that she had needed.

"Is something funny?" Klaus asked even with the teasing tone there was a predatory look in his eyes that was even more dangerous than she was used to.

"Just happy," Bonnie said smiling up at him even from her precarious position.

"Happy," Klaus said, "You should be afraid." His eyes were the same stormy gray as the skies and as the first drops of rain fell from the clouds neither of them moved.

"Afraid because we're doing getting any real work done and Mikael will probably be coming soon?" Bonnie asked running her hands up and down his back, "Or because it's raining and we left our jackets a couple miles back in the opposite direction of where we are now?"

"Whether you're prepared or not I can protect you from Mikael and a little rain never hurt anyone," Klaus said.

"Then why would I be afraid?" Bonnie asked.

"Because there's no one here to protect you from me," Klaus said more seriously than she thought the moment warranted.

"We're alone," Klaus whispered, "Now I can do what I want with you."

Bonnie met his gaze evenly her eyes darkening. "Go ahead," she whispered back.

That was all of the invitation that Klaus needed before his hands and lips began to roam. Bonnie was lost, forgetting where they were and even the rain was nothing compared to the feel of his touch burning her skin; she couldn't get enough of him. She closed her eyes and though of nothing but the feel of his lips on her lips, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, his forehead, then back to her lips again where she opened her mouth and let him in.

She didn't care that he hair was getting wet only that his hands were there running through the dark curls that had long since fallen. Klaus' hands blazed a trail down her neck, to her shoulders, then to grip her shirt tightly pushing it upward as the water made it cling to her in places that he had only imagined touching. Then he stopped and for the first time since they started Bonnie felt the cold of the rain.

"Not here," Klaus said reluctantly pulling away from her the rain pouring down harder now and clearing his head.

"Then take me home," Bonnie suggested.

"That would defeat the purpose," Klaus said, "We have more privacy in the middle of the woods on a rainy night than we ever could at Sheila's."

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head, "I mean I want to see the home you made from me. Will you show me?"

It was then that Klaus remembered the preparations he had send Sheila and the others to make and things took whole new meaning in his head. The ring that Sheila had so generously given him suddenly seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. "You know there is nothing that I can deny you," Klaus said.

"I feel the same way," Bonnie said not minding the rain, "Especially since your drowned rat look is back."

"Be careful what you say Bonnie," Klaus said, "Now that you agreed to say yes to whatever I ask I'll never take no for an answer again." He hoped that her smile would remain when she realized exactly what he was planning on asking.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Nothing Denied

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Eleven: Nothing Denied**

Elijah Mikaelson watched Lucy Bennett openly as she sat across from him. She squirmed slightly under his stare. He thought that it was time that they discussed the things that connected them. Even if she wasn't ready to face him completely, he wanted to some acknowledgement of the bond that they shared.

"Are you going to stop staring at me and tell what you're thinking anytime soon?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure you're ready to hear it," Elijah said looking down at the kitchen table.

"My being ready never stopped anyone else from hitting me with potentially bad news," Lucy shrugged.

"I don't want to be like everyone else in your life," Elijah said seriously letting some of what he was feeling seep out into his voice.

"You're already different," Lucy said being more honest than she had been since they met.

"I am certain you are right," Elijah said with a small smile, "This news, it isn't bad, at least I don't think so. It's merely unexpected."

"I'm no stranger to that either," Lucy said. Elijah was silent not knowing how to broach the topic. "Tell me and if I blow up at you then you can hate me for it later," Lucy said grinning.

"That's just the thing, Lucy," Elijah said looking directly into her eyes, "I could never hate you even if I wanted to."

Lucy's expression turned serious and he felt her power surge as it called out to him. He reached out and grabbed her hand in an effort to keep her from running. "Lucy," Elijah said carefully, "There is something that you should know. Something that I think a part of you already does."

Lucy braced herself when Sheila suddenly entered the kitchen causing him to pull away from her.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Sheila said the look on her face clearly one of amusement, "Though I would feel worse about if you didn't insist on giving all of my charming away Mr. Mikaelson."

"You should be blaming Lucy," Elijah said, "She's rather irresistible and that is no responsibility of mine."

"Well you're going to have to resist for a few hours at least," Sheila said, "I need the two of you to help with something."

"Of course," Elijah said standing immediately, "Whatever it is that you need?"

"Is there any Bennett woman that doesn't have you whipped?" Lucy asked shaking her head.

"Well I have yet to meet Abby," Elijah said, "But given her rumored loveliness and my current track record I don't think meeting her would be in my best interest." Lucy didn't think it would be in her best interest either.

"Enough of that," Sheila said before Lucy could answer her, "We have to get over to the house that Klaus is renovating, he needs our help planning a surprise for Bonnie."

"What kind of surprise?" Lucy asked both relieved and annoyed that her conversation with Elijah had been interrupted.

The way that Sheila smiled it was clear to her that she was hiding something. "A life changing one," Sheila said simply.

 **:::**

Sheila Bennett was a very impressive woman, at least in her grandson Jamie's eyes. It would take her little but a look and a gesture and she had the vampires eating out of the palm of her hands. It was the oddest thing he had ever seen. She had made a call to Rebekah and waved her hand at Elijah from where he had been flirting rather shamelessly with Lucy and they had all ended up in Klaus' unfinished house decorating it for some romantic nigh the Hybrid had planned for his sister.

"Jamie," Elena said from where she stood next to him, "Will you help me arrange these flowers?"

Jamie shook his head clearing it and turned to smile at her. "Sure," he said taking a few from her hands and helping her place them.

"What were you thinking about so hard just now?" Elena asked smiling up at him curiously.

He really needed to stop mooning over this girl. It was becoming clear to him from what he had heard from others she still had attachments elsewhere and he didn't want to get involved with someone her had no chance with. Still she made it very hard not to. "Well," Jamie said, "I just think it's a little weird the way that they all listen to Grams that way. I mean I know she looks older but technically all these vamps are ancient right, and Lucy never really listens to anybody."

Elena looked over to where Sheila and Rebekah were arranging candles and Elijah and Lucy were stringing lights. She expected to feel bitterness toward Rebekah but she found that she didn't. It was a relief that she could get away from that. "I don't think it's weird," Elena said with a shrug, "I mean Miss Sheila's whole demeanor demands respect and she just seems to naturally be the matriarch type. As for the others listening to her I think it just comes natural with how she is."

'I guess that makes sense," Jamie shrugged as they moved to another room beginning to give it the same treatment.

"What do you think this is all about?" Elena asked as she gathered the pile of lilies. She had a feeling but she could imagine that her assumptions were actually right. The whole thing seemed extremely odd.

"It has to be big if we're going through all this trouble," Jamie said with a shrug, "I mean Grams seems to be calling in all of the troops."

"Maybe they're going to have sex," Elena offered, "I mean they have been missing their alone time. Besides Elijah and Lucy disappeared to decorate upstairs and I bet that that's where the bedroom is."

"Ew," Jamie said with a wince, "That's my sister you're talking about here. Also my Grams arranging a decorating party so that Bonnie can have sex is just creepy."

"Sorry," Elena said with a giggle, "I'm not used to Bonnie having a brother. It's easy to forget sometimes."

"Just always keep in the back of your mind then," Jamie said shaking his head, "We do not need any more statements like that."

"Okay," Elena said with a laugh, "I'll keep it in the back of my mind."

They continue to work and after a while the other's joined. Elena thought it amazing that even given all the history that lay between the people in the room they could all mesh so well. She knew what it was, it was Bonnie. She was the one that connected them all. The one link that was able to mold them all together in some semblance of friendship and some cases in what could have been said to be a family.

She had always known that he best friend was incredible and brave. But she had pulled off the impossible. In a way she had even defeated Klaus. He wasn't dead but he wasn't the monster they had once knew, he was in a way even an ally. She had save them all, not with her powers, but with her love, her loyalty, and understanding.

After a while Sheila phone went off and she looked up at them smiling. "They're on their way back," she said, "Time for us to clear out."

"Are you going to tell us what this is about?" Jamie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sheila said with that knowing smile of hers. Jamie shook his head wondering if him grandmother had given a direct answer to anything in her entire life.

"So," Elena said as they began to pack up the remaining flowers, "I'm hungry. Do you maybe want to grab a bite to eat? We could go visit Matt at work. Not that I particularly want to see Matt but he works at this place that we all usually hand out at and it's pretty cool I guess…" She knew that she was rambling and she hoped that he would stop her.

"Elena," Jamie said grabbing her shoulders gently, "I'd love to grab something to eat with you. Anywhere really."

"Okay," Elena said feeling a little less like an idiot.

"Okay," Jamie said. He smiled thinking that he maybe would have a chance with her after all.

 **:::**

Though she could barely see the mansion through the rain and even then the view was only from the outside Bonnie Bennett fell immediately in love with the home that Niklaus Mikaelson was building for her. Not because of the size or the design or even anything about it in particular. It was beautiful even in its unfinished state and he had seemed to plan everything down to the last detail but that wasn't why she fell in love so quickly either. No, in truth if she were standing with Klaus in front of a shabby cabin with no electricity and Ayanna was standing on the other side she would have loved it because it was the home he was making for them. That was what touched her. It was their home, the place that they would live together and it would be theirs. It would be a place that no one could come between them, than no one could ever taint.

"Take me inside," Bonnie said over the rain. If not for his heightened hearing Klaus might've not heard her.

Klaus took Bonnie's and Bonnie allowed Klaus to lead her through the rain toward the unfinished mansion. Though the size didn't matter to her, it was much larger than anything she had imagined, especially given that it was still within the small town. Even from the outside, her view skewed by the rain, it was still stunning. Klaus pulled her up the steps and they stopped in front of the double doors. "Are you ready, love?" Klaus asked. Bonnie nodded and Klaus took out his key and unlocked the door.

"I'm always ready for anything when I'm with you," Bonnie said honestly. It was true whether she was going against him or standing boldly at his side she was always at her strongest when she was with him. When she had been ready to end his life she had to build up her power to face him and when she found herself bound to him in a way she could never imagined she had not only find the strength to acknowledge that bond but also find the strength to love him.

"I was wondering when you would realize that," Klaus said with his customary smirk.

"A part of me always knew," Bonnie said giving his hand a squeeze. She needed him and even with their past she couldn't bring herself to deny that any longer. He was the other half or her, one soul inhabiting two bodies. When she had first discovered their connection it had sounded so wrong, so off. But now she couldn't think of another reason to explain how she felt for him. It was consuming and constant, they were one and the same. She loved him and she would never know anything or be anything else.

Klaus held the door open and Bonnie walked inside. She was surprised to see the no signs of work that was being done, no tools or debris. The house was still unfinished but it was filled with lilies and lilacs. There were twinkling lights strung up everywhere and little tea candles lightings the paths the rooms.

"What is all this?" Bonnie asked.

"This," Klaus said smiling and reminding himself to thank Sheila later, "Is my way of welcoming you home."

 **:::**

For all his bravado before at wanting to talk Damon Salvatore was strangely silent as he and Emily sat on Sheila's back porch. The others had left some time ago, so it wasn't as if they would be interrupted. But didn't know what to say, or where to start so he remained silent.

"Why did you come?" Emily asked tired of the silence.

Damon sighed turning to her slightly. "I realized I was wrong for running," Damon said, "I just needed to deal with everything."

"Damon," Emily said sounding as tired as she felt, "If we can't even have a conversation without things blowing up then how can we…"

"That wasn't a normal conversation Emily," Damon said, "That you telling that you lied to me and not only that, that you wouldn't let feel what I was meant to feel with who I was meant to feel it with."

Emily stood not feeling like talking in circles. Damon grabbed her hand and she snatched it a way hating that she loved the feel of his touch. "Let me go," she whispered.

"No," Damon said shaking his head, "Sit down."

"Why?" Emily asked glaring down at him. She didn't want to do this anymore. "So that we could argue? So that you could attack me all over again?"

"Just sit," Damon said calmly. "I need you to trust me and I need you to listen." Damon waited until Emily was sitting again before he spoke. She was still tense and he was sure that she would remain that way until he said what it was that he had to say. "I missed last night," Damon said carefully, "I didn't think that I would. I realized that no matter how far I ran that I would never be able to get away from you."  
"Katherine was your curse," Emily said quietly, "And now I am. The thing keeping you from moving on with your life."

"I don't want to move on Emily," Damon said seriously, "You may be a curse but my mother she once thought that all love was a blessing. I never understood that. Love has always been equal to pain for me. I've only ever know genuine love from Stefan but that's different than this. I tried to understand why you did what you did and a par to me does, but a part of me can't help but resent you for it."

"I did what I thought was right," Emily said, "I can't apologize for that anymore."

"I'm not asking you to," Damon said shaking his head, "But I know that I can't hang on to that resentment if I want if I want to try and to figure out what this is."

"Damon," Emily said, "This isn't going to be easy. We're going to fight and hate and you might even run again."

"Nothing ever comes easy for either of us, Emily," Damon said, "I can deal with the hate and the fights and all that other bullshit if there is love on the other side." He turned to her taking her face in his hands. "Do you love me, Emily?"

She knew that he already knew but she still didn't want to answer. "I will always love you Damon," Emily said, "That's never going to go away."

"Then let's try," Damon said, "I know you're afraid but I'm not going to run from you, never again. I would rather stay and hate you than leave and missed you the way that I did last night."

"I can't say no to you," Emily said even though she knew that she could never handle losing him again. She also knew that she would take the risk.

"Then don't," Damon said leaning forward. She was shaking as he pressed his lips against her. Damon had kissed many women in his lifetime but nothing had compared to this. He had never felt anything so right, so perfect. He couldn't not do this. "Don't say no, Emily?" Damon whispered against her lips as he pulled away slightly.

"Yes," Emily whispered back Smiling Damon kissed her again and as she need she didn't know what she had ever even considered saying no.

 **:::**

"What's a girl got to do here to get some service?" A female voice said loudly from the table across from the one that Matt had been busing.

Matt Donovan looked up and cocked his head to the side as he studied the face of one Katherine Pierce as she smirked at him from her seat in the booth. "Seriously?" Matt said shaking his head in her direction.

"I know," Katherine huffed, "The service here has definitely gone downhill. You should have a talk with your manager."

Matt rolled his eyes looking around him quickly before sitting down across from her at the table. "What the hell are you doing here?" Matt hissed lowly.

Katherine reached out and touched his hand. "Would it be too forward to say that I missed you?" She asked smiling sweetly in a way that reminded him way too much of Elena.

"Are you insane?" Matt asked clearly not amused.

"No come on Matty," Katherine said pouting, "Is that really a question?"

He winced hearing his sister's nickname for him coming from her lips. "What do you want?" Matt asked.

"I don't know Matt," Katherine said coyly, "Maybe I just want to watch you squirm. I don't see why you're so surprised. I promised I would be back didn't I?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Matt asked. He looked around once again before leaning forward. "I think we've already established what would happen to you if threatened me."

"Come one Matt," Katherine said wrapping an arm around his neck, "I'm not going to hurt you. I mean, unless of course you're into that."

"Go to hell," Matt growled pulling away.

"Don't be such a sour puss, Matt," Katherine said, "You can even call me Elena if that helps." Katherine was having too much fun getting under his skin. Matt grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her from her seat and dragged her into the direction of the bathrooms. She allowed him push her into an out of the way alcove.

Matt slammed her against the wall and Katherine smiled thinking that it was funny that he thought he actually had the power to harm her. "Listen to me," Matt said seriously, "I have no problem with watching you die and Klaus has no problem killing you so I suggest you watch what the hell you do and what the hell you say."

"And Klaus would kill me for you?" Katherine scoffed.

"No," Matt said, "But he would do it for Bonnie and if she thought you were a threat to me then she'd do it for me."

"Don't be so dramatic," Katherine said rolling her eyes, "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Well I don't," Matt said.

"Don't you?" Katherine asked. She ran her hands down his chest and looked at him invitingly.

Matt sighed. He had never met anyone more infuriating in his life. He had to admit that if he didn't know anything about her then she might have been enticing but he knew what she was capable of so it was annoying at best. "You need to leave," Matt said as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

She was about to answer when someone rounded the corner. He placed a hand over her mouth pushing her farther into the hidden corner so that they wouldn't be seen. He didn't need anyone seeing her and mistaking her for Elena. He glanced over to the side into to see what looked like one of Klaus' pets, he recognized the man from him loitering near the mansion Klaus was working on. Katherine squirmed and he glared at her shaking his head.

The Hybrid pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Matt listened to the monster closely as he spoke lowly. Katherine tuned into the conversation as well. "Yes," the Hybrid said a hint of fear in his voice, "Now is the perfect time to strike. Klaus is distracted by the witch. He walks around like a lovesick puppy." He was silent for a moment as the person on the other end of the line spoke. "Yes," the man said, "Of course, sir. None of those loyal to you will move until you arrive. And we will try and find the whereabouts of your wife's body in the meantime."

 _His wife's body_ , Matt thought confused until it came to him, _Mikael._ Klaus' pet turned Mikael's henchman said a few more pacifying words before he hung up the phone. Looking around cautiously and not seeing anyone the Hybrid disappeared.

"Shit," Matt muttered as the Hybrid disappeared, "I have to go find Rebekah."

Katherine bit down on his finger and he snatched his hand away from her mouth. He glared at her not realizing how close they were until he was completely facing her.

"I'm coming with you," Katherine said not wanting to stop her fun just yet. Matt opened his mouth to object but Katherine shook her. "I overheard everything too so whether you like it or not I'm a part of this now too."

Matt sighed pulling away from her. "Fine," he said, "But if you cause any trouble I won't need to call Klaus. Rebekah will kill you herself."

 **:::**

Bonnie was completely taken aback as Klaus showed her around the house. "It's going to be perfect," Bonnie said leaning into his side to ward off some of the cold. Her clothes were still damp and the emptiness of the house caused a slight draft.

"Yes," Klaus agreed wrapping his arms around her, "If we are here together than it will be."

"Not that I'm not impressed," Bonnie said, "But is there a reason for all of the flowers and the lights and the candles." She loved them of course. She had never been particularly romantic but that might have been due to her lack of experience with relationships. But this was a little overwhelming.

"I asked a few friends to make the place presentable but the seemed to have went a tad overboard," Klaus said smiling, "Not that you don't deserve it."

"Of course I do," Bonnie said. Though she wasn't sure about having always felt that. She was also sure that she that he wouldn't go through so much trouble unless he was planning something. She decide to let it go, knowing that he would tell her when he was ready to.

"Do you really like the house?" Klaus asked. If she found fault with even the tiniest thing he would fix it for her, it wasn't just the house he wanted to be perfect, it was the night, and their lives.

"I would be happy to live inside of that cave under the Lockwood property if it was with you," Bonnie said, "But I meant what I said the house if perfect. At least from what I've seen so far."

"Do you have any doubts as to what the upstairs will look like?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe," Bonnie said her tone teasing, "You can always finish the tour."

Klaus smiled. "What would like to see first?" Klaus asked.

"How about our room?" Bonnie asked. It was perhaps a bold moved on her part but she wasn't sure that they would get this much time alone together again anytime soon.

"Our room?" Klaus asked leading her to the direction of the winding staircase, "What makes you think that I would be willing to share?"

Bonnie frowned poking him in the side. "After you moved into my room without my permission while I was gone you are lucky that I want to live with you at all," Bonnie said.

"Touché," Klaus said. He led Bonnie through the doors and stopped in front of the room that had any semblance of being at all prepared. "Were you angry to find that I was there?"

"Surprised," Bonnie said, "A little scared, but not angry."

"Scared of me?" Klaus asked opening the door for her.

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she said, "Scared of waiting you there." Bonnie walked into the room and was surprised to find that though the room held little else there was a large canopy bed made up with expensive looking black and crimson sheets. There were lights strung up onto the canopy flowers and tea candles lit up around the room. "You planned this," Bonnie said turning to Klaus accusingly. Klaus shrugged. "What exactly were you hoping would happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Klaus said shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, "I had hoped for a number of things but there was one thing that was foremost in my mind in my list of wants."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked with a smirk. She walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "What would that be?"

His face became serious as he looked down at her before he need the last thing that she had ever expected. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her grandmother's engagement ring.

 **:::**

Abby sat stiffly in the passenger seat as Mikael drove closer and closer Mystic Falls, they would be making a stop before they reached town to talk to his informants. She had thought that she would have more time, but he was getting closer and closer to the town and she had no plan other than the current one of pretending to be his wife.

"You've been strangely silent," Mikael said giving her a sideways glance.

"What is it that you wish me to say, darling?" Abby asked reaching out and touching his hand. His suspicious gaze softened some.

"We are close to out revenge and I only thought that you would be a little more," he paused as if searching for the right words, "Anticipatory."

"I merely upset about my body," Abby said thinking quickly, "I had hoped I would be able to have my true for by now."

"In due time," Mikael said leaning over and kissing her neck his eyes never leaving the road, "In due time."

Abby couldn't help it. She cringed at the feel of his lips on her. Mikael froze his eyes becoming suspicious once more.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Mikael asked.

I have a bad feeling," Abby said covering her tracks, "Something's going to go wrong."

"Is it prophetic," Mikael asked becoming tense.

"Just uneasiness," Abby said carefully.

"Still," Mikael said pulling up just outside of a rundown looking bar, "It's good that we have arrived." Mikael shut off the car.

"I'll stay here if it's all the same to you," Abby said eyeing the bar with distaste. She didn't want to go inside and she doubted a woman like Esther would either.

"Of course, my dear," Mikael said pressing a kiss to her cheek. This time Abby was able to keep herself still. Mikael left the car and to Abby's disappointment he took the keys with him.

As Mikael disappeared Abby looked around in search of an escape and found none. She knew that she was being watched and once again she was forced to sit and wait.

 **:::**

Jeremy Gilbert had thought that he had been dreaming when he had seen Ayanna's ghost the day before but it didn't take her long to reappear. She had directed him to some run down bar just outside of town and he sat in his car with Ayanna in the passenger's seat wondering what they were waiting for. "Why are we here?" Jeremy asked.

"The power of my line has given your life," Ayanna said seriously, "I had come to warn you that if you do not repay the favor it can be easily taken away."

Jeremy looked at her surprised. "I was ready you kill myself last night, why didn't you let me?" Jeremy asked.

"Because you do not wish to die," Ayanna said.

"If the witches in your line that brought me back are ready to kill me again anyway then why does it matter what I want?"

"Calm yourself young one," Ayanna said touching his hand, "I am here because you have a chance to repay the favor and if you succeed in saving the life of one of our own then yours will be fully restored."

"Who are we here to save?" Jeremy asked.

Ayanna gestured to the car that was parked next to them. "In that car is Bonnie's mother, Abby Bennett," Ayanna said, "In that bar Niklaus' father. When he comes out she will make a fatal mistake in trying to escape and pay of it with her life. But you, we, are here to make sure that doesn't happen."

Jeremy took a deep breath. He wished that she had told him all of this sooner, he could have been prepared then. But knowing himself, he was pretty sure that if he had known he may have not come at all. "What do I have to do?" Jeremy asked making the decision to help Bonnie's mother and to live. Maybe then she would see that he was a better man than Klaus.

"Get her into the car," Ayanna instructed, "I will take care of the rest."

Jeremy watched as Ayanna used her power to take down the men standing outside of the bare. "Mikael's watchmen," Ayanna said by way of explanation, "Go. Tell her who you are and call her by her name so she knows that it's safe."

As the men feel to their knees Jeremy left the car just in time to see Abby open the car door of the one she was in. The woman didn't know what was happening but she realized that somehow the men Mikael had watching her had been incapacitated so it was the perfect time to make a run for it.

"Abby," Jeremy called out reaching for her and grabbing her arm.

Abby snatched her arm away. She wasn't sure if he was once of Mikael's men but he would have called her Esther then wouldn't he have? "Who the hell are you?" She spat.

"I know that this is weird but I need you to listen," Jeremy said quickly eyeing the bar door in case Mikael returned, "My name is Jeremy Gilbert. I'm a friend of Bonnie's"

"I remember you," Abby said cutting him off, "You're Elena's brother."

Jeremy nodded. "Look my car is over there," Jeremy said, "I need you to come with me. We don't have a lot of time."

Abby nodded before following Jeremy to his car. Ayanna had vanished as Abby climbed into passenger's seat. Jeremy got in on the driver's side and sped off. "That was easier than I thought," Jeremy asked.

"No really," Abby commented, "Mikael will come after us."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Jeremy said, "Your daughter has some pretty awesome friends of the supernatural variety."

"No one is strong enough to go against Mikael," Abby said.

Jeremy realized that he would have to tell her the whole story. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

 **:::**

"What are you doing with this?" Bonnie asked staring at Sheila's ring that sat in the palm of Klaus' hand.

"Sheila gave it to me when I asked her for her blessing," Klaus said slowly his eyes studying her reaction.

"Her…," Bonnie's voice trailed as she swallowed. She bit her lip looking up at him her eyes uncertain.

'There was I time that my mother questioned me about what I felt for you," Klaus said, "In truth I never felt anything before you. Even in my family I was an outsider but you have always seen, always known me. I've never felt anything but at home with you. Whether you hated me or loved me you were always my constant." Bonnie was silent not know what to say. "I have never been one to do things half way and when my mother told me she was happy with…her husband those hundreds of years ago of course I declared I wanted more than that."

"Of course," Bonnie said almost scared to speak.

"Everything I said," Klaus said struggling in the face of his own vulnerability, "I wanted anger, pain, and frustration. I wanted joy, pleasure, and indulgence. Obscurity and clarity. Confusion and understanding. To argue every morning and make love every night. To feel everything and to want for nothing. I cannot have that with anyone but you, it has never been and will never be anyone else."

"You sound like you think I can give you the world," Bonnie whispered fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She had never heard their connection voiced so perfectly and she knew that everything he said had been true.

"Who needs the world when you exist?" Klaus asked. He cupped her face with his hand forcing her to look at him. "Were there a world with just us two it would be the greatest paradise I would ever know. Even still, we can conquer this world together."

"Klaus," Bonnie said part in fear and part in anticipation of the question. She knew her answer, it was the only one that she could ever give.

"I want you to be my wife," Klaus whispered against her lips, "To share my existence, one that would be hell without you. To have my name and to have me."

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but Klaus' finger on her lips stopped. "I warn you before you answer than I have an eternity to wear you down should you refuse. I will ask again and again until you have no choice but to say yes, unless of course you kill me. Then I would have to haunt you, and I doubt you'd want to marry a ghost."

"I don't want to marry a rat either," Bonnie said. Klaus tensed thinking that he had relaxed too soon. That he had read the wrong answer in her eyes. "Unless," Bonnie said smiling, "He's handsome. Of co-"

Bonnie was cut off as Klaus kissed her lips. "Just so we're clear," Klaus said pulling back, "That was a yes."

"Yes," Bonnie said laughing softly. She watched as Klaus slipped the ring onto her finger. He stared at it once it rested there. "What is it?"

"Now that you've accepted I'm not sure I want to be married," Klaus said frowning.

"Well that's too bad because you don't have a choice," Bonnie said raising a brow in challenge.

"I always knew that you find a way to trap me," Klaus said glaring down at her.

"So I guess you being crazy about me has absolutely nothing to do with it," Bonnie commented. She liked the feel of the ring on her finger showcasing both Klaus' claim and Sheila's approval.

"It's completely a nonfactor," Klaus said, "As are my love and devotion. All of them are meaningless in the face of you witchy wiles."

"Is it too late for me to reconsider?" Bonnie laughed.

"Much too late, love," Klaus said before once again claiming her mouth. Bonnie didn't know why but she had a feeling that she would love being Niklaus Mikaelson's wife.

 **:::**

Caroline sat down across from Tyler and he took her hands in his. "I've missed you," he said, "I would have been around sooner but I've been looking after things for Klaus." Caroline tensed and Tyler ran his fingers over her hands. "Nothing bad," Tyler said, "I'm just helping with this Mikael business. A few of the Hybrids have switched sides. I needed to be keep my distance so they could think they could trust me. I needed to find out what I could while I could."

"Why would you do something so dangerous?" Caroline asked seriously. She was still a little off in his presence but she figured if she could tolerate the Originals then there was no reason not to give him another chance. He had been bound over something that he had no control over and in spite of everything she still loved him more than anything.

"To protect you," Tyler said, "And everyone else. Whatever other reason is there."

"Is that what you still want?" Caroline asked.

"I want a lot of things," Tyler said seriously, "I want you to be able to trust me, I want my friends back, I want you back, and I want us to be able to start over."

"I want that too," Caroline answered honestly. They were interrupted as Rebekah came into the room. Caroline was genuinely annoyed by her presence, none of the playful banter that they usually had. "What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said to Caroline who was clearly skeptical, "But Matt just called and we have to go to Sheila's. I need to convince Elijah to wake my other brothers. They need to know what's going on and in those coffins they're too vulnerable."

"What is going on? Caroline asked as let go of Tyler's hands standing.

"It's Mikael," Rebekah said, "He's close. Closer than we thought."

"We have to tell Klaus," Tyler said immediately. He stood but Rebekah shook her head.

"He's with Bonnie," Rebekah said, "They need their time. Stefan and I will be watching over the mansion, not too close but not too far. Elijah and Lucy posed at Sheila's and Damon and Emily at Matt's. There are enough of us to make due for one night and he won't strike immediately. He'll wait to we least expect. We give them tonight. We have the weapon and each other so we have to be enough." Reluctantly Caroline nodded. "Nothing is going to happen tonight," Rebekah asked.

"Even if it does," Caroline said taking Tyler's hand, "We'll be ready. Bonnie has always protected us. It's time we returned the favor."

 **:::**

"Now that I've agreed to be your wife," Bonnie said as Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed, "You'll never get rid of me."

"I'd never want to," Klaus said. Bonnie shivered partially from the cold that her damp clothes caused and partially because of his stare.

Klaus looked at Bonnie in that hungry way of his. The look was so open and unabashed. It was like any other look he had given her only there was more of everything. More love, more lust, just more and she was all too sure of what the look meant.

"I'm cold," Bonnie whispered.

"We'll leave then," Klaus said tampering down his desire, "You don't have dry clothes here."

Bonnie bit her lip hesitating. She knew what she wanted to say but she wasn't sure if she would be brave enough to say it. Klaus waited as he noted her sudden discomfort. Bonnie cleared her throat. "The bed looks warm," Bonnie said. Klaus' eyes widened a moment before they darkened.

"I suppose," Klaus said his eyes questioning. Bonnie moved forward standing in between his legs. There were no words because far too often they didn't need words. Just a look told him that she wanted what he wanted. "And if it isn't then I can always climb in with you and keep you warm," Klaus said any hesitance on his part vanishing.

"I suppose," Bonnie said playfully. She hoped that her tone masked her nervousness. Though she knew that he knew her to well for her to hide anything from him. "I should take off these wet clothes first," Bonnie said, "It would defeat the purpose otherwise."

"Why Miss Bennett," Klaus grinned, "I do believe you're right."

Bonnie started by kicking off her shoes and then taking off her socks. These were the easiest things to go. Bonnie kept her eyes on him as she reached for the hem of her shirt. "No, love," Klaus demanded softly his breath ghosting over her lips, "Let me." Their faces were so close that she could feel the warmth of his words though they were quietly spoken.

Bonnie nodded giving her permission.  
"Lift your arms," Klaus whispered, "Don't make your future husband do all they work." Bonnie did as she was told smiling at the thought of being his wife. It was funny that not too long ago the thought have terrified her. But she couldn't think of anything more perfect.

Klaus slowly and deliberately pull her shirt over her head his knuckles grazing her sides. He took in the sight of her as he tossed the damp shirt aside. She pressed herself against his chest, leaning over him, one slight move of her head and their lips would be connected.

As she looked into his eyes she was reminded of then nights in their cave, she couldn't help but wonder if his eyes had been so blue then. She had looked into them many times, before the bond and after, his eyes seemed so much brighter, clearer.

Klaus reached up his fingers running through her damp hair. "Even after all this time," Klaus said, "You're still the most beautiful thing I've even laid eyes on."

"And you still look like a rat," Bonnie said laughing nervously. Even with his words she was still on edge. Though she still wore her bra, pants, and underwear she had never been that naked in front of anyone before.  
Klaus ran his hand down her back inhaling her scent. She smelled of vanilla and rain. She trembled slightly at his touch, and he could tell her nerves were getting the better of her. Klaus looked down toward her lips as she began to chew on the bottom one. He brought his hand up, his thumb brushing across her lips before pulling the bottom one free. Leaning forward her brushed his lips against hers hoping that the softness of the touch was able to calm her. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against hers more fully. His left hand continued to explore her back, with broad strokes of his large hand loving the feel of her soft skin.

Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady. He dug his fingers into her curls just as his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, and Bonnie parted her lips, granting him entrance immediately. The kiss became more insistent, as their tongues danced.

Klaus let himself fall back onto the bed not bothering to pull back the sheets before using his grip on Bonnie's waist to pull her down on top of him. He wasted no time before he switched their positions, laying her on her back.

Their tongues continued to duel in a play for power as she ran her hands along his back, then back down until they slid beneath his soaked shirt. In spite of the rain and the draft in the unfinished house his skin was warm to her touch. Bonnie started at his shoulders and ran her hands slowly down his back before moving around to his chest, then going back again. Her touch was light, almost feather like. He was reminded of the cave as her hands moved from beneath his shirt into his hair her nails lightly scratching the nape of his neck he ran his hand down her sides.

His hand unclasped her bra pulling back from their kiss so he could remove it. He needed her skin, to feel, to see her. Once her bra was discarded his hands moved quickly to unbutton and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down her thighs. Bonnie lifted her hips as he tugged at him, closing her eyes not wanting to see his face as her body was revealed to him. Had she allowed herself to look then she would have seen his eyes grow incredibly dark, and she allowed herself to pay attention she would have heard his breath hitch as he tossed her jeans into the growing pile of clothes across the room. It wasn't until only her panties remained that she peaked her eyes open to look at him uncertainly. He would be the first to see her this way, and the only.

The sight was not wasted on Klaus, not by a long shot. He knew how precious the moment was, he was witnessing Bonnie in a way that he had never seen her before. She was exposed and vulnerable, the guard that had infuriated him so much when they had met now dissolved. It was the way that he had always wanted her to be, stripped, beautiful, open, and his.

Bonnie was lost there in his eyes for a moment, no one had ever looked at her like that before, not even him, not before this. She felt like she had unlocked something new inside of him, something that needed this exposed part of her to come out. Bonnie laughed softly letting out a surprised yelp when she found herself on her back once more with Klaus on top of her, his hands easily finding her breasts as he kissed her. She could only think of him, not where they were or what they were up against, there was only Klaus. His lips on hers, his hands blazing a trail over her skin. Bonnie gasped as his hand moved down her body finally coming into contact with the smooth skin of her thigh just under the curve of her backside.

Bonnie gripped his shirt in frustration as Klaus trailed his lips from her mouth towards her neck while his hand roamed her stomach, thighs, and any place he could find. She wanted his clothes off, need to feel his skin. Klaus pulled Bonnie up with him as he rose to his knees, his mouth seeking her lips. Bonnie pulled back quickly however grabbing the him of his shirt and yanking it over his head before tossing it to land with her close somewhere on the floor. She found his mouth again demanding entrance with her tongue as he pulled her up into a sitting position, he hands gripping his hands his hips tightly as he knelt between her spread legs.

Breaking the kiss Klaus went about the business of removing the only remaining piece of clothing she had left, and as soon as the cool air hit her sensitive skin, Bonnie found herself lying on her back again. Klaus' jean clad knee was pressed intimately against the most sacred part of her body, and she couldn't keep herself from thrusting her hips forward, pushing herself against him, trying to find a release for the aching need growing between her legs.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest. She was only able to savor to feel of the bare skin of his chest against her own a moment before Klaus pulled back, his mouth latching onto her neck, beginning a path of open mouthed kisses along her neck as he made his way toward the swell of her breasts. Bonnie's back arched, her fingers digging into his back, his mouth moving lower in time with her hands. Emboldened by the feel of his tongue across the top of her right breast, she let her hands skim beneath the fabric of his jeans as she thrust of her hips forward again.  
Bonnie hands moved around to his front fumbling with the buttons of his jeans as Klaus' mouth closed over her nipple. "God," Bonnie hissed as the pleasure that tore through her. Klaus paid her explicit words of approval not mind as he nipped at her breast, moving from one nipple to the other with his experienced mouth. Bonnie felt a need grow inside her, it was unfamiliar but so very welcome.

Klaus grinned against her breast as heard the sound of his zipper being undone and her goal was finally accomplished. Klaus decided in that moment that if anyone ever interrupted their alone time again then he would simply snap their neck and feel absolutely no remorse about it. If this was what they had been missing he would never let any idiot interrupt them again.

Bonnie slipped her tiny hands into his jeans attempting in vain to tug them down. While this hadn't been the plan, not entirely, now getting him naked was all that she could think of. Bonnie's moans of approval were turned stopped, turning into whimpers of protest as he pulled away from her. Klaus chuckled darkly as Bonnie pouted at him only making her frown deepen. Bonnie wrapped her arms his neck pulling him back down to her, she took his lower lip between her teeth and nipped it gently hoping to tempt him. He gave in temporarily pressing his knee against her as his tongue explored her mouth. Bonnie smiled into the kiss her back arched in pleasure, loving the fact that he couldn't deny her. She pushed against his knee harder and was about to make another attempt at his jeans when Klaus pulled away again. Bonnie growled annoyed and reaching for him but he shook his head. He knew her efforts to disrobe him were all but useless so Klaus stood up with Hybrid speed and pushed his pants down while kicking off his boots. Bonnie watched him openly, licking her lips. This she wasn't embarrassed about, he was hers after all, and he was gorgeous. Klaus met her eyes bold, taking not time removing his shoes, socks, pants, and his boxers.

Bonnie watched him openly, licking her lips. This she wasn't embarrassed about, he was hers after all, and he was gorgeous. Klaus met her eyes bold, taking not time removing his pants, shoes, and socks. Klaus pulled Bonnie to her feet and threw the sheets aside, before gesturing for her to lie back down. As she settled onto her back Klaus lowered himself back on to the bed, but not completely on top of her again. He tossed the sheets over them, leaning forward. His mouth close to her ear. "I did promise to keep you warm," he said, "I always keep the ones I make to you love." Covering her mouth again in a slow and sensual manner, Klaus settled himself comfortably on top of her. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, her legs were cradling him they explored each other's body with slow worshipful hands. She could feel his erection pressing against her as he continued to kiss with a surprising amount of tenderness.

Bonnie was taken aback by it all. She had never thought she would be there, willingly in Klaus' arms. He was nothing like she had thought him to be when she had first heard his name or seen his face. As monster and human he kept surprising her. Kept revealing new pieces of himself. The world feared him, and yet Bonnie couldn't help but feel at peace, at home, and safe with him. To others he was this heartless and soulless abomination, but to her Klaus was everything. There was nothing that she needed that he could not give.

Klaus was full of such gentleness that no one would ever get to witness but her. When everyone else saw Klaus Mikaelson was a monster, a killer, it was a fact not to be questioned. No one had ever bothered to try and love him, never knowing that the man who hid beneath the monster. But Bonnie had always known him, be it the monster or the man, and both sides of him were hers. Klaus was hers in every way. No one would ever know the side of Klaus that she knew, and for some reason, that made her happy. It was something that only they belonged to them like the bond that connected their very souls.

Klaus was on his knees above her again, the sight of someone with so much power on their knees before her doing something to her insides. Klaus kissed his way down her stomach, stopping to pay close attention to her belly button, before continuing down. Klaus took his time placing slow, wet kisses against the flesh of her thighs avoiding the place with the most need. Klaus slowly and deliberately repeated his actions on her other thigh, making her ache more for him, even as he kissed his way back up to her lips. Bonnie shifted beneath him lifting her hips in search of the previous pressure his had knee provided her.

Klaus relished in her restlessness, it was the closest thing he would get her begging. Klaus left her squirm before he slowly slid his hand down her stomach and in between their bodies. His hand moved achingly slow, his fingers grazing her curls lightly until they found what they were searching for. His mouth found hers again as he gently slipped a finger into the crevice of her folds. Klaus pushed his middle finger into her carefully but with purpose, feeling the tension that ran through Bonnie at the motion. He hesitated using his other hand to calm her with his touch. He was bone still as her body remained rigid. Lifting himself up slightly, his hand remaining in, Klaus kissed each of her closed eyelids, smiling as she breathed out some of her rigidness disappearing.

"Love, look at me," Klaus whispered words softly spoken, not bothering to mask any of the heavy passion that inspired within him but just one look, with just one touch. Slowly Bonnie allowed her eyes to open, making immediate contact with his, and all of Klaus wanted to take her, to possess her right then. For the first time her guard had left her, she was naked to him, her eyes reveling that she wanted him and that she ready. But it was something else that he saw there that made treasure that rare and vulnerable moment even more, he saw fear.

Klaus studied her trying to find the source of it. He would stop if she needed him to. There was no question as he read her eyes he came to see that she was scared not of him, or what they were doing, but of herself. She had never been with anyone, he was the first to touch her and would be the last. There was fear of the feelings that he was bringing out inside of her, fear of disappointing him, and fear of what it would mean for them when it was all over. On with his, Klaus smiled gently thoughts of his finger still inside of her forgotten. "You're ready for anything when you're with me, remember?" He said in that gentle and reverent tone that he only used when he was with her.  
"Always," Bonnie whispered back as finally she left herself relax. Klaus watched her for any other signs of hesitance but knew that her words were true when she reached her hand around his neck and pulled him down towards her. He added a second finger, as their lips met in a demanding kiss. Bonnie moved beneath him, keeping in time with his hand as she gripped onto his neck and arm for support, she pushed her hips up allowing his fingers to enter her more fully. She couldn't manage to produce any sound as his digits moved in and out of her slowly. She closed her eyes and she could feel his lips on her neck and his breath on her ear as he whispered words that meant everything, though it didn't matter what he said, and she felt more alive than she had ever felt before.  
Even as her pleasure increased, Bonnie became interested something else. Slowly, hesitantly her hand slid down his chest and over his stomach until came in contact with his straining erection. She couldn't help but wonder in how large he was, as she closed her tiny hand around him. Her hand was taking on the same slow movement as his was. Sliding up and down his length as his fingers slid in and out of her.

Klaus tore his mouth away from hers and clenching his jaw shut, pulling his fingers out of her despite here protest he wrapped his hand around her wrist. He kissed forehead to ease the confusion on her face and the furrowed brow. At first she didn't understand but as she looked into those too blue eyes she could tell that he was at his breaking point. He had worked too hard and waited too long to get to this moment so he would no longer focus on all of the doubts and insecurities that had plagued him. Even if he didn't deserve her she was his and always would be.  
Their eyes locked and they both knew that it was time to finally end the torment of keeping their bodies apart. Like most times between them, no words were need as she let go of his hardness and brought her hand up instead to cup his cheek.

Bonnie took one of his hands in her own interlocking their fingers above her head as she used her other hand to reach out and touched his stubble covered cheek. He could feel the engagement ring on her hand and he didn't feel like a monster but a man. A man about to claim the woman that he would marry. "It's okay," Bonnie whispered watching as his eyes closed as his lips parted in a silent sigh, "I'm ready." He opened his eyes, gazed down on her his normally bright blue eyes, dark and intense, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"In all ways, at all times, and in all places," Klaus whispered as his lips descended upon hers, "I am yours and I love you." Klaus broke their kiss wanting to look into her eyes as he entered her. Klaus broke their kiss wanting to look into her eyes as he entered her. As if she had his mind, Bonnie looked at him with dazed and lust filled eyes as he entered her slowly.

Once he was fully inside of her, neither moved. Her body had enclosed around him so tightly that even with her Bonnie being able to withstand as much as his own he was afraid that he would hurt her. Time stood still as Bonnie's body adjusted to his entrance. She didn't breathe. There was pain. Sharp and sudden and then slowly it subsided. She had never felt so complete in her entire life. She knew that the moment Klaus had entered her that nothing she had ever felt before had been able to compare to the feeling of Klaus inside of her and nothing would be able compare after. After a moment closed her eyes and let a soft moan escape her lips, and he knew she was ready for him.

At the same time, both of their hips began to move together. Their bodies started out in a slow dance, but as their moans grew louder, their thrusts grew faster. Klaus' hand was on the small of her back bringing her closer to his body his other hand remaining intertwined with hers, as they both needed that connection. His mouth had moved from teasing her lips to being wrapped around the nipple of her left breast. Their eyes remained locked as he ran his free hand down her side, over her thigh, his hand finally cupping the back of her knee lifting her leg up his side, giving them both immediate pleasure. Their bodies slid against each other Bonnie taking advantage of her newfound strength.

"Love you…," Bonnie breathed, "So much." She tried to keep her eyes on him, but he could tell her focus was slipping. She finally closed her eyes as another deep throaty moan escaped from her full been stung lips, granting him the access to another mind bending kiss. Klaus' hand moved back up her body and gripped her waist his nails digging into her skin, when she arched her back, moaning loudly in pleasure, he had lost control. He was grateful that she was no longer the fragile thing that she once was as he moved deeper and harder inside of her. Bonnie didn't object as it wasn't as if her body would have to suffer when it was all over, their bond took care of that. She was panting heavily and her moans were becoming louder and almost frantic, and for Klaus hearing them was a strange mixture of ecstasy and torment.

Even though she was so tiny compared to him, their bodies fit together as if they were made for the other, because they were. She was the missing piece of the puzzle that he had been looking for those few years had had suffered Mikael's abuse and the unexplainable since of alienation. She didn't see him for what he was but rather who and there would never be another more perfect for him.  
He was thrusting into her at such a furious tempo that, if she were not meeting him thrust for thrust with just as much passion, he might have doubted the changes her body had gone t through had actually occurred. Though this was not what he had planned when they had decided to train her but they were definitely testing her body's limits even so. His mouth met hers in a bruising kiss, as his tongue, not waiting for approval, pushed past her lips. Moving together at such a demanding pace, he could tell that they were both close to the release that both needed, but didn't want to grant it too hurriedly.

"Klaus," Bonnie whimpered her mouth leaving his, "I…" She could feel her power building inside of her, the little tea candles about the room flaring almost violently. She had never felt so complete or full of life as she did at that moment, not even when they had performed the blood bond. This was different, now they were connected in every way and nothing would be missing, to swell with completeness. She knew what was coming, she tried to hold back, not ready to let go.

Klaus kissed her neck as she ran one arm along his back and threading her fingers thought his hair. "Klaus," she breathed his name coming out far more vulnerable than she wanted it too, but that didn't deter him from his movements.

"Let go, love," he whispered letting out a sigh of pleasure he continued, "I've got you. Always." His lips were right by her ear, taking her lobe between his lips and moving a little faster in and out of her he breathed, "Don't think, my sweet Bonnie, just feel."

Her nails dug into his skin as it her, the bright light of the candles overtaking her vision as her lips parted on a silent moan. Klaus drove into her one final time before the world shattered around them. Her body was trembling with desire and completion as she felt him shoot his fiery liquid inside of her. Their bodies continued in slow thrusts as they slowly came down from their high. Bonnie gripped his hand and though he tried, Klaus could not help but fall on top of her. Slowly their breathing began to return to normal and unfinished the room came into focus. Klaus moved to lift himself from her, but Bonnie's arms locked around his waist to stop him.

"Don't move," Bonnie whispered needing him close, "Not yet."

Klaus stilled. "You'll always get your way with me, love," Klaus said, "Nothing will ever be denied." Bonnie smiled up at him before he kissed her with such tenderness that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Then call me by my name," Bonnie said gently as the broke apart.

"Bonnie," Klaus said resting his forehead against hers.

"My full name," Bonnie said with a grin that could rival one of his own.

"Bonnie Ben-"

"My future full name," Bonnie said placing a finger over his lips to interrupt him. Klaus nodded and Bonnie removed her finger.

"Mrs. Bonnie Mikaelson," Klaus whispered unprepared for the happiness that it brought him to say it. He whispered the name again. Then again. Her last thought was that it was the sweetest thing she have ever heard as she let the sound of his voice lure her to sleep.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Of Parents and Children

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Twelve: Of Parents and Children**

Mikael glared at the mansion that Niklaus had built for his supposed family. He wondered what the boy would say if he knew just how close to being destroyed he actually was. He could hear Niklaus and his witch sleeping. He was so close to them. He could destroy then even now. But he wouldn't and there was one reason for that. Esther.

They had taken her. His anger had been consuming him the whole way into Mystic Falls. He was almost as angry as he was the day that he had found out that Niklaus had taken from him and even his revenge seemed to be out of his reach. He had lost Esther once to them and now she was away from them again. But that was not the only reason why he was angry.

He had wanted, no needed, to see the witch's face when she looked upon her mother for the first time since she was a child and saw just who now inhabited her body. When she was attacked by someone she hated whose soul inhabited the body of someone that she loved. Wanted her to watch as he had killed her mother before her eyes, he wanted to take from her as she had taken from him. That too he would have to wait to see.

The phone that rested in his pocket rang and he looked at the screen. One of Klaus' pets, his creations, his Hybrids. They were the only things that ever called him and those of them who weren't under the unfortunate effects of being sired to Esther's bastard son weren't as loyal as the boy liked to think.

Fighting the urge to break into the house and kill the boy's witch lover in her sleep and watch as he awoke to find her broken and bloodied body he answered the phone. He had asked them not to contact him unless they had located Esther. "What is it?" He hissed into the receiver.

"There's something off," a nervous voice answered him, "We found her but…she doesn't seem to be held captive. She's with the Gilbert kid. They're talking, and she isn't fighting him. She could escape if she wanted but she's not-"

"Enough," Mikael said fiercely. If Esther was with the child that his sources sometimes spoke of when they spied for him then there was no reason for her not to be able to escape. He was weak and without his ring he was powerless. There would be no need for Esther to bide her time and she would never play the part of Abby to get in on the inside because that meant acting without his approval and she knew better than that. Knowing all of this Mikael knew that there was only one logical explanation. Abby had found a way to force Esther from her body.

Mikael gritted his teeth. He hadn't thought that Abby was strong enough to manage something like that. Then again, maybe she wasn't. She had used so much of her power sealing him into that tomb. Besides that, he was sure that if she was strong enough then she would have fought him much harder and much sooner. It must have happened during the spell that Esther had performed to locate her body then, it had to have been. It was the only thing that made sense. He could see now, the oddities and inconsistencies in her behavior since then. Things that he had been too focused on his plans to see.

It didn't matter now, he had to find Esther or make plans to go through what he needed to do without her. Either way the boy and his witch would have to wait.

 **:::**

Abby Bennett looked at her mother's house with trepidation. It had been so long since she had seen her mother fast to face. Since she had walked up those steps and walked over that threshold.

"When I was little," Abby whispered, "This used to be the safest place that I could ever think of being. Now I'm more sacred to go inside then I was when I was trying to get here to escape Mikael in the first place."  
Jeremy blinked. He doubted that the woman had even remembered that he was in the car along with her. She seemed lost in thought. It was almost as if she had completely forgotten her surroundings. It was as if she could only see the house in front of her and the people she had left behind the doors.

"You know," Jeremy said carefully, "I lost my parents a long time ago. There are still things I wanted them to know. That I wanted to tell them. I think of something new almost every day. The thing is, I don't have the chance to do that anymore. But you still have that chance. There isn't just Miss Sheila waiting for you. I mean there's Bonnie waiting too."

Abby smiled sadly. "And I left them both," she said not taking her eyes off of the house.

"She'll understand," Jeremy said, "She's good at that when she wants to be. Besides she values family."

Abby turned to him finally taking her eyes off her mother's home. "You seem to know a lot about my daughter," she said.

Jeremy nodded. "She means a lot to me," Jeremy said, "More than I ever realized." Abby raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's just say I know what it's like to lose someone I love," Jeremy said, "But you have to fight for them if you have even the slightest chance. That doubles for family I think."

Abby shook her head in disbelief. "You weren't this smart when you were a little kid," she said.

Jeremy shrugged. "I probably wasn't this smart five minutes ago," he said. Abby laughed a little at that. Jeremy glanced at the house before looking back at Abby. "Look," he said, "How about I go in with you. I bet that they'll be a lot happier to see you then they'll be to see me."

"I doubt it," Abby said. She was more than a little overwhelmed. From what Jeremy had told her, things hadn't been exactly easy for Bonnie. She hadn't escaped the supernatural or the trials that came with being a witch. She hadn't escaped dealing with the Originals either. But she had known that, it was the reason that she had entombed Mikael in the first place. "I wonder if she knows everything I did was to protect her," Abby said after a moment.

Jeremy wasn't sure if she was talking about Bonnie or Sheila but he supposed the answer would be the same either way. He wondered if he would be going through the same struggle if he could see his parents again. What they would think of him and his choices. If there were things he would have to explain. If they were proud. If they were disappointed. He placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, smiling apologetically when she jumped at the touch. "If she doesn't know," Jeremy said, "Then tell her."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed. "You make it sound so simple," she said looking back at the house.

"Well," he said, "Maybe it is." He just hoped that when she talked to Bonnie she didn't make an ass out of herself the way he had. He could see that now. He had made his appeal and he hadn't gotten the answer that he had wanted. He had thrown a tantrum and now Bonnie wouldn't likely even want to be is friend. He hoped Abby had better luck.

"Alright," Abby said taking a deep breath, "Let's go."

"You actually want me to go in with you?" Jeremy asked a little surprised though he doubted that she wanted to go in alone.

Abby raised a brow at him. "You're not backing out on me are you?" She asked. Jeremy shook his head feeling almost as if he were being recruited. "Good," Abby said deciding to take all of the backup that she could get, "Let's go."

 **:::**

 _The wind whipped around Bonnie as she stood in front of the casket. She could feel the others. The one's bound to her soul. They were there but just out of her reach. She didn't know how to get to them. Just that she needed them. She needed them and the person that was in the casket knew how to bring them to back to her._

 _Hesitantly, she placed her hands on the lid. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She didn't jump or startle. She wouldn't show fear. It was no longer in her to do so._

 _"Are you ready to face what is inside Miss Bennett?" Mikael's voice whispered into her ear._

 _"I won't have to face it alone," Bonnie said. She turned to face him brushing his hand away,_

 _"You have my children," Mikael said, "Is that what you think?" Bonnie glared at him. "But where are they now?" He looked around them as the wind became heavier. His voice rose to be heard over the sound. "They seem to be absent," he said._

 _"They're always with me," Bonnie said ignoring his condescending tone, "Even when I can't see them. I can feel them."_

 _"Because you took them from me," Mikael said, "From my wife. But no matter what bonds you think you share, nothing can replace the relationship of a parent and child."_

 _Bonnie cocked her head to the side looking smug. "In order for that to be true," she said over the wind, "You'd have to have a relationship to begin with, in the first place."_

 _Before Mikael could reply the wind picked up at such a pace that the coffin rattled behind them. They turned at the same time to face it. The wind raged until finally the coffin flew open to reveal Esther on the inside._

 _Bonnie looked down at her. A memory flashed in her mind's eye of the day that Esther was killed. When her vision cleared the woman's eyes had snapped open. "You will give back what you have taken from us," Esther said her eyes meeting Bonnie's, "He is coming and I will follow."_

 _"No one who is wise comes between a parent and their child," Mikael said._

 _A chill ran through Bonnie at his words. He forced her to turn away from Esther and that's when she saw the other coffins, open and holding Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah inside. "Be it in life or in death," Mikael said, "They will be returned to us."_

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Though the arms wrapped tightly around her left no question as to who she was with. She wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They would have to leave. The dream, whatever had inspired it, had meant something. Mikael was close. It was stupid of them to indulge themselves like this when they and everyone that mattered to them were in danger.

"What is it?" Klaus' voice whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes before she answered. "I had a dream," Bonnie said carefully, "About Mikael."

Klaus gripped her tighter around the waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus asked.

"No," she said, "But I should." Taking a deep breath Bonnie detailed the dream resenting the fact that she wasn't able to have at least one peaceful night with Klaus before things got shot to hell. Still she was grateful that she had woken up next to him and not alone. She doubted he would ever let her wake up alone again and she decided to take some comfort in that. "He said that his children would be returned to him," she said, "even if he has to kill me to do it."

"You know I'll protect you as will the others," Klaus said softly, "Besides that he doesn't know about your new powers yet. We'll be able to catch him off guard."

"I know," Bonnie said, "But the dream…it scared me and we both know that he isn't beyond going after the people I love to get to me." Even if what happened to her mother was slightly personal for him she still knew that his grudge against her had been the main reason for her mother sealing him in that tomb and her subsequent kidnap years later, that didn't mean Mikael wouldn't target her friends as well.

Sighing Klaus ran a comforting hand down her bare back. "And now you want to leave here," he said, "Because you're scared it may have meant something."

Bonnie nodded even though she doubted the movement meant much in the dark with her face buried in his shoulder. "What if it did?" Bonnie asked, "What if he comes and we're here and it's up to everyone else to face him just because we wanted to be alone?"

"They can handle themselves," Klaus said. Bonnie moved to object only to have Klaus place a finger on her lips. "Allow me to finish before you bite my head off," he said. She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them and gave another nod. "As I was saying," he said, "They can handle themselves but I know that you believe they shouldn't have to and I don't either. Even so this fight is not your family's or your friends, it is ours."

"So you want to go back?" Bonnie said hesitantly. She didn't particularly want to. She wanted to stay and linger in the moment. She wanted to think about what it would be like to live in this house with Klaus once it was finished. To wake up next him in the morning after making love all night. But they didn't have that luxury. Not now, when things were so out of control.

"Wanting to leave is very different from realizing that we have to," Klaus said, "Or rather the fact that you won't be happy until we do."

Bonnie kissed Klaus' neck. "I don't want to go either," she said, "Maybe we could stay a little longer."

Klaus kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her hair. "I would love that," he said, "But are you sure."

Bonnie smiled running a hand down her chest. "Just long enough for me to memorize what this feels like," she said.

"We'll have nights like this again," Klaus promised. He would make sure of it. She loved him without restraint and it seemed to be the least that he could do. "Thousands," he said, "Millions even."

"I know," Bonnie said meeting his eyes in the dark, "But this will be the only first one." There was a lot of first that had come that night. The first time they had made love. The first time that they had spent the night together, in the home that Klaus had built for them. The first and only time that Klaus would propose to her, no matter how many times that he had insinuated waiting to marry her in the past. Even if Mikael came for them that night, it wouldn't make it any less theirs.

"This is true," Klaus chuckled, "So we'll stay a little longer." He buried his face in her hair wondering not for the first time how he had made it through the wait, how he had managed to not break down and approach her. How he managed to make her think him a monster so that he could let the events play out the way that they were supposed to. The answer of course, simple, he loved her. He existed for her and her alone. "My future bride must have her way," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered, "If something happens I'm sure they'll call." However long the little while lasted, she promised herself that it would be the very last bit of selfishness that she would take until after Mikael was dead.

No sooner had the words left her did her phone ring. Klaus sighed. "A little while indeed," he said.

Bonnie sat up covering herself and then realizing that she was being silly considering what they had done only hours before. She swung her feet over the side of the bed but didn't let them touch the ground. She turned back to Klaus uncovered and unguarded leaving herself completely bare to him. "One last kiss before we let the world back in," Bonnie said softly.

Klaus reached out and cupped her cheek leaning toward her. He brushed his lips of hers and whispered, "I love you," before he pressed his lips to hers more fully.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and swept her tongue over his lips before she pulled back. "I love you," she said. Klaus moved to kiss her again but she shook her head. "Just one," she said, "After we take care of all of this you can have as many as you want."

"I can have as many was I want either way," Klaus said. He wasn't being cocky, merely stating it as a fact and they both knew it which was why Bonnie on laughed in response.

Bonnie hopped off the bed and searched for her pants. Following the sound of her phone she finally found them and she took it out of her pocket. She looked at the name flashing on the screen and frowned. Reluctantly she answered and pressed her phone to her ear. "What do you want Jeremy?" She asked warily ignoring the growl she heard coming from Klaus behind her. Given what had happened the last time that she and Jeremy had seen each other she knew that he wouldn't call her without good reason.

"Look I'm not trying to upset you," he said, "I just thought you should know that I found your mom. She's fine and she's with Miss Sheila."

"You found her," Bonnie said her voice sounding small to her own ears.

"Yeah," Jeremy said and she could hear the smile in his voice, "And she really wants to see you."

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson was out of his element for the first time since Bonnie had popped into his life so long ago. His father was coming, but that wasn't the reason that he was on edge. No, the reason that he was on edge was the witch that was sitting across from him. The witch that had no idea even now of the lengths that he would go to in order to keep her safe. He had never cared for anyone this much in this short of time, and as he looked at her he realized that no matter what else happened she was his to protect and his to even…love.

"Are you afraid?" Elijah asked quietly as he eyed her from where she was sitting across from him at Sheila Bennett's kitchen table.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Trying not to be," she said.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand over hers and the same awareness was there as it always was whenever they touched. "You don't have to," he said.

Lucy looked at him, a question that she was afraid to ask in her eyes. "Because I have you," she said and then regretted it a moment later.

"Yes," Elijah said without hesitation. Lucy looked surprised but Elijah pressed on. "I mean it Lucy," he said.

He squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath. "I know you do," she said, "I see that. I feel that." She did, despite her own fear to face it. But given the fact that there was a chance that both or one of them could be dead by the end of all of this, she supposed that she could start being a little more truthful and say the things that may not get a chance to be said later. "You want to protect me and I feel the same way even if I'm not entirely sure that I can protect you," she said, "I'm not as strong as you and I'm not used to looking out for other people, people other than myself…"

"Lucy," Elijah said, "That isn't the truth and we both know it. As much as you try and guard yourself we can all see how much you love and care for your family and we all know that you have been protecting both Bonnie and Jamie, and will continue to do so. As for me, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'd much rather have your heart than your protection."

Lucy shook her head. "Elijah," she sighed, "You're bound to my little cousin and you were in love with her once and you still love her. Not to mention Emily. I think that you've made a go of it with enough Bennett women."

She tried to pull her hand away but Elijah held fast. "Don't do that," he said firmly, '"Don't shut me out because you're afraid." He laced their fingers together before he continued. "I won't deny my love for Bonnie," he said, "I haven't lied to you about that since we met and I won't start now. Nor will I lie about my deep affection for Emily. They are both a part of me and forever will be. But you…it's different with you."

Lucy bit her lip and looked away. "Why?" She asked, "Because I came last? Because what you feel for them you can't feel for me?"

"Yes," Elijah said causing her to tense up, "But not in the way that you think." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Look at me please," he said. She took a deep breath and looked back in his direction finally. Elijah noted the unshed tears threatening to fall. "I can't feel what I feel for them," Elijah said making sure that she had no reason to doubt that what he was saying was true, "Because what I feel for you surpasses anything that I could ever feel for either of them. As much as I love them both, it is only you that is the other half of me."

"Other half?" Lucy asked. But something deep inside of her knew what he would say before he said it.

"The connection that Klaus and Bonnie share," he said, "Is the same connection that the two of us share. I know that you may not be ready to hear this but I may not get another chance to say it. I exist because you exist, we're meant to be together."

Lucy was silent as she took in his words. Everything she had felt for him since meeting him seemed to suddenly make sense. That instant connection, the tingling feeling when they touched. She thought about the way that Bonnie talked about Klaus, about the way that Elijah had explained their connection to her. She had been so blind, it all seemed so suddenly and shockingly clear. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe.

"You're not ready," Elijah said frowning at her continued silence. He moved to gently let go of her hand but this time it was her that refused to let go. "I understand," he said, "You need time. You don't have to-"

Elijah fell silent as Lucy leaned across the table and softly kissed his lips. It was a gentle kissed, so fast that he thought that he might have imagined it. "I may not be ready," she whispered, "But I will be."

Elijah smiled resting his forehead against hers. "Then I can wait," he said. Lucy smiled back at him but they soon jumped apart upon hearing a knock at the front door.

Lucy jumped away from him, startled by the sound. She raised an eyebrow at Elijah and he shook his head.

"If it was my father he wouldn't bother knocking," Elijah said. She nodded and stood from the table. Elijah stood as well. "However, I won't take any chances. I'll come with you."

They left the kitchen and Lucy answered the door. When the door opened she found Jeremy Gilbert and Abby Bennett standing on the other side. "Abby is that you?" She asked. When the woman nodded without hesitation Lucy wrapped her arms around her. "I was so worried," she said. She noticed vaguely when Jeremy slipped through the door and into the kitchen phone in hand.

As Abby pulled back from Lucy she smiled. "Is mom really..." She let her voice trail.

Lucy nodded. "She's fine," she said, "Around here dishing out guidance and orders alike. Come in." She pulled Abby the rest of the way through the door and shut it behind her.

"What about-"  
"Your children are fine," Lucy said before she could finish, "Jamie is in the living room if you'd like to see for yourself." Abby nodded. Lucy was about to take her hand when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She smiled placing her hand over Elijah's. "Abby," she said smiling slightly, "This is Elijah Mikaelson. He's Klaus' brother."

"One of the one's bound to Bonnie?" Abby asked. Lucy raised a brow at her. "I've been talking to Jeremy in the car," she said, "He's kind of the one that came to my rescue. Good kid."

Elijah and Lucy shared a look but neither of them commented on the sentiment. "I'm just glad that someone was able to find you and that you're okay," Lucy said.

Before Abby could answer, Elijah grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. He placed a kiss on the back of it, not hiding his amusement at the surprise on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, "You'll find that I have nothing but admiration and respect for the women of your family."  
"Thank you," Abby said looking slightly flustered as Elijah dropped her hand.

Lucy took Abby's hand and guided her to the living room giving a wink to Elijah as she did so. They walked in to find Jamie fast asleep on the couch with Elena Gilbert's head pillowed on his chest.

"Is that Elena Gilbert?" Abby asked her brows furrowed.

Lucy nodded. "They've become very close lately," she said without further explanation, "I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he wakes up."

Abby nodded as she looked down at her son feeling as if she had missed yet another thing in another child's life. She hoped that she wouldn't have to miss anything when this was over, that her kids would allow her to remain in their lives. Truthfully she was more worried that Bonnie would reject her then Jamie.

"Lucy," a voice said from behind them, "Who was at the door this time of night?" Sheila Bennett froze in the doorway as her daughter turned to face her. "Abby?"

Abby cleared her throat and tried to keep from crying. "Hi, momma," she said feeling like a little girl again.

Sheila moved forward and wrapped her arms around her. The second hug Abby had received since her return. "Welcome home," Sheila said and finally Abby allowed herself to cry.

 **:::**

Matt sighed. He hated playing the waiting game and worse he was doing in the company of Katherine Pierce. The darker it got the more apprehensive he became. He supposed that he should feel scared or perhaps useless but he couldn't bring himself to feel either even if he was only human. His friends were the few people that he had left and if it came down to it, he knew that he had the ability to fight for them. His experiences since it had all began had taught him that.

"They probably won't strike tonight," Katherine said unexpectedly from where she sat next to him. Matt glanced over at her with a raised brow. "He just got into town," Katherine continued, "He'll likely bide his time."

"Isn't that what he's' been doing since before he got here," Matt pointed out, "Spying on us and plotting and all."

Katherine shrugged. "If he wants to go for the element of surprise," she said, "He'll wait." This time it was Matt's turn to shrug. Katherine sighed leaning back and slouching in her seat. She had thought that she could at least rile everyone up. This sitting and waiting was not only boring but agitating as well. "I can't believe my entire existence boils down to Klaus and his daddy issues," she said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Haven't we been over this," he said. It was what all of their lives seemed too boiled down to at the moment, at least in a way. "Besides," Matt said, "Everyone has issues with their parents and every parent has issues with their child. That's life." Lord knew he had issues with his own mom. Matt glanced at her and saw a shadow pass over her face but he didn't ask. It wasn't his business and he didn't like that part of him cared enough to ask. So instead he opted to change the subject slightly. "But I think that for Klaus it isn't really about Mikael anymore," he said, "At least not entirely. I think for Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah their daddy issues are taking a backseat."

"To what?" Katherine scoffed, "Their love for little Bonnie."

Matt nodded. "They are bound to her by blood and soul," he reminded her, "But it's about their love for each other too. They're a family. They'll protect each other."

Katherine still looked slightly skeptical. "Mikael is their family too," she said," But I guess if I had to choose I'd pick killing Mikael."

"He may be family but family can reach the point of no return when it comes to forgiveness," Matt said, "Just like anyone else." He paused and looking as if he were in deep thought. "I think that the fact that they have other reasons to live," he said, "Other people to live for including themselves helps."

Katherine nudged him with her shoulder. "I can see why their fighting," she said, "But why are you? Are your little friends that important to you?"

Matt laughed. "I'd explain but I doubt that you'd understand," he said, "It would go against your self-preservation instinct to do so."

Katherine sighed and looked a little offended. "Despite my reputation," she said sounding a little agitated, "I am capable of love and once upon a time I cared for others more than myself. I may be a crazy bitch but I'm a crazy bitch that understands loss and what it is to feel."

Matt looked into her eyes and though he was beyond seeing any traces of Elena there he could see the same telltale signs that Elena had that told him she was serious. Even if he could separate the two he would be lying if he said that they didn't have anything in common. Stefan and Damon may have been too disenchanted with Katherine to even consider it but Matt was nowhere near blind. It was the fact she was being genuine with him that prompted his own honesty. "The first time I met Tyler I knew that we would be best friends," Matt said, "Even though our friendship is flawed he's still like a brother to me. Elena she...I know now that we'll never be together again but I still love her and I wouldn't want to lose her." Katherine rolled her eyes at this. "Hey," Matt said, "You wanted me to be honest and so I'm being honest. Caroline she just has so much life and so much light. She brought that out of me and I can never repay her for that. That's part of the reason why I can't be angry at her for loving Tyler; I love them both too much to be you know." Matt shook his head, remembering who he was talking to. "Or maybe you don't," he amended.

Ignoring the dig Katherine pressed for him to continue. She told herself that she just wanted something to fill the silence while they waited for the inevitable. 'What about Bonnie?" Katherine asked.

Matt smiled. "She has this sort of silent strength that I've always admired," Matt said, "And no matter how selfish any of us are or how far we drift from her or each other…we all know that she would do anything for any of us and she has. All of them are my family. No matter how much we fight or how much pain we might go through together and apart we're always there for each other. If it came down to it I wouldn't want to leave them, but I would die for them too."

"You're too much of a good guy for your own good," Katherine said shaking her head. Matt opened his mouth to defend himself but she held up her hand. "But I get it," she said.

"They're not the only reason I want to live through this though," Matt said.

Katherine looked intrigued. "There's more?" Katherine asked, "Do tell." Matt laughed at the look of interest on her face and in spite of herself she smiled.

"I want to live long enough to fix things with my mom," he said sadly, "To let her know that even after everything I still love her." He didn't know why he was telling her all of this, maybe because he wanted someone to know and she was the only one that didn't have too many things going on to listen. "I want to tell her that even though she left," he said, "That I still need her. That I'll always need her."

That shadow that was there before seemed to come back. "All children need their mothers," Katherine said sounding sad and bitter. She shook her head to clear it. "Is that all?" She asked.

Matt shook his head. "Nope," he said, "But I won't bore you."

"Come on," she said, "Its either listen to you ramble or wait to get attacked by Mikael and Klaus' not so loyal Hybrids."

Matt also found his rambling more preferable to thoughts of fighting for their lives. "Okay," he said, "But don't laugh." Katherine raised a brow at him but nodded just the same. "You probably know that things didn't work out with Elena or Caroline," he said. Again Katherine nodded. "Well," he said, "I want the chance to have it work out. To find someone I can be with if not forever, at least long enough to say that I had that great love."

Breaking her promise Katherine laughed. Matt frowned and she schooled her features. "Nice and romantic," she said, "Such a tragic combination." Then her face suddenly looked serious. "Love isn't all that it's cracked up to be Matt," she said, "Trust me. I know." Her mind recounted her bad experiences and she winced.

"If Klaus can figure it out-" Matt began.

"Klaus had a magical spell drop his soulmate into his lap," she pointed out, "Do you really think that it'll be that easy?"

Matt grinned. "Of course not," he said, "But I want to experience it whether it's hard or easy. I know that now."

Katherine shook her head. "You are the oldest teenager I've ever met," she said with a smirk.

"Says the woman that is in love with a perpetually teenaged Stefan Salvatore," he shot back.

Katherine slapped him playfully in the shoulder. "You know what I mean," she said. There was a weighted silence that followed. "Have you thought about what will happen if you don't survive?" Katherine asked.

Matt leaned back on the couch until their shoulders touched. "Of course I have," he said, "It's not that I don't think that everyone will do what they can to protect me but at the same time I know where their priorities lie. I mean, everyone has someone to protect. Klaus and Bonnie. Caroline and Tyler. Rebekah and Stefan. I know that at some point it may come down to choosing between me and someone else and I may not be their choice."

Katherine frowned. "Well," she said carefully, "Since I'm pretty much looking out for myself then I guess I could be your insurance policy."

"Did my sob story touch your heart?" Matt joked.

"What heart?" Katherine smirked.

Matt shook his head and then he suddenly became serious. "There's another insurance policy that I want you to help me with," he said.

Katherine looked confused. "Why not ask your friends or rather your family as you put it?"

"Because," he said, "Even if they would have a hard time choosing between me and someone else that they love, they still want to protect me and they see me as the only one left that can still have a normal life. But that isn't true. I've been through too much, seen too much for that. Even so, what I'm about to ask you would ruin any chance of normal if by chance something did in fact happen to me tonight or whenever Mikael decides to attack."

Katherine blinked and her eyes widened slightly when she figured out his train of thought. "Are you sure about this?" Katherine asked. Matt gave a decisive nod. "Again why are you asking me?"

"Like I said," Matt repeated, "My friends wouldn't agree to it or understand but you. You know about self-preservation and survival so I trust you to help me do just that."

"Why would I agree to something like this?" Katherine asked.

"Because it would piss everyone off," Matt shrugged.

She thought about it. Again Matt had surprised her. She knew that if he was serious then he would find another way. Besides, if she did it now then she could always cash in a favor later. "Alright," she said, "I'm in."

 **:::**

Klaus parked just outside of Sheila Bennett's house. Bonnie looked at the house as if it were a foreign land instead of the place where she had spent much of her childhood. She reached out and found that Klaus was already reaching for her hand. She gripped his hand tightly as she continued to stare at the house.

"You know I remember more about my mother than I ever let on," she said quietly, "It was just easier to let go of as many memories as I could. You can't miss what you can't remember."

Klaus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, pulling their intertwined hands into his lap. "Tell me one that you held onto," he said.

Bonnie smiled. She closed her eyes, letting the memories back in. "I was about four or five," she began, "We were playing hide and seek in Grams' yard. She found me and she chased be all around the house. When she finally caught me she tickled me within an inch of my life. I can't remember laughing so much before or sense. But that's not why I remember it. I remember it so well because when I finally stopped laughing she told me she loved me and no matter how much I let myself forget about her I always wanted to remember her saying that. It was the only way that I could bring myself to keep believing it."

Her eyes opened when she felt Klaus place a kiss on the top of her head. "She still loves you," he whispered, "Once someone starts it's impossible to stop."

"You have to say that because you're going to be stuck with me forever," she said laughing a little.

"It's true," Klaus shrugged, "There was a reason that I waited for you as long as I did. I'm sure that your mother loves you just as much now as she did then."

Bonnie nodded. "That just makes me feel worse for hating her for leaving," she said honestly.

"You didn't understand her reason for leaving," he said seriously, "I'm sure she'll understand your resentment. Besides even when we hate our mothers, we still love our mothers."

Bonnie studied him a moment thinking of Esther. "They are our mothers," she said, "They're why we're here." Unconditional love is just that, unconditional." She hoped that he understood the meaning of her words. That he knew that she was telling him in her own way that she knew that a part of him still loved his own mother and she could understand that.

Klaus nodded. He didn't want to talk about his mother that was a discussion for another time. "Enough talk about mothers," Klaus said, "It's time that we get you reacquainted with your own."

"What if I'm not what she expects?" Bonnie asked. Now that her mother was back in the picture, even without seeing her, she felt like a little girl again and she couldn't help but wonder if her mother would be proud of her.

"You were never what I expected," Klaus said honestly, "In any time and any place that I've known you. Even if you are the most infuriatingly stubborn and unwaveringly good person I've ever met I can't say that I would change anything about you. Whatever you've become in her absence she will accept and if she doesn't then you'll still have me."

"It's hard to believe that there was a time that I thought that that was a bad thing," she said.

"An example of your stubbornness," Klaus said.

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "Or common sense," she said.

"You ran from me as both man and monster," Klaus pointed out, "I can understand the monster, but the man. Where my dear, is the sense in that?"

"Well if you're going to bring that up then let's discuss the fact that no matter how much I ran you chased me," she shot back, "I may be stubborn but at least I'm not whipped."

Klaus raised a brow at her last statement and then leaned forward. He kissed her deeply and smiled when she pouted as he pulled away. "You were saying," he said.

Bonnie laughed. "Come on," she said, "Let's go inside. As much as I want to keep stalling I can't avoid this forever. Besides, if things don't go well with Mikael I might not get-"

"Don't," Klaus said shaking his head, "You'll have plenty of chances to spend time with your mother. I promise you that."

Bonnie nodded and then moved to get out of the car. They both left the car and began to the walk up Sheila's drive hand in hand. By the time they reached the porch, Jeremy was sitting on the steps. Bonnie looked down at him warily. "You're the one who found her?" She asked.

Jeremy nodded as he looked at her. He decided the best thing to do was to ignore Klaus. Neither of them would be particularly keen on talking to each other. "Yeah," he said, "Turns out I can still see ghost. One of your ancestors showed me where she was and helped me save her. Ayanna."

Bonnie's eyes widened but and second later she smiled. Ayanna was still looking after them, even after all of this time. "Well," she said her attention returning to Jeremy, "Thank you for helping her and bringing her here. It means a lot."

Jeremy nodded. "You'd do the same for me," he said with a shrug.

Bonnie considered this and then she realized that it was true. Even given all that had happened between them she would still do the same for him without giving it a second thought. Maybe them eventually being friends wasn't that hopeless of a thought after all. "Yeah," she nodded, "I would." She moved to walk past him but stopped and turned a moment later. "Don't stay out here too long," she said, "It isn't safe."

Jeremy nodded with a small smile. At the very least she still cared. "I won't," he said.

With that Bonnie and Klaus left Jeremy on the porch and entered Sheila's house. They walked through the familiar surroundings and into the living room to find Jamie sitting on the couch talking rather animatedly with a woman that had to be Bonnie's mother.

Bonnie froze as she stood in the doorway. They looked so happy. She almost didn't want to intrude. She saw the way that her mother smiled at Jamie and wondered if she would ever be on the receiving end of that smile. She glanced at Klaus her look pleading.

Nodding Klaus stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly. The two inhabitants of the room looked at him in question and he inclined his head toward Bonnie in answer.

"Bonnie," Jamie said surprised, "You're back. I thought we wouldn't be seeing you two until morning."

Bonnie blushed and glared at Jamie who didn't seem to notice the implication of his words. "Well," she said, "Jeremy called."

"Oh," Jamie shrugged, "Well mom is here and she's safe."

Bonnie nodded glancing nervously Abby. She watched as her mother stood and held out her hand for Bonnie to shake. Bonnie looked at it and frowned. Abby noticed and immediately let it drop. Bonnie met her eyes and realized that she had misunderstood her reaction. Instead of explaining herself with words she pulled her mother into a hug. "Hi, mom," Bonnie said the word sounding foreign on her lips.

"Hi Bon-bon," Abby whispered giving her a squeeze using the nickname that she had given her as a little girl. They held each other like that for a while. "I missed you so much," Abby said.

"I missed you too," Bonnie said. Reluctantly she pulled back but she kept a firm grasp on her mother's hand. She turned to Klaus and gestured for him to step forward. "This is Klaus," Bonnie said.

"The Hybrid," Abby said, "Mikael's son." Bonnie nodded, silently hoping her mother wouldn't disapprove. But Abby smiled at Klaus and held out her hand. She had already gotten an earful from Sheila and Lucy about just how much the man loved Bonnie. Not only that but she could sense her daughters need for her approval. Klaus took it giving it a firm shake. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Abby said.

Klaus smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

"There's something you both should know," Abby said suddenly becoming serious, "When Jeremy found me we were just outside of town. Mikael is coming and he's close. It will be soon, any time now."

Bonnie thought about her dream and nodded. "I figured as much," she said.

"I trust that you'll protect my daughter," Abby said her eyes on Klaus.

"I'll protect her," Klaus said without hesitation.

"And I'll protect you," Bonnie said gripping her mother's hands tighter, "You don't have to worry." Abby smiled and Bonnie smiled in return. "We'll wait him out and in the meantime how about you and I get to know each other?" She asked.

Abby nodded. "I'd like that," Abby nodded.

 **:::**

"Waiting is always the worst part isn't it?" Emily said looking out of the window of the Boarding House.

Damon came up to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He probably won't come tonight," Damon said, "Especially if he knows we're waiting."

Emily nodded, though she didn't entirely believe that. "But you read Bonnie's message," Emily said, "He's in town so it's only a matter of time before he pops up."

Damon shrugged. "Whatever happens we'll be ready," he said.

Emily shook her head at him. "Always so sure of yourself," she said. He smirked in response. "What if we're not as ready as we think we are? There are a lot of lives at stake here. People we both care about are in danger."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why is it that all Bennett women have this moral hero complex?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder where his hands had been. "The people we care about can protect themselves and they also have other people that are willing to protect them just like I'm willing to protect you."

Emily leaned back into his embrace. "Willing because you feel obligated or willing because you want to?" Emily asked.

"What do you think Bennett?" Damon asked. His lips brushed against her neck and she couldn't help but shiver. He smirked.

"I think we're making progress," she said. Damon nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see it. "But I don't think I'll need your protection," she continued, "Considering the fact that you're the impulsive one of the two us it'll likely be the other way around." Damon shrugged. "You're not going to argue?" Emily asked at his silence.

Damon shook his head. "I don't feel like arguing," he said, "Not tonight."

"That's a first," Emily laughed. She turned in his arms and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah well," he said, "Don't get used to it."

Emily smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it," she said.

As Damon leaned forward to kiss her, he forgot about all the lies and the tension that was still between them and decided to focus on making sure that both of them survived what was coming next.

 **:::**

"There's something we should tell you," Bonnie said as she stood next to Abby at the kitchen counter, "All of you." Klaus stood on her other side, one arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders. She looked around the kitchen at Grams, Lucy, and Jamie sitting at the kitchen table, Elena in the doorway and Elijah standing behind Lucy.

She wanted to wait until everyone was there but at the same time Bonnie knew that everyone in the room deserved to know.

"Does it have anything to do with why you're wearing Sheila's ring?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Of course he would be the one to notice it first. Everyone in the room looked at her hand and sure enough there it was. Bonnie nodded. "Klaus asked me to marry him and I said yes," she said.

Bonnie waited for a reaction but all she got was a knowing smile from Grams who said simply, "That's nice baby." Abby was the only one who seemed surprised.

Bonnie looked around the room and then looked at Klaus who shrugged. "That's it?" Bonnie said flabbergasted.

"It's not like any of us are surprised," Lucy said, "I mean you guys _not_ getting married would be more surprising actually."

Bonnie blinked.

"Come on," Elena added, "You guys are bound by blood and soul and all of that. You're more married than married people are. You're married already."

"Not in name," both Bonnie and Klaus said at the same time. Elena raised a brow at them and they both gave her a look.

Jamie shook his head and chuckled. "See," Jamie said cocking his head to the side, " _Married_."

"Can you at least say that you're happy for us?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course we're happy for you," Sheila said. Everyone in the room gave a nod.

"That's all I can ask for I guess," Bonnie said walking toward the living room. The other's followed behind her.

"Although," Lucy said, "I have to say I'm a little happier for Rebekah."

"Rebekah?" Klaus asked as he flopped down on the couch. Then he winced once he thought about the hell they would pay for not telling her before anyone else.

Elena nodded. "She's going to be Bonnie's sister by name now," Elena said. Klaus shrugged not understanding. "That means she wins and Caroline loses," she explained. She was met with laughter but knew that all of them who knew of the rivalry knew she was right. _Too bad Caroline doesn't have a brother for Bonnie to marry_ , Elena thought though she doubted it would matter if she did.

Bonnie sat down next to Klaus on her grandmother's couch her head resting on his shoulder. Even with Mikael's presence looming over them she was happy. Elijah and Lucy shared a chair across from them as he began to strum of his guitar softly. Jamie and Elena sat next to her and Abby and Grams watched them from the doorway.

"How about a song for your fiancé Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

Klaus glanced down at her and she nodded. She closed her eyes as he started to sing. This was how it should always be. She should always be surrounded by friends and family. Always be able to hear Klaus sing. Always be able to see her mother and her Grams smiling over her. Always be able to feel this happy and this loved.

 **:::**

The night passed without incident. It was a quiet that was akin to death, dark and listless. For those who knew about Mikael and his return the worry that they had felt turned into trepidation. The last thing that Rebekah found that she needed was a confrontation with Katherine but it seemed inevitable given that they were both wound up and volatile and on edge.

It started with something as simple as Katherine renewing her declaration to protect Matt from the night before and Rebekah commenting that the last thing that he needed was Katherine's protection. It ended with Katherine pinning Rebekah against the wall her fangs bared. It didn't take long for Rebekah to throw her off and then the inevitable fight ensued.

Sighing Matt attempted to tell them that now was not the time to turn against each other. That Mikael was still out there and so the petty rivalries could wait until later. Of course it fell on deaf ears and so he left it to Stefan to break of up.

Instead Matt made his way to the door hoping that Caroline and Tyler were on the other side. He wasn't stupid; however, instead of opening the door when he heard the knock on the door of his childhood home to which they had all somehow migrated that morning, he decided to look through the peephole first. But even that didn't save him from what happened next.

The door burst open suddenly and Matt was thrown back against the far wall. He heard the loud crack of his head hitting the wall before he felt the pain and the blood that began to poor down his temple. Before he could recover there were fangs in his neck and he let out a scream,

The weight on him was heavy as he felt bones crack and blood being drawn from him before suddenly the Hybrid that had attacked him was pulled away from him. He dared to open his eyes and saw through the blood that blurred his vision that it was Rebekah that had done so. A moment later Katherine was hovering over him muttering every curse known to man under her breath.

Matt attempted to speak but a wheezing sound came out instead and blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. Whatever it was that had happened to him, he was pretty sure that he was too far gone for her to fix it by giving him blood. Besides that he already had her blood in his system, it was the insurance policy that she had agreed to. "Do it," he choked out.

"There's still time," Katherine said something dangerously close to guilt in her voice. Matt's eyes said differently and the Hybrids were still coming. "I'll make sure you survive long enough to transition," she said quickly. With more effort than should have been necessary Matt nodded. Before she could second guess herself, Katherine snapped his neck in one swift motion.

She turned just as a Hybrid was about to pounce and reached into its chest and ripped out its heart. Her fangs came out unconsciously and she growled standing over Matt's prone body. She promised to protect him and she would.

 **:::**

Bonnie got her chance to protect her mother. It was moments after she received Rebekah's frantic call that they discovered that Sheila Bennett's house was surrounded by Hybrids, some there to kill and some there to protect. Abby was sent down to the basement along with Jamie, Elena, and Jeremy. She felt useless. Her powers were too weak to help and she was now no more help that human teenagers.

"Its fine mom," Jamie said placing his hand on her shoulder, "They'll protect us." Abby nodded stiffly. Sighing Jamie let his hand fall and walked across the room to stand with Jeremy and Elena.

Abby was about to tell him that she would be fine when an odd feeling overtook her. Almost like a pull. When she looked in the direction that it was coming from her eyes landed on a coffin. Without thinking Abby walked toward it.

"Abby," Elena said quickly once she saw what the woman was doing, "You shouldn't." But Abby didn't seem to hear her.

"Abby," Jeremy said taking a step forward but a hand on her his shoulder stopped him. His head whipped around and he was surprised to see the ghost that apparently wasn't done with him yet. "Ayanna?"

The woman nodded even as Jamie and Elena turned to look at him in question, Abby momentarily forgotten. "They must be awakened," Ayanna said, "And she must be the one to wake him. Wake the other. They will not harm you."

"Are you sure about that?" Jeremy asked. He watched as Jamie and Elena moved to stop Abby as she lifted the lid to the coffin but both of them somehow remained frozen. He knew immediately that is was Ayanna's doing.

"Trust me," the ghost said.

Jeremy decided not to take a chance with the other coffin until he was sure whoever Abby was about to let out wouldn't hurt any of them.

Abby looked down at the man in the coffin her brows furrowed. Even the obvious chaos going on upstairs could distract her from his face. Gingerly she reached out and touched his hand but pulled back at the odd sensation she felt as she did so. Biting her lip in a gesture that made her look very similar to her daughter, she reached for the dagger imbedded in the man's chest and pulled it out.

 **:::**

It had been more than a little surprising to wake up under attack after a night that was close to perfect before the news that Mikael was indeed in town had come along. But Bonnie hadn't been completely unprepared and with her mother under the same roof she now had another person to fight for, another reason to win.

Even if she didn't understand Mikael's' sick games or his need for revenge. She had promised to protect the people that she loved and this washer chance to make good on that promise. Besides, she wasn't fighting alone.

Bonnie watched her grandmother's house get torn apart by the fighting that raged around her. She had a moment of regrets the decisions that brought her to this moment, her ripping a Hybrid apart with her bare hands, but she looked up to see Klaus doing the same across the room and the moment passed.

She was simply doing what she had always done; fighting for her life and the lives of the ones she loved even if she now had a different means in which to do so. She watched as Elijah shielded Lucy from an attack. She wasn't worried, it would all be over soon.

She stood, letting the heart in her hands fall to the ground as Klaus suddenly appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Fine," she said looking toward the door and waiting for the next round of Hybrids to enter.

Klaus followed her line of vision but wasn't expecting who actually did come to through the door. Mikael walked through the house, stepping over the bodies of the fallen until he was standing front of them. "Hello Niklaus," he said almost cordially, "Bonnie. Did you miss me?" 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: An Enemy Left

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Thirteen: An Enemy Left**

Jeremy Gilbert was certain that the only reason that the man that Abby had released from the coffin wasn't draining them dry was the blood bag in his grasp. Still the way that he and Abby were looking at each other gave him pause. Even though it was painful to admit it even in his own head, the look reminded him of the way that he saw Klaus look at Bonnie.

Jeremy wasn't an idiot. Despite his desire to not be alone he knew that Bonnie would never "come to her senses", that they were over. In the long run he was becoming more certain that Klaus and Bonnie made more sense than he and Bonnie ever did to begin with. The monster had managed to stay faithful to Bonnie for one thousand years when a couple of months in Anna's presence had been Jeremy's undoing. Even recently he would settle for either Bonnie or Anna, or anyone so that he wouldn't have to be alone. He knew that it was wrong but he couldn't help the way that he had felt.

The more he thought about it the more that Jeremy realized that he wasn't alone. No more alone than the others. Bonnie had somewhere deep down, always known what they all meant to each other. That was why she had always been so willing to sacrifice herself for them, but Jeremy was only just beginning to get it. To get that even though he and Bonnie weren't together that didn't mean he didn't have her. Not only that but he still had Elena, Alaric, Matt, and even Tyler. He didn't want to lose any of them.

"You must wake the other," Ayanna's voice said into his ear.

Jeremy jumped at the sound. He could hear the ruckus going on above them and he could see the fear in Elena's eyes that she was refusing to put into words. Despite the fact that whomever Abby had just awoken didn't seem to be about to be paying attention to anyone in the room aside from Abby, least of all looking as if he were about to attack, Jeremy didn't think that adding another vampire let alone an Original to the mix would help them any.

"He will help," Ayanna pressed, "There is no time for doubt." She looked skyward toward the noise that was still coming from upstairs.

Jeremy sighed and step forward. He could hear Elena asking what he was doing but it sounded no louder than a whisper with the sudden ringing in his ears. He couldn't hesitate, he knew that if he hesitated then he wouldn't be able to open the coffin, never mind pulling the dagger out of whomever was inside.

Jeremy stopped in front of the coffin his insides feeling nauseous as he reached out to grip the glossy lid with shaking hands. Taking a deep breath Jeremy lifted the lid. He studied the still figure inside. He didn't really look all that dangerous, he was built a little like Jeremy even. He looked young. But despite the man's appearance Jeremy wasn't fooled. None of the Originals looked dangerous on the outside, it was once one witnessed their true colors, saw them for what they were on the inside, that one was able to see past their outward appearance. Still, the danger behind Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah had been an act, at least for the most part…..Still Jeremy couldn't count on that fact with these two, not when they weren't exposed to Bonnie as humans the way that the other's had been.

Sighing, and thinking that perhaps he had read too much into what he was about to do, Jeremy wrapped his hand around the dagger imbedded in the man's chest. Closing his eyes tightly so as not to see the outcome of what he was about to do, he pulled the dagger out.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett watched the emotions that played across Klaus' face as he looked upon the man that he had known as his father after so many years. Although Bonnie knew that there was no going back on killing the man, she also knew that things weren't as black and white as everyone claimed them to be.

In spite of everything that Mikael had done to not just Klaus and his siblings, but Bonnie's family and what he had threatened to do to Bonnie as well, he was still the man that had raised them all. He was still their father. Bonnie could tell by the way that Klaus was looking at him that a part of him would be hurt when Mikael was killed.

Mikael for his part didn't show such emotion, he didn't seem to be showing any emotion for that matter. His eyes were empty, there wasn't even any anger or rage there. His gaze was completely hollow. It chilled Bonnie to the core.

"Mikael," Klaus greeted. Bonnie watched as he stepped in front of her more fully. Still protective even with her new abilities to keep her safe.

"How sweet," Mikael said though his tone was dripping with sarcasm, "Even now you're willingly to risk my wrath for this girl's sake. How long has it been now? And still you remain blindly faithful."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Faithfulness would be a foreign concept to you," she said, "Considering your own relationship lacked that aspect."

There was a flash of something in Mikael's eyes but just as quickly it was gone. "And so she speaks," he said a bitter laugh following, "Miss Bennett I must say that I have missed that sharp tongue of yours. And speaking of my wife, she may be faithless but she knows more of forgiveness and sacrifice than the both of you put together."

Elijah suddenly appeared at Bonnie's other side, shielding Lucy who stood just behind him. "I'm actually quite certain father that Bonnie knows much more about forgiveness than you or mother could ever fathom."

Mikael sighed looking disappointed and for the first time seemed to be saddened by the loss of one of his children. "Ah," he said, "Elijah, my last hope has finally become my final loss." He gave Lucy and scathing look over Elijah's shoulder which she returned. "To think that I used to consider you to be the most sensible of my children, and now you remain you've fallen victim to the charms of not one, not two, but three Bennett women and suddenly family means nothing."

Bonnie saw Lucy wince slightly at the mention of Elijah's past feelings for first her and then Emily. Bonnie glared at him.

"It's funny that you speak of family Mikael," Klaus said, "When you're the one who helped our mother make us what we are, and even more amusing still when you speak of acting on the whim of a woman when you wish to destroy us on mother's whim as well."

"Your mother," Mikael said his eyes hardening, "Where is she?"

Bonnie didn't miss the look that Lucy and Elijah shared, nor did she miss Mikael motion to the basement when the rest of the hybrids began to surface.

"We'd be happy to tell you father," Klaus said adopting Mikael's sarcasm, "But you won't be alive long enough to find out."

Mikael shot forward grabbing Klaus by the shirt and lifting him from the ground. "I am going to kill your witch while you watch and then I'm going to rip out your throat through your nose. But first you are going to tell where your mother is."

Klaus smirked as he heard Bonnie's whispered Latin incantation. Mikael's shirt sleeves burst into flames. The surprise caused him to let Klaus go. Klaus fell to the ground and Mikael watched as Bonnie used her new found speed to appear just behind him before using her newfound strength to throw Mikael against the opposite wall.

Mikael hit the wall, sliding down slowly and suddenly Klaus and Elijah stood over him. He wasn't looking at his son's however, or at the white oak stake that Klaus pulled out of his jacket. He was looked beyond them to where Bonnie now stood protectively in front of Lucy. "Miss Bennett," he said, "Always so full of surprises."

Mikael didn't blink as his sons were suddenly boring down on him.

 **:::**

Katherine Pierce ripped out the heart of another hybrid and watched it fall. They were coming from all sides, some in human form and some in wolf form. She was glad that for once she wasn't fighting alone, Stefan, Rebekah, Caroline, and Tyler fighting alongside her. It was the first time she had ever truly considered that maybe she wasn't better off on her own.

She had loved Stefan, and she wanted him by her side for a time but she also wanted it on _her_ terms. She had wanted him to bend to her will and was willing to hurt him to achieve that means. It wasn't exactly an equal partnership but none of her relationships ever had been.

She had been in partnerships but none of them equal and more than most of them had been set up in order to ensure that she was the one that came out on top, the one that had benefitted the most from it.

But seeing the people around her, working together to ensure each other and their own survival she was beginning to think that perhaps she had gone about the whole plotting and scheming all wrong. Okay, perhaps not all wrong, she would always prefer looking out for herself. But having real allies that she could maybe even trust didn't sound like a bad alternative.

Katherine pushed the thoughts aside as she turned slightly to look at Matt Donavan's still form that still lay across the room, his body going through the transition that hers had gone through long ago, not because of a desperate need of survival but because of the need to stay with the one's that he loved, majority of who had already achieved immortality.

She didn't know why she was so hell bent on protecting him. She respected him and he still had an innocence that she had long sense lost but it was more than that. In her lifetime she had broken promises to many without even the slightest bit of remorse but somehow the thought of failing in the promise that she had made to insure that Matt made it through his transition prompted guilt that she shouldn't have even felt yet, or more accurately at all.

Even with their rather recent understanding and dare she say, closeness, she didn't understand why the thought of him dying made her want to kill something. She remembered the joking comment that she had made so long ago about the possibility of Matt being an incubus, now it didn't seem that farfetched. Perhaps that would explain her behavior though Matt hardly seemed the sex demon type.

She sped out of the way of one of the hybrids and watched as Stefan beheaded it with an axe she hadn't even realized that he had.

She sped over to Matt's side searching his face for any side of waking. Nothing, he remained still. She wished vaguely that she would be able to somehow get him from the room, but the place was in chaos. "Stefan," she said, "I have to move Matt."

Stefan didn't still at all in his fighting as he reached into the chest of one of the hybrids gripping its heart in his hands. "Go ahead," he said giving a quick glance to the others that were fighting before he ripped the heart out completely, "We'll be fine. Get him out of here."

Katherine nodded jerkily, her hands gripping Matt's shoulders. She moved to lift him but froze when she heard the sound of a growl just behind her. Her head snapped around and she came face to face with one of the hybrids in wolf form. Its teeth were barred and all that Katherine could think of was that it was going to kill Matt before he even had a chance to transition and she couldn't let that happen. She also knew that she couldn't move fast enough with Matt in her arms to get them both to safety before the wolf struck.

So Katherine did the only thing she could think of, she screamed for Stefan before she laid across Matt shielding his body with her own. She couldn't say that she was surprised when Stefan didn't get to them before the wolf opened its mouth and closed it around her arm its sharp teeth sinking into her skin.

Stefan drove the axe into the wolf's back and it let Katherine go, resuming human form in time for Stefan to lift the axe again chopping off its head.

Stefan looked up from his kill his eyes landing on the bite on Katherine's arm. "Shit," he muttered. Already the area was starting to discolor. There was a time when he had wanted her dead but that time had passed and now seeing the danger she was in, he momentarily forgot about the danger that surrounded them.

Katherine didn't seem to notice the wound however, even as the blood continued to seep from it. "He's waking up," she whispered, "His eyes they're opening."

It wasn't until Stefan saw Matt's eyes snap open that he realized why Katherine was so focused on him, what had happened during all of the commotion. Katherine had turned him. While Katherine smiled down at Matt her eyes focused on his face, Stefan noticed that Matt's eyes never left the blood leaking from the wound in Katherine's arm.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson had expected to wake up to a lot of things once he was finally undaggered. His sister or perhaps his asshole of a brother. The thought had never occurred to him that he would ever wake up to a teenage boy with his eyes closed so tightly that Kol had to wonder if perhaps he was constipated.

He wondered vaguely how the boy had even found him. He doubted that Niklaus was keeping him someplace that could easily be found, especially by a teenage human boy who didn't seem to know what the hell he was doing by pulling the dagger out of Kol's body in the first place. He also wondered what time he was now in as it was obviously full of idiots who went around pulling daggers out bodies they found enclosed in coffins when any logical person would run in the opposite direction. Unless of course this boy knew what pulling the dagger out would do.

"Hello sweetheart," Kol said though his throat screamed with the thirst. For some reason he felt no need to attack the boy that still hovered over his coffin, perhaps he had been locked away for too long.

Jeremy jumped as the man in the coffin spoke his eyes snapping open. He was now smirking up at Jeremy in a way that reminded him a little of Klaus. "Uh hi," Jeremy said not really knowing what else to say. Jeremy's answer was a raised eyebrow and he thought that maybe he should probably explain who the hell he was. Jeremy cleared his throat not knowing where to start. He couldn't exactly tell him the whole story. Jeremy was torn between waiting for the man to attack and figuring out how to explain who he was and why he had woken him.

Jeremy glanced over to where Abby stood next to the Original she had woken. She didn't seem to be having any trouble endearing herself to him, though as far as he could tell they hadn't really spoken. They were still having their staring contest as he finished off his blood bag.

Jeremy looked back down to the one that he had awoken. "I'm…um...," Jeremy said slowly, "I'm kind of a friend of your brother's…there's danger so I had to wake you up."

"Which brother?" Kol asked, "And do choose your answer carefully as if you say the wrong name I may just have to kill you."

Jeremy turned to where Ayanna hovered close to his shoulder. "I thought you said that he would help us, not hurt us," he said, "You told me to trust you."

"You should trust me and he will help you," Ayanna said. Jeremy looked skeptical. "He simply has a rather odd sense of humor."

Elena studied Jeremy hoping that he wasn't having a nervous breakdown, she was already questioning Abby's sanity for waking the other brother. "Who are you talking to?" She asked finally voicing her main concern since before Abby had opened the other coffin.

Jeremy sighed turning to Elena, not noticing when Kol sat up in his coffin. "One of Bonnie's dead ancestors," he said, "Her name is Ayanna. She's the one that told me to wake them." Jeremy didn't miss the look of recognition that passed across the face of the Original that stood at Abby's side.

"Ayanna," Kol said, "Why didn't you say so?" Jeremy turned and watched him climb out of the coffin. He turned to Jeremy giving him a once over that for some reason made Jeremy feel extremely self-conscious. "Friend of my unnamed brother that talks to the dead," he said, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some blood now, would you?"

Jeremy frowned. Elena eyed Kol warily as she pressed a blood bag into Jeremy's hand, giving his shoulder a slight nudge. Jeremy glared at Elena but took the bag anyway and watched as she scuttled back over to the corner of the room to hide behind Jamie as if he could protect her. Jeremy rolled his eyes before turning back to Kol.

Kol took the blood bag as Jeremy held it out to him. He looked at is as if it were some sort of puzzle he couldn't solve. "Where's the fun in this?" He muttered. Jeremy shrugged, not knowing how to respond. Sighing Kol adjusted his worn suit and then ripped the bag open with his teeth, somehow managing to stay clean as he drained it dry. "That's a little better," he said letting the bag fall to the floor.

Jeremy looked down at the bag and then up at the hand that Kol held out to him. Thinking that he was a little safer as Kol now had blood in his system, Jeremy hesitantly took it.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol introduced himself as he shook his hand. Kol looked over to his brother's direction, his eyes passing over Abby before he did so. "I don't suppose you've introduced yourself," he said. His brother blinked at him. "Of course not," he muttered. He looked from Jeremy to his brother and then back again. "My brother Finn," he said by way of introduction. "A man of many words."

Finn for his part glared in Kol's direction before nodding in Jeremy's.

"Finn," Abby said to no one in particular, "I like it."

Jeremy sighed wondering if Bonnie's mother had been brainwashed. If so he was definitely going to wait until after the danger was over to let Bonnie know.

Kol grimaced at his brother making puppy dog eyes at the woman next to him. Jeremy had said that Ayanna had told him to wake "them" and so Kol suspected it was safe to assume that Finn hadn't been awake any longer than he had, so surely it was too soon to be looking at any woman like that, even if it had been nine hundred years since his brother had gotten any.

Deciding to drop the subject as his thoughts could be better put to use elsewhere Kol turned back to Jeremy. "Now that the introductions have been made how about you tell us about this danger sweetheart," Kol suggested.

Jeremy was about to tell Kol to stop calling him "sweetheart" , though he wasn't really sure exactly why it was beginning to get under his skin when they heard the sound the basement door being kicked in followed by footsteps heading down the stairs. Hybrids.

Jeremy realized that he would have to speed through an explanation before it was too late. "Klaus unleashed his wolf side and created a bunch of hybrids but Mikael turned them against him and now they're all trying to kill us." Jeremy said in one breath.

Kol blinked at him before asking the obvious question. "And how pray tell do we kill them?" He hedged.

"Go for their heart," Jeremy said. He hoped that Ayanna would stick around to help as he wasn't really sure how many there were. But the fact that they had managed to get past the others to make it downstairs wasn't really a good sign.

"That shouldn't be hard," Kol shrugged, "I've always been good at breaking hearts."

Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes. This guy couldn't be serious. Jeremy turned to Ayanna a pleading look in his eyes. "We don't really have to put our lives in this guy's hands do we?" He asked.

Ayanna looked to where the first of the hybrids appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You may as well get used to doing so young one," she said, "For this won't be the last time."

Jeremy balked at the mere suggestion, not noticing the hybrid that launched itself at him until Kol sped forward to protect him.

 **:::**

Klaus had thought killing Mikael would feel more gratifying, but as he watched Elijah hold Mikael down he could only feel sorrow that it had come to this. He had spent so much of his life questing for the man's approval and now when he no longer needed it, Mikael was about to die by his hands.

"If you kill me," Mikael said, "Your mother….wherever you have her now, will avenge me. She will not rest until everything that you love is dead."

Klaus looked down at him, he wasn't even attempting to fight against Elijah's hold. It was like he had given up, but no, that wasn't right. Mikael would fight until the bitter end, even his eyes were fighting. Klaus watched as Elijah's hold relaxed, until his brother let go completely.

Klaus looked at Elijah in question and his brother gestured over his shoulder to where Bonnie and Lucy stood huddled together, both] their eyes focused on the three of them. They were both speaking, whispering in Latin, the spell that was keeping Mikael in place.

"Nifty thing being in a relationship with a witch isn't it?" Mikael said causing both Elijah and Klaus to look back at him. "I could respect what you were doing if it were the power that you were after," he continued, "But I know different. Your betrayal of me, your mother, and this family tell me different."

Elijah looked Mikael in the eye without flinching. "We were never the one's that betrayed you father," he said, "We could have lived peacefully if not for your need for control."

Mikael didn't seem to hear him. He didn't even seem to see them anymore. "Have you ever wondered about your true father Niklaus?" Mikael asked.

Klaus flinched the hand that held the stake shaking just a little. "Don't listen to him," Elijah said grabbing his shoulder tightly, "It's not important now. We have to do this. To protect each other, to protect the one's we love."

"Have you ever wondered if he would have loved you or if he would've called you boy?" Mikael pressed. He laughed at Klaus' expression, or perhaps he was laughing in the face of his own death.

Klaus hesitated. This was what he had wanted. Once Mikael was dead he would finally be free. Yet he felt as he did as a human, before Bonnie's arrival, lost, miserable, and in desperate need of approval. Even though he could still feel Bonnie's presence it was almost as if it were some sort of dream.

"Listen to me," Elijah said as another spell left Bonnie's lips forcing Mikael to fall silent, "You mustn't think on the past, you must think of the future. Your future, with Bonnie at your side. You'll never have that life with him alive. He won't stop until we're all dead. He'll never stop."

Elijah didn't exactly like having to talk his brother into killing his father. Because despite everything Mikael was his father and a part of him, as small as that part was now, would always love him in his own way. But this was what they had set out to do. This was for the best. They needed to be safe and this was the only way.

Klaus felt Bonnie's arms wrapping around his neck. He hadn't even heard her step up behind him. One of her hands moved from his shoulder to wrap around the hand that held the stake. "You don't have to do this alone," she whispered.

Bonnie was so focused on giving Klaus strength that she forgot to maintain the spell that was preventing Mikael from speaking.

"Don't be foolish enough to think that I am the only enemy that you have left, boy," Mikael said as soon as he had his voice back.

Klaus opened his eyes and faced Mikael, realizing as he looked at him how weak and alone the man truly was. "Goodbye Mikael," he said. Together Klaus and Bonnie plunged the dagger into Mikael's chest, watching as he burst into flame.

 **:::**

Emily Bennett watched as Damon destroyed the last of the bodies of the hybrids. She wondered faintly how many casualties their side had suffered. She didn't however; think she could handle making the phone call that she would have to make in order to find out.

Damon turned to her and Emily wondered what she would have done if she had lost him in the fight. If she would have been able to survive in his absence. Even with the issues that they still had she doubted that she would have lasted very long. She loved him, and even if things were far from perfect between them she knew that was no secret.

She watched as Damon walked over to where she stood on the back porch. "I think we should head over to Sheila's and see whose left," he said.

Emily winced at his choice of words. "Do you think that it's really that bad?" Emily asked not sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Damon shook his head though he really wasn't sure. "I don't know Em," he said, "But I think that we should prepare ourselves for the worst."

Sighing Emily nodded. "And if the worst happens?" Emily asked, "Then what?"

Damon took her hands and met her gaze head on. "Exactly what I said would happen before all of this," he said, "We'll get through this together."

Emily nodded using the grip he had on her hands to tug him forward. "I'm glad you're still here," she said.

Damon smirked as she pulled his arms to wrap around her, their hands still locked, their fingers intertwined. "I'm glad you're still here too," he said meaning the words though his tone was teasing.

"I love you," Emily said not at all bothered by the teasing even though her mood had suddenly become very serious.

Damon's face softened and he pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling back. "I love you, too," he said.

 **:::**

"Is he really gone?" Bonnie asked as they looked on at the remnants of Mikael's body. She wasn't sure if she was talking to Klaus or Elijah. They were both looking rather worse for wear and neither of them took their eyes off of the body, even when she spoke.

Klaus stood and she stood with him, watching him warily for any signs that he might break. She noticed that Lucy was looking at Elijah much the same way. She gave Lucy a pleading look and Lucy grabbed Elijah's hand.

"We'll go check on the others and make sure all of the hybrids have been taken care of," she said. Elijah nodded in agreement though he didn't look as if he knew what he was agreeing to. Still he let himself be led out of the room and down to the basement.

Klaus stayed still as they left and Bonnie didn't really know if he realized that they were gone. She wrapped her hand around his squeezing it to get his attention. "Is he really gone?" Bonnie repeated.

Klaus nodded. "He's dead," he said, "But that doesn't mean that this is over." Bonnie frowned. "He was right," he said his voice surprisingly hollow, "We still have an enemy left."

"Your mother?" Bonnie questioned. Again Klaus nodded. "We can handle your mother," she said, "Besides she's locked up. She can't hurt us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said, "The way that he spoke it was as if he knew something that we didn't." Bonnie didn't argue because apart of her agreed. "And what about my brothers," he said, "The other's. When they wake and find that…"

"We'll explain the situation," Bonnie said, "It'll be fine." She wasn't all that sure but she could not let herself give up hope. "Let's just wait for the others to call," she said, "Once we find out that everyone is okay then we can both calm down a little." She wasn't sure that everyone had made it, but she thought that if someone had died, especially someone tied to her then she would definitely have felt it.

As if waiting for Bonnie's words, Klaus' cell phone rang. She watched apprehensively as he pulled it out of his pocket. She wanted him to answer it and yet she didn't. She knew that she couldn't handle it if there was bad news on the other line.

She watched closely as Klaus answered the phone and listened to whoever was on the other line. She looked at his face for any sign of distress. To her frustration Klaus kept his face carefully blank. As he listened he wouldn't meet her eyes and already Bonnie was beginning to think the worse. Who could it be? She wondered. Which one of her friends or her family had not made it?

As Klaus disconnected the call finally he looked at her, but what she saw in his eyes didn't calm her. In fact it did the opposite. She felt her heart begin to race as she waited for what he was about to tell her.

"It's Matt," he began. Bonnie began to ask him what had happened and if he was okay when Klaus held up his free hand. "Let me finish before you speak," he said. Bonnie nodded. "I mean it," he pressed, "Not a word."

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, "Just please tell me what happened." She said a silent prayer though given what she was now and who she was with she was unsure whether God was still listening to her at this point.

"Matt was killed rather early on in the fighting," Klaus said speaking quickly before Bonnie had time to grieve, "But he had Katherine's blood in his system before he died."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "So you mean," she said very slowly, "Matt is…"

Klaus nodded. "Stefan and Rebekah have already given him blood," he said, "He decided upon waking to completely the transition."

 **:::**

Stefan laid down Katherine's body onto his bed. He hoped that Klaus would soon arrive. When Klaus had called with news of Mikael's death Stefan had only a moment of relief before he remembered both Matt and Katherine's current predicament. He had told Klaus to come the Boarding House, where they had moved Katherine once Damon had told them the place was clear, at once though he hadn't told him why.

He didn't know how Klaus would react and he honestly didn't think, even if Klaus was apparently going to be on his best behavior thanks to Bonnie, that Klaus would willingly save Katherine's life. Besides that, Bonnie wasn't Katherine's biggest friend so Stefan doubted that would help their case.

Rebekah stood next to him as he watched Katherine's still form from the doorway. Matt newly turned and freshly fed stood surprisingly quiet as he watched over Katherine at the bed side. He hadn't moved from her side since Stefan had placed her there. Even when Caroline had gone into a crying fit upon discovering what he had done.

Matt stood vigilant his hand placed over Katherine's as the sweat poured from her forehead and the fever overtook her. Matt frowned down at her, squeezing her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles almost affectionately.

Stefan wondered at Matt's behavior. True Katherine saved him and true Matt had been a gentleman as a human but this was still unexpected. He didn't even seem to be worried about adjusting to what he was and the thirst seemed almost nonexistent. Everything was taking a backseat to Katherine's wellbeing. Katherine had been the one to turn him, her blood having made Matt what he was. Stefan thought that he might have been getting a lot closer to the reasoning behind Matt's behavior.

"Do you think Nik will get here in time?" Rebekah asked.

Stefan took her hand and gripped it tightly, bringing it to his lips. He was so grateful that they had both survived this. They hadn't loss anyone it seemed and he couldn't help but think that it was a little too good to be true. "I hope that he does," he said as he watched Matt kneel beside the bed and wipe the sweat from Katherine's brow, "For both their sake."

 **:::**

Bonnie looked at the damage the hybrids had done to her grandmother's house and found that she couldn't seem to care about it. What she did care about was the fact that everyone had more or less survived. When they had gotten the calls from everyone Bonnie had been relieved until she had found out what had happened to Matt.

She couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened. Even though she had been more than willing to protect everyone she knew that she was the one that had brought the danger. She was the one that had ultimately put them at risk. Now the only one of them that had any chance at having any semblance of a normal life was of the supernatural, a vampire.

It saddened her even more than she was willing to admit. But the worse part about it all was that a part of her was relieved that Matt had been turned. Relieved because even if he was a vampire, he had survived. Relieved because she would now have one more person to accompany her in the never ending lifetime that she would now experience thanks to her new abilities, though she would never regret bonding herself to the Originals. The guilt she felt because of that relief was greater than the guilt that she felt for putting Matt in the line of fire in the first place.

She took solace in the fact that at least she would still be able to watch Elena, Jeremy, Abby, Alaric, and Jamie grow old. Not that she was looking forward to losing any of them, but at least they would be able to live and die as normal people would.

Bonnie smiled as she felt Klaus' arms wrap around her from behind. "Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear.

Bonnie nodded. Even if things weren't perfect they were all alive. Mikael was gone. Really it was hard to wrap her mind around. It all seemed too easy, had ended so quickly. "We're both alive," Bonnie said, "We didn't lose anyone. So I'm perfectly fine. You?"

"The same," he said. After a moment of silence in which Klaus simply held her he spoke once more. "Elijah and I will be leaving soon," he said.

"To go and save Katherine?" Bonnie asked. She still couldn't believe that Katherine had risked herself to save Matt's life. It didn't make any sense to her. She knew that the woman was hell bent on her own survival and would throw anyone under the bus to make sure that she would stay alive. The fact that she had shielded Matt from being attacked knowing that it would mean her own death was flabbergasting. Still she figured that if Katherine could risk her life for Matt then the least that she could do would be to help him accept who he now was. Bonnie felt Klaus nod behind her, telling her that they were indeed on their way to The Boarding House so that Klaus could give Katherine his blood. Bonnie made a snap decision. "I'm coming with you," she said, "Matt needs me."

Klaus kissed the top of her head. "You are a remarkable friend Bonnie Bennett," he said.

Bonnie shook her head. "I just have remarkable friends," she said as she wondered if Matt's change was voluntary or by force. If he blamed her she could take that, just as long as he allowed her to help him through it.

 **:::**

Matt Donavan knew that perhaps he should have been feeling less than at ease given what he now was. He should maybe even be feeling some sense of regret for the decision that he had made. It wasn't a small decision after all and it wasn't something that he could take back. But his feelings on the matter were the same as they had been when he had asked Katherine to give him her blood in the first place. He wanted to survive, he wanted to live, and he didn't want to leave anyone he loved.

But he had thought that he might start to question his choice once he had seen the reactions of the others. However, even when Caroline had cried and asked him why, why he would choose something that could lead to him becoming a monster, he didn't regret anything. Not even when she pointed out that he couldn't accept her being what she was so he would never be able to accept himself. Still he had told her that it was his choice and she had no say as to what he chose for himself.

Matt couldn't even manage to fret over what the others would say. The only thing that Matt could manage to think about besides blood, was Katherine Pierce.

He didn't know why, maybe it was because she had saved him and maybe it was because she had sacrificed herself to make sure that he made it through the transition. Whatever the reason he had been unable to leave her side since he had awoken.

Matt knelt down by the bed where Katherine lay and took the cloth that Stefan had placed on the nightstand beside the bed. Gently he used the cloth to wipe the sweat from Katherine's forehead. He paused in his motions when he felt her stir. Her eyes opened and she blinked at him as he smiled down at her.

"You survived," Katherine whispered. Matt frowned slightly at the sound of her voice. She sounded worn and tired. So unlike herself that Matt began to worry anew. Katherine sighed at the look on his face. "Do I look that bad?" She asked her sense of humor still there even given the situation.

"Yes, I survived," he said quietly, "Thanks to you." Katherine smiled the tiniest bit, though she hadn't done it for his gratitude. "And no," Matt said addressing her other question, "You don't look that bad. In fact you look as beautiful as always."

Katherine laughed a little at his statement. "Ever the gentlemen," she said. Matt inclined his head in agreement. "Or," Katherine said her tone a little more doubtful, "Is it your lingering feelings for my doppelganger talking?"

Matt shook his head, returning to his task this time focusing on the sweat accumulating around Katherine's neck. "Nah," he said, "More like developing feelings for you talking." Perhaps being a vampire suddenly made him more brazen, or perhaps he had lost his mind during the transition, either way Matt couldn't help but smile at Katherine's reaction.

"Are you sure you didn't suffer brain damage before I snapped your neck?" She asked eyeing him critically. She didn't want him to fall down the rabbit hole that was a relationship with her. Even as a vampire Matt was too pure for that.

"Maybe I did," he shrugged, "Just make sure you're alive long enough to figure it out." Matt tried unsuccessfully to keep the worry out of his voice. But she had to live, so he could thank her properly if nothing else. It didn't seem fair to Matt that she could die giving him a chance at life. But the world had never really been fair to him so he didn't expect for it to suddenly start being fair because he wanted it to be.

"I hate to break this to you Matty but my life depends on Klaus and he isn't my number one fan so I'm as good as dead," Katherine said. She was sadder about this than she was letting on. She had wanted to be the one to show Matt how to be a real vampire, now he would be stuck with an impulsive Damon, a wannabe saint Stefan, his Barbie of an ex-girlfriend, and a number of less than ideal prospects. Still he would have Elijah so there was some hope there.

Not being able to be there for Matt wasn't the only thing that she would miss. She would miss the Salvatores. She would miss Emily, and even Lucy in her own way. She would miss Elijah. She would miss wreaking havoc. She would miss living even if she was only living in order to survive. Her life was hers and she would die in a way that she had long since thought was impossible. She would die giving her life for another, it would be an honorable death and very unlike her. Still, perhaps it would get her some points with whatever God was up there and she would get to see her baby once she crossed over.

"Don't say that," Matt said with more confidence than he felt, "I mean Klaus isn't all bad. He's with Bonnie now and even if she isn't your biggest fan she won't just let you die."

"She won't?" Katherine asked tiredly, raising a brow at the declaration.

Matt sighed. "Okay there may have been a time where she might have," he admitted, "But once she finds out what you've done for me."

"You mean turning you into a vampire," Katherine pressed determined to be realistic about the situation, "Do you really think that she will be happy about that."

"No," Matt said honestly, "But she will be happy that I am alive. Once I explain to her that it was my choice then she won't take what you did lightly. If Klaus won't step up to save you by himself then Bonnie will make sure that he will."

Katherine still didn't look very convinced. "And what if even Bonnie can't talk him into it?" Katherine asked, "Then what? I doubt Stefan will campaign on my behalf and neither will Elijah despite what high regard he once held for me."

Matt put the cloth in his hand down and wrapped his hand around Katharine's hand instead. He gave her hand a small squeeze before he spoke. "After what you did for me," he said seriously, "If it comes down to it I swear to you that I will face Klaus down myself if he refuses to save you." Katherine looked as taken aback as Matt felt about the declaration.

"I doubt that will be necessary," a voice said behind them. Matt looked over his shoulder and finally his worry left him as he saw Klaus, Elijah, and Bonnie standing in the doorway.

 **:::**

Esther had returned to her body the moment that she had been forced about of Abby Bennett-Wilson's. She had been trapped, unable to free herself and unable to contact Mikael.

She had felt like coming home as she had come into herself and yet she was still frozen and imprisoned. This wasn't like how it would have been if she and Mikael had found her body. She could have freed herself before she returned to it but as it she lay still and motionless but conscious and fully aware of how hopeless she was.

She had waited for Mikael to find her and when he hadn't she had waited still. She knew that he would look. She knew that he had forgiven and at the very least he had needed her to finish their quest for revenge. So she just knew that she would be free soon.

She didn't stop waiting until she felt that there was no way that Mikael could look, until his presence appeared in her mind's eye among those who dwelled in the spirit world. Esther could feel the moment that Mikael died. She could feel it in the depths of her spirit.

She was waiting in vain. Mikael could not save her and so she would have to save herself. She would have to work on the spells that held her in place and break free. She would have to continue their quest for revenge and Mikael's death only acted as motivation. She would break free and she would com foe them…all of them. Her children who had betrayed her, the Bennett women who had taken from her and imprisoned her, and everyone they loved. They would all perish slowly and painfully by Esther's hands.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Aftermath

**Title:** The Summoning

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bonnie Bennett is called to the time of The Originals to insure that they remain human but things don't go as planned...

 _Pairing(s):_ Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah (one-sided), Emily/Elijah (one-sided), Elijah/Lucy, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jamie/Elena, Finn/Abby, Jeremy/Kol, etc.

 **Chapter Fourteen: Aftermath**

Katherine Pierce watched warily as Bonnie, Klaus, Elijah, and Lucy, whom she hadn't seen walked into the room. If it wasn't for Klaus' words upon their entrance then she would have guessed that the four of them had come to watch her die. However, as Bonnie walked over to stand behind Matt placing her hands on his shoulders and Lucy walked over and sat down next to where Katherine lay on the bed, taking her free hand, Katherine figured they had come in peace, which meant either they had heard her conversation with Matt or the fever was making her hallucinate.

"I was wondering what would finally lay your crazy ass out," Lucy said smirking down at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She might have been angrier, had the witch not sounded so teasing. "This must be fun for you," she said, glaring halfheartedly at Lucy, "Watching me on my death bed."

Lucy sighed. "Oh don't be so dramatic," she said, "Besides I wasn't talking about the bite." She gestured toward Matt. "I was talking about the kid," she said. Katherine frowned. "Even when you saved my life it was just so you could use me for my powers afterward," Lucy said shaking her head, "Now you're willing to die for a lowly human. You are getting soft."

Katherine winced. However, she couldn't help but notice even in her state the small smile on Matt's face. "Witch," she muttered turning back to Lucy.

Lucy shrugged. "I was just stating facts," she said. She watched as Elijah left the room and returned with a glass, handing it to Klaus. She didn't miss the look of surprise on Katherine's face when Klaus bit into his wrist and filled the glass with his blood before handing it to Lucy.

"What?" Katherine asked, eyeing Klaus suspiciously, "You're saving my life so that you can be the one that actually kills me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You helped Bonnie's friend so I am willing to dismiss my rather consuming grudge against you," Though, much of his actions toward Katherine had been motivated by Bonnie and getting her back to his time, he wasn't about to say so out loud. "And as I am saving you now I will assume that this will end your animosity toward me. While I have no wish to be allies or even friends, I think that it would be best considering that my other half is friends with your other half, if we learned to tolerate one another."

"Other half?" Katherine sighed. She rolled her eyes at him, tolerating him would be next to impossible. "You're not nearly as humorous as you think you are, Niklaus," she said.

"I just can't seem to think of another reason that you would go this far to save Mr. Donovan's life is all," Klaus said with a shrug.

Katherine made to speak but Elijah held up his hand. "I suggest that you drink the blood first Katerina," he said, "Niklaus will likely keep this back and forth going until you kill over and then he can blame your death on your own stupidity for allowing it to happen."

Katherine made what was supposed to be a huff but in her state sounded more like a wheeze. Matt helped her sit up and Lucy brought the glass to her lips so that she could drink. So it would seem that she would live after all. As Matt smiled at her and Lucy grinned, she was surprised to find that she wasn't the only one that was happy about it.

 **:::**

Finn Mikaelson had just gotten out of the indoor waterfall that Abby Bennett had called a shower, and was dressing in his brother's clothes and he had nothing of his own. The others were working around the house, cleaning and rebuilding, more quickly than expected with the help of the remaining hybrids that were still faithful to Niklaus. Everyone was trying to salvage what was left except for Abby who was busy assisting him.

Between the loud contraptions, the seemingly useless technology, and what he was told waited for him in a foe in the form of his own mother, Finn was finding that he almost preferred being daggered and imprisoned in his coffin. Almost, because, Abby was keeping him company, and he was finding that was already preferring her company over much of anything he could think of.

It was an odd feeling, as Finn had never been one to attach himself to anything outside of his own family, but on sight Abby seemed to have become the center of his existence and it more than made him wonder. Still even with the strangeness of it all he found that he didn't want to be away from her any longer than was completely necessary.

Finn left the bathroom and reentered what had been Abby's old bed room as a child. He found the woman standing in front of a desk, a pair of hair cutting scissors in one hand and a comb in the other. She gestured toward the desk chair with her head. "Come on," she said gently, "We'll have to do something with all of that hair."

Finn nodded, his damp dark hair falling into his face. He was finding it rather hard to form words in front of them woman. There was much he wanted to say, to ask, but it seemed that in her presence he was perpetually tongue tied.

He pulled out the chair and sat down. He wasn't used to so much noise and so he jumped slightly at nearly every sound as his sensitive hearing picked up the goings on that was happening downstairs. He sighed, already this time was much too chaotic for his liking.

"You get used to all the noise eventually," Abby said coaxingly, "Your brother tells me that you've been locked in that coffin for some time now." Finn nodded. Abby smiled. She wondered at their instant connection but her need to care for him and help him adjust overshadowed her curiosity about it. She ran that comb through his hair. "We won't cut it too short I don't think," she said, "Just enough to see your face, your eyes. You're very handsome it would be a waste to hide that." The words had left her lips before she could stop them and she coughed loudly attempting to cover up her embarrassment.

Finn simply smiled. He didn't care what she did to his hair as long as she kept saying things like that, and as long as the outcome of the haircut was pleasing to her.

"You really don't talk much, huh?" Abby asked, as she began to snip at the hairs at the front of his head. She froze momentarily when their eyes met.

"I...," Finn paused to his clear his throat, his voice sounding dry from underuse, "It is simply that you are the most exquisite creature I have even laid eyes upon and I find it rather hard to form words in your presence."

He could clearly see the shocked expression on Abby's face even through the curtain of hair. Abby blinked, then cleared her throat, before looking rather pleased. "Oh," she said, "Well I guess that is completely understandable then."

Finn nodded. "Indeed," he agreed aloud. He supposed that the first words he had finally managed to say more than made up for his initial silence.

Finn jumped slightly when someone turned on the vacuum cleaner downstairs and then sighed at his own inability to adjust. Abby simply stroked his cheek gently in understanding before she went back to her task. As she began to hum tunelessly Finn focused on the sound and somehow it managed to drown out all of the noise.

:::

Matt wasn't at all surprised when Bonnie asked to speak to him alone once Katherine was out of the danger zone. As the settled down next to each other sitting side by side in the Salvatore living room, Matt knew that he would have to explain himself. He knew how Bonnie felt about vampires, even though she was now with Klaus. He knew how much she loved her friends, and how much him having a normal life had meant to her. Besides that, now that he knew that Katherine would live, the weight of what he had done to himself was beginning to come down on him.

"I know that you want to know why I did this," Matt said, carefully, "I had a lot of reasons, Bon. But the most important one was that I didn't want to leave you guys. I want to live, even if it means being what I am now."

Bonnie nodded. She took one of Matt's hands in both her own. "I don't really care why you did this," she said, "I'm just glad you survived, even if you are what you are now."

Matt shook his head. He looked at her then, his blue eyes serious as they met her green ones. "You don't have to do that Bon," he said. "I know this isn't what you wanted for me. Hell once upon a time this wasn't what I wanted for myself. But if it means being able to keep living and being able to be with you all, the only real family I have left, then I can't regret it. But that doesn't mean that you have to hide the way that you feel because you want me to feel better about making that decision. I don't need you to do that for me Bonnie, you've done enough already."

Bonnie smiled. She had known from her time with the Originals that being a vampire didn't necessarily change who you were as a human, at least not entirely. She was happy though, to see that in spite of everything that Matt was still Matt. "I do mean it," she said, "I don't like this but like you said it's your choice and if you're here then that's really all that matters. If I told you that I would rather you be dead then what you are now then that would be the lie, Matt. You're my friend and I love you, and if you decided to join me and a lot of others in forever then I can't really be too upset by that. Besides if I want to watch someone grow old and have babies then I will always have Jamie and Elena."

Matt laughed a little. Leave it to Bonnie, to be the one person that would understand his choice. "I was thinking," Matt said, "If that ring on your finger is any indication then I am guessing you and Klaus are engaged."

Bonnie blinked at the abrupt change in subject and then remembered that he hadn't been there for the lackluster reaction or their announcement. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Congratulations by the way," he said.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks," she said. At least someone was giving some sort of celebratory reaction to the fact that she and Klaus were getting married, even if Klaus was her twin flame.

"So back to the point I was trying to make," Matt said, "You and Klaus being married means that Rebekah won against Caroline since you guys are going to be sisters now. Then if you think about the whole Elena and Jamie thing, if they were to run off and get hitched one day down the road then that would make you and Elena sisters. So I guess that means Caroline will have lost again."

Bonnie nudged him in the side. "Why are you so happy about this hypothetical situation where Caroline is the only one who isn't my sister on paper?"

Matt shrugged. "Well I'm not really," he said, "It really doesn't matter to me. It's just that Caroline is kind of pissed at me about the whole vampire thing but I figure if I point the fact that you basically have two new sisters out then it would take the heat off of me."

"So you want to throw me under the bus," Bonnie pouted, "You haven't even been a vampire for two hours and you're already turning into a cutthroat."

Matt shrugged. "It isn't my fault," he said, "You guys were so busy playing kissy face with all of your significant others that you left me vulnerable to Katherine's influence."

Bonnie raised a brow at him. "What's the deal with you two anyway?" She asked.

Matt sighed. "I'm not really sure," he said, "I'm grateful to her for going along with my plan and saving my life. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. I feel an attachment to her, and I want to keep her safe. It's kind of weird I know, but I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing. Besides, I kind of think I'm rubbing off on her too so maybe it'll be good for us both in the end right?"

Bonnie frowned, considering this. "It could be," she said, "I mean look at the effect I have on Klaus. And I have to say that I would much rather have Katherine chasing after you romantically than trying to kill all of us, so I guess you have my blessing."

Matt smiled, and kissed Bonnie on the forehead. "You know Bon," he said, "As far as friends go, you're kind of awesome." Considering the fact that she was being the most understanding about the things that Matt was throwing and not just her but all of them, he was going to have to start giving Damon shit when the idiot called her 'judgy'.

Bonnie smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, Matty," she said, "You're not so bad yourself."

 **:::**

Jeremy Gilbert wanted to dagger Kol Mikaelson again even more than he wanted to go home and lay down in his own bed and he really wanted to go home and lay down in his own bed. After they had fixed up Miss Sheila's house and gotten rid of Mikael's remains, which took surprisingly little effort on their part with the help of the remaining hybrids, everyone had left it up to Jeremy to help Kol reacquaint himself with the world.

Really it was bad enough that Bonnie still hadn't called with news about Matt, and Elena was busy praising Jamie for fearlessly killing on hybrid out of who knew how many during the fight, and Abby was busy getting brainwashed by Finn, and Ayanna had disappeared once again, no, the universe had to hate him just enough to put him on Kol duty on top of everything else.

He sat on the bed in Sheila's guestroom, flipping through an old magazine, as he listened to Kol fooling around in the bathroom. To his surprise neither Finn nor Kol had much mourned their father as they had written him off long ago it seemed. They were also learning rather quickly, which made sense given what they were, still that didn't mean that Jeremy wanted to be the one to teach either of them least of all Kol.

Jeremy looked up as Kol walked out of the bathroom. He frowned when he noticed that while Kol was wearing the jeans that Jeremy had sent him in there with he wasn't wearing a shirt, "Like what you see, sweetheart?" Kol asked as he toweled of his hair.

"Not in particular no," Jeremy huffed. Though, he just kept himself from thinking of the couple of times that he had looked at Tyler in a not so platonic way, or the experimentation during his drunken and high states while he was in his emo phase. Still even if he was still a little lonely, and probably in the grand scheme of things none exactly one hundred percent straight, he would rather proposition Bonnie again even knowing she would likely kill him for it then take on anything to do with Kol.

"You don't have to pout," Kol said, "I know jealousy when I see it. I mean not everyone could have this body or this face for that matter."

Jeremy rolled his eyes before going back to looking at the magazine in his lap. "I've seen guys with smaller egos that looked a lot better than you with their shirts off," Jeremy said.

Kol smirked before he sat down next to Jeremy on the bed. Really, he was more entertaining than Kol had expected. They had gotten the right idea when they had selected the boy to keep Kol occupied, the other would have likely made him bored, and nothing good happened when Kol was bored and when he imagined the type of trouble that he could stir up during this time and in this town alone he could just manage to stop himself from going out and wreaking all sorts of havoc. "And here I had promised myself that I wouldn't make any assumptions about where you _inclinations_ lied," he said.

Kol placed a hand on Jeremy's knee and Jeremy stood. They would have to find Kol a new babysitter. Even if the asshole had saved his life, Jeremy was done. "Even if my inclinations leaned that way on occasion," Jeremy said seriously, "You still wouldn't stand a chance."

Kol grinned, he knew a challenge when he heard one after all. "We'll see about that," he said.

 **:::**

Bonnie watched as Matt left the living room to check on Katherine and wasn't surprised when no sooner had he left then Rebekah burst in. Bonnie blinked and suddenly she found herself with an arm full of blonde as Rebekah hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're okay," Rebekah said.

Bonnie smiled as she hugged her back. "I'm glad that you're okay too," she said. She pulled back and looked at Rebekah for a long time before pulling her into another hug. She was really glad that she still had Rebekah in her life after all of this time.

"I think that you and Nik should just stay here tonight," Rebekah said once they pulled back once more, "I mean Elijah and Lucy are staying and Stefan and I will be here. If you and Nik are here it will be almost like old times, well with a few additions but still. Besides with Kol and Finn awake I'm sure that Sheila's is really crowded and I kind of want you guys all to myself for one night before we have to have some big reunion. I mean I doubt Kol or Finn will be greeting us with open arms anyway."

Bonnie nodded. "Sure," she said, "Why not. This place is big enough. Besides I think Katherine and Matt might be ditching us to go back to Matt's house anyway, so that would mean we'll have more room."

"Right and since most of us will be sharing rooms then…," Rebekah trailed as she took note of the ring on Bonnie's hand. Her mouth fell open and Bonnie gave her a confused look as she hadn't noticed what had caught her attention. "You little witch," Rebekah hissed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. They had just gotten over the attack, she couldn't have possibly managed to piss Rebekah off already. Besides that she was pretty sure that she had basically spent the last couple of minutes agreeing with everything that Rebekah had just said. "What did I do now?" Bonnie sighed.

Rebekah lifted Bonnie's hand. "You got engaged without telling me you, wench," Rebekah said glaring at the ring and then Bonnie.

"Oh," Bonnie said smiling sheepishly. She thought about the people she still hadn't told and she knew that at the very least Caroline was going to give her just as much crap for keeping her in the dark as Rebekah was if not more. But it wasn't as if Bonnie had time to tell anyone who wasn't with her right after it happened given recent events.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself," Rebekah said dropping Bonnie's hands, "You do know that if it wasn't for me dropping hints all those years ago you two would probably still be dancing around each other and would have never gotten together in the first place. Not to mention the thousand years I spent keeping hordes of women away from Nik to protect _your_ interest. Do you know how many conniving little tramps showed up naked in his bed when we were in Greece, alone?!" She pointed at Bonnie's ring. "I am responsible for this you know," she said, "You should have showed up kissing the ground at my feet right after he put the ring on your finger."

Bonnie cut in as Rebekah stopped ranting to take a breath. "Actually, we were kind of busy right after," Bonnie said.

"Who cares about the attack," Rebekah snarled, "Like you couldn't have called before those idiot hybrids got here."

"I wasn't talking about the attack," Bonnie said her face flushing in embarrassment. She really needed to reconsider this whole having Rebekah as a best friend thing.

"What?" Rebekah asked, "You mean you were..?" Bonnie nodded and Rebekah sighed in relief. "Oh thank heavens," Rebekah said, "It's about bloody time. No wonder Nik is walking around all smug and smiley."

Bonnie fought the urge to hit her. "Okay," she sighed, "Look now that you know everything I will say sorry for not telling you before anyone. Really I am."

Rebekah frowned. "Not good enough," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest her eyes narrowed. "I get to be the one that plans the wedding," she said, "I don't care how good Caroline likes to think that she is a planning parties this is not a party it is an event one thousand years in the making and I will not let some baby vampire ruin it with heart shaped balloons and decorations that will likely look like pink vomit."

Bonnie bit back a laugh. "Fine," she said, "I don't care. You can take care of everything and save me the headache. You're bossy enough to get it done. But you have to have my approval and Klaus' before you go through with anything, got it?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, she was basically taking the fun out of all of it. "Fine," she conceded, "If I can also be your maid of honor."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Caroline was going to kill her. To have not only Rebekah planning the wedding but being the maid of honor as well. Yeah, Bonnie was pretty much going to die before the wedding even took place. "Why are we talking about this now?" Bonnie asked seriously, "Shouldn't we just spend some time being grateful that we're still alive and even if you're acting like you're okay now I know for a fact that you need time to mourn your father."

"I have already expressed my gratitude for the survival of the one's I care about to those that needed to hear it," Rebekah said, her eyes looked sad for a moment as she thought about her father. "I accepted the loss of my father long before it happened today," she said. She shook off the melancholy and looked back at Bonnie. "Now," she said, "Stop trying to change the subject. It's only fair for me to be the maid of honor. I have been your friend the longest, before you were even born, really. Also I would have ties to both the bride and the groom and I would look the most devastatingly gorgeous in the bride's maid dress that you pick out."

"That can't be a factor when I haven't even picked the dresses out yet," Bonnie said sounding amused but exhausted.

"Of course we can," Rebekah said, waving her hand dismissively, "My only competition will likely be Elena and Caroline so my being the most beautiful would go without saying no matter what you want us to wear."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "Fine you're the maid of honor just please stop talking." Bonnie covered her ears as Rebekah squealed. "No, squealing either, brat," Bonnie chastised.

"Not even married and you're already acting like an old married woman," Rebekah sighed, "You are absolutely no fun at all."

Bonnie smiled as she looked over Rebekah's shoulder and watched as Klaus entered the room. "If that's the case," he said glancing at Rebekah before his eyes drifted to Bonnie, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I stole her away for a little while."  
Rebekah turned and smiled at her brother. "She's your fiancé, brother," she said standing, "Do what you want with her."

Klaus smirked. "I plan to," he said as he took the seat that Rebekah had vacated next to Bonnie.

"Please spare me the details," Rebekah said as she began to walk out of the room. She waved to them as she went. "You two have fun," she called, "I have a wedding to plan and a blonde to call and gloat to."

Bonnie shook her head at Rebekah's retreating form as Klaus wrapped his arms around her. "I think that we've created a monster," she said, "Are you sure you don't want to just run away and elope?"

Klaus laughed, before kissing Bonnie's lips softly. "While the idea did occur to me even though the last time I asked you to run away with me you refused me," he said.

"Still holding that over my head after a thousand years," Bonnie sighed, "You really need to get over yourself."

"Never," Klaus grinned. Bonnie rolled her eyes but allowed him to kiss her again. "As I was saying," he said as he pulled back, "I had considered the appeal of running away but then when I thought about the appeal of having Rebekah plan the wedding…"

"What appeal could there possibly be in Rebekah becoming a Bridezilla when she won't even be the bride?" Bonnie asked, wincing at the thought.

"Well," Klaus said easily, "If she is busy planning our wedding and arguing with Miss Forbes over the details, between that and following blindly after Stefan then she will have absolutely no time to interrupt us when we want to be alone."

"You know Mr. Mikaelson," Bonnie said smirking, "You are much smarter than you look."

Klaus chuckled. "So I been told," he said. As he kissed Bonnie once more he put everything from Mikael's death to the threat of his mother's wrath out of his mind.

 **:::**

Katherine sighed in relief as she and Matt reached the top of the large hill, a couple miles away from his house. As soon as she was able to stand on her own Matt had dragged her out of the boardinghouse and she was surprised when they ended up there of all places, with Matt's old bicycle in tow.

"Why are we up here again?" Katherine asked. The sad thing was that she was pretty sure that she would follow Matt wherever he took her. Her sudden inability to say no to him was pissing her off and at the same time making her apprehensive to even be in his presence.

"We are going to celebrate being alive by doing something incredibly stupid and potentially life threatening," Matt said calmly, "Well life threatening for a human anyway." Matt perched the bike at the top of the hill pointing it toward the bottom, before he climbed on. "When we were kids," he said looking down at the street below. "Tyler and I used to say that we would climb up this hill and ride down it. We never had the guts though, but this kid Jimmy Rivers did it once. We thought he was kind of a dumb ass at the time, but now I kind of think that Jimmy just really knew how to live you know."

Katherine looked at Matt curiously. "So what happened to this kid?" Katherine asked, "When he road down the hill I mean? Did he ever make to the bottom?"

Matt nodded. "He made it alright," he said, "Crashed his bike and flew off about halfway down and rolled the rest of the way. Busted his head open, broke his arm, and his legs, one of them in three places. He walks with a limp even today and that was like ten years ago. Poor guy."

"If it caused that much damage," Katherine said, "Why are we about to this again?"

"Because we're going to live," he said, "Jimmy might walk with a limp but last week he was riding around on the hood of someone's car while they were driving full speed like falling down the hill never happened."

"Maybe," Katherine said, rolling her eyes and not sounding at all impressed, "This Jimmy kid doesn't know how to live, maybe he's just a fucking idiot."

"Probably," Matt shrugged, "And I am not really entirely unconvinced that the fall didn't cause some sort of brain damage. I mean like I said, the kid did bust his head open."

Katherine blinked at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, looked down the steep hill, and then back at Matt. "So I will ask you again," she said. "Why are we about to do this?"

Matt tried to think of a reason that would make her agree. He sighed when none were forthcoming. After a while he just shrugged again. "Because we survived," he said, "Because we're vampires and even if we do break our legs in three places then we'll heal really fast anyway. Because we can."

None of those were good reason, but considering Katherine had never really needed a good reason to do anything she decided she might as well, if for no other reason than so that Matt wouldn't have to ride down the hill alone. "Alright," she said, "I'm in. Where am I sitting?"

Matt smirked. "Handle bars," he said.

Katherine shook her head. "Oh no," she said, taking a step back, "You have got to be kidding me Matt."

Matt raised a brow at her his blue eyes challenging. She glared back and he knew that he had her. "What? Are you scared?" Matt asked.

"Oh please," she said, "I've done scarier things than this while I was still human and I did it with more style then you'll ever have."

"Then come on," Matt said his tone clearly goading, "What are you waiting for daredevil? Let's go, we don't have all night."

Katherine sent a lethal look in his direction before she climbed on the bike and sat on the handle bars, gripping them tightly, her hands just next to where Matt's were. "I swear if I fall off I am going to kill you," she said.

"Don't worry," Matt said, as he began to pedal, "I won't let you hit the ground I promise." As the bike began to propel downward Matt pedaled faster and then he stopped.

Katherine screamed in spite of herself as the bike began to pick up speed. When she felt Matt let go of the handle bars in favor of wrapping his arms around her middle. "Are you crazy?" She yelled at him, her scream coming to an end as she did.

"A little," Matt said, as he began to scream this time.

The wind rushed pass them as they rode the hill down, down, down…. Katherine thought that they might actually make it when, just as they were about to reach the bottom, the front wheel of the bike hit a rock making them stop abruptly and sending them along with the bike flying through the air. Matt still held her as they flew out into the street, his bike not far behind. Katherine opened her eyes in time to see the asphalt that she was about to hit face first. With his newfound agility and speed Matt switched their positions at the last minute and she fell on top of him instead.

They both breathed hard as Katherine looked down at him, her body sprawled out on top of his. She was going to kill, she really was, but his next words stopped her. "I told you that I wasn't going to let you hit the ground didn't I?" Matt asked, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Katherine laughed and moved to get up when Matt's arms wrapped around her waist before she could do so. She opened her mouth to ask what his problem was but before she could one of his hands found her hair and she was being pulled downward until her lips met his. Katherine had never experienced a sweet kiss before. Heated? Yes. Passionate? To be sure. But sweet, it had never once been on her radar, but that was the only way that she could really describe kissing Matt as, and yet she wasn't repulsed by it, in fact it was the best kiss she had ever had.

The sound of a horn blaring caused them to jump apart. Katherine's head turned in time to see the headlights coming toward them. The driver slammed on the breaks and the car stopped just short of hitting them both, and Katherine let out the breath she had been holding.

Katherine pushed her at Matt's chest and he let her go as the driver got out of the card sending every curse word he knew in their direction. Katherine stood and helped Matt to his feet. As Matt went to pick up his bike, Katherine did her best not to attack the driver so that the man would shut the hell up.

She followed Matt as he wheeled his bike onto the sidewalk and they watched together as the driver got into his car and sped off. As they watched him fly down the road they looked at each other and all at once they found the situation hilarious and laughed. They laughed loud and hard, and Katherine couldn't remember a time since being turned that she had laughed as much or as genuinely.

"I'm surprised that your bike survived," Katherine said once they had both calmed down.

Matt shrugged, smiling. "This piece of junk has been through worse," he said.

Katherine looked at him, considering him seriously. "I'm kind of actually beginning to fear what you're going to be like as a vampire," she said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "At least I can manage to have fun and piss people off without getting anyone killed or killing anyone in the process," he said, "Even if I did cut it a little close."

Katherine shook her head. "That is true," she said, "And it was kind of fun."

Matt climbed on his bike, this time standing and leaving the seat of the bike open. "You want to piss off some more people before we head back to my house," he said, "I know it's kind of early but all the old people on this block go to bed by six and its around seven right now so…"

"Alright," Katherine said, "But I am not riding on the handle bars this time."

"Fine," Matt laughed, "Just climb on the seat and hold on to me." He waited until Katherine climbed onto the bike and he felt her arms around his middle before he started pedaling forward. "We're alive," Matt screamed loudly to no one in particular.

Katherine laughed as Matt screamed again and again. She watched as houses that were once dark began to fill with light and the some townspeople made their way to their porches to watch the spectacle that Matt was making.

"You hear that Mystic Falls," Matt screamed, "We're alive."

"Yeah well, if you don't shut the hell up then you're about to be dead," and old man yelled from his porch shaking his cane in their direction.

Katherine laughed so hard that she almost fell off the bike, gripping Matt tighter to keep her balance. Matt screamed louder as he sped down the sidewalk, and as ridiculous as it was for the first time in her existence Katherine felt completely free.

 **:::**

Bonnie watched Klaus closely from his seat beside her on the couch. He seemed to be lost and thought and as much as she didn't want to interrupt his musings she knew that something was bothering him and she knew that she was likely the only one that would be able to manage getting him to talk about it. "What is it?" She asked stroking her hands down the arms that held her.

Klaus sighed, closing his eyes. As far as he knew they were alone. Once Rebekah had learned about Caroline being upset about Matt being turned, despite her claiming to hate the blonde, his sister and Stefan had left to go and console Caroline and to help her understand Matt's decision. Elijah, Lucy, Damon, and Emily had gone to Sheila's when Emily had expressed an interest in meeting Abby and Lucy an interest in meeting the remainder of the Originals. "I wish to see my brother's but I don't know if I can," Klaus said, "Even if it was for the best I killed their father, and despite wanting to protect them you were my primary reason for it."

"This wasn't easy for you," Bonnie said, "No matter what happened or how he treated you he was still the only father you knew, which is why I can understand why you hesitated. Even given everything killing him wasn't easy for you. If you tell them that, if you explain that then they'll understand."

Klaus shook his head, though she couldn't see it. "They might if it were just for them," he said, "But there is the matter of you. They know me a certain way, see me in a certain light. You were not the only one that I was forced to put on this act for Bonnie. It's not like with Elijah and Rebekah, they are bound to you as well, though not in the same way, and so they can understand why I would go through all of this to have you with me. Even Elijah understands more fully now because of what he feels for Lucy, but the others. Finn was daggered so early in his existence and Kol loves himself more than he loves anything or anyone else, if I told them what I feel for you, not only that, but everything I've done for you then they would probably simply think that I was mad."

Bonnie could understand, she loved him just as much as he loved her and still there were times she thought that he was insane for doing so much and waiting for her for so long. "I know they may not understand," Bonnie said, "But at the end of the day they're still your family and that will always mean something."

He wanted to take comfort in her words but Klaus could not. She did not know his brothers. Even if they were willing to understand at first he doubted their understanding would last long once they found out that he had only been able to kill Mikael with Bonnie's assistance and then who knew what they would think of her. Not that if would matter. If he were forced to choose then she would always be his choice, even if it were a painful one. "At the end of the day," Klaus said softly, "I will still have you and _that_ will always mean something."

Bonnie gently removed his arms from around her and stood. "As much as appreciate the sentiment," she said as she turned to face him, "I don't want you to write off your family just yet. You're going to realize once you get the courage to actually speak to them that you were worrying for nothing. Then when you do I will just make you kiss the ground at my feet and admit that I am the smart one in this relationship."

"It would take a lot less than that to make me kiss the ground at your feet so I suppose you are the smart one in this relationship," he said straightforwardly.

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "You are so easy," she said, "I merely make a suggestion and you do it before I am even proven right."

"I'm not easy," Klaus said, "I just happen to have an inability to keep myself from wanting to please you." Bonnie grinned, but turned away from him and began to walk out of the room. "Where may I ask are you going Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked, standing.

"I am exhausted," she said, "I am dirty and covered in rubble and hybrid blood. Not to mention Mikael's ashes. Where do you think I'm going?" She stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. She sighed when her only response was a few blinks and a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to take a shower," Bonnie said finally, "You're welcome to join me if you like."

Klaus smiled as Bonnie grinned as he gave her a once over. "I can't say that I'm opposed to the idea," he said.

Bonnie began to fiddle with her hands before she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I might even let you undress me if you can beat me to the bathroom," she said coyly.

Klaus smirked. "Challenge accepted, Miss Bennett," he said. Before Bonnie could respond Klaus shot off in the direction of the bathroom.

"So _easy_ ," Bonnie said to herself, wondering how much she would be able to get away with once they were married. Laughing Bonnie shook her head, before she used her own newfound sped to chase after him.

 **:::**

Esther concentrated her mind and her mind and her magic working to unweave the spells that held her captive, held her prisoner. She was close, so close that she could taste, she could breathe it.

Mikael was there, she knew, in spirit. She could see him in her mind's eye. She could feel him. The last moments of his life replayed in her head over and over again as he showed her. She could see Niklaus and his witch plunge the stake into Mikael's chest. She could hear his screams as he burst into flame. It fueled her, made her stronger, made her need for revenge grow that much more in magnitude.

Every spell that she removed brought her one step closer to fulfilling what they had both worked so hard to do, to avenging her husband's death. They would all pay. She would make sure of it. She would grind them until they were dust, bleed them until they were dry. She would not stop, she would never stop.

Her concentration broke as she felt more magic, a familiar magic. New spells tacked themselves to her coffin. New obstacles were being placed in her way. All the work, all the time that she had spent, had suddenly come undone.

Esther screamed the sound almost animal. She knew who was responsible and she would kill her were the witch not already dead. "You cannot hold me forever. Ayanna," she yelled, "I will not stop."

The only response that Esther received was another string of spells imprisoning her further. "If it is a fight that you want Ayanna," Esther hissed, "It is a fight that you will get."

But Ayanna was already gone and did not hear the words, or the challenge that was in them. Even still, Esther forged ahead, focusing her powers before she began to struggle a new.

 **:::**

Bonnie closed her eyes as Klaus ran the wash cloth down her back. She felt as if she was being tortured. Not that she didn't love the feel of his hands on her, but her heart was pounding, and the warm spray of the water was doing nothing to quell the heat between her legs. "Klaus," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Hmmm," he responded, sound distracted as he took a step closer to her, his chest making contact with her back. Bonnie held her breath as one of his hands reached around her to run the wash cloth down her stomach, while the other hand caressed her breast under the steady stream of water.

Making a noise that did nothing to hide her frustration Bonnie took the wash cloth from his hands and let it fall to the shower floor. She turned around not hesitating as she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down her lips seeking his. Their bodies slid against each other as her tongue slipped into his mouth her initial shyness about their intimacy seeming to have disappeared.

Klaus allowed Bonnie to keep control of the kiss even as he backed her against the shower wall. It was moments like this that made him think that anyone who wouldn't wait one thousand years from Bonnie Bennett was the mad one. There had never been a moment where he would stop loving her and there never would be.

He reached around her lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, their eyes meeting as he drove into her. Bonnie's eyes closed as he entered her and her arms wrapped around his neck. She clutched his shoulders as he pulled out only thrust back in again.

Klaus claimed her mouth again almost pitying the men that would never get to taste her. That would never get to be inside of her. That would never get to witness her this way. Almost. But he could not pity them, when it was he that was she had gifted herself to.

Bonnie moaned as their bodies moved together not holding anything back. They couldn't hide from each other, not now after they had been through so much. So she let go as he thrust in and out of her over and over again.

As Bonnie screamed out her release, he grabbed her hips and thrust again, pushing as deeply as possible, as he found his own.

Their eyes met again, their breathing hard and fast, as Bonnie unwrapped her legs from around him and slid down his body. "I'm assuming from the look on your face that you still think that I was worth the wait," Bonnie said, though she was still out of breath, giving him that little half grin of hers.

Klaus bent down and rested his forehead against hers. "I'd wait another thousand years," he said, "A million years. It doesn't matter; if it's for you I would do anything."

"Well," Bonnie said biting her lip, "If that's the case then can we do that again?"

Klaus smirked. "When it comes to something like that, my dear," he said, "You don't really have to ask."

 **:::**

Ayanna watched smiling as Elijah and Rebekah entered the living room where Niklaus and Bonnie sat down by the fire place, staring at the flames. They were all together again, even if they could not longer to see her.

Bonnie turned as Elijah and Rebekah entered the room, smiling openly at them. "Where are the others?" She asked, noticing that they come back clean and in different clothing, so in way they had all had the same idea. Then she blushed slightly when she thought about the other idea that she had Klaus had had.

"We thought that perhaps it would be good for it just to be the four of us," Rebekah said, "You know like before, at least for a little while."

Bonnie frowned. "They were all okay with that?" Bonnie asked. Not that she had any real objections. She was simply slightly concerned with the fact that they would kind of be high jacking Stefan and Damon's house at least for a little while. Then there was the matter of Lucy, Bonnie didn't want to spit on her connection to Elijah.

Elijah nodded, dismissing Bonnie concern as he sat down on the ground, his guitar in his lap. "They seemed to be rather understanding," he said, "In fact they had thought it would end up happening much sooner. The moment you returned in fact. They know our connection Bonnie, no one would belittle that."

Bonnie smiled. She had never thought when all of this started that she would end up with so many people in her life that cared so much about, that she loved so much in return. She shook herself, just managing to keep from crying. She smiled wider turning to Klaus. "Will you sing my song?" She asked.

"Who says that it's your song?" Klaus teased.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she walked over to them. "You did the moment you sung it for her that first time and basically declared your love for her in front of everyone," she said.

Klaus shrugged. "Perhaps I was a bit brazen but it's not as if it didn't pay off," he said. Bonnie gave him a look. "Alright," he said. "I will sing _your_ song."

"Thank you," Bonnie said, kissing him softly before Rebekah pulled her to her feet. Bonnie laughed, as Elijah strummed his guitar, Klaus sang "Black Is The Color", and she and Rebekah spun around in circles.

Ayanna laughed as well as she watched, her eyes swelling slightly with unshed tears. They had kept their promise her children, they had stuck together, and she would keep her promise and protect them; even if that meant sacrificing her spirit to stop Esther.


End file.
